Lagrimas azules
by SakuroCefiro
Summary: El corazón de Marina está roto, enamorada profundamente de Guru Clef. El gran mago se encuentra al borde de un colapso nervioso ante la probable destrucción de Cefiro que clama por su pilar. Decisiones que tomar y sentimientos que afrontar. MarinaxClef
1. Lagrimas en un dia de otoño

**Bueno, aquí traigo una nueva historia de una de mis parejas favoritas: Marina y Clef, espero que sea de su agrado y pues comenzare subiendo dos capítulos para que por favor me digan si desean que continúe con la historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer n_n**

**-Lagrimas en un día de otoño-**

Era una fría mañana de otoño en la ciudad de Tokio y Marina podía jurar que hacia más frio de lo normal ese día; amaba el frio pero de alguna forma el clima de ese día la inquietaba mucho.

La joven de larga y hermosa cabellera azul se encontraba en la cocina de su enorme casa preparando un pastel, uno muy especial el cual preparaba solo para su padre y su madre, lo cual lo hacía más delicioso que cualquiera al poner todo su corazón en el.

Habían pasado 7 años desde que la joven junto a sus dos amigas habían regresado de aquel mágico mundo llamado Cefiro y ahora Marina con 21 años de edad vivía una vida normal en mundo místico. Estaba a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria, no hacia lo que le apasionaba pero era consciente que debía de hacerse cargo de las empresas de su familia, por ello distraía su tiempo haciendo las cosas que siempre había amado como practicar esgrima y hornear pasteles aunque no fuera ella la que los comiera después.

-Bueno… ya esta… espero que les guste y me haya quedado tan delicioso como siempre- Marina sonrió con superioridad colocando la ultima flor de crema sobre su obra maestra, un hermoso pastel mitad chocolate mitad vainilla con relleno de almendras y caramelo, cubierta de crema de dos sabores, adornado con flores de crema y almendras

-De solo verlo me empalaga pero sé que ellos lo disfrutaran…- Sonrió mientras colocaba el pastel en un plato y salía con el rumbo al jardín donde sabia encontraría a sus padres tomando el té

-Hija que sorpresa, pensamos que no te veríamos en todo el día, llevas toda la mañana en la cocina y no dejabas entrar a nadie- Su madre le sonrió dulcemente y con alegría al verla

-Es eso lo que creo que es?- Pregunto su padre mirando fijamente el pastel en las manos de su hija, adoraba sus postres y definitivamente ese era su favorito

-Así es, su pastel favorito y regalo de aniversario- Marina sonrió ampliamente, dejo el pastel sobre la pequeña mesa al lado del té y abrazo a sus padres amorosamente –Feliz aniversario papá y mamá… los amo-

-Y nosotros te amamos a ti querida, sabes que eres mi mundo y también el de tu padre-

Marina sonrió aun mas, no sabía que haría sin sus padres, ellos siempre eran tan buenos y cariñosos con ella, así que solo los abrazo mas fuerte sin dejar que se separaran, no sabía porque pero no quería que ese abrazo se terminara nunca, no quería soltarlos pero aun así tuvo que hacerlo al notar que llevaba varios minutos así y aunque su madre reía melodiosamente ante la muestra de afecto, ella y su padre la miraban un poco preocupados.

-Lo… lo siento, es que los amo mucho- Marina se sonrojo un poco apenada por su comportamiento pero al ver la sonrisa de sus padres se sintió mejor hasta que un escalofrió seguido de una helada brisa la hizo temblar

-Esta mañana está haciendo mucho frio, el invierno aun no se acerca así que no es normal este clima-

Marina miro a su padre, al menos sabía que no estaba loca y que alguien más sentía también ese extraño frio, aunque eso no la tranquilizaba en lo mas mínimo, solo la ponía más nerviosa y tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando sus padres se levantaron de la mesa y caminaban con el pastel al interior de la casa.

-Marina! No te quedes ahí parada, vamos a comer el pastel adentro ya que está haciendo mucho frio afuera-

La chica asintió ante el llamado de su madre y se interno en la casa con ellos, compartiendo el té entre risas y anécdotas mientras sus padres disfrutaban del delicioso pastel que había preparado para ellos.

Sin notarlo el tiempo corrió más rápido de lo normal y la mañana entera había pasado, incluso buena parte de la tarde, pero eso no importaba ya que habían pasado un agradable tiempo en familia pero llego la hora en la que debía terminar.

-Ha sido un día muy agradable Marina y el pastel estuvo delicioso, pero tu madre y yo tenemos una reservación para cenar-

-Tu padre tiene razón, pero estás segura que no quieres ir a cenar con nosotros querida?-

-Segura mamá, es la celebración de su aniversario y yo no quiero hacer mal tercio, además quede con Lucy y Anais para tomar un café, no se preocupen por mí, vayan los dos y disfruten de una cena romántica como se la merecen, diviértanse mucho-

-Está bien hija, ve con cuidado y saluda a tus amigas, diles que las esperamos el fin de semana para que vengan a cenar-

-Si mamá, yo les diré, ustedes también vayan con cuidado, feliz aniversario- Marina se acerco para abrazar de nuevo a sus padres cariñosamente

-Gracias hija… no olvides que te amamos…-

Al escuchar esas palabras mencionadas por su padre sintió de nuevo ese frio que la hizo estremecer, solo pudo quedarse en silencio sintiendo como sus padres se separaban del abrazo, caminaban hacia la puerta y se detenían para sonreírle mientras se despedían y ella mecánicamente movía su mano en señal de despedida viendo como la puerta se cerraba y las risas de sus padres se desvanecían lejos de la casa.

-Que silencio…-

Marina susurro suavemente sin moverse de aquel sitio y sin quitar la vista de la puerta; en segundos su mirada se había ensombrecido y no quedaba ningún rastro de la chica alegre y tierna de hace unos momentos, ahora solo quedaba una mujer de elegante porte, mirada fría y vacía y expresión melancólica.

Es cierto que Marina había cambiado mucho desde que regreso de su viaje a Cefiro, pero no precisamente en forma positiva, seguía siendo la misma chica caprichosa y egocéntrica, con el mismo carácter fuerte de siempre y un humor pésimo, aunque eso ahora no era su verdadero ser, era solo una máscara, una que usaba ante todos para poder sobrevivir en medio de la sociedad, una máscara que solo era capaz de quitar parcialmente frente a sus padres y las únicas dos personas que consideraba sus amigas y quería como si fueran sus hermanas, Lucy y Anais.

Desde su regreso Marina sentía que no encajaba en Tokio, en ese mundo, de alguna forma su alma se quedo en Cefiro, soñando con ese mundo mágico el cual había desaparecido de su realidad dejando solo un vacio en su interior. Para ella todo carecía de sentido, veía todo tan superficial y cruel, veía en todas las personas solo egoísmo y frialdad, sentía el mundo falso y oscuro, se sentía enferma de hacer parte de él, de un mundo en el cual la magia y la voluntad no existían, solo los deseos y ambiciones de individuos capaces de todo por obtener lo que querían, un mundo material.

Solo con sus padres y sus dos amigas podía ser ella misma, podía sentirse feliz y sonreír sinceramente, sentir amor y entusiasmo por la vida ya que sabía que ellos la amaban sinceramente, no como los demás los cuales solo buscaban su compañía por su belleza o su dinero, solo con ellos el vacio de su interior se llenaba, pero en cuanto se encontraba sola de nuevo, el abismo se abría haciéndose más profundo y arrastraba a la chica a su interior sumergiéndola en la soledad, la tristeza y todas esas sensaciones negativas.

Después de unos momentos y aun con la misma expresión, Marina avanzo a su habitación y se arreglo para el encuentro con sus amigas, abandono su hogar y camino por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la torre de Tokio.

La chica caminaba mecánicamente hacia el lugar, siempre mirando al frente sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor aunque todas las miradas se posaban en ella y muchos detenían su paso ante una mujer tan hermosa. Y es que con los años Marina se había vuelto mucho más bella, alta y esbelta, sus hermosos y fríos ojos azules solo le daban un aire de misterio que cautivaba mas a los hombres, cosa que a ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto, solo se preocupaba por llegar a su destino.

En cuanto diviso a sus dos amigas disfrutando de la hermosa vista que proporcionaba la torre de Tokio, la miraba de Marina se volvió cálida y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, parecía que la chica de hace un momento había desaparecido por completo dejando en su lugar a una soñadora que corría infantilmente al encuentro de sus dos mejores amigas.

-Marina!- La pelirroja al verla corrió también hacia ella para envolverla en un cálido abrazo mientras sonreía ampliamente

-Pensamos que tardarías mas Marina, estamos muy felices de verte- Anais le sonrió amablemente acercándose despacio, no era tan efusiva como Lucy pero al llegar a su encuentro no pudo evitar unirse al abrazo, captando todas las miradas de las personas curiosas e impresionadas de ver a tres mujeres hermosas abrazadas y sonriendo tiernamente

-Bueno es que mis padres se fueron a su cena y no había motivo para quedarme más tiempo sola en casa-

-En eso tienes razón Marina, espero que tus padres estén teniendo un aniversario muy agradable-

-Pues también lo espero Anais, me he esforzado por darles un hermoso día, ahora depende de ellos-

Las chicas se separaron de su abrazo mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería de la torre y se sentaban en una mesa ordenando algo para tomar. Marina seguía siendo la más alta de las tres, su cabello seguía igual de largo pero ya no cubría su frente ni usaba su cinta negra en el, ahora su cabello estaba un poco ondulado en las puntas y dejaba al descubierto su rostro a excepción de un travieso mechón ondulado que caía sobre él, sus rasgos eran más finos y femeninos, su figura más madura pero hermosa, capaz de hipnotizar a cualquier hombre con ella.

Por su parte Lucy seguía siendo la más baja pero no menos hermosa, a pesar de su estatura tenía un buen cuerpo lo que quitaba todo rastro de niña y dejaba un aspecto más seductor ya que su hermosa sonrisa encantaba a los hombres. Ahora llevaba su cabello suelto a media espalda cortado en capas que empezaban más cortas desde su rostro y se hacían más largas hacia las puntas.

Por último Anais ya no usaba sus lentes, ahora llevaba con ella unos más pequeños y elegantes que usaba solo para leer por lo que podía apreciarse libremente la belleza de sus ojos esmeraldas y de su rostro, el cual siempre demostraba madurez y seriedad pero también amabilidad y ternura que hacían que su belleza se acentuara. Era un poco más alta que Lucy pero menos que Marina y al igual que las dos tenía un cuerpo envidiable por cualquiera que junto a su hermoso cabello dorado el cual ahora lucia más largo, llegando a ser un poco más corto que el de Marina y completamente rizado desde la raíz, hacían de ella una mujer bella y elegante.

Después de unos momentos las tres amigas se encontraban disfrutando de un capuchino entre risas e historias de su pasado, sin poder evitar que por algunos instantes se presentaran momentos melancólicos que les robaban algunos suspiros.

-Tus padres me dan mucha envidia Marina… tanto tiempo juntos y tan enamorados….- Lucy suspiro de forma soñadora después de terminar su frase para después sonreír y beber su capuchino

-Lo sé Lucy, a mí también me dan algo de envidia, se complementan perfectamente el uno al otro y son tan felices juntos-

-Sera que algún día… encontraremos a alguien especial y seremos tan felices como ellos?... celebrando un aniversario después de tantos años juntos enamorados- las dos chicas miraron inmediatamente a Anais, la cual suspiro al igual que Lucy al terminar sus palabras pero con tristeza y pensando sin querer en dos hermosos ojos dorados

-No seas tonta Anais, claro que sí, no por nada somos tres hermosas y atractivas mujeres con un futuro prometedor- Dijo Marina en tono de broma para cortar el momento tenso y nostálgico que se había formado –Se que algún día el hombre adecuado llegara y podremos compartir nuestras vidas con el… bueno al menos ustedes dos, estoy segura que en este mundo hay alguien especial para ustedes-

-Pero que hay de ti Marina? Por que no te incluyes?-

-Vamos Lucy… acaso crees que hay un hombre capaz de soportar mi temperamento?- De nuevo intento bromear aunque por dentro sabia que ese no era el problema sino la incapacidad de creer que podría existir alguien que la amara auténticamente –Además yo soy un alma libre y aventurera, nadie podrá enjaular a este gorrión- rio de nuevo divertida pero con un dolor en su interior, producto del vacío que se hacía presente de nuevo y se acentuaba al recordar cierta mirada azul cielo la cual no veía desde hace 7 años

-Para todos hay alguien en esta vida, creo plenamente que en algún lugar, todos tenemos nuestra otra mitad y cuando la encontremos estaremos completos para siempre-

-Que romántica estas hoy Lucy-

La pelirroja se sonrojo fuertemente ante el comentario de Marina que reía divertida a pesar de esa sensación en su interior y la melancolía que llegaba a ella al pensar que Lucy y Anais deseaban el amor, pero no de cualquiera sino de ese par de chicos de Cefiro que hace años habían robado sus corazones. Por eso mismo las dos chicas continuaban solteras, rechazaban a los hombres y sus relaciones no duraban más de una semana ya que ellas mismas las saboteaban inconscientemente, guardando la esperanza de volver a ver a sus amores.

-Estas bien Marina?- Esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente haciéndola volver a la realidad

-Claro que si Anais, solo recordé algo y mi mente empezó a divagar- Le sonrió para tranquilizarla pero de nuevo sintió esa corriente helada en ella, esta vez más profunda y fuerte lo que hizo que se abrazara a ella misma en busca de calor

-No parece que estuvieras bien Marina… ahora te estás abrazando a ti misma y tienes una expresión rara…-

-Anais tiene razón, está todo bien?-

-No te preocupes Lucy, tu tampoco Anais, es solo que empezó a hacer mucho frio de repente y no logro que se vaya, no entiendo que es lo que está pasando con el clima, el otoño nunca ha sido tan frio-

-Pero Marina, no está haciendo frio, es cierto que está fresco pero el clima no está diferente a los otoños pasados-

-Lucy, no digas tonterías, todo el día ha hecho un frio muy extraño y ha habido corrientes de aire muy fuertes, hasta mis padres lo sintieron, cierto Anais?-

-Lo siento Marina pero Lucy tiene razón, el clima ha estado muy agradable y nada fuera de lo normal, solo las brisas clásicas y el fresco característico de esta estación- Anais miro preocupada a Marina y llevo su mano a la de ella pero la aparto inmediatamente –Estas helada…-

-Qué raro, será que te estás enfermando?- Lucy también toco la mano de Marina intercambiando una mirada con Anais, pero tuvo que desviarla al ver a las personas algo alteradas hablando sobre un accidente o algo así

-Creen que paso algo malo? Todo el mundo se ve muy inquieto-

Marina también observo a las personas que comentaban cosas y buscaban observar más de cerca un punto de la ciudad desde las maquinas de la torre, estaba intrigada mientras seguía abrazándose a ella misma sintiéndose ese frio incomodo que no se iba

-No vas a contestar Marina?- Anais señalo el bolso de Marina del cual salía una suave melodía que al parecer Marina no había notado por estar concentrada en la agitación de las personas y en el frio

-Que tonta, no lo escuche, discúlpenme un momento-

Rio distraída poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos para contestar el teléfono, según indicaba la pantalla era su padre quien llamaba, cosa que la extraño un poco y aun mas cuando la voz al otro lado de la línea no era la de su padre

Lucy y Anais seguían en la mesa terminando sus bebidas mientras comentaban sobre el extraño frio que menciono Marina y el comportamiento de las personas, pero su conversación se interrumpió súbitamente al escuchar el sonido de algo caer y desviar su mirada, encontrando así a Marina de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada perdida mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, por lo que se apresuraron a llegar a su lado.

-Marina! Estas bien? Que sucede?- pero Marina no respondía a las preguntas de Lucy y ni siquiera la miraba

-Marina dinos que pasa?- esta vez fue Anais la que pregunto y al no conseguir respuesta noto el teléfono celular en la mano de Marina, con delicadeza se lo quito y hablo para ver si aun había alguien en la línea

-Marina, no nos gusta verte así, dinos que sucede?- Lucy abrazo a Marina tratando de calmar su llanto pero se asusto mas al ver la expresión de Anais que agradecía perdidamente por teléfono y finalizaba la llamada completamente pálida –Que…que ocurre Anais?-

-El señor y la señora Ryuuzaki… un accidente…- Las manos de Anais temblaban temerosa de continuar mientras observaba la expresión de Lucy que al parecer había comprendido la situación y a Marina destrozada en llanto aun en el suelo –Los padres de Marina… ellos… fallecieron…-

**CONTINUARA….**


	2. Anhelos del pasado

**Hola, aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo n_n**

**-Anhelos del pasado-**

Llovía fuertemente pero aun así el cementerio se encontraba muy concurrido, al entierro de los señores Ryuuzaki habían asistido muchas personas, después de todo eran prácticamente los empresarios más importantes de todo Japón, aunque Marina sabía bien que ninguna de las personas presentes venían sinceramente a expresar sus condolencias ni a llorar la muerte de sus padres, ella sabía bien que todos esos buitres iban a averiguar qué pasaría con las empresas Ryuuzaki y todo su dinero.

La noticia se divulgo rápidamente, la pareja de esposos murió instantáneamente cuando luego de salir de un lujoso restaurante en su auto, un camión fuera de control los embistió provocando así un aparatoso accidente. Ahora dos días después del suceso, se llevaba a cabo el entierro mientras Marina continuaba llorando desconsoladamente la muerte de sus padres y una parte de su ser la abandonaba para siempre.

-Llora Marina, no te contengas y saca todo ese dolor de tu interior-

-Lucy tiene razón, necesitas desahogarte, se que será difícil pero nosotras estaremos contigo-

Anais y Lucy abrazaban a la pobre chica compartiendo con ella su dolor, ayudándola con esa carga tan pesada, por esa razón, decididas a no dejar a su amiga sola en tan mal momento, decidieron quedarse un tiempo con Marina en su casa, al menos mientras la chica empezara a asimilar lo ocurrido.

Lucy era un poco más independiente de sus hermanos, con la universidad ellos tuvieron que aprender a dejarla tener su vida propia, aun la cuidaban mucho y ella colaboraba en el dojo, pero tenía muchas ocupaciones por lo que se había alejado un poco de su hogar. Por su parte Anais siendo siempre la mas responsable, se dedico a sus estudios y se mudo a vivir de interna en su universidad, aun así siempre visitaba a sus padres y a su hermana los fines de semana.

Dos meses después de la muerte de la pareja, Marina se hacía cargo de las empresas Ryuuzaki, mantenía el negocio prospero y productivo pero a cambio de eso se hundía más en su propia miseria y tristeza ya que estar encerrada en ese mundo empresarial la hacía inmensamente infeliz y no llenaba el vacío dejado por la pérdida de sus padres.

Lucy y Anais habían sido su apoyo más grande, sin ellas dos no habría podido aguantar esos días tan duros y llegar a casa y encontrar a sus dos amigas en lugar de unos muros vacios y fríos, hacían que todo fuera más soportable, aunque temía el día en que ellas decidieran marcharse a sus propios hogares.

-Esto me trae muchos recuerdos… parece que fue hace mucho- Susurro Anais con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se encontraba recostada en la gran cama de Marina al lado derecho de la chica, mientras que Lucy se encontraba de igual forma a su lado izquierdo

-Tienes razón Anais, cuando viajábamos por Cefiro para convertirnos en guerreras mágicas, dormíamos así juntas las tres en la casa que Mokona apareció para nosotras- Lucy lucia entusiasmada con esos recuerdos

-Extraño a esa bola de pelos- El comentario de Marina las hizo reír a las tres instantáneamente pero después quedo un profundo silencio cargado de nostalgia

-Es extraño como la vida ahora es más difícil que en esos tiempos-

-Tienes razón Anais, esto es mucho más difícil que luchar contra los monstruos del bosque del silencio y contra Deboner-

-Nadie creería que sobrevivir en mundo místico fuera una misión más difícil que convertirse en guerrera mágica y salvar a todo un mundo-

Las tres chicas se miraron una a la otra y suspiraron al mismo tiempo para después sonreír con tristeza y abrazarse dándose consuelo entre sí.

-Extraño a Cefiro- Susurro Lucy rompiendo el silencio, sabía que Marina y Anais también estaban despiertas

-Todas lo hacemos… era nuestro verdadero hogar, nuestros amigos están allí- Marina abrazo un poco mas fuerte a sus amigas

-Como creen que estén todos? Solo pudimos ver a Cefiro una vez desde que regresamos y en esa ocasión se veía hermoso, espero que aun sea de esa forma y todos se encuentren bien-

-Así será Anais, todos tienen una fuerza de voluntad muy fuerte, estoy segura que todos están bien, además es un mundo mágico-

-Vaya Marina, jamás pensé que te escucharía hablar con esa ilusión sobre Cefiro siendo que cuando fuimos convocadas solo querías regresar-

-No me molestes Lucy, sabes que en ese tiempo era solo una niña tonta que no entendía nada-

-Lo sabemos Marina, Lucy solo bromeaba, se bien que las tres amamos a ese mundo-

-Creen que algún día… podremos regresar?-

-No lo sé Lucy pero me gustaría hacerlo, extraño Cefiro, extraño la magia, mi espada… Ceres…-

-Yo también extraño a Windom… y a Paris…-

El incomodo silencio regreso de inmediato, solo se escucho el triste susurro de Lucy nombrando al espadachín mágico de Cefiro y ninguna se atrevió a decir nada más. Marina observaba a sus amigas en la oscuridad, veía sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir mientras sentía como sus propias mejillas se humedecían por las lágrimas que ahora salían de su ojos al compartir su dolor y al recordar de nuevo ese hermoso par de ojos azules los cuales no lograba enterrar en su memoria.

-Quiero vivir la nueva historia de Cefiro…-

Fue el susurro de Lucy antes de quedarse dormida mientras Anais asentía despacio deseando lo mismo en su corazón y dejándose vencer por el sueño; la ultima en dormir fue Marina que solo miraba fijamente el techo de su habitación hasta que sus ojos se cerraron en un último susurro de sus labios.

-Cefiro…-

La noche paso tranquila y las chicas dormían plácidamente a pesar de la melancólica conversación de hace unas horas, aun así Marina empezaba a despertar al sentir mucho frio y una molesta luz en su rostro.

-Anais… olvidaste cerrar las cortinas- Marina hablaba medio dormida incapaz de abrir sus ojos por el sueño

-Claro que no… yo las cerré, Lucy no te quedes tu con todas las cobijas… tengo frio- Anais estaba en las mismas condiciones de Marina, muerta del sueño

-No me culpes… es Marina quien tiene las cobijas…-

Lucy se estiro perezosamente también sin abrir los ojos buscando con sus manos la cobija pero sin poder encontrarla, solo sentía el cuerpo de sus dos amigas y tenía demasiado sueño como para abrir sus ojos y buscarla, aunque eso no duro mucho ya que un fuerte grito asusto a las tres chicas haciéndolas sentar de repente y abrir sus ojos confundidas aunque aun mas sorprendidas de donde se encontraban.

-Esta… esta no es mi habitación…- Marina veía asustada la enorme habitación y el alto techo

-Y ya no estamos en tu cama… dónde estamos?- Anais miraba confundida hacia abajo notando que estaban sentadas en el suelo y no en la cama, eso al menos explicaba la desaparición de la cobija

-Cefiro…-

Marina y Anais miraron sorprendidas a Lucy cuando menciono esa palabra, se iban a aventurar a preguntar porque decía eso, cuando Lucy les señalo a un extremo de la habitación. Ambas giraron su mirada hacia ese lugar y se quedaron sin habla al ver allí a todos sus amigos de pie mirándolas sorprendidos pero con una gran sonrisa, entonces comprendieron que en efecto se encontraban en Cefiro, para ser más exactos, estaban en el centro de la sala del trono.

-Mis niñas!- ese era un grito exactamente igual al que las había despertado y alertado, cortesía de Caldina por supuesto que ahora corría y se lanzaba sobre ellas para abrazarlas emotivamente

-Nosotras también estamos muy felices de verte Caldina-

Las chicas abrazaron a la ilusionista con mucha felicidad sin importarles nada mas, estaban felices de estar de regreso y querían estar seguras que no era un sueño.

-Caldina, déjalas respirar un poco, no debes ser tan impulsiva ni saltar así sobre las personas-

Al escuchar esa voz Marina regreso su mirada al grupo sonrojándose mucho al reconocer a quien hablaba. Guru Clef el cual ahora no lucia como un niño sino que al contrario era un hombre alto y muy apuesto, había cambiado bastante pero ella jamás podría olvidar esos ojos azules en los cuales se había perdido momentáneamente, aunque aparto su mirada cuando Clef la miro también a ella y le sonrió un poco.

-Lo siento chicas, es que es una grata sorpresa y estoy muy feliz de verlas-

-No te preocupes Caldina, nosotras también estamos muy felices de haber regresado, aunque no lo esperábamos-

-Lucy tiene razón, aun así estamos muy felices, aunque es extraño como llegamos aquí-

-Bueno ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso Anais, ahora lo importante es que están aquí- Presea se acerco con una gran sonrisa hacia las chicas que se levantaban del suelo aunque se detuvo viéndolas extrañada

-Pasa algo Presea?-

-Nada Marina, es solo que han crecido mucho y están tan hermosas, además la ropa de mundo místico es bueno… muy ligera…-

Las chicas se miraron entre sí confundidas cuando cayeron en cuenta que se encontraban en pijama, Lucy con un sencillo conjunto de un short muy cortito y una blusita delgada rosa que apenas cubría su cuerpo y dejaba un poco a la vista su ombligo, Anais con una bata hasta sus rodillas y de manga larga color amarillo, que aunque no era indecente la hacía avergonzar un poco y Marina con una bata blanca corta que solo llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y se sostenía de sus hombros solo por dos tirantes delgados.

Se sonrojaron mucho y no sabían dónde meterse para esconderse, estaban avergonzadas y aun más al notar como los chicos presentes sin excepción las miraban de pies a cabeza sin disimular.

-Bueno… si es la ropa de su mundo no hay que criticar- Se apresuro a decir Clef desviando la mirada al darse cuenta que miraba a las chicas como tonto al igual que los demás

-Son nuestras pijamas… ropas para dormir, es que estábamos durmiendo cuando de repente despertamos aquí-

-Ya entiendo Anais, no deben preocuparse, las llevaremos a sus habitaciones y les daremos ropa, después podremos hablar tranquilamente-

Caldina las abrazó de nuevo empujándolas hacia la entrada de la sala, al pasar por ese lugar la mirada de Marina se cruzo un momento con la de Clef, mientras que Latis le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Lucy que no se resistió y se detuvo para besar tiernamente la mejilla del espadachín, sorprendiéndolo antes de continuar con su camino. Paris tomo la mano de Anais y la detuvo mientras la miraba algo serio y ella se sonrojaba

-Te extrañe Anais…-

-Yo también te extrañe mucho Paris-

El chico sonrió al escuchar eso y soltó la mano de Anais para que ella continuara su camino junto a las otras dos guerreras, Caldina y Presea.

Caldina hablaba entusiasmada junto con Lucy mientras Presea y Anais sonreían tranquilamente escuchándolas, pero Marina solo caminaba en silencio con su mirada clavada en el suelo, de un segundo a otro la felicidad que había sentido por regresar se había transformado en una extraña opresión en su pecho, todos los sentimientos de los últimos meses se habían mezclado y ahora estaba confusa, incapaz de distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo.

-Marina? Vamos, que esperas para entrar a tu habitación? En seguida Caldina regresara con tu ropa-

-Caldina?- Marina miro confundida a Presea, no se había dado cuenta que estaba frente a una habitación y que Caldina no se encontraba en ninguna parte, todas la miraban raro

-Creo que estas algo ida Marina…-

-No te preocupes Lucy, solo me distraje un poco, en fin según dice Presea esta es mi habitación, tomare un baño mientras Caldina trae mi ropa así que nos veremos en un rato-

Trato de disimular un poco sonriéndoles a las chicas y se adentro rápidamente en la habitación, se quito su pijama y se dispuso a tomar un baño, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras sentía el agua en su piel, confundiéndose con las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Marina! Aquí te traigo algo de ropa, espero que sea de tu agrado, mas tarde tomare tus medidas para poder confeccionarte algunos vestidos, mientras tanto te dejare estos sobre tu cama, si necesitas algo puedes llamarme y no sé si Presea te lo dijo pero las habitaciones de Lucy y Anais están al lado de la tuya, te esperamos en la sala del trono cuando estés lista-

-Gracias Caldina…-

Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se cerraba y los pasos de Caldina se alejaban, suspiro de nuevo bajo el agua cerrando sus ojos, consciente de que las lágrimas no se detenían.

-Mi querida niña de mundo místico, por que estas llorando?-

-Ceres…- Susurro Marina, sonriendo al escuchar la voz de su querido genio

-Sí, soy yo, dime mi niña, acaso no estás feliz de haber regresado a Cefiro? Pensé esa que era el deseo de tu corazón-

-Si… así es… como lo sabes?-

-Porque fui yo quien lo concedió, nuestro deber como guardianes y genios es asegurar el bienestar de Cefiro y de nuestras protegidas, traerlas aquí era lo mejor para este mundo y para ustedes, acaso te arrepientes?-

-No… claro que no Ceres, estoy feliz de estar de regreso, es solo que muchas cosas han pasado y es difícil para mí recuperarme, extraño a mis padres y sinceramente tengo miedo de pensar en el futuro, en lo que pasara de aquí en adelante y como serán las cosas ahora que hemos regresado-

-No debes estar triste Marina, es cierto que la vida no ha sido amable contigo pero tienes una oportunidad de hacerla mejor, este mundo te ama mi guerrera mágica y te necesita, eres muy especial para todas las personas que están aquí… para mí, es por eso que debes borrar esas lagrimas y disfrutar de lo que anhelaste por tanto tiempo… eres como el agua y por eso debes de continuar fluyendo-

-Tienes toda la razón Ceres… no debería de pensar en esas cosas, por fin estoy de regreso en casa, mi verdadero hogar, amo a Cefiro y a las personas que están aquí, hiciste mi deseo realidad y no hare que te arrepientas… gracias Ceres…-

Marina se seco sus lagrimas y sonrió decidida a continuar sin darse por vencida, termino su baño, observo los vestidos que Caldina había traído para ella y escogió uno gris claro largo hasta los tobillos y ceñido a la cintura para luego caer libremente hacia abajo, mientras que en la parte de arriba se sostenía de uno solo de sus hombros con una tira que se convertía en una manga amplia y larga hasta su mano mientras su otro brazo y hombro quedaban descubiertos, se recogió su cabello en una coleta alta con una cinta del mismo color del vestido y sonrió animada para salir hacia la sala del trono y encontrarse con todos.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta historia, agradezco cualquier review que quieran darme con sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas (constructivas por supuesto) y les pido que me digan por favor si quieren que continúe con la historia, muchas gracias a todos por leer.**


	3. Grietas dentro de un corazón

**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia que espero les guste, ahora disfruten de la lectura n_n**

**-Grietas dentro de un corazón-**

Marina caminaba con una gran sonrisa por los largos pasillos del castillo de Cefiro, se encontraba feliz de ver a través de las ventanas que ese mundo seguía siendo el lugar hermoso que recordaba, definitivamente se sentía bien estar de regreso.

Cuando llego frente a las grandes puertas del salón del trono, se dispuso a tocar, pero igual que hace 7 años, las puertas se abrieron solas frente a sus ojos permitiéndole ver a sus amigos que se encontraban en su interior esperándola.

-Bienvenida Marina- Guru Clef le sonrió amablemente indicándole con la mano que pasara

-Muchas gracias Clef…- Le respondió la sonrisa aunque algo avergonzada de solo llamarlo Clef, pero al ver que el no parecía molesto ni incomodo, se tranquilizo

-Te estábamos esperando Marina, tardaste bastante, ya empezaba a preocuparme-

-Lo siento Lucy, es que estaba hablando con alguien…-

Marina empezó a caminar para ingresar al salón, pero después de dar un par de pasos se sintió un fuerte temblor que estremeció todo por lo que Marina perdió el equilibrio y por poco cae al suelo a no ser porque alguien la sostuvo antes de tocar el suelo, era Ascot que había entrado a la sala detrás de ella y ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos pero no la miraba.

-Muchas gracias Ascot, si no fuera por ti hubiera caído-

-No hay de que, espero que no te hayas lastimado-

El chico le respondió secamente aun sin mirarla y soltándola casi de inmediato como si la piel de Marina lo quemara, se alejo de ella lo más rápido que pudo y se ubico al lado de Rafaga y Caldina que lo miraban seriamente por su comportamiento mientras Marina solo lo miraba confusa sin moverse de su sitio.

-Estas bien Marina?-

-Si Clef… no te preocupes- Regreso su mirada a él aun algo confusa por Ascot pero prefirió darle importancia al asunto del temblor –Que fue eso? Fue un temblor muy fuerte, como los que ocurrían cuando Cefiro empezó a desestabilizarse-

-Acaso le pasa algo malo a Cefiro?-

-No lo sé Anais, tampoco se decirte que sea ese temblor Marina, han venido sucediendo desde hace algún tiempo y se han ido haciendo más frecuentes, también han aparecido algunas tormentas ocasionalmente, he estado investigando porque este tipo de acontecimientos no son normales en Cefiro y desde que Lucy elimino el sistema del pilar, los habitantes de Cefiro lo han mantenido pacifico y hermoso con su fuerza de voluntad, no me explico lo que está pasando…-

-Guru Clef se ha esforzado mucho investigando, yo también he buscado información pero no logro encontrar una explicación a lo que está pasando y como él ha dicho, este tipo de cosas se está haciendo más frecuente-

La seriedad con la que Latis dijo aquellas palabras dejó inquietos a todos, en especial a las tres guerreras que temían por el bienestar y la seguridad del planeta.

-No te preocupes Anais, se que Guru Clef lograra encontrar la causa de estos problemas y una solución, por el momento no han sido cosas graves ni hay heridos ni daños, así que no hay nada que temer- Paris le sonrió a Anais para tranquilizarla mientras tomaba su mano

-Paris tiene razón, así que tú tampoco debes de preocuparte Lucy, seguiré investigando, no deben de amargar su visita-

-Gracias Latis, sé que puedo confiar en tus palabras-

Por un momento Marina sintió una punzada de envidia y de celos en su corazón al ver que ella no tenía a nadie que la tranquilizara ni la consolara como Paris y Latis lo hacían con Lucy y Anais, solo sonrió con algo de tristeza pero sintiendo en el fondo alegría por sus dos amigas así que continúo su camino para posicionarse al lado de los demás y sentarse en una de las sillas que Guru Clef había aparecido para todos.

-Todos estamos muy felices de tenerlas de regreso queridas guerreras mágicas, saben que Cefiro siempre las recibirá con los brazos abiertos-

-Siempre tan formal con todo Guru Clef, pero él tiene razón, fue una grata sorpresa encontrarlas cuando vinimos a este lugar, pensé que eran una ilusión, ha pasado mucho tiempo y llegue a pensar que no volvería a verlas-

-Nosotros también lo pensamos Caldina, pero ahora estamos aquí, no sé cual sea la razón pero sé que hablo por todas cuando digo que estamos muy felices de verlos a todos- Lucy exclamo con mucho entusiasmo mirándolos a todos pero en especial a Latis que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

-Los genios… ellos fueron los que nos trajeron-

-Como sabes eso Marina?- Anais la miro detenidamente, tenia curiosidad de cómo habían llegado a Cefiro

-Ceres hablo conmigo hace unos momentos, ellos cumplieron el deseo de nuestro corazón y es por eso que ahora estamos aquí-

-Entonces tengo que agradecerle a Rayearth también por eso-

- Creo que todos debemos agradecerle a los genios por traerlas de regreso, están tan grandes ahora y tan hermosas, han cambiado bastante- Presea las miro orgullosa admirando la belleza de las tres –Con eso que llaman pijamas se veían bien, pero no hay duda que las ropas cefirianas las hacen ver aun más bellas-

Todos se giraron a ver a las chicas que se sonrojaron de inmediato, todos habían quedado impresionados con su belleza y más en esos vestidos que Caldina les había proporcionado pero no habían hecho ningún comentario ni mirado de más para no incomodarlas, pero ahora con el comentario de Presea se tomaron la libertad de apreciarlas libremente.

-Anais… estás tan hermosa, ahora puedo ver mejor tus hermosos ojos y el cabello largo te queda muy bien-

-Eres muy amable Paris- La chica se sonrojo de inmediato y tuvo que apartar su mirada

-Lucy también se ve muy bien, más madura y mucho más hermosa con el cabello suelto-

El comentario de Latis sorprendió a todos pero hizo sonreír ampliamente a la guerrera de fuego. Marina se sentía feliz por ellas, se notaba que Latis y Paris no las habían olvidado tampoco y que seguían teniendo los mismos sentimientos por ellas, ahora esperaba algo orgullosa algún halago hacia ella, probablemente vendría de Ascot, pero en cuanto dirigió su mirada al chico este desvió su mirada a otro sitio con mucha seriedad, eso la confundió pero también la entristeció, se olvido de la idea de que alguien dijera algo sobre ella pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del gran mago de Cefiro y por las palabras que este dijo la chica pudo ver que ella no fue la única que se sorprendió.

-Has crecido mucho Marina y aunque antes eras muy bonita ahora lo estas mas… me gusta tu cabello como lo tienes ahora-

-Mu…muchas gracias Clef, tu también te ves muy bien con tu nueva apariencia… creciste pero sigues siendo tú, nunca podría confundir tus ojos ni tu cabello… siempre me gustaron mucho-

Marina se sonrojo con lo que dijo pero al ver que Clef le sonreía le devolvió la sonrisa mientras todos los miraban confundidos sin atreverse a decir nada.

-Bueno, quizás quieran contarnos que han hecho todo este tiempo en mundo místico, a que se dedican o que ha sido de ustedes-

-Rafaga, no seas aburrido, mejor cuéntennos lo que realmente interesa, tienen novio?-

La pregunta indiscreta de Caldina hizo sonrojar a las chicas, reír a Presea y que todos los chicos de la sala la miraran muy mal mientras la bailarina se encogía en su silla algo cohibida.

-Bueno no tenemos novio, ninguna de las tres tiene- Anais noto como los rostros de los chicos se relajaban antes de continuar –En este tiempo nos hemos dedicado a terminar nuestros estudios; en mundo místico se pasa una buena parte de la vida estudiando en diferentes niveles para poder conseguir después un trabajo, actualmente estamos terminando nuestros últimos estudios en la universidad-

-Así es, yo estoy estudiando veterinaria que consiste en atender, cuidar y curar a los animales- Latis sonrió con ternura al escuchar a Lucy mientras que Ascot lucia entusiasmado por lo de la veterinaria

-Yo estoy estudiando relaciones internacionales, sirve para conocer y aprender a tratar a los otros países para esta forma llegar a acuerdos políticos, económicos y comerciales, mientras que Marina se dedicaba a estudiar administración de empresas-

-Administración de empresas? Eso que es?- Pregunto Paris mirando a Marina en espera de una respuesta pero la chica bajo la mirada con una clara sombra de tristeza en sus ojos

-Es para saber dirigir y mantener una empresa y negocio… mis padres… mis padres pensaron que sería bueno que aprendiera sobre eso ya que tarde o temprano seria yo la que me haría cargo de las empresas Ryuuzaki, la compañía de mis padres… pero fue más temprano de lo que esperaba-

-Ocurre algo malo?- Se aventuro a preguntar Guru Clef al ver el cambio de actitud de Marina por lo que Anais se apresuro a responder

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Marina se está haciendo cargo de las empresas Ryuuzaki desde hace un tiempo porque… bueno…-

-Porque mis padres murieron hace dos meses- Marina interrumpió a Anais de repente con una voz fría y triste

-Cuanto sentimos eso Marina, es algo muy reciente y debió de haber sido algo muy duro para ti, espero que tus hermanos o tu familia te estén apoyando-

-Te equivocas Clef, no tengo hermanos ni ninguna familia, mis padres eran todo lo que tenía en este mundo y cuando murieron me dejaron completamente sola- Marina suspiro pero sonrió un poco observando a sus dos amigas –Pero Lucy y Anais han estado conmigo, me han apoyado y cuidado, no sé qué haría sin ellas dos-

-No podíamos dejar a Marina sola cuando estaba pasando por algo tan horrible, así que desde el accidente, Lucy y yo hemos estado viviendo con ella-

-Ella nos necesitaba, no podíamos darle la espalda a nuestra amiga ni dejarla sola en esa enorme casa, no estaría tranquila y sé que Anais tampoco, creo que eso también nos permitió regresar a Cefiro, estar juntas las tres y compartir el deseo de regresar al mismo tiempo-

-Las tres son muy buenas amigas, ya no debes preocuparte Marina, sabes que en Cefiro todos te queremos y también cuentas con nuestro apoyo, no sé cuánto tiempo estarán aquí, espero que para siempre, pero sea el tiempo que sea nos tienes a nosotros-

-Muchas gracias Caldina, se que así es y por eso estoy feliz de haber regresado a mi hogar-

Todos sonrieron al escuchar que Marina consideraba a Cefiro como su hogar, pasaron un tiempo hablando tranquila y plácidamente mientras las chicas contaban algunas cosas de su mundo y de sus carreras y los cefirianos les informaban de la paz y armonía que ahora se respiraba en Cefiro.

Después de compartir las historias y algunos bocadillos todos se pusieron de pie y emprendieron sus caminos, Lucy se marcho con Latis y Anais con Paris, mientras que Caldina y Presea fueron a encargarse del guardarropa de las chicas ahora que tenían sus medidas, Rafaga partió a verificar la guardia y los informes sobre la seguridad de Cefiro, Ascot solo se marcho sin decir nada y al final Guru Clef fue el último en ponerse de pie argumentado que iría a la biblioteca para seguir con su investigación.

En ese momento Marina no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su pecho sintiendo de nuevo ese vacío en su interior, la misma sensación que tuvo cuando sus padres se marcharon a su cena de aniversario y los vio por última vez, de nuevo estaba sola en medio de la enorme habitación, rodeada del silencio, acompañada solo por ese vacío y la ligera punzada dolorosa en su corazón.

Sentía sus ojos arder al contener las lagrimas que se negaba a dejar salir, sabía que no debía sentirse así, se lo había prometido a Ceres, pero en esos momentos no podía evitarlo, cuando estaba en la soledad, quebrarse era algo completamente inevitable, otra grieta más se abría en su corazón.

Guru Clef sentía algo extraño, que había olvidado algo así que sintió el impulso de regresar al salón del trono para deshacerse de esa sensación, fue una sorpresa al encontrar allí a Marina completamente sola en el centro, con una mano en su pecho y la cabeza inclinada.

-Marina, sucede algo? No pensé que estuvieras aquí todavía-

-Lo siento Clef, no te preocupes, no pasa nada, creo que iré a mi habitación o tal vez a caminar un poco-

-Está bien…- Clef la miro algo inseguro, ella no se veía muy bien pero mejor no insistiría así que se dio la vuelta y camino para abandonar la habitación cuando la voz de Marina lo detuvo

-Espera Clef!- Lo llamo algo insegura, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero quería esforzarse, cumplir con la palabra que le había dado a Ceres –Puedo ir contigo?... es decir, puedo acompañarte un rato? Tal vez podría ayudarte…

Guru Clef la miro unos momentos con notable sorpresa, duda y algo de incomodidad, no estaba seguro de aceptar y no le agradaba la idea, estaba acostumbrado a trabajar solo y no le gustaba que nadie lo incomodara ni le estorbara, sería solo una interrupción y lo desconcentraría de su trabajo, quería negarse pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin ser grosero con Marina, buscaba las palabras adecuadas pero ver a Marina no le ayudaba, ella se veía un poco triste y necesitada, al final no pudo negarse así que no le quedo más que suspirar y aceptar.

-No hay problema, ven conmigo-

-Muchas gracias Clef-

Marina sonrió y lo siguió, camino con él hacia la biblioteca y se sentó en una silla frente a la suya mientras el mago sacaba algunos libros y pergaminos y empezaba a revisarlos. La chica solo guardo silencio mientras lo miraba hacer esas cosas, se sentía algo incomoda de solo estar ahí sentada en silencio sin hacer ni decir nada, pero no quería interrumpir el trabajo del mago, así que aunque fuera aburrido permaneció inmóvil en silencio solo mirándolo, realmente era preferible al vacio que sentía cuando estaba sola, aun había silencio pero al menos la presencia del mago en la habitación no la hacía sentir sola.

Por otro lado el mago se sentía igual de incomodo, tener a la chica allí definitivamente no le agradaba para nada, no porque tuviera algo contra ella, de hecho siempre había disfrutado de su compañía pero cuando tenía asuntos de suma importancia que atender debía concentrarse en ellos y la presencia de Marina hacia eso imposible, aunque trataba de ignorarla, no la miraba ni le hablaba, sentía la mirada de Marina sobre él, escuchaba su suave respiración, olía su perfume, toda su presencia le incomodaba por completo así que aunque parecía que estaba muy concentrado leyendo, no había captado ni una sola de las palabras de los libros, estaba empezando a desesperarse.

**CONTINUARA….**

**Muchas gracias por leer, ya saben que sus reviews son bien recibidos y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Caminos nublados

Marina no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado ya, de seguro un par de horas y no podía estar más aburrida, se movía incomoda en su silla sin saber que hacer mientras que Guru Clef seguía ahí en silencio revisando un libro tras otro. Siempre que trataba de hablar el levantaba su mano en señal de silencio así que no decía nada, solo seguía ahí mirándolo aunque en algunas ocasiones había tomado algunos libros para mirarlos rápidamente o se había levantado para dar una vuelta a la habitación, realmente estaba muy aburrida pero apreciaba el momento que estaba compartiendo con Clef.

Cuando regreso a Tokio en la segunda ocasión y se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el mago, trato de convencerse que solo era un enamoramiento de niña o simple admiración y logro creer que por fin había enterrado esos sentimientos en lo más profundo de su alma pero por algunos momentos aparecían en su mente sus ojos azules, esa mirada no podría olvidarla por más que quisiera y ahora que había vuelto a verlo, todo había renacido con mucha fuerza… lo amaba, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

Clef por fin había podido concentrarse un poco pero era inútil lo que hacía ya que con cada movimiento de Marina volvía a perder la concentración, definitivamente su trabajo no había rendido ni había logrado nada y eso lo hacía sentir muy molesto, se había estado controlando pero ya no podida mas, nunca fue muy paciente y aunque no quería ser grosero tenía ganas de gritarle a la chica, cosa que iba a hacer hasta que escucho un profundo suspiro salir de Marina.

-Estas bien?- No se resistió a preguntar intrigado sobre lo que estaría pensando Marina

-Si Clef, no te preocupes, dime, va todo bien con el trabajo?-

-No, la verdad es que no… Marina…-

-Dime…-

-Porque… porque no vas con Caldina y Presea a ver tus vestidos, ya deben de estar listos-

-Tienes razón, iré con ellas ya que tengo muchas ganas de ver los vestidos, la ropa de Cefiro es realmente hermosa-

-Entonces ve tranquila, te veré en la cena-

Marina asintió despacio y le regalo una sonrisa a Clef para abandonar la habitación, el mago se sentía algo culpable por usar eso como excusa para hacer que se fuera pero por otro lado estaba tranquilo porque por fin podría trabajar en paz.

Por otro lado la guerrera del agua caminaba despacio por los pasillos del castillo, vio a Lucy dormida plácidamente sobre el hombro de Latis en una fuente y sonrió tiernamente ante la escena, su amiga se lo merecía después de haberlo extrañado tanto, cruzo su mirada con Latis y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al espadachín antes de continuar su camino, de verdad estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar.

-Te veo mejor mi niña-

-Lo estoy Ceres, hablar contigo me hizo mucho bien…- Marina se detuvo y se recostó en un muro al escuchar la voz de su genio

-Siempre estaré cuando me necesites, lo sabes bien-

-Eso me hace muy feliz Ceres… siempre cuidas de mí y me escuchas, por eso me seguiré esforzando para disfrutar mi estadía en Cefiro aunque no se cuanto tiempo podamos permanecer aquí, es una razón más para no amargarme-

-Puedes permanecer en Cefiro el tiempo que tú quieras Marina, si es el deseo de tu corazón y tu fuerza de voluntad es fuerte puedes quedarte aquí para siempre, no tendrías que regresar a tu mundo jamás-

-Este es mi mundo Ceres… si es verdad lo que dices no tengo ni siquiera que pensarlo, en Tokio no me queda nada, mis padres eran todo lo que tenia y ya no están, no hay razón para regresar, quiero quedarme en Cefiro… para siempre…-

-Entonces que así sea mí querida guerrera mágica-

Marina sintió un gran alivio al saber que no tendría que regresar a Tokio, ahora podría empezar de nuevo en el mundo que amaba junto a las personas que quería y la apreciaban de verdad, era inevitable sentirse feliz, pero de repente otro temblor como el anterior sacudió a Cefiro por lo que tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza al muro ya que se prolongo un poco.

Cuando el movimiento se detuvo y se sintió estable, continuo su camino algo nerviosa y apresurada, así que en una esquina sin querer, se tropezó con alguien.

-Ascot, lo siento mucho, no estaba prestando atención y además estaba algo nerviosa por el temblor-

-No te preocupes, no tiene importancia- El chico le respondió secamente dispuesto a seguir su camino pero Marina tomo su mano deteniéndolo –Necesitas algo?- pregunto sin mirarla y tratando de mantener la seriedad aunque su voz tenía un ligero temblor que Marina no noto

-Es solo que… has estado extraño, parece que no te agradara que haya regresado-

-No es nada de eso, como dijo Guru Clef, Cefiro siempre recibirá gratamente a las guerras mágicas-

-Lo sé… pero tu… que hay de ti? Estas enojado conmigo?-

-No… tengo cosas que hacer…-

Marina supo que el no diría más y cuando Ascot dirigió su mirada a sus manos se apresuro a soltarlo, con eso Ascot siguió su camino inmediatamente dejando a Marina sola y confundida por la actitud de su amigo.

Los días empezaron a pasar uno tras u otro y Marina se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran como se las había imaginado, de repente el camino que había soñado y esperado se encontraba nublado, no podía ver lo que vendría más adelante ni mucho menos el final, ya no estaba segura de nada pero no le quedaba de otra que seguir avanzando.

Todos los días era igual, desayunaba junto a todos y hablaban animadamente en la mañana, luego todos se separaban a hacer sus cosas y no los veía de nuevo hasta la cena.

Presea pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su casa en el bosque del silencio y se llevaba a Mokona con ella, Anais se marchaba con Paris a veces a recorrer Cefiro y en otras oportunidades a ayudar al chico en sus asuntos como príncipe mientras que Lucy viajaba a Autozam con frecuencia ya que el espadachín lo hacía con mucha regularidad para concretar asuntos comerciales entre los dos planetas así que ella lo acompañaba gustosa; cuando estaba en Cefiro aprovechaba su tiempo para estar con Latis y en otras ocasiones revisaba y atendía a las criaturas de Ascot.

Rafaga se encargaba de la guardia y la seguridad de Cefiro con más rigor desde que los temblores y las extrañas tormentas empezaron a hacerse más frecuentes, a veces Caldina lo acompañaba pero en otras ocasiones la bailarina se encargaba de algunos oficios en el castillo o viajaba a Cizeta por varios días.

Al final solo quedaba Marina completamente sola, siempre era así, al final la pobre chica en el centro de una habitación vacía. Trataba de buscar a Ascot para hablar y pasar tiempo con él, pero el chico era muy seco y frio con ella, no le daba más de 5 palabras y se iba cuando ella llegaba o decía que tenía cosas que hacer. Marina no tenia con quien ir ni con quien hablar, siempre que intentaba ir con alguien terminaba ignorada de pie viendo a los otros hablar, reír y encargarse de sus cosas así que su única salida era buscar refugio en Guru Clef.

Ya era una costumbre ir a buscarlo a la biblioteca, el mago pasaba todo su tiempo allí investigando y cada día se presionaba y estresaba más al ver que los incidentes se hacían más frecuentes. En un par de ocasiones había gritado a Marina cuando no podía concentrarse pero al final siempre se disculpaba por su comportamiento y ella no le daba importancia al asunto al escuchar su disculpa, solo sonreía y permanecía allí en silencio, inconsciente de que su presencia no era grata para Guru Clef cuando estaba investigando y aun era imposible para el concentrarse con ella allí así no hiciera nada.

Esa era la rutina de Marina, se había acostumbrado a ella y a las tardes silenciosas en la biblioteca y sin notarlo había pasado un mes desde su llegada a Cefiro, un mes solitario y en varias ocasiones triste.

Como todas las mañanas, todos los habitantes del castillo se encontraban desayunando alegremente y hablando de varias cosas, dos de las guerreras mágicas aprovecharon que ese día Presea y Mokona estaban presentes para dar un aviso.

-Tengo algo muy importante que contarles- Exclamo Lucy muy ilusionada sosteniendo la mano de Latis

-Yo también tengo algo que decirles, pero supongo que esperare a que Lucy de su noticia y luego diré la mía- Anais sonrió dándole el turno a Lucy para que hablara

-Bueno no es una noticia solo mía sino también de Latis, así que quizás sea mejor que él la de-

-Si eso quieres Lucy… bueno lo que Lucy y yo queremos decirles es que…-

-Vamos a casarnos!- Lucy lo interrumpió con un fuerte grito lleno de felicidad por lo que Latis solo suspiro y sonrió un poco mientras todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la pareja

-Lucy, estoy muy feliz por ti y por Latis, esperaste esto mucho tiempo, pero entonces si ustedes dos se van a casar, eso quiere decir que te quedaras en Cefiro para siempre?-

-Así es Marina, Rayearth hablo conmigo y me explico la situación, cuando Latis me pidió que me casara con el tome la decisión, se que extrañare a mis hermanos pero las cosas estarán bien, ya me había distanciado un poco de ellos y los tres tienen sus vidas formadas e independientes, además Rayearth me dijo que si decidía permanecer aquí mi existencia seria borrada de mundo místico y de la memoria de todos así que ellos no sufrirán por mi ausencia ya que no me recordaran-

-Ya veo, supongo que entonces está bien, sino tus hermanos se preocuparían y sufrirían mucho-

-Yo también decidí quedarme para siempre en Cefiro- Comento Anais con tranquilidad mientras bebía un sorbo de té

-De verdad Anais? Qué bueno que hayas tomado la misma decisión, supongo que pasara lo mismo con tu familia-

-Así es Lucy, fue lo que me explico Windom, también los extrañare pero no podría vivir mi vida lejos de Cefiro y mucho menos de mi futuro esposo-

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Paris que se encontraba muy sonrojado sin saber que decir, pero las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar para la otra pareja comprometida.

-Sí que es un día maravilloso, nuestras queridas niñas se comprometieron con Latis y Paris, estoy muy feliz por ello y porque se quedaran en Cefiro-

-Caldina tiene razón, es una maravillosa noticia pero…- Presea miro algo insegura a Marina que sonreía tranquilamente, no sabía cómo preguntar –Marina… tu también te quedaras en Cefiro?-

Todas las miradas se desviaron ahora a la guerrera del agua que se intimido un poco, veía el nerviosismo de Presea que había dejado su pregunta incompleta, sabía que no quería decir la otra parte: te quedaras en Cefiro aunque no tengas una pareja ni a quien amar?, se sintió algo mal al pensarlo pero sonrió para no preocupar a Presea y se dispuso a responder.

-Si Presea, yo también me quedare en Cefiro, no hay nada para mí en mundo místico así que mi decisión fue tomada desde hace mucho… de hecho desde el primer día que llegamos a Cefiro, no quise decir nada para que Lucy y Anais no se sintieran presionadas de ninguna forma, pero me hace feliz ver que ellas tomaron la misma decisión-

La mayoría se apresuro a felicitar y abrazar a las guerreras, felices de que harían parte de Cefiro definitivamente y no se volverían a marchar, Clef sonreía complacido por las decisiones tomadas mientras que Ascot sonreía suavemente con la cabeza inclinada para que no lo vieran.

El desayuno se alargo más de lo normal por las buenas noticias y como siempre al finalizar todos tomaron sus caminos, aunque esta vez Marina decidió hacer algo diferente antes de ir a la biblioteca con Guru Clef, se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Caldina, Presea y de Mokona a la cual le pidió algunos ingredientes, se sentía con ánimos de cocinar esa mañana.

-Como dices que se llama lo que estás preparando Marina?- Pregunto Presea curiosa mientras observaba la mezcla blanca que Marina batía en un recipiente

-Pastel de vainilla, siempre le ha gustado mucho a Lucy y a Anais-

-Es complicado de hacer y lleva muchas cosas raras- Señalo Caldina mientras observaba curiosa los ingredientes, el molde y Mokona saltaba por toda la cocina

-Claro que no es complicado, es divertido, me encanta preparar pasteles y postres, es un pasatiempo-

Presea y Caldina se miraron entre sí, se veía tedioso y complicado pero Marina se veía feliz, claramente lo disfrutaba, así que la acompañaron observando hasta que Marina termino de preparar el pastel, hornearlo, decorarlo y además de preparar té.

-Ya esta…-

-Se ve muy bien y muy hermoso, ya quiero probarlo!- Presea miraba entusiasmada el pastel mientras Caldina y Mokona terminaban de comerse los restos de la mezcla y crema de los recipientes que uso Marina

-Necesito que me hagan un favor, tomen el pastel y repártanlo a todos con algo de té, díganles que yo lo hice para celebrar los compromisos de Lucy y Anais- Pidió Marina mientras cortaba el pastel en varios trozos y colocaba uno en una bandeja con una tetera pequeña y un par de tazas

-Claro que si querida, pero tú que harás mientras?-

-Yo iré con Clef Caldina, le llevare esta rebanada y algo de té, es mejor que tenga más tranquilidad mientras trabaja así que ustedes por favor encárguense del resto y coman ustedes que yo me encargo de Clef-

Marina se despidió de Presea y Caldina y tomo la bandeja para caminar hacia la biblioteca, al llegar como pudo abrió la puerta y entro despacio, sonrió al ver a Clef concentrado revisando varios pergaminos y se acerco despacio con la bandeja.

-Clef, lamento molestarte, se que estas ocupado pero te traje algo, debes de tener hambre-

El mago no la miro siquiera, estaba muy concentrado en el documento que ni había notado la presencia de la chica la cual hizo un espacio en la mesa para colocar el plato con el pastel y luego la taza, tomo la tetera y empezó a servir el té pero se distrajo observando al mago que se veía sumido en los papeles, tan distraída estaba que empezó a verter el té fuera de la taza sin darse cuenta mojando así toda la mesa; reacciono solo cuando escucho el grito de Clef que salió de su concentración al notar que sus pergaminos empezaban a humedecerse y a tomar un tono café.

-Los pergaminos!- Clef se levanto de inmediato quitando los papeles de la mesa alterado aunque estos ya estaban mojados y arruinados

-Clef lo siento mucho, no sé que me paso, por favor discúlpame-

-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste Marina? Arruinaste mi investigación!- El mago estaba furioso y solo le gritaba mientras Marina no sabía que decir

-Yo lo siento, fue un accidente-

-No me importa, no deberías estar aquí, no deberías haber venido, siempre molestándome, no me dejas trabajar y ahora haces esto-

-Yo solo quería atenderte, traerte algo de lo que prepare…- Marina estaba desesperada y asustada, se sentía muy mal y los gritos de Clef la hacían sentir peor, se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas pero él no parecía notarlo de la rabia que tenia

-Esto es un asunto serio, es el futuro y bienestar de Cefiro, yo no estoy para tomar descansos y comer postres como si no tuviera nada que hacer, mi trabajo es algo serio y estorbas en el, sabía que estaba mal y ahora arruinaste todo!-

-Clef por favor… yo no…-

-Vete Marina!-

-Clef déjame limpiar, de verdad lo siento- Se apresuro a intentar recoger la taza y limpiar la mesa, al darse la vuelta no resistió y las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas sin que él la viera ya que estaba dándole la espalda

-Dije que te fueras… vete Marina, no quiero que regreses aquí ni que vuelvas a interrumpir mas mi trabajo… ya has hecho suficiente-

Se lo dijo de un tono más calmado pero frio señalándole la puerta por lo que la chica no pudo hacer más que salir de la habitación en silencio mientras las puertas se cerraban bruscamente detrás de ella, se quedo un momento ahí de pie temblando aun por los nervios y la culpa hasta que empezó a correr rápidamente hasta su habitación donde finalmente dejo salir todo su llanto fuertemente, desplomándose sobre la cama.

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Decepciones y esperanzas rotas

**Hoy me siento muy feliz al haber recibido sus hermosos comentarios, estoy realmente muy alegre de que les este gustando mi historia y muy animada a escribir, bueno por ahora los dejare leer tranquilos el capitulo y nos veremos abajo n_n**

**-Decepciones y esperanzas rotas-**

Marina no durmió en toda la noche, solo lloro amargamente sintiéndose muy mal por arruinar los papeles de Clef, desde luego no lo culpaba por la forma en que la trato, Cefiro seguía desestabilizándose y ella se sentía muy asustada por eso, los fenómenos atmosféricos seguían empeorando, los temblores eran más frecuentes y las personas y criaturas estaban aterradas y alteradas.

Marina se levantó de la cama a pesar de no haber dormido y solo se sentó en el borde de esta pensando, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía hambre a pesar de no haber cenado la noche anterior, aun recordaba cómo sus dos amigas fueron a buscarla cuando no se presento en la cena y ella solo se hizo la dormida para esquivarlas y que no vieran sus ojos llorosos, razón por la cual tampoco se presentaría esa mañana a desayunar, solo pensaba hasta que escucho una voz.

-Mi querida niña, no deberías llorar ni tener esa mirada tan triste, dime que atormenta tu pobre corazón-

-Ceres… bueno yo… arruine la investigación de Clef…- Marina se dispuso a contarle a su genio todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior –No sé qué hacer… no tengo cara para verlo…-

-Mi niña, no debes culparte así, lo que sucedió fue solo un accidente, no tienes que estar triste-

-Pero Ceres, debiste ver a Clef, estaba muy alterado y enojado, jamás lo había visto así, hice algo muy malo-

-Ese mago siempre te grita y te trata mal cuando tu solo quieres hacerle compañía, no debió tratarte así cuando no fue tu culpa, no debes de sentirte así Marina, te hace mal-

-No puedo evitarlo Ceres, nunca ha sido mi intención hacer daño a nadie, pero Clef se veía tan enojado que no puedo evitar sentirme mal, debo compensárselo-

-Marina, no debes hacer nada así, no hiciste nada malo-

-Claro que lo hice Ceres… por eso Clef está molesto conmigo- Marina sintió de nuevo las lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y se dispuso a limpiarlas cuando una idea cruzo por su mente por lo que se levanto rápidamente de la cama con una gran sonrisa –Ya se! Encontré la forma perfecta de pedirle disculpas a Clef, le horneare un pastel… el mismo pastel que le horneaba a mis padres… aquel que solo hacía para ellos, así vera que realmente lo siento y quizás sepa lo importante que él es para mí-

La chica ni siquiera espero a escuchar la respuesta de su genio sino que salió corriendo rápidamente hacia la cocina muy entusiasmada por preparar el dichoso pastel que le ofrecería al mago como símbolo de su arrepentimiento y señal de disculpa por arruinar sus pergaminos, aunque sentía una inmensa soledad, además de una profunda tristeza y dolor al recordar que tal platillo especial solo lo preparaba para sus padres cuando estos vivían. Mientras tanto en el comedor a la hora del desayuno, la mesa se encontraba en un silencio incomodo y tenso hasta que fue roto por la voz de la guerrera mágica del fuego.

-Acaso Marina no vendrá a desayunar tampoco?-

-Quizás este enferma, fue muy raro que estuviera dormida tan temprano, viste la hora que era cuando fuimos a verla anoche-

-No lo creo Anais, en la mañana que Presea, Mokona y yo estuvimos con ella no lucia indispuesta, quizás le sucede algo, me preocupa mucho realmente, por momentos veo a Marina bastante extraña-

-Ya basta Caldina! Acaso no podemos tener un desayuno en paz?-

-Lo siento mucho Guru Clef pero todos estamos preocupados por Marina, es raro que no venga ni a cenar ni a desayunar-

-No entiendo porque les sorprende, debe ser uno de sus tontos caprichos y actuaciones, Marina es solo una niña inmadura, a pesar de que su cuerpo a crecido sigue siendo la misma niñita caprichosa, egoísta y ególatra de siempre la cual solo piensa en ella misma y en nadie más, si no viene a desayunar es solo para llamar la atención y ser el centro de conversación-

-Guru Clef, Marina no es así…-

-Claro que lo es Lucy!-

Después de ese sonoro grito, el gran mago de Cefiro abandono la habitación sumamente molesto aun por el incidente del día anterior, convencido completamente en el estereotipo que el tenia de Marina. Sentía que todos eran unos tontos al no darse cuenta de lo manipuladora y malcriada que era Marina.

En el comedor todos se quedaron en silencio impresionados por las palabras del mago y su pésimo humor desde el día anterior, seguido del temor por la estabilidad del planeta, la preocupación por la guerrera del agua y la incertidumbre sobre decir o hacer algo.

La mañana avanzaba lentamente, Presea, Caldina, Lucy y Anais se relajaron a encontrar a una sonriente Marina en la cocina preparando un pastel en compañía de Mokona quien le proveía todos los ingredientes necesarios. Las dos guerreras se impresionaron al ver el tipo de pastel que preparaba pero sonrieron al ver que su amiga se encontraba bien, así que se marcharon con sus prometidos mientras Caldina y Presea más tranquilas al ver a Marina bien se marcharon a continuar sus labores.

Marina terminó de decorar el hermoso pastel de chocolate y vainilla con almendras y caramelo, se sentía muy orgullosa de él ya que como siempre ponía todo su corazón al hacerlo y en esta ocasión puso más sentimiento ya que el pastel sería entregado a la persona que mas amaba como muestra de arrepentimiento, lo coloco en un plato de porcelana y salió muy sonriente tomando el camino que la llevaba a la biblioteca donde sabia que encontraría al mago.

Al estar frente a las altas puertas de la biblioteca se sentía muy nerviosa y asustada, no sabía si tocar pero reunió fuerza para hacerlo así que golpeo la puerta suavemente un par de veces sin recibir respuesta, aunque ella sabía que él estaba ahí, a lo mejor muy concentrado en sus documentos que tal vez no había escuchado los toques.

Marina suspiro un par de veces y algo dudosa abrió la puerta de la biblioteca dispuesta a ofrecerle el pastel que con tanto amor había hecho para el mago, pero solo alcanzó a dar un par de pasos al interior de la habitación cuando la voz de Clef la congeló en su sitio.

-Si no respondo ni abro la puerta, obviamente es porque estoy ocupado y no quiero que nadie me interrumpa- El mago hablo de espaldas mientras su vista se encontraba clavada en un libro

-Lo…lo siento Clef, pensé que estabas muy concentrado y no habías escuchado que golpee un par de veces-

-Otra vez tu Marina… pensé que había quedado claro que no quería volver a verte aquí-

-Lo se Clef… pero yo quería… bueno…- No sabía que decir, sus palabras le habían dolido mucho

-Nunca piensas Marina, haces lo que se te antoja sin considerar a los demás, solo causas problemas, creo que ya entorpeciste mucho mi investigación-

-De verdad lo siento mucho Clef, nunca fue mi intención y yo solo quería disculparme, por eso vine-

-Ya lo hiciste así que márchate-

-Pero Clef yo…-

-Te dije que te fueras!-

La chica no pudo decir nada ya que de repente el mago se levando de su silla sumamente molesto dándole la cara por primera vez mientras sostenía su báculo en lo alto haciendo que de este saliera una fuerte ráfaga de viento que empujo a la chica con fuerza fuera de la habitación haciéndola rodar por el suelo mientras las puertas de la biblioteca se cerraban fuertemente.

Marina se sentó en el suelo lentamente algo lastimada y adolorida por el golpe al ser expulsada de la biblioteca de forma tan violenta, se puso de rodillas y muy despacio gateo hacia donde se encontraba su pastel completamente destrozado en el suelo en medio de los trozos del plato roto, sus ojos rápidamente se llenaron de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas mientras ella recogía los restos del postre y los trozos de porcelana en silencio con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, sin emitir ni un sonido inclusive al sentir un gran trozo de porcelana del plato clavarse en la planta de su mano de forma muy dolorosa causándole una gran y sangrante herida.

Nada de eso importaba para ella, su corazón estaba destrozado así que ignorando la abundante cantidad de lagrimas que no cesaban y la dolorosa y sangrante herida de su mano, recogió el desorden en silencio y de la misma forma se marcho a su habitación depositando la basura en su lugar para después desplomarse en el suelo llorando abiertamente con esa sonrisa amarga en su rostro mientras lentamente colocaba un pañuelo alrededor de su mano para detener el sangrado.

En la biblioteca Clef trataba de regresar a su lectura sin éxito, se sentía mal y culpable por tratar a Marina de esa forma pero una parte de él decía que esa niña malcriada y egoísta se lo merecía y que interrumpía su trabajo, no podía concentrarse con esa batalla en su cabeza, debatiéndose en ir a verla o dejar las cosas así, aunque no tuvo que pensarlo mucho cuando una fuerte tormenta eléctrica empezó a sacudir a Cefiro de forma muy fuerte y aterradora, no era tiempo para que el gran mago se distrajera en tonterías tenía que regresar a su trabajo.

Consiguió concentrarte de nuevo a pesar de los fuertes rayos y aterradores truenos que azotaban al planeta, sabía que tenía un trabajo que hacer, proteger a Cefiro a toda costa aunque por fin su concentración se rompió al sentir algo que no esperaba.

-Esa… esa presencia… no puede ser… la corona?...-

El mago abrió sus ojos con terror, esa presencia y esa fuerza mágica eran inconfundibles, definitivamente pertenecía a la corona de Cefiro, pero no podía encontrar una explicación ante eso, el sistema del pilar había sido eliminado, Lucy había convertido su espada en la corona, el símbolo del pilar, esa presencia no podía existir mas y tal como lo supuso rápidamente se encontraba rodeado de todos sus amigos los cuales habían sentido el gran poder.

-Guru Clef! Explícanos que pasa? Que es ese fuerte poder mágico?-

-Es la corona Paris… no hay duda de ello, su poder es inconfundible-

-Pero Guru Clef, la corona desapareció cuando Lucy anulo el sistema del pilar, es imposible-

-Parece que no lo es Latis, es la corona, estoy seguro-

El mago levanto su báculo y frente a ellos apareció la imagen del cuarto de la corona con un brillo dorado en su centro rodeado de una fuerte corriente de agua agitada salvajemente que despedía una gran energía mágica.

-Pero esto no puede ser, yo elimine el sistema del pilar, el símbolo de la corona no existe, debe ser una confusión-

-Pero Lucy, lo estás viendo, esa claramente es la corona, ha aparecido de nuevo… solo me pregunto que puede significar eso y si tiene que ver con los acontecimientos que han ocurrido actualmente y el desequilibrio por el cual Cefiro está pasando…-

-Me temo que efectivamente si tiene que ver Anais… es justamente lo que dices, la aparición de la corona y el estado de Cefiro están conectados, solo puede significar una cosa… Cefiro necesita a su pilar…-

-Claro que no Guru Clef, eso es una locura, no dejare que Lucy se convierta en pilar-

-Yo tampoco lo permitiré Latis, pero debemos hacer algo, estaba tranquilo pensando que Cefiro estaba bien sin la necesidad de un pilar, pero tal parece que la fuerza de voluntad de las personas del planeta no es tan fuerte para mantenerlo-

-Pero hemos estado muy bien desde hace mucho tiempo, por qué ahora está sucediendo esto?-

-No hemos estado del todo bien Rafaga, ahora que me doy cuenta durante todo este tiempo desde que las chicas se marcharon, Cefiro se ha estado desestabilizando, pero ha sido de forma tan lenta y débil que no nos hemos dado cuenta, han sido situaciones muy leves como algunos cambios en el ambiente, las montañas, corrientes de aire y flujo del mar, cosas tan pequeñas que no notamos hasta que se fueron acelerando y aumentando hasta llegar a este punto-

-Pero no es justo que Cefiro necesite un pilar para poder mantenerse, es algo muy cruel someter a alguien a ese estilo de vida, ya recuerdan lo que sucedió con la princesa Esmeralda y no solo con ella sino también con Zagato!-

-Lo sabemos Caldina y no permitiré que eso pase de nuevo, no dejare que Lucy tome el lugar del pilar ni nadie lo haga, Cefiro es de todos y una sola persona no debe sacrificarse por el-

-Te ayudare a buscar información y hacer todo lo posible por encontrar una solución Guru Clef-

-Muchas gracias Presea, necesito mucha ayuda con esto, por ahora necesito que Paris y Anais sigan con sus labores comunes y su relación con otros planetas, ahora más que nunca necesitamos de su colaboración para que la población de Cefiro no sufra daños, Lucy, Latis, necesito que estén tranquilos, se que tienen una maravillosa relación y están a punto de casarse, no los dejare compartir el mismo destino que Esmeralda y Zagato; Caldina, Ascot y Rafaga, necesito que ustedes me ayuden junto a Lucy y Latis a calmar a las personas y asegurarse que todos estén bien y no corran peligro-

-Y Marina que hará? Donde esta ella? Porque aquí no está- Preguntó Ascot muy serio haciendo que todos guardaran silencio ya que nadie había notado su ausencia

-Marina… ella, es mejor no molestarla, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto pero si algo puede ayudarles con los habitantes de Cefiro, ahora por favor vayan a encargarse de las labores que les asigné mientras Presea y yo investigamos-

El mago hablo con aparente calma pero un tono de duda y tristeza al recordar lo que paso con la guerrera del agua momentos antes, aun se sentía culpable y pensaba que mejor era dejarla tranquila, los demás al ver su semblante solo asintieron y se marcharon en silencio dejando a Clef y a Presea para que investigaran.

En la habitación Marina seguía en el suelo llorando tristemente con su corazón destrozado y encima de eso asustada por la repentina tormenta eléctrica que se había desatado, cada trueno la hacía saltar nerviosa y asustada, solo se abrazaba a ella misma deseando que todo se detuviera.

-Mi niña no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí a tu lado, siempre acompañándote así que no tienes que temer-

-Gracias Ceres, es solo que a veces lo olvido y tal vez porque no me siento bien me dan más miedo los relámpagos-

-Ellos no te harán daño, siempre te cuidare y me gustaría hacer que dejaras de llorar-

-Lo siento… soy tonta y no puedo evitarlo pero creo que no tiene sentido hablar de eso, quiero saber mejor si puedes responderme una pregunta-

-Es sobre el estado de Cefiro no es así?-

-Si así es, la desestabilidad de Cefiro se hace cada vez más fuerte, Clef trabaja mucho pero no logra encontrar la causa y sucesos como este se hacen más frecuentes, sabes que ocurre Ceres?-

-Estas preocupada mi niña?-

-Claro que lo estoy Ceres, Cefiro es mi hogar, la tierra que amo, aquí viven mis amigos, las personas más importantes en mi vida… la persona que amo…-

-Noto un tono de tristeza cuando dices eso y veo que hablas de varias personas pero no de ti misma-

-Yo no importo Ceres… después de todo estoy sola, no tengo a nada ni nadie, pero todos tienen algo porque vivir, un mundo del cual disfrutar y un futuro que construir, Lucy y Anais se casaran con Latis y Paris, tienen anhelos de crear una familia y ser felices con la persona que aman, Caldina y Rafaga tienen una hermosa vida juntos, Ascot quiere un mundo mejor para sus mascotas, Presea trabaja muy duro por el bien de todos, para protegerlos y a las personas que aman mientras que Clef… Clef ama a este mundo más que a nada, los ama a todos, el vive por ellos solo quiere que todos vivan en paz…-

-Pero que es lo que quieres tu Marina? Acaso no quieres un futuro? Felicidad? Amor? Todo lo que ellos quieren?-

-Yo solo… solo quiero que todos estén bien, que tengan un hermoso mundo en el cual vivir tranquilamente, en paz y armonía, que puedan vivir rodeados de belleza sin preocupaciones, de forma plena… solo quiero que las personas que amo sean felices… es mi único deseo…-

-De verdad es eso lo que quieres mi niña? Lo que más deseas en todo el mundo?-

-Así es Ceres, como te digo es mi único deseo, aunque no entiendo eso que tiene que ver, que es lo que está pasando con Cefiro? Si lo sabes por favor dímelo-

-Marina… Cefiro necesita un pilar…-

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que no quieran matarme por lo que Clef le hizo a Marina, hay que entenderlo ya que anda estresado y preocupado por Cefiro, pero descuiden que sus actos tendrán consecuencias y ya empezaran a ve el amor n_n Les informo que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar cada día de por medio, estoy muy animada con la historia y me esforzare por traerles lo mejor, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos y alertas, no los defraudare así que sin más, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	6. El nuevo pilar de Cefiro

**Hola, primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos por sus hermosos comentarios y animos, son muy importantes para mi y aprecio mucho cada uno de ellos, en serio muchas gracias a todos ya que ustedes son los que hacen posible esta historia, ahora los dejo con este nuevo capitulo, disfrutenlo n_n**

**.**

**-El nuevo pilar de Cefiro-**

El día paso rápidamente, todos se encontraban angustiados ante la aparición de la corona y la revelación de la necesidad de un pilar en Cefiro; la situación era tan preocupante que las comidas en grupo se suspendieron ya que nadie tenía cabeza para eso ni mucho menos ganas de comer, razón por la cual nadie notó que la guerrera mágica del agua no abandonó su habitación en ningún momento, ni siquiera para buscar algo de comida.

Ahora era un nuevo día, cada quien seguía haciéndose cargo de las labores asignadas por Guru Clef el día anterior, hasta que a media tarde el mago supremo convoco a todos a una reunión de urgencia en la sala del trono.

-Que pasa Guru Clef? Acaso ya encontraste una solución?- El príncipe de Cefiro se veía muy esperanzado con esa reunión

-No Paris, lo siento mucho, de hecho me temo que es todo lo contrario, he sentido una anomalía bastante extraña-

Después de estas palabras y la desilusión de todos, Guru Clef levanto su báculo proyectando en el techo la imagen del salón de la corona, el cual se veía muy diferente del día anterior.

En esta ocasión el brillo que se veía era de un color azul intenso y daba forma a un objeto un poco plano y de forma horizontal, el agua alrededor estaba más agitada y formaba unas extrañas ondas mientras unos extraños pétalos de color blanco flotaban en la habitación.

-La corona y el cuarto están diferentes, que se supone que significa eso?- Ante la pregunta de Ascot todos miraron a Guru Clef esperando una respuesta

-La corona está cambiando, eso solo pasa cuando ha elegido un nuevo pilar-

-Pero no se supone que el pilar es Lucy?-

-Parece que ya no lo es Latis, la corona tenía una forma diferente cuando escogió a Lucy y cuando ella elimino el sistema del pilar, ahora es algo completamente diferente y la corona se adapta y se moldea a quien ella escoja como persona digna de portarla; que haya tomado esa forma y el cuarto reaccione así quiere decir que es alguien diferente de Lucy y que la corona ya ha escogido a su pilar-

-Pero entonces, Guru Clef quien es el nuevo pilar de Cefiro?-

-No lo sé Anais…-

Todos guardaron silencio ante la respuesta del mago, nadie se atrevía a decir algo y no sabían cómo reaccionar ya que se encontraban sumamente felices al ver que la querida Lucy se había librado de la pesada carga del pilar y podía tener una vida tranquila y feliz con Latis, pero por otro lado se encontraban tristes y preocupados al saber que alguien más tenía que ocupar ese lugar y sacrificarse por el bien del planeta, no querían que nadie siguiera el mismo camino que la princesa Esmeralda.

Latis ya no resistió mas y ante la sorpresa de todos abrazo a Lucy con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro mientras la pelirroja correspondía a su abrazo y sollozaba en su pecho sin ocultar su felicidad aunque sintiéndose algo culpable por tener ese sentimiento de felicidad mientras alguien más tendría que cargar con ese trágico destino.

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del castillo de Cefiro, una chica de cabello azul se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama con la mirada perdida en la pared, rodeada de un completo silencio y pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Ceres el día anterior. No había dormido en toda la noche, solo había permanecido así sin reaccionar siquiera a los cambios climáticos que se estaban presentando.

Después de unos momentos la chica se puso de pie y abandono la habitación en silencio caminando lentamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta adentrarse en un hermoso jardín donde acostumbraba sentarse Ascot con sus criaturas, se alegro internamente de que Ascot no estuviera allí y se sentó a la sombra de un árbol sintiendo como un par de criaturas se acercaban a ella amigablemente, la chica sonrió y empezó a acariciarlos con cuidado y con mucha suavidad.

-No puedo creer que les tenía tanto miedo antes cuando ustedes son bastante lindos y tiernos-

La chica rio un poco cuando las criaturas gruñeron suavemente disfrutando de sus caricias y su voz.

-También están asustados no es así? Después de todo este es su hogar, su mundo, pueden vivir tranquilamente aquí… como yo…-

Marina suspiro profundamente y cerró sus ojos con un semblante serio y nostálgico.

-Cefiro es nuestro hogar, una tierra hermosa y mágica, no es justo que pase por esto, aquí viven muchas personas, criaturas increíbles como ustedes… ahora entiendo porque Clef ama tanto a Cefiro y se preocupa así por este planeta… él es alguien realmente maravilloso- Las criaturas la observaban como si le entendieran y prestaran atención -Lo amo… así es, amo a Clef aunque siento que él me odia… pero eso no tiene importancia saben? Claro que me duele pero puedo ser feliz, puedo serlo si él lo es y más si soy útil y ayudo a construir esa felicidad-

Se puso de pie mientras las criaturas se alejaban, Marina dirigió su mirada al cielo y sintió la suave brisa mecer sus cabellos mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-El mundo que amo… las personas que amo… el hombre que amo, todo por su felicidad, por ellos… sin arrepentimientos-

-Mi niña… tomaste una decisión entonces?-

-No hay mucho que pensar Ceres, te lo dije ayer… ahora por favor… guíame…-

Después de decir esas palabras, Marina rio un poco con suavidad y de una forma indescifrable, secó una traviesa lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla y abandonó el jardín para internarse de nuevo en los pasillos del castillo siguiendo su camino.

En la sala del trono el ambiente era algo completamente diferente, todos abrazaban a Lucy y hablaban un poco más animados ya que a pesar de todo era una buena noticia entre tanto caos.

-Ascot estas bien? Te he notado muy raro-

-No sé de qué estás hablando Caldina, es solo que toda esta situación de Cefiro es algo preocupante-

-Ambos sabemos que no es solo eso, hace mucho estas así, desde el regreso de las chicas, en especial con Marina, me preocupa-

-Pues parece que tu preocupación no es sincera Caldina porque ni siquiera has notado que Marina no está aquí-

-Que quieres decir Ascot?-

Caldina se sorprendió y aun mas al observar alrededor y notar que efectivamente Marina no estaba, se sentía avergonzada y muy mal por no darse cuenta, aun mas porque Ascot tuvo que hacer que cayera en cuenta de su error y encima parece que nadie más que él había notado la ausencia de la chica, solo que ellos dos no sabían que Clef había estado consciente de ello todo el tiempo y que Marina no había salido de su habitación, solo que aun se sentía culpable por tratarla mal que no se atrevía a enfrentarla y ni siquiera a nombrarla.

-Sé que es un momento feliz para todos pero ahora debemos concentrarnos en buscar a la persona que ha escogido la corona ya que hemos visto que es imposible anular el sistema del pilar, así que lo mejor es traerla cuanto antes al castillo para que tome su lugar y que Cefiro se recupere y estabilice-

-Eres un insensible Rafaga, no podemos dejar que una persona inocente se sacrifique por el planeta-

-Temo que tanto Caldina como Rafaga tienen razón, como dice Caldina, sería muy cruel que alguien tome el lugar del pilar, pero Rafaga está en lo cierto, si esa persona no toma su lugar, Cefiro podría destruirse por completo, no podemos arriesgarnos a que eso suceda-

-Pero Guru Clef, no podemos dejar que haya un nuevo pilar-

-Lo sé Presea pero me temo que no nos queda de otra, no hemos encontrado nada de información y dudo que la encontremos, si la hay y llegáramos a obtenerla tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde para Cefiro-

-Oigan… que es lo que está sucediendo?-

Paris señalo la imagen en el techo, de alguna forma el símbolo de la corona estaba brillando con más intensidad y se encontraba rodeado de un brillo plateado mientras el agua se había calmado un poco pero las ondas en ella seguían formando hermosas figuras y los pétalos blancos seguían cayendo lentamente.

-No lo sé… es algo extraño… no entiendo porque esta reaccionando así y los cambios se están dando tan rápido-

-Guru Clef… tu anillo esta brillando…-

El susurro de Anais alertó al mago que inmediatamente dirigió su vista a su anillo, el cual efectivamente estaba brillando, se preocupo con el misterioso suceso así que giro su vista hacia Latis que entendió el mensaje y sacó su espada la cual brillaba de la misma forma que el anillo.

-Latis que significa eso? Tu espada esta brillando igual que el anillo de Guru Clef-

-Lucy, estos dos objetos son los únicos que permiten el ingreso al cuarto de la corona, si estos están brillando es porque el cuarto esta por abrirse y alguien ha ingresado a la zona-

El mago levanto su báculo y la imagen proyectada cambio ahora a las afueras del cuarto de la corona, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul, caminando despacio hacia la habitación con su rostro serio e impasible.

-Marina! Que está haciendo ella allí? Se supone que es peligroso y el mecanismo de defensa del cuarto se activa atacando a quien no sea el pilar-

Todos intercambiaron miradas de confusión y temor, todos menos el gran mago que tenía su mirada fija sobre la guerrera del agua en la imagen proyectada, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza para después levantar su báculo y transportarlos a todos a aquella torre en el exterior del cuarto de la corona, encontrándose con Marina a pocos pasos de ellos.

-Marina espera! Qué crees que haces? Entrar allí es muy peligroso-

-La situación es muy grave así que es mejor que no te acerques a ese lugar Marina-

-Esto no es un juego Marina, no sé que estas intentando probar o que quieres, pero esta no es la forma de conseguirlo-

Marina ignoro las frases dichas por Lucy, Anais y Guru Clef y continúo su camino por lo que Ascot intentó acercarse para interponerse en su camino y detenerla, pero solo pudo dar un paso cuando frente a todos aparecieron tres luces, una verde, una roja y una azul y fueron tomando forma lentamente de un gran ave, un león y un imponente dragón con su tamaño modificado para adecuarse a las dimensiones del pasillo.

-Windom…- Anais se sentía sorprendida de ver a su genio allí y más bloqueando el paso mientras Lucy se encontraba igual

-Rayearth…-

-Ceres…- Cuando Guru Clef susurro su nombre, el dragón le dirigió una mirada fría y aterradora que hizo estremecer al mago y a todos los presentes

-Windom, que está pasando? Tenemos que detener a Marina, ella no puede entrar allí o se lastimara-

-Anais, puedo asegurarte que la protegida del agua no será dañada, solo deben dejar que el destino siga su curso y no interferir-

-No me interesa que sean genios, pero no podemos permitir que Marina entre a ese lugar, la situación de Cefiro está muy mal como para que termine empeorando por algo así-

Los genios no respondieron nada ante la altanería de Paris, pero cuando el príncipe trato de acercarse junto con Ascot, Ceres dio un paso adelante con claras intenciones de atacar hasta que escucho la suave voz de Marina que detuvo su paso y giró su cabeza dirigiendo su mirada a sus amigos.

-Ceres… todo estará bien…-

El dragón se tranquilizó con esas palabras y cerró sus ojos regresando al lado de los otros dos genios de forma calmada mientras Marina miro a sus amigos de forma cálida y les regalo una tierna sonrisa que dejo a todos mudos y paralizados mientras ella se giro de nuevo avanzando un par de pasos a la habitación que abría sus puertas dándole la bienvenida y abriendo un camino entre el agua para que ella avanzara al interior; solo el sonido de las puertas cerrándose con Marina en su interior, despertó a los cefirianos y a las dos guerreras de su ensoñación.

-Marina… ella entro al cuarto de la corona…-

-Pero se supone que eso es imposible, solo puede entrar el pilar, Guru Clef, que significa eso?

-No… no puede ser… Marina… ella no… no puede ser… el nuevo pilar de Cefiro-

Ante las palabras del mago, las expresiones de terror no se hicieron esperar y más cuando repentinamente, el siempre serio y respetuoso gurú de Cefiro cayó de rodillas en el suelo con su cabeza gacha y su mirada clavada en el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus puños y susurraba entre dientes el nombre de la guerrera mágica del agua.

-Marina…-

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, me disculpo porque esta mas corto que los otros capitulos pero me parecio que esta bien asi segun el contenido que tiene, ya los proximos seran mas largos. Tambien les agradezco nuevamente por sus comentarios y por leer, les recuerdo que cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia, la recibiré con gusto n_n**


	7. Sacrificio de amor

**Lamento mucho haberlos dejado en suspenso con el capitulo anterior y que además haya sido tan corto, como recompensa este está más largo y espero como siempre que sea de su agrado.**

**Aquí dejo una pequeña aclaración antes de empezar con el capitulo n_n**

**.**

**-"_"- Lo que esté entre comillas, son pensamientos.**

**.**

**-Sacrificio de amor-**

El silencio inundo el lugar después de que la guerrera del agua desapareciera detrás de las puertas de la sala de la corona, todos estaban paralizados y ninguno reaccionada, no entendían que sucedía, no entendía porque Marina entro allí, porque los genios obstruían el paso ni mucho menos porque el gran Gurú de Cefiro lucia como si hubiera recibido una herida y no se movía de su posición en el suelo.

-Guru Clef… estas bien?-

Anais trato de hacerlo reaccionar colocando una mano en el hombro del mago pero este seguida allí inmóvil con su mirada clavada en el suelo, la guerrera del viento no pudo hacer más que mirar a los demás preocupada.

-Es verdad lo que dijiste Guru Clef? El nuevo pilar de Cefiro será Marina?-

Parecía que Clef no tenía intención alguna de responder a la pregunta hecha por Rafaga, pero tampoco fue necesario ya que la voz de Rayearth se escucho firmemente dando respuesta a la incógnita.

-La corona ha escogido a su portador y la voluntad del planeta entero se ha cumplido, la guerrera del agua Marina, protegida de Ceres ha sido designada como nuevo pilar de Cefiro-

-Eso no puede ser, Marina no puede ser el nuevo pilar de Cefiro!-

En un impulso Lucy trato de correr para ingresar a la habitación y detener a Marina, no le importaba tener que pasar a través de su genio y el de sus amigas, no podía permitir que Marina atravesara por ese destino, no dejaría que eso pasara, al menos su determinación era esa, lo que no esperaba era ser detenida por un brillo cegador que salió de repente de la habitación de la corona, por lo que tuvo que detenerse para instintivamente cubrir sus ojos con su brazo a fin que no fueran lastimados por la luz.

-Ya ha comenzado, no hay nada que ustedes puedan hacer, no deben intervenir con el destino que se ha escrito, lo mejor que pueden hacer es irse y no intervenir-

-Pero Windom, como nos dices eso! Marina esta allí a punto de ser condenada con la carga del pilar, se supone que Ceres tiene que cuidarla y no permitir que eso suceda, es su guardián así como tú eres el mío-

-Guerrera del viento, soy guardián del agua, de Cefiro y de Marina, por ello cumplo con la voluntad y el deseo de los tres y ese es que mi niña sea el pilar de Cefiro-

-Marina nunca desearía algo así!-

-Y por qué estas tan seguro de ello Gurú?-

Por fin Gurú Clef reacciono y se levanto lentamente mientras hablaba y encaraba al dragón firmemente, el brillo había disminuido por lo que podía ver fijamente a los ojos del dragón aunque sentía la gran magia proveniente de la habitación detrás de los genios.

-Marina sabe la responsabilidad que conlleva ser el pilar, ella presencio el destino de la princesa Esmeralda, jamás se sometería a algo así-

-Es verdad lo que dices mago de Cefiro? No será que crees que mi protegida no merece ser el pilar?… que no es lo suficiente buena para el planeta?-

-Claro que no! Pero no tengo que darte explicaciones a ti, así que detén ahora mismo esta locura o hazte a un lado y déjame intervenir-

La situación se estaba poniendo muy tensa, Ceres usaba un tono muy agresivo, lucia enojado y dispuesto a atacar mientras que Clef lo enfrentaba de la misma forma, alzando su báculo dispuesto a quitar a los genios del camino haciendo uso de su magia y peleando con ellos, ninguno de los dos parecía querer ceder a las palabras del otro y sorprendentemente Lucy y Ascot se colocaron cada uno al lado del mago para apoyarlo y pelear de ser necesario.

-Piensas intervenir también Lucy?-

-Lo siento Rayearth pero tampoco puedo creer que esta sea la voluntad de Marina-

-Dime mi guerrera, estás segura de eso? Crees que de verdad conoces a la guerrera del agua?-

-Por supuesto que si Rayearth, convertirse en el pilar de Cefiro es prácticamente un sacrificio, Marina no se sacrificaría así, ella ahora tiene una vida plena y feliz, tiene lo que desea ahora que está en Cefiro y ya no lleva la misma vida vacía de mundo místico-

-Y cómo puedes saber tu eso si te la pasas todo el día con el espadachín mágico mientras que la guerrera del viento se la pasa con el príncipe?-

Las palabras de Ceres hicieron que Lucy guardara silencio inmediatamente mientras que Anais entendió bien el significado de ellas y solo bajo la mirada con algo de culpabilidad.

-Es cierto que lo hizo Marina es un sacrificio, pero lo hizo a su voluntad, por todos ustedes-

-Como que por nosotros?-

-Para ser el príncipe de Cefiro, no eres muy inteligente-

Paris se quedo congelado y avergonzado con las palabras de Windom así que prefirió guardar silencio mientras que Lucy ahora se encontraba igual que Anais pero Guru Clef y Ascot seguían encarando a los genios, en especial a Ceres.

-Acaso ustedes par de magos quieren pelear conmigo sin siquiera ver la sinceridad de nuestras palabras?-

-No me interesa, Marina está corriendo un gran peligro y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra-

-Lo lamento invocador pero ha quedado claro que no dejaremos que intervengan, si su deseo es pelear, así será-

-Espera Ascot, creo que al menos debemos escucharlos antes, que nos expliquen que quieren decir y que saben al respecto para que Marina haya hecho algo así-

-Veo que después de todo si eres sabio Gurú, pero creo que en vez de decirles con mis palabras, puedo mostrarles, así lo comprenderán mejor-

Todos asintieron levemente y los ojos de Ceres brillaron fuertemente, entre el grupo y los genios se formo una burbuja algo grande en la cual empezaban a aparecer diversas imágenes formadas por los recuerdos de Marina y algunos de Ceres, así todos podían ver y escuchar perfectamente las razones de la decisión tomada por la chica de cabello azul.

Lo primero que se vio en la burbuja fue a Marina con unos años menos, muy feliz en casa desayunando con sus padres en un hermoso y tierno cuadro familiar, luego la chica que vestía un traje escolar se despedía de ellos y salía de su casa, al poner un pie fuera de ella su mirada cambiaba de inmediato ensombreciéndose y la sonrisa se borraba de su rostro. La chica llegaba a la escuela y todos la saludaban amablemente y le sonreían, pero al dar vuelta en una esquina y detenerse sin que la descubrieran, escuchaba claramente como todos hablaban mal de ella.

-Ahí está otra vez… no la soporto, no entiendo que tiene ella que no tenga yo?-

-Ya ves lo que hace el dinero, puede comprar hasta amor y con la fortuna que posee puede comprar el de todos los hombres de Japón-

-Solo es una niña consentida y hueca, he escuchado que usa su belleza para obtener lo que quiere, recuerdas que saco el mejor promedio del semestre?-

-Pensé que era un rumor, es cierto?-

-Así es, pero dicen que solo fue así porque sus padres pagaron una fuerte suma de dinero para sobornar a los maestros-

-Pues yo escuche que ella se acostó con todos los profesores para asegurar sus calificaciones-

-Es una pérdida…-

Después de esa escena se vieron varias de esas mismas chicas hipócritas tratando a Marina como si fuera su mejor amiga y la adoraran, una imagen que se repitió varias veces con diferentes personas mientras los años pasaban, junto a otra escena esta vez protagonizada por hombres la cual se repetía siempre.

-Puedes creerlo? La invite a salir mañana y me dijo que no! Yo que estaba seguro que podría acostarme con ella-

-Es que no sabes cómo hacerlo, ya sabes cómo son las mujeres de tontas y sentimentalistas, tienes que hacerla creer que la quieres y enamorarla, que se trague la tontería esa del amor, por eso es que yo actuó siempre tan estúpido con las flores, cartas y eso, te aseguro con eso si caerá en mi cama-

-Ustedes dos son unos tontos, les apuesto que puedo lograrlo antes que ustedes, aunque realmente no sé si pueda obtener mejor ganancia que esa, mi vida estaría hecha con una mujer bella y atractiva a mi lado además de forrada de dinero-

Después de eso pasaron varias escenas de chicos como esos invitándola a salir, cortejándola y declarándole su amor y hablando de hermosos sentimientos mientras después ella los veía presumir con sus amigos y reírse de ella codiciando su dinero.

La siguiente escena fue la de la mañana del día de aniversario de sus padres en la cual Marina preparaba su pastel especial para ellos y luego como mas adelante lo comían y pasaba tiempo con su familia para después encontrarse con sus amigas y la noticia de la muerte de sus padres (Lo sucedido en el capitulo uno).

Ahora una Marina con una mirada más lúgubre y triste aparecía vestida con un discreto vestido negro ingresando a un gran edificio mientras hipócritamente todos le daban el pésame por la muerte de sus padres y luego ingresaba a una sala de reuniones con muchos hombres de edad que solo le hablaban de su dinero y sus posesiones durante largo rato hasta que Marina se retiraba y escuchaba detrás de la puerta como esos hombres peleaban por quien se quedaría con el dinero de la chica por el que sus padres trabajaron tanto ya sea robándoselo, engañándola, casándola con alguno de sus hijos o aprovechándose de ella.

La escena cambio ahora a la llegada a Cefiro y la conversación que ella tuvo con Ceres sobre sus sentimientos, para pasar a una escena de una Marina completamente sola y olvidada en medio de la sala del trono, seguida de una de Marina sentada en la biblioteca frente a Clef con una sonrisa mientras el lucia fastidiado y la del encuentro en el pasillo con Ascot cuando ocurrió uno de los temblores.

Todas estas escenas hacían sentir muy mal a los cefirianos, más al ver que Marina siempre se sentía sola y lloraba todas las noches, pero se sorprendieron aun más y se sintieron peor con las siguientes escenas que presenciaron.

Marina se sentía muy sola y caminaba tranquilamente por el castillo hasta llegar al jardín donde se encontraba Ascot con sus mascotas, sonrió ampliamente al ver a su amigo y se acerco muy feliz hacia él ocasionando que las bestias gruñeran y se levantaran felices de verla mientras que Ascot giraba a verla.

-Ascot, que alegría encontrarte, desde que llegue a Cefiro has estado muy ocupado y no he podido pasar tiempo contigo- La chica tomo tiernamente la mano de él pero se soltó bruscamente dejándola confundida

-He tenido muchas cosas que hacer…-

-Ascot estas molesto conmigo?-

-Tengo que irme-

El chico se dio la vuelta y se alejo llamando a sus mascotas que no le obedecían ya que querían estar con la chica por lo que les grito fuertemente obligándolas a irse con él y dejando a Marina completamente sola en el jardín con una pequeña lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. Después de esta escena se repitió otras en las que Marina le hablaba a Ascot y este le respondía fríamente o no le hablaba y cuando ella lo buscaba el solo abandonaba la habitación y la ignoraba.

Ahora Marina se encontraba dando un paseo con Latis y Lucy en una aldea cerca del castillo pero ellos hablaban muy animadamente y se hacían cumplidos el uno al otro dedicándose palabras tiernas mientras Marina no sabía que decir completamente ignorada, a esa escena le siguió otra de Marina viendo unas flores muy feliz y llamando a Lucy para que las viera con ella pero esta la ignoraba y corría a los brazos de Latis, para finalizar con una de Marina hablando con Latis mientras ella bajaba la mirada buscando una cosa en una bolsa y cuando la levanto se daba cuenta que se había quedado hablando sola y Latis se alejaba con Lucy olvidándose de ella.

Después de eso un par de escenas similares se presentaron protagonizadas esta vez por Anais y Paris y por Caldina y Rafaga, seguida de una de Marina en la cocina tratando de ayudar con la cena mientras Caldina le decía no interviniera y que no necesitaba su ayuda además que no sabía nada de la comida de Cefiro así que podría terminar haciendo un desastre o estorbando, escena que se repitió un par de veces más con otras cuantas cenas, almuerzos y desayunos.

Marina entrenaba su esgrima con Rafaga pero cuando este era vencido por la chica se marchaba molesto y cuando Marina quería hacer parte de los entrenamientos de la guardia de Cefiro siempre era rechazada y todos se reían de ella por ser mujer.

Todas las imágenes eran iguales, siempre al final Marina se quedaba sola sintiéndose muy triste y vacía, sin tener a nadie con quien hablar ni con quien estar pero iba a la biblioteca con Guru Clef y a pesar de estar horas completamente quieta y en silencio sonreía sinceramente por su compañía y sus ojos brillaban con felicidad así el no le dedicara ni siquiera una mirada ni una palabra.

Ahora se podía apreciar en la burbuja la escena del accidente del té y como Clef le grito por dañar los pergaminos, Marina llorando en su habitación y luego haciendo el pastel especial que solo hacia a sus padres para él con el objetivo de pedirle perdón y hacerle saber sus sentimientos para después la escena cambiar a una Marina con su rostro bañado en lagrimas en la biblioteca a espaldas de Guru Clef que le gritaba que se fuera y luego la sacaba violentamente con magia de la habitación.

El corazón de todos en especial el de Clef se partió al ver la escena de Marina lastimada sonriendo amargamente, con su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y arrastrándose por el suelo para recoger su pastel destrozado y los trozos de porcelana clavándose en su mano por accidente para encerrarse en su cuarto y hablar con Ceres preguntándole sobre la situación de Cefiro cuando se desato la tormenta eléctrica.

-Cefiro necesita un pilar-

-Eso no puede ser Ceres, Lucy no puede ser el pilar, su vida acabaría con ella y eso no es justo, ella y Latis se van a casar-

-Mi niña, la vida no es justa, este mundo necesita la voluntad de alguien fuerte para mantenerse, sino se destruirá-

-Pero ella había anulado el sistema del pilar-

-El sistema no puede ser anulado, en el mundo existen tanto personas buenas como malas por lo cual siempre existirá impureza, Cefiro necesita de una sola persona poderosa y completamente pura para ser hermoso y poder vivir-

-Pero Lucy… ella no… ella tiene a Latis…-

-La corona escogerá a alguien más-

-Pero será lo mismo Ceres, esa persona tendrá que sacrificar su felicidad y perder a su amor, tendrá que condenarse a estar sola y terminara infeliz como la princesa Esmeralda y lamentablemente otro terminara como Zagato-

-Nada se puede hacer Marina, Cefiro necesita un pilar, por ello la corona ha aparecido de nuevo y si no hay uno pronto el planeta entero será destruido-

-No… eso no puede suceder, aquí viven muchas personas y criaturas, no pueden quedarse sin un hogar, Lucy y Anais se casaran, tendrán una familia, todos aman a Cefiro, no puede destruirse… Ceres por favor… hay alguna posibilidad de que sea yo el pilar?-

-No digas eso mi niña, tú misma has dicho lo que infiere ser el pilar-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo permitir que Cefiro se destruya, todos necesitan de este planeta, es mi hogar también, Lucy, Anais, Latis, Paris, Caldina y Rafaga necesitan de un hermoso lugar donde tener a sus hijos y ser felices, Ascot necesita un lugar para que sus mascotas vivan libremente, Presea y Mokona merecen ser felices también… Clef… Clef ama a Cefiro, siempre ha hecho todo por este mundo, no puedo permitir que lo que el más ama sea destruido…-

-Lo haces por él mi niña?-

-Lo hago por él y por todos Ceres… lo amo, amo a Clef es cierto, pero también quiero a todos mis amigos y amo a Cefiro… deseo ser el pilar para crear un mundo hermoso para todos, ser útil para ellos y darles la felicidad que se merecen-

-Pero que hay de ti?-

-Todo estará bien para mi Ceres si las personas que quiero son felices y si el mundo que amo es prospero y hermoso, yo estaré bien, después de todo siempre he estado y estaré sola y vacía… es egoísta que personas con verdaderos sueños y esperanzas se sacrifiquen cuando yo no tengo nada que perder… ni siquiera tengo a nadie que me ame pero yo si tengo mucho amor que dar, así no reciba amor a cambio daré todo el que tengo para que sean felices… lo haré Ceres… es mi deseo… deseo con todo mi corazón… ser el pilar de Cefiro…-

-Entiendo Marina… pero creo que al menos deberías de pensarlo….-

-No hay nada que pensar Ceres-

Con esas palabras Marina se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama con una sonrisa triste dibujada en su rostro mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, en eso la escena cambio a la de hace unas horas en la que ella se encontraba en el jardín hablando con las criaturas de Ascot y después partía al cuarto de la corona.

Con eso la burbuja desapareció y todo quedo sumido en un silencio sepulcral regresando a todos a la realidad mientras cada uno se sentía miserable al ver el sufrimiento de Marina y presenciar ellos mismos como la habían tratado, la soledad que la chica desde siempre había sentido y el sacrificio tan grande al que se había ofrecido por el amor que le tenía a Cefiro y a cada uno de ellos.

Mientras tanto Clef se sentía de lo peor al ver la forma en que había tratado a Marina y como la había lastimado, las escenas de él fastidiado por su compañía, gritándole, sacándola de la biblioteca y de Marina recogiendo entre lagrimas los restos de su pastel no abandonaban su cabeza junto con las palabras dichas por ella en varias ocasiones, las repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-"Lo hago por él y por todos Ceres… lo amo, amo a Clef"-

-"Ahora entiendo porque Clef ama tanto a Cefiro y se preocupa así por este planeta… él es alguien realmente maravilloso"-

-"Lo amo… así es, amo a Clef aunque siento que él me odia… pero eso no tiene importancia saben? Claro que me duele pero puedo ser feliz, puedo serlo si él lo es y más si soy útil y ayudo a construir esa felicidad"-

-"El mundo que amo… las personas que amo… el hombre que amo, todo por su felicidad, por ellos… sin arrepentimientos"-

Esas palabras junto a esas imágenes torturaban su mente una y otra vez desconectándolo por completo del mundo.

-"Me ama… ella me ama… aun después de cómo la he tratado y las cosas horribles que le he hecho… cree que la odio y aun así… aunque la he lastimado se ha sacrificado… en verdad me ama… Marina… que he hecho?..."-

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con este capítulo, espero no tardar en traerles el siguiente. Como siempre doy las gracias por sus comentarios y su apoyo a todos, además por tomarse su tiempo para leer mi historia y disfrutarla, les mando un abrazo muy grande y nos vemos en la continuación.**


	8. Camino sin retorno

**Hola a todos, regreso con un nuevo capítulo, lamento haberlos dejado con la espera y la curiosidad pero espero compensarlos con este capítulo nuevo. Les dejo unas aclaraciones y el capitulo para que lo disfruten ^^**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Camino sin retorno-**

La escena presenciada en medio del pasillo era demasiado curiosa, todos tenían su cabeza baja y la mirada clavada en el suelo con vergüenza después de caer en cuenta de lo sucedido con Marina, ya nadie se atrevía a intentar hacer algo para detenerla ya que no se sentían con derecho de hacerlo, así que los minutos simplemente fueron pasando en completo silencio y quietud hasta que un aura mágica muy fuerte invadió todo el lugar y de la habitación salió de nuevo ese brillo cegador cuando las puertas del cuarto de la corona se abrieron.

De nuevo los cefirianos tuvieron que cubrir sus ojos para que no fueran lastimados por la luz y mientras eso pasaba los genios desaparecieron en tres franjas de luces, solo que la azul ingreso en la habitación a diferencia de las otros dos que simplemente se desvanecieron.

Cuando la luz desapareció y la presencia mágica se calmo un poco, Guru Clef no lo pensó dos veces y fue el primero en avanzar rápidamente para ingresar a la habitación seguido de los demás que reaccionaron al ver al mago prácticamente correr; se veía angustiado y nervioso, además estaba muy pálido y tenía un semblante indescifrable.

Al llegar a la habitación tanto el mago como todos se quedaron completamente inmóviles, había cambiado por completo y a pesar de que su apariencia exterior era la misma, por dentro era algo diferente, empezando porque sus dimensiones eran enormes y ahora era una gran y extensa sala rodeada de agua, de las paredes caía agua en forma de cascadas hacia el suelo que era solo un estanque gigante y profundo con algunas flores de loto blancas flotando en el liquido y unos extraños arreglos de cristales transparentes y azules similares a los cristales de cuarzo que salían del agua y de otras partes de la habitación.

Al fondo de la habitación se encontraba otro de esos arreglos de cristal, pero este era enorme y muy brillante, además que a diferencia de los demás estaba cubierto por una planta enredadera de la cual nacían algunas flores blancas y azules, mientras que en el centro del arreglo de cristal se formaba una espesa cama de pétalos blancos, en la cual se encontraba la chica de cabello azul recostada cómodamente con los ojos cerrados mientras detrás de ella el gran e imponente dragón Ceres, en su forma original, descansada con su enorme cabeza recostada al lado de Marina. La única manera de llegar a ellos era por un camino delgado de cristal que flotaba sobre el agua y que conectaba la entrada de la habitación con el gran cristal.

Todos estaban impresionados por el cambio de la habitación y miraban a todos lados inspeccionado cada detalle, incluso las chicas se abrazaron un poco a sí mismas al sentir la corriente helada del lugar, realmente allí la temperatura estaba muy baja y hacia mucho frio, cosa que al parecer no afectaba a Marina ni a Ceres que se veían muy relajados.

El único que no observaba el lugar era Guru Clef, ya que sus ojos no se habían despegado ni un solo segundo de Marina, sentía como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y estaba anonadado. La chica se encontraba recostada sobre los pétalos de flores con sus ojos cerrados y una expresión serena en el rostro, el cual descansaba elegantemente sobre su brazo y a Clef esa visión le pareció hermosa. Siempre había considerado a Marina como una mujer muy bella y sofisticada, no pudo disimular su sorpresa y atracción cuando ella regreso a Cefiro como toda una mujer y fue inevitable halagarla, pero en ese momento la veía mil veces más hermosa que antes.

Marina vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y largo hasta los tobillos que tenía una franja azul con bordes dorados en el centro que lo atravesaba desde su pecho hasta el final y de la cual nacían unas elegantes mangas muy cortas del mismo color que dejaban al descubierto casi la totalidad de sus hombros, llevaba unos aretes grandes dorados con azul y adornando su cabeza la corona, símbolo del pilar cuya forma era ahora la de una diadema dorada cubierta de piedras preciosas azules que caía delicadamente sobre su cabello y que al parecer del mago le quedaba hermosa. (**N/A: **No soy buena describiendo ropa, así que para que se den una idea mejor del vestido completo de Marina y la corona, pueden ver la foto de mi perfil que corresponde a ella y si no están familiarizados con el termino diademas, es lo mismo que una balaca o una tiara)

Cuando la chica abrió sus ojos y dirigió su hermosa mirada zafiro hacia él sonriendo con ternura, el mago sintió que su corazón se había detenido y su respiración se había cortado, definitivamente esa imagen quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre y como si estuviera hipnotizado por la bella mujer, empezó a caminar distraídamente por el camino de cristal sin apartar la mirada de ella y sin escuchar las voces de los demás hasta que al estar a unos pocos pasos de ella Ceres levantó su cabeza de forma amenazante para que no se acercara mas por lo que no le quedo de otra que detenerse.

-Marina…-

-Clef… ya no estás enojado conmigo… que alegría…-

Al escuchar esas palabras Clef se puso más pálido, nunca espero ella que fuera a decir eso y que sus ojos brillaran con esa felicidad al ver que ya no estaba enojado, tuvo que tomarse unos momentos para hablar ya que las palabras no salían de su boca y menos al ver como ella se incorporaba un poco para quedar sentada entre los pétalos.

-Pues creo que te apresuras Marina… la decisión que tomaste, no estoy de acuerdo con ella-

-Tenía que hacerlo, quería hacerlo, te has esforzado mucho investigando y buscando una solución al problema, ya está arreglado y me siento feliz de ser de ayuda, de conservar el hermoso mundo que tanto amas-

-No hables con tanta tranquilidad como si no fuera nada…-

-Créeme Clef, no hay porque alterarse, ahora Cefiro estará bien y todos podrán ser felices-

-Pero que hay de ti? Te sacrificaste Marina!-

El mago se había alterado y sin querer le grito a la chica en medio de su rabia por lo que el dragón se levanto y rugió molesto hasta que Marina lo acaricio suavemente para calmarlo.

-Tranquilo Ceres, no pasa nada, no tienes porque enojarte-

-El me odia y no lo culpo por ello, tiene toda la razón para hacerlo…-

-Ceres no te odia, es solo que me está protegiendo… Clef, comprendo que no compartas la decisión que tome, pero sé que tarde o temprano lo entenderás y veras que fue lo mejor, Cefiro necesitaba un pilar y no hay razón para sacrificar a un inocente y robarle la felicidad-

-Pero Marina, has dado tu vida por el planeta-

Lucy se atrevió a intervenir ya que junto a los demás continuaba ahí en la entrada de la habitación por lo que acompañada de Anais caminó un poco por la plataforma de cristal al centro de la habitación.

-Lucy tiene razón, pudimos haber encontrado otra solución, no tenias que hacer eso-

-Anais, entiendo que tu y Lucy estén preocupadas por mí, pero esa fue mi voluntad, por qué no quieren entenderlo?-

-No me cabe la idea en la cabeza de que hayas hecho algo así por todos nosotros, por Cefiro-

-Se que así es Lucy, pero al igual que Clef, tu y todos llegaran a entenderlo, lo que hice, lo hice por amor, sin arrepentimientos-

-Pero mi niña…-

Marina empezaba a molestarse y ni siquiera dejo hablar a Caldina, se recostó de nuevo cerrando sus ojos, se sentía herida de que antes la abandonaran y sacaran de su vida y ahora vinieran a reprocharle y a juzgar sus decisiones como si tuvieran derecho a hacerlo y aun mas ignorando sus intenciones.

-Por favor retírense-

-Que estás diciendo Marina? No podemos irnos y dejarte aquí así-

-Tengo cosas que hacer Paris, como príncipe de Cefiro sabes que el planeta es lo más importante y hay que arreglar ese desequilibrio, es mí deber hacerlo-

-No nos iremos Marina, no hemos terminado de hablar-

-Clef, por favor, mi deber como pilar es orar por Cefiro y restablecer su balance, con ustedes aquí no puedo así que por favor retírense-

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Marina-

La chica solo suspiro aburrida y se giro aun recostada dándole la espalda al mago y a todos, estaba cansada y no quería discutir pero se lo estaban haciendo muy difícil, no quería llegar a tanto pero no tenia salida, solo murmuro el nombre de su genio y este de inmediato se levanto gruñendo fuertemente y sacudiendo sus enormes alas, creando una poderosa ventisca que sacó a todos de la habitación a la fuerza y cerró las puertas impidiendo la entrada a cualquiera.

Pasaron varias horas en las cuales todos los cefirianos junto a las guerreras gritaron, golpearon la puerta, trataron de derribarla y suplicaron a Marina que abriera pero las puertas jamás se abrieron, así que no les quedo de otra que desistir y resignarse a esperar a que la chica saliera por su propia voluntad y hablara con ellos por lo que cada uno se retiro por diferente camino sumido en la confusión y la tristeza.

En el interior de la habitación Marina se encontraba de rodillas en medio del cristal, con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos juntas en posición de plegaria mientras oraba como años antes lo había hecho la princesa Esmeralda por el bienestar de Cefiro. La chica se encontraba rodeada por una cálida luz azul y por algunos pétalos que flotaban a su alrededor mientras se concentraba en sus rezos, mientas que Ceres permanecía detrás de ella recostado con sus ojos cerrados, sumido en un profundo sueño debido a la relajante presencia que emitía Marina.

Ahora Guru Clef se encontraba sentado en la sala del trono con su mirada perdida y ausente, se sentía muy raro y confundido, todo lo había golpeado de repente y no sabía cómo reaccionar. La revelación sobre la vida de Marina, sus maltratos, el amor de la chica, el asunto del pilar y los extraños sentimientos que empezaban a nacer en su propio interior hacían un lio en su cabeza, no era fácil para el lidiar con sensaciones que nunca había tenido que afrontar y encima Marina no salía de sus pensamientos ocasionándole una sensación cálida y reconfortante cuando pensaba en ella como mujer y al mismo tiempo causándole una sensación muy dolorosa e hiriente cuando pensaba en ella como pilar.

Se levanto de su silla maldiciendo sin saber qué hacer y salió muy molesto con la intención de regresar a esa habitación y no moverse de allí hasta que Marina le diera la cara pero en el camino se detuvo al sentir una esencia mágica muy cálida que transmitía una gran paz, sin duda alguna venia de la chica que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos.

Clef se sorprendió de nunca antes haber notado lo dulce y agradable que era su presencia y aun mas al ver como el sol brillaba hermosamente y Cefiro resplandecía más hermoso que nunca. Desde que la chica había empezado a orar como el pilar, el planeta había recobrado el equilibrio, se había llenado de hermosos campos de flores y habían empezado a crecer unos extraños arboles azules con hojas de cristal que daban flores blancas y manzanas plateadas, incluso se había formado un bosque entero de esos árboles, además de unas cuantas montañas flotantes de hielo y de nieve, el océano se había extendido un poco mas y ahora el planeta estaba cubierto por hermosos lagos, estanques y riachuelos.

-Realmente… es un pilar maravilloso- Susurro Clef sin saber si sentir felicidad o tristeza, pero se sorprendió por la voz de Ascot que de repente se ubicó a su lado

-Sí que lo es… Cefiro esta hermoso, solo han pasado unas cuantas horas y el planeta está más bello que nunca-

-Realmente no se Ascot si debo de sentirme feliz por eso o estar triste-

-Yo me siento igual, es algo muy difícil y contradictorio, el planeta está en paz y a salvo, pero ella… ella ha perdido su libertad, ha dado su vida a cambio y ha empezado a recorrer un camino sin retorno-

-Estas preocupado por ella…-

-Como todos Guru Clef, todos están preocupados por Marina y se sienten culpables, hace un rato vi a Lucy y a Anais llorando en los brazos de Latis y de Paris que no tenían mejor semblante que ellas mientras que Caldina está insoportable y la pobre Presea y el pobre Rafaga tienen que soportarla-

-No me refería a eso Ascot, se que todos están preocupados, pero tu preocupación es diferente, es una angustia diferente… más profunda-

-Como la tuya cierto?-

-Si, así es…-

-Pues es algo normal cuando la persona a la que amas se ha sacrificado de forma tan profunda y absoluta, duele mucho…-

-La persona que amas?-

-Vamos Guru Clef, no es un secreto para nadie que siempre he amado a Marina-

-Pues si… algo he sabido pero nunca le había dado importancia, ahora eso hace que me pregunte algo Ascot, si la amas por qué te has comportado así con ella? Acaso ya no sientes lo mismo?-

-Mis sentimientos hacia Marina no han cambiado, por eso mismo de mi comportamiento con ella- Ascot notó que el mago lucia confundido así que se apresuro a explicarle –No hay un solo día en el que no haya pensado en ella ni sentido tanto amor y eso me ha causado también mucho dolor, querer tanto a una persona y que ella no te quiera a ti es algo muy doloroso-

-Pero Marina siempre te ha querido Ascot, ustedes siempre han sido muy unidos y ella siempre ha demostrado más cariño hacia ti que hacia cualquiera-

-Cariño pero no amor, ella no me ama Guru Clef, nunca lo ha hecho… me rechazó y aun así yo no pude borrar esos sentimientos, no pude dejar de quererla ni un poco y eso me hacía daño pero al mismo tiempo, aunque doliera no quería dejar de sentir eso por ella- Suspiro un poco avergonzado de estar hablando de eso con él cuando Caldina era la que lo escuchaba y aconsejaba siempre –Cuando vi a Marina allí en la sala del trono junto a Lucy y Anais, después de tantos años, mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, estaba feliz de verla, quería correr a abrazarla pero me paralizó también el dolor que sentí, era muy fuerte y todos esos recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza de repente, su cariño de hermana, su rechazo…-

-Ascot, eso suena muy doloroso-

-Lo es, por eso me comporte como un cobarde, tome la salida fácil y pensé que si me alejaba de ella no sufriría mas, no sentiría mas ese dolor si no alimentaba la ilusión y el amor que siento por ella estando a su lado; decidí alejarme, ser frio con ella e ignorarla, alejarla de mi para protegerme a mí mismo y estar seguro, pero nunca fui consciente de que la lastimaba, no me di cuenta hasta hoy, si no hubiese sido un cobarde y hubiera estado allí cuando ella necesitaba de alguien, quizás esto no hubiese sucedido, ella no se sentiría sola, si lo hubiese intentando, sin rendirme, quizás…-

-No debes culparte, todos le hicimos daños, en especial yo, fui el que más la lastimó, pero ella tiene un corazón tan hermoso que a pesar de eso siguió dando todo su amor por todos, por nuestra felicidad-

-Marina es una persona admirable… su amor es sincero… debí haberme dado cuenta antes…-

-Darte cuenta de qué?-

-De que ella estaba enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuvo…-

-Enamorada de mí… no entiendo como…-

-Así es el amor Guru Clef, no lo controlamos, Marina te ama, ahora la pregunta es… que sientes tu por ella?... la amas?-

-Amarla?... que si yo amo a Marina?-

**CONTINUAR….**

**.**

**Lamento si no quedo muy claro como era el sitio o la ropa, no soy muy buena con esas cosas asi que lso invito a ver la imagen que les digo en mi perfil para que se den una idea de Marina, si tienen duda sobre algo mas, solo haganmelo saber que con gusto respondere sus inquietudes y les mostrare imagenes para que se den una mejor idea n_n**

**Les agradezco mucho por sus comentarios y me disculpo por haber tardado un poco en responderlos, me hace muy feliz que les guste mi historia y me dan tantos animos que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. Espero no tardar con la continuación y no hacerlos esperar mucho, de nuevo muchas gracias y nos vemos en la continuacion.**


	9. Reflexiones de un corazón confundido

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Reflexiones de un corazón confundido-**

-Marina es una persona admirable… su amor es sincero… debí haberme dado cuenta antes…-

-Darte cuenta de qué?-

-De que ella estaba enamorada de ti, siempre lo estuvo…-

-Enamorada de mí… no entiendo como…-

-Así es el amor Guru Clef, no lo controlamos, Marina te ama, ahora la pregunta es… que sientes tu por ella?... la amas?-

-Amarla?... que si yo amo a Marina?-

-Si Guru Clef, correspondes a los sentimientos de ella?-

-Pues en verdad no se Ascot… he vivido muchos años pero jamás me he enamorado aunque he sido consciente de que hay personas que lo han hecho de mi, sin embargo no he sentido algo similar como para determinar si estoy enamorado, sinceramente no lo sé-

-Entonces tal vez sea mejor así-

-A que te refieres con eso Ascot? Por qué es mejor que no lo sepa?-

-Porque ahora las cosas no son tan fáciles, no pueden ser… ya no es Marina, ahora es el pilar de Cefiro y sabes que está prohibido que el pilar ame y que alguien se enamore de ella, es mejor que no sepas si estas enamorado de Marina, así sufrirás menos y ella podrá llevar su papel sin inconvenientes-

-No había pensado en eso…-

-Es mejor que las cosas sean así, no creas que te lo digo de mala fe Guru Clef para quedarme con ella, es solo que realmente pienso que es lo mejor tanto para el planeta como para ella y para ti, no creo que quieras compartir el mismo destino de Zagato-

-Ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento como para responder a eso, hay muchas cosas que ni siquiera se me habían ocurrido… necesito pensar-

-Entiendo, lamento si te confundí, lo mejor es que te tomes tu tiempo para pensar y reflexionar sobre tus sentimientos y cuál es tu lugar, solo no olvides que Marina ahora está prohibida-

Clef solo guardo silencio mientras veía a Ascot alejarse, inconscientemente estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza con las últimas palabras dichas por el chico, se giro y regreso por el mismo camino que había llegado, de regreso a la sala del trono y encerrándose en ella, no entendía porque las palabras dichas por Ascot hacían que sintiera un agujero en su estomago y se sintiera mareado e indispuesto.

-Marina está prohibida, ella es el pilar así que nadie puede enamorarse de ella…- Suspiro con frustración y movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos de ella –No sé ni porque pienso tanto en eso, yo no estoy enamorado de Marina, solo estoy confundido al enterarme de lo que ella siente-

El mago suspiro de nuevo ya que no estaba para nada seguro de esas palabras, solo esperaba que fueran reales aunque una parte de su interior le gritaban que no podían ser mas falsas. Empezaba a enojarse, le molestaba enormemente sentirse así, estar tan confundido y no saber qué hacer con tantos sentimientos:

Alegría por ver lo hermoso que estaba Cefiro, alivio porque el desequilibrio de Cefiro había sido detenido, frustración por no haber podido hacer nada por Marina cuando ella se sentía tan triste y sola, rabia contra el mismo por haberla tratado tan mal, tristeza por el sacrificio que ella había realizado, dolor por la vida de Marina como pilar y mucho enojo al recordar las palabras de Ascot proclamando que siempre la había amado y que aun la ama.

De esa forma, Guru Clef pasó varias horas encerrado en la sala del trono pensando una y otra vez sobre todos los acontecimientos sucedidos y sobre sus sentimientos, terminando con un enredo peor en su cabeza hasta que notó que era la hora de la cena así que casi arrastrando sus pies se dirigió al comedor; ya que la situación de Cefiro se había normalizado, no había razón para no continuar con las cenas comunes.

Al ingresar al comedor notó que todos se encontraban allí, pero la tensión, el silencio del lugar y el aura negativa resaltaban significativamente ya que todos se encontraban con cara de funeral y con su vista clavada en la mesa, así que el solo entro en silencio y se ubico en su sitio mirando la comida ya que no tenía nada de hambre hasta que dirigió su mirada a la silla vacía que quedaba en el comedor.

-Y Marina?- El mago se atrevió a preguntar después de varios minutos de estar observando la silla vacía.

-Aun en el cuarto de la corona, no creo que vaya a venir a cenar ni a salir de allí, Lucy y yo fuimos hace un rato pero no quiso abrir la puerta, ni siquiera nos respondió-

-Entiendo Anais, tal vez sea mejor no molestarla… ya hemos causado suficientes problemas y mucho daño…-

Con el susurro de Guru Clef todos se sintieron peor y ahora nadie se atrevió a comer, poco a poco cada uno fue disculpándose y abandonando la habitación.

Los días empezaron a pasar rápidamente y en menos de lo esperado ya había pasado una semana desde que Marina se convirtió en el nuevo pilar de Cefiro, una semana entera en la que la chica no había salido del cuarto de la corona y tampoco había dejado ingresar a nadie a la habitación.

-Soy un cobarde…-

Clef agacho su cabeza frustrado, no se atrevía a acercarse si quiera a la torre en la que se encontraba Marina porque sentía que no tenía cara para verla aunque estaba preocupado por ella al no haberla visto en días. Aun sabiendo que ella estaba bien debido a lo hermoso que se encontraba el planeta, tenía la necesidad de verla pero no el valor para hacerlo.

Había pasado día y noche encerrado en el mismo lugar tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos y sentimientos sin haber logrado nada, por más que reflexionaba todo seguía siendo una completa confusión para él y estaba empezando a darse por vencido, tal vez debería de hacerle caso a las palabras que le había dicho Ascot el día anterior.

**-Recuerdo-**

-Tienes mucho trabajo Guru Clef?-

-No Ascot, ahora que Cefiro tiene un pilar, el planeta está en perfectas condiciones y no tengo mucho que hacer realmente-

-Entonces por qué pasas tanto tiempo encerrado?-

-He estado pensando, ya sabes, reflexionando en lo que me dijiste, trato de hallar respuestas-

-Creo que no deberías hacerlo Guru Clef, es mejor que dejes las cosas así, Marina es el pilar ahora, si pones en claro tus sentimientos, que pasara después? Que harás?-

-Pues… no lo sé-

-Entonces no tiene sentido que pienses tanto, aunque supieras que hacer, no podrías hacerlo, mejor deja las cosas como están-

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

-No tiene sentido que piense tanto, como dice Ascot de nada servirá ya que no podría hacer nada al fin y al cabo, además no estoy enamorado de Marina, solo estoy confundido y me siento culpable por lo que le ha sucedido, es mejor dejar todo así-

Con ese pensamiento, Clef abandono la sala del trono por fin y empezó a recorrer el castillo distraídamente, mientras disfrutaba del aire puro, la paz y la tranquilidad que inundaba todo.

En su caminata no pudo evitar sonreír al pasar por una habitación y ver como un pobre Paris era regañado por una Anais muy enojada, definitivamente el príncipe siempre seria un irresponsable y Anais no podría cambiar eso jamás, se alegraba al verlos de mejor humor y también a Lucy y Latis cuando paso cerca a un jardín y vio a una tierna e infantil pelirroja corriendo detrás de Mokona y saltando encima de Latis entre sus juegos.

A pesar de la preocupación por Marina, lo que ella hizo mejoro notablemente la vida en Cefiro y ahora era inevitable no tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar del planeta por más tristes que estuvieran, como ella había dicho tarde o temprano lo entendieran y ahora comprendía sus palabras, aunque no estaba seguro si podría llegar a aceptarlas.

-Marina… a tan corta edad y eres mucho más sabia que yo que he vivido durante tantos años-

Clef sonrió como tonto aunque la sonrisa se borró de su rostro rápidamente cuando se encontró de frente con las puertas de la sala de la corona, iba tan distraído que ni se dio cuenta que había caminado inconsciente hacia ese lugar. De repente se sintió muy nervioso e indeciso, se dio vuelta para alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible pero no tuvo oportunidad de nada al escuchar como las puertas se abrieron detrás de él y la suave voz de Marina pronunciaba su nombre.

-Clef…-

-"No puede ser… pero será mejor que entre o sentirá que la estoy evadiendo o despreciando, además no tiene nada de malo, solo veré como esta y le daré una disculpa, no estoy enamorado de ella ni nada por el estilo así que no tengo porqué estar nervioso"-

Clef tomó aire y se giro para ingresar a la habitación, estaba igual a como la recordaba y ahora si la inspeccionó completamente con su mirada, hacía de todo con tal de no mirar a la chica mientras avanzaba lentamente por el camino de cristal hasta que sin tener más a donde ver fijó su vista en el suelo hasta que notó los pétalos blancos lo que le indicaba que había llegado a su destino así que se detuvo ahí aun mirando el suelo.

-Clef… me alegro que estés aquí, lamento haber estado aislada tanto tiempo-

-No tienes que disculparte Marina… pero que estabas haciendo aquí encerrada?- Le hablaba aun con la mirada fija en el piso

-Estaba rezando Clef, rezando por el bienestar de Cefiro-

-Claro… lo siento, olvide que eres el pilar ahora y ese es tu deber, vivir por Cefiro-

-Soy feliz con ello Clef, Cefiro es el mundo que amas, que yo amo-

-Marina yo… quiero pedirte una disculpa por cómo te trate, te hice cosas horribles y sufriste mucho por mi culpa, te lastime mucho… tu solo intentabas acercarte a mí y ser amable conmigo, sin embargo yo te trate mal, arruine tu pastel y te lastime… soy una persona horrible…-

-Clef, por que no me miras?-

-No puedo… soy incapaz de darte la cara después de todo lo que ha pasado-

Clef se sentía muy nervioso y avergonzado en ese momento así que fue una gran sorpresa para él cuando sintió la cálida y suave mano de Marina en su mejilla levantando suavemente su rostro y haciendo que separara su mirada del suelo y la posara en ella. El mago estaba impresionado, la chica se veía aun más hermosa y su sonrisa hacia que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, aunque eso no fue nada comparado con lo que sintió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, no la había mirado así desde esa vez hace 7 años que ella fue a buscarlo por una poción para dormir y se disculpo con él, ahora era la misma situación solo que esta vez era él quien le pedía disculpas a ella.

Al ver los ojos de Marina tan cerca, su corazón empezó a latir de una forma desenfrenada y se quedo paralizado con la mente en blanco, solo un pensamiento habitaba en ella o más bien una revelación, por fin lo había entendió, estaba enamorado de Marina.

-Esto me recuerda a aquella noche que no podía dormir-

Las palabras de la chica lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió de que estuviera pensando lo mismo que él pero ahora eso no era importante sino la revelación que lo había golpeado súbitamente con solo ver sus ojos, la amaba, definitivamente la amaba y eso lo ponía nervioso y lo descontrolaba.

-Clef estas bien? De repente de pusiste muy pálido y estas temblando-

-No… no es nada, estoy bien- trato de calmarse pero el que la chica siguiera con su mano en su rostro y lo mirara tan cerca no le hacía bien

-Siempre estoy preocupada por ti, así que si tienes un problema solo debes decírmelo-

Marina le sonrió y quito su mano de su mejilla para volver a arrodillarse sobre el lecho de pétalos mientras Clef seguía frente a ella siendo incapaz de separar su mirada de la figura femenina.

-Eres muy buena y muy amable conmigo Marina-

-Claro que no, sabes que tengo un temperamento insoportable y te saco de tus casillas-

-No es así, es solo que soy un tonto, por eso es que te he pedido perdón-

-Siempre tendrás mi perdón Clef, además no es bueno que estemos molestos, te necesito a mi lado-

-A que te refieres?- no supo porque pero se sintió muy nervioso y ansioso con esas palabras

-Eres el mago supremo de Cefiro, tengo entendido que cuando la princesa Esmeralda era el pilar de Cefiro, tu trabajo era guiarla, aconsejarla y cuidarla, ahora que soy el pilar se supone que debes hacer lo mismo conmigo cierto?-

-Pues si… es mi función, como mago supremo debo estar al lado de pilar… a tu lado-

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro audible pero con inseguridad, no sabía si era buena idea estar al lado de Marina todo el tiempo con el descubrimiento que había hecho, hubiera sido mejor mentirle sobre su función como mago y ahora se reprendía internamente por haberle dicho la verdad.

Mientras tanto Marina también estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se había esforzado mucho en su función como pilar, había orado con todo su corazón por el bienestar de Cefiro y puesto todo su amor, estaba completamente dedicada a ello sin pensar en nada mas, pero cuando había sentido que el mago estaba cerca de la habitación, no pudo evitarlo y abrió las puertas llamándolo inconscientemente, ni se había dado cuenta cuando lo había hecho hasta que Clef estuvo frente a ella.

No podía vivir sin él y al verlo allí recordó lo necesaria que era su compañía, sin importar todo lo que hubiera pasado lo amaba, aunque sabía que estaba mal y que sus sentimientos no podían intervenir con su labor y responsabilidad con Cefiro, por eso la única forma de impedir que sus sentimientos descontrolados por Clef afectaran su voluntad y deseos con el planeta, era mentalizarse que por el mismo amor que le tenía al mago, debía proteger el planeta con todo su corazón para verlo feliz y a sus amigos, usaría su amor para lograr el bienestar de Cefiro.

Pero ahora sentía que lo había arruinado, de nuevo actuó inconsciente e impulsivamente diciéndole sobre su labor como mago y obligándolo prácticamente a estar con ella. Sentía que estaba loca al haber hecho eso, no soportaría ni contendría sus sentimientos con él a su lado, no se concentraría, no sería un buen pilar, pero ahora no sabía cómo solucionarlo, simplemente se dejo llevar cuando escucho su disculpa sincera que la conmovió e hizo que sus sentimientos se intensificaran, realmente era una tonta pero ahora tenía que salir de sus reflexiones y volver a la realidad, aunque parecía que la mente de Clef tampoco estaba en la habitación.

-Clef yo…- Iba a retractarse de sus palabras pero él no la dejo continuar

-Será un placer estar a tu lado Marina y apoyarte, mi deber como mago supremo es ser la mano derecha del pilar, protegerla y servirle, evocare mi vida entera a ti y a Cefiro… mi querido pilar…-

Mientras Clef pronunciaba esas palabras se arrodillo frente a ella, tomó su mano e inclinó su cabeza como una reverencia en señal de respeto, después beso su mano con devoción y la soltó aun inclinado frente a ella. Sabía que era el pilar y le debía respeto, ahora Marina no era la guerrera mágica del agua, la niña de mundo místico, la mujer que lo acompañaba horas en la biblioteca y horneaba pasteles para él; debía mentalizarse en eso y evitar que sus sentimientos recién descubiertos crecieran, tendría que estar a su lado, pero lo haría como mago, cumpliría su deber y enterraría esos sentimientos ya que como dijo Ascot, Marina estaba prohibida para él.

Por otro lado Marina sintió un fuerte dolor en su interior con el comportamiento de Clef, tan solemne y respetuoso, siempre lo había sido pero esta vez le había dolido ya que con eso le había dejado en claro que permanecería con ella solo porque esa era su obligación y ella era el pilar, en su interior sonrió amargamente, eso era para él, solo el pilar de Cefiro, nada más.

**CONTINUARA….**


	10. Lejos de ti

**Hola a todos, en primer lugar me disculpo mucho con ustedes por la eterna tardanza en actualizar la historia, no la he dejado abandonada ni nada por el estilo, es solo que mi computador murió y hasta esta semana pude usarlo de nuevo luego de la eterna reparación.**

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero y les guste, muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos, alertas y el apoyo y ánimos de todos, disfruten del cap n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Lejos de ti-**

**.**

Después de unos breves momentos en silencio que para los dos parecieron eternos, Marina levantó su mirada y le sonrió con tristeza a Clef indicándole con su mano que se levantara.

-Muchas gracias Clef, se que contigo a mi lado apoyándome, Cefiro será aun más hermoso, no podría hacerlo sola-

-Es mi deber-

-Lo sé…-

Escucharlo decir eso dolía muchísimo, pero Marina sabía que tenía que ser fuerte porque su estado de ánimo y sus sentimientos podrían afectar al planeta, aun así era muy difícil y mas teniéndolo allí frente a ella.

-Clef, creo que voy a orar un poco más, puedes retirarte que mañana te buscare para que me asesores sobre algunas cosas-

-Si mi señora-

El mago hizo una leve reverencia y se giro para retirarse, solo que no pudo avanzar ya que la mano de Marina había tomado la suya repentinamente haciendo que se detuviera. Se congeló al sentir la calidez de su mano y tuvo que contenerse para no entrelazarla con la suya mientras temía preguntar qué sucedía pero ella se adelanto en hablar.

-Por favor no…-

-A que te refieres?...- Clef hablo con miedo ya que el tono en que Marina pronuncio esas palabras fue muy triste

-No me trates de esa forma… con tanto respeto como si fuera una desconocida, no soy tu señora-

-Pero eres el pilar y mereces respeto-

-Soy Marina… sin importar lo que pase, para ti siempre seré Marina, así que por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme así-

-Es eso lo que deseas?- Se giro un poco a ver a la chica y ella asintió con su cabeza suavemente pero sin mirarlo

-Entonces así será, si ese es tu deseo-

Con su respuesta la chica apretó un poco mas su mano, Clef no supo si lo hizo por conformidad por su respuesta o por lo contrario, solo sintió que quería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes así que deslizo su mano suavemente para soltarla de la de ella cuando sintió algo en la piel de la chica por lo que en vez de separar su mano por completo, la tomo con cuidado para observarla mejor y ver la marca algo grande que había en su palma causada por una cortada muy profunda que empezaba a cicatrizar.

-Tu mano… que sucedió?-

-Eso? No es nada Clef, solo una herida tonta que me hice hace días por descuidada-

Marina le sonrió falsamente alejando su mano, Clef sabía muy bien que era esa marca, la herida que se había causado al recoger los trozos de porcelana del plato cuando él la arrojo fuera de la biblioteca junto a su pastel, aun así decidió no decir nada para no complicar la situación, pero no permitió que Marina alejara su mano.

-Eres el pilar de Cefiro pero sigues siendo humana, puedes sentir dolor y herirte, no puedes descuidar este tipo de cosas ni ninguna otra, si tu no cuidas bien de ti, permíteme a mi hacerlo, yo te cuidare-

Mientras decía esas palabras, el mago muy tranquilo rompió con cuidado un trozo de tela de su manga y lo uso como venda para colocarlo alrededor de la mano de Marina para cubrir su herida, lo ató suavemente y después soltó su mano despacio mientras la chica no apartaba la mirada de ella con un leve sonrojo.

-Ahora si me retiro, te dejare para que ores tranquila y vendré mañana a verte, cuida de tu mano y de tu salud, no has ido a comer en días aunque supongo que de algo te has alimentado aquí, aun así debes ver a los demás, te extrañan y se preocupan por ti…-

-Si Clef, lo haré… muchas gracias-

El mago asintió con su cabeza y esta vez sí avanzo rápidamente para salir de la habitación, escuchando las puertas cerrarse atrás, aun así no disminuyó su velocidad hasta haber abandonado completamente la torre y se sintió seguro.

Su corazón latía con fuerza mientras se detenía en un jardín y miraba la manga rota de su túnica, realmente no sabía lo que hacía cuando estaba cerca de ella, tenía que aprender a controlar esas acciones inconscientes o terminaría haciendo algo de lo que muy seguramente se arrepentiría.

Solo quedaba mantener un solo punto claro en su mente: Marina es el pilar y el solo el mago supremo a su servicio, jamás olvidar eso bajo ninguna circunstancia y mientras se repetía eso en su cabeza una y otra vez, se desplazo a su habitación con la intención de descansar un poco.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de la corona, Marina seguía allí de rodillas con la mirada fija en su mano vendada por la tela. Por su cabeza pasaban mil pensamientos que la confundían y desesperaban un poco; como consecuencia de eso el clima de Cefiro empezó a verse afectado levemente ya que la temperatura bajo un poco haciéndose fría y el cielo empezó nublarse.

El corazón de Marina palpito con fuerza produciéndole un leve dolor que la hizo salir de su estado, sabía que sus sentimientos afectaban al planeta así que se dispuso rápidamente a hacer todo lo posible por despejar su mente y dejarla en blanco para comenzar a orar logrando un poco de estabilidad temporal.

La chica realmente se estaba esforzando mucho por despejarse y orar concentrada, pero era demasiado difícil, el mago no salía de su cabeza y cada vez que sentía la tela en su mano, los sentimientos empezaban a mezclarse, sumándole la angustia y culpabilidad por no sentirse un buen pilar.

-Mi niña, no debes esforzarte así-

La voz de Ceres hizo que Marina detuviera sus rezos y abriera los ojos para ver una luz azul que lentamente iba formando la figura del dragón, verlo siempre la hacía sonreír.

-Ceres, que bueno que estas aquí, te extrañaba-

-No debes preocuparte, sabes que siempre estoy contigo cuidándote- El dragón bajo su cabeza dejando que Marina lo acariciara con suavidad hasta que noto su mano y le hablo con seriedad –El mago estuvo aquí?-

-Si, Clef estuvo aquí hace unos momentos-

-No creo que sea conveniente que venga a verte-

-Ceres, él es el gurú de Cefiro, necesito de él quiéralo o no-

-Lo necesitas como pilar o como mujer enamorada?-

-Como los dos…-

-Entonces supongo que es esa la razón para que estés así, tu cercanía con el no traerá nada bueno-

-Lo sé… lo lamento-

-No estoy de acuerdo con que estés cerca del mago pero creo que estar lejos de él te hará más daño así que no me opondré mientras no te lastime, aun así no es bueno que te esfuerces tanto y contengas tu sentimientos, te lastimara a ti y al planeta, Cefiro no siempre tiene que estar brillante y hermoso así como tú no debes estar feliz a cada momento, tienes que permitirte sentir otros sentimientos-

-Pero Cefiro…-

-Mientras que los tengas controlados sin esforzarte, Cefiro estará bien, solo no te excedas con ellos, si sientes que tienes que desahogarte hazlo que yo estaré a tu lado-

-Gracias Ceres…-

El dragón se recostó detrás de ella como acostumbraba a hacerlo mientras Marina continuo con sus rezos un poco más relajada y dejando salir sus sentimientos de tristeza en pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas.

Como consecuencia de ello, la lluvia empezó a caer sobre Cefiro, no era violenta ni tampoco era una tormenta, las gotas de agua caían suave y constantemente sobre el planeta de forma melancólica al igual que las lágrimas de Marina.

La noche paso lentamente entre aquella lluvia y un poco de frio, los cefirianos durmieron tranquilamente sin preocupaciones al sentirse mecidos por el sonido suave de las gotas al caer y la mañana llego radiante y despejada mientras la lluvia cesaba y el planeta brillaba levemente al estar cubierto de hermosas gotas de roció.

-Ya te sientes mejor Marina?-

-Si Ceres, me hizo bien el desahogarme y ahora me siento muy bien, tengo la certeza de que será un buen día-

-Que bueno escuchar eso mi niña, me gusta verte sonreír-

-Creo que hoy iré a desayunar con los demás, Clef tiene razón, hace mucho que no salgo y quiero verlos-

Ceres asintió levemente, Marina le sonrió un poco y se levanto para abandonar la habitación y después la torre, internándose en los pasillos del castillo, aun era muy temprano y con seguridad todos aun dormían así que ella disfrutaba viendo lo hermoso que se encontraba el planeta desde una ventana mientras con su mano acariciaba distraídamente el trozo de tela que vendaba su mano contraria, hasta que se giro al escuchar como alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

-Marina-

-Ascot… buenos días…- La chica sonrió, iba a acercarse para saludarlo pero no lo hizo al recordar que el siempre la rechazaba

-Iba camino a verte, estaba preocupado por ti cuando vi la lluvia ayer y uno de mis amigos me comunicó que el mar estaba un poco agitado, esperaba a que amaneciera pero veo que estas bien y además ya ha dejado de llover-

-Entiendo, eres muy amable pero no hay de qué preocuparse, la lluvia no era nada malo- Marina estaba algo confundida por la actitud de Ascot, era amable y dulce como antes, hasta juraría que estaba sonrojado –Ascot… estas bien?-

-Si claro que si Marina… por qué lo preguntas?- se puso algo nervioso y giro la cabeza sonrojado, hace mucho no hablaba así con ella y por eso era que la había estado evitando, estar cerca de ella lo ponía como loco

-Es que bueno, desde que regrese has estado raro conmigo… como molesto-

-Yo quería disculparme contigo por eso Marina, nunca ha sido mi intención el lastimarte ni tratarte mal pero creo que después de todo te hice mucho daño, lo lamento mucho-

-Siempre te he considerado mi mejor amigo, has sido muy dulce conmigo y has salvado mi vida muchas veces, que me hayas tratado así fue algo muy doloroso-

-Lo sé Marina, no puedo explicarte las razones por las cuales lo hice, pero estoy muy arrepentido, nunca estaría enojado contigo, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-

-Claro que si Ascot, no podría no perdonarte, eres muy especial para mí y estoy my feliz porque las cosas entre nosotros sean como antes-

Marina se emociono tanto que salto al cuello de Ascot abrazándolo tiernamente mientras el chico se sonrojaba de forma exagerada y correspondía al abrazo torpemente, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no desmayarse de los nervios y disfrutar de la cercanía de la chica.

En otra parte del castillo Clef terminaba de arreglar sus prendas para salir de su habitación y dirigirse a desayunar, internamente esperaba que Marina asistiera ese día ya que el realmente no había descansado nada al ver que llovía en Cefiro, solo se sentó a ver la lluvia caer, preocupado por la chica y pensando en que haría para estar al lado de ella y no perder el control de sus emociones.

El mago iba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que divisó a unos cuantos pasos de él una escena que no le agrado en absoluto. Frente a él Marina y Ascot se encontraban abrazados de forma muy profunda y la chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que el invocador tenía una igual y estaba muy sonrojado.

Clef sintió la rabia nacer en su interior y quemarlo como fuego, cada segundo que pasaba viendo a esos dos de esa forma le hacía querer correr y separarlos así sea a la fuerza, pero se contenía apretando los puños con fuerza.

-"Es que acaso no piensan separarse? Por cuánto tiempo más estarán abrazados?"-

Ahora si estaba desesperado al ver que seguían allí en la misma posición sin intención de alejarse, así que avanzo decidido y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ellos haciendo un ruido con su garganta para llamar la atención.

-Ejem! Buenos días Marina… Ascot- La voz de Clef salió sumamente fría y seca

-Clef! Buenos días- Marina se separó de Ascot y se giro para sonreírle a Clef sin ocultar su felicidad por verlo, esa sonrisa hizo que el mago se relajara y olvidara su enojo

-Buenos días Guru Clef- Ascot lo saludo con aburrimiento y algo y de decepción aun sonrojado

-Veo que estas de buen humor hoy, verte así es una excelente forma de comenzar mi día- Después de decir esas palabras, Clef tomó la mano de Marina y la beso delicadamente mientras miraba a Ascot que le devolvía la mirada confundido pero serio

-Pues… muchas gracias Clef- Marina estaba sorprendida por las palabras y acciones del mago pero eso solo la hacia sonreír mas mientras se sonrojaba

-Hoy desayunaras con nosotros en el comedor?-

-Si Ascot, decidí que ha pasado tiempo en el que no estoy con todos y quiero verlos-

-Siendo así, permite que te escolte al comedor-

Marina se sonrojó mas mirando impresionada a Clef que le ofrecía su brazo, no dijo nada y solo asintió mientras se acercaba al mago y se aferraba de su brazo para empezar a caminar con él hacia el comedor. Por otro lado Ascot los seguía mientras miraba fijamente a Clef, entendiendo el claro mensaje de lo que pasaba y como Clef lo retaba silenciosamente con sus miradas.

En la cabeza del mago todo empezaba a aclararse lentamente, pensando en lo rápido que había sucedido todo y como ahora se encontraba caminando del brazo con Marina. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo, cuando vio a Ascot abrazándola se sintió furioso y no pudo evitar interrumpirlos y después besar la mano de la chica solo para demostrarle a Ascot que quería que se mantuviera alejado de ella, mensaje que reforzó aun mas al llevársela del brazo, estableciendo de alguna forma a la chica como de su propiedad y creando una barrera para alejarla del invocador.

Ahora Clef se preguntaba internamente que locura había hecho al comportarse así, por lo que al llegar al comedor rápidamente libero a la chica y se sentó en su puesto en la cabecera de la mesa muy nervioso mientras una Marina muy confundida se quedaba en el marco de la puerta sin saber que hacer hasta que Ascot se acerco con una sonrisa y le indico que se sentara en la cabecera contraria de la mesa.

Aun era temprano por lo que en el comedor solo se encontraban los tres, Marina sentada al frente de Clef lo miraba confundida y algo triste ya que el no hablaba y ni siquiera la miraba, mientras que el mago solo miraba a la mesa regañándose internamente por haber sido tan impulsivo y finalmente Ascot los miraba a los dos inseguro sobre hablar o dejar que el silencio incomodo entre los tres continuara hasta que alguien se dignara a aparecer para desayunar.

-"Eres una tonta Marina, sabes que no puedes ilusionarte con esas cosas, el solo es amable y respetuoso porque soy el pilar, eso ya quedo claro… debes entender que el que Clef tenga que estar a tu lado, no hace que este cerca de ti… de hecho ahora a pesar de estar en la misma habitación lo siento más lejos de mi que nunca"-

Marina suspiro triste y profundamente llamando la atención de Ascot y de Clef que dirigieron su vista a ella, mientras que la chica ahora tenía su mirada perdida en el techo haciendo que los dos hombres presentes recordaran esa escena vista tantas veces en los recuerdos que les mostro Ceres, haciéndolos sentir muy mal al verla así.

-Marina, estas bien?-

Marina estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho si quiera la pregunta de Ascot, así que el invocador inmediatamente miro a Clef de forma seria mientras que lo culpaba con sus ojos y el mago solo suspiraba cansado.

-Marina, después del desayuno daremos un paseo por Cefiro, te explicare algunas cosas del sistema del pilar y te pondré al día de la situación-

La chica asintió con su cabeza de forma distante por lo que el mago suspiro de nuevo rendido, trataba de ser lo más formal posible y no involucrarse con ella demasiado, solo enfocarse en su función como mago, pero verla así lo destrozaba, quería animarla.

-También podemos tomarnos un tiempo para que te relajes y hagas lo que quieras… si quieres podemos ir a caminar por la playa y pasar un rato al lado del océano… será divertido…-

Los ojos de Marina brillaron esta vez y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, amaba el océano y pasar un rato allí le parecía una excelente idea, con eso sus ánimos se levantaron inmediatamente mientras le regalaba una tierna sonrisa a Ascot y a Clef, asintiendo con su cabeza a la propuesta del mago.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no tardare con el próximo y me esforzare en traérselos lo más rápido posible, gracias por continuar leyendo y los ánimos.**


	11. El deber del pilar

**Estoy muy feliz de que aun sigan disfrutando de la historia después de haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, me disculpo por no agradecer personalmente sus comentarios pero ando algo corta de tiempo, aun así agradezco mucho sus valiosos reviews, me hacen muy feliz y son muy importantes para mí. Por ahora los dejo con el siguiente capitulo**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-El deber del pilar-**

**.**

Marina estaba de mejor humor con la propuesta del mago pero aun permanecía en silencio al igual que Ascot y Clef por lo que el ambiente aun se encontraba algo tenso, hasta que se escucharon unas cuantas voces acercándose y un grupo de personas hizo su aparición en el comedor.

Todos se detuvieron en seco al ver a Marina sentada en la cabecera de la mesa, pero rápidamente las chicas reaccionaron y corrieron hacia ella para abrazarla efusivamente mientras que los chicos le sonreían un poco y hacían una pequeña reverencia ante ella antes de tomar asiento.

-Lucy, creo que deberías de soltar a Marina para que pueda comer-

-Pero Latis, estoy muy feliz de verla, por fin va a comer con nosotros-

-Pero no puede comer si todas ustedes están encima de ella, así que Caldina, por favor tú también siéntate-

-Siempre lo amargas todo Rafaga, todas estamos muy felices de ver a Marina y ustedes son muy fríos, ni siquiera han venido a abrazarla-

-Que no le saltemos encima, no quiere decir que no estemos felices de verla-

-Paris tiene razón, además deben recordar que Marina es el pilar de Cefiro y le debemos respeto, no hay porque asaltarla de esa forma-

Ante las palabras serias de Latis, todos guardaron silencio y las primeras en separarse de Marina, fueron Anais y Presea que tomaron sus lugares en la mesa, seguidas de Lucy y Caldina que dudaron un poco antes de romper el abrazo pero que finalmente accedieron a sentarse y aunque estaban felices de que su amiga estuviera allí, las palabras del espadachín habían dejado un sabor muy amargo en el lugar.

-Como has estado Marina?- Después de varios minutos en los que todos desayunaban en silencio, Anais se atrevió a hablar

-He estado muy bien Anais, gracias por preguntar-

-Pero llevabas días sin salir de esa habitación, debió de haber sido aburrido y solitario para ti-

-No lo fue Paris, estaba concentrada en Cefiro, además Ceres ha estado conmigo-

-Has hecho un trabajo magnifico como pilar, Cefiro se encuentra muy hermoso y en completa paz… debo de decir que eres una persona asombrosa y debes amar mucho a este planeta, muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo por él, sé que mi hermana se siente muy feliz-

-Espero que así sea Paris, siempre admire mucho a la princesa Esmeralda por lo que hizo por Cefiro, quiero que el planeta que tanto amo siga hermoso, este es el hogar de todos, mi hogar y lo amo-

Todos sonrieron cálidamente, a pesar del sacrificio de Marina, ella se veía feliz y no había rastro de arrepentimiento alguno, realmente amaba a Cefiro y a todos, así que prefirieron no hacerle preguntas para no incomodarla ni recriminarle nada, solo disfrutar del desayuno al lado de la guerrera mágica del agua.

-Supongo que debo de hablar contigo Paris para ponerme al tanto de las relaciones de Cefiro con otros planetas-

-Pues si pero debo de confesar que es mejor que hables con Anais, ella esta mas al tanto que yo con eso-

-No serás un buen príncipe si Anais hace todo el trabajo-

-Lo sé, pero ya me conoces Marina, me gusta más la vida salvaje que unas aburridas reuniones y protocolos, eso es para alguien más aburrido, amargado y viejo como Guru Clef-

De inmediato se escucho el grito de Paris en la habitación al ser golpeado en la cabeza con el báculo del mago, el cual bebía una vaso de jugo con aparente calma pero se veía en su rostro que estaba molesto, aunque su expresión se relajo al escuchar la suave risa de Marina.

-Clef no es aburrido… bueno si lo es, pero es solo que siempre ha tenido mucho trabajo y no puede evadir sus responsabilidades, por eso siempre tiene que ser serio y centrado, pero ahora que Cefiro tiene un pilar, confió en que el pueda relajarse y librarse de muchas responsabilidades para llevar una vida más tranquila-

-Agradezco tus buenos deseos para mi Marina, pero no sería justo que todo el trabajo recayera en ti, de hecho compartirás tus responsabilidades conmigo, es mí deber ser tu apoyo-

-Tú deber… lo sé-

Marina suspiro y siguió comiendo en silencio mientras todos la observaban algo preocupados por su semblante serio, así que Ascot se apresuro a hablar para sacar a todos de la incómoda situación.

-Marina hoy saldrá a recorrer Cefiro, será un día importante para ella porque los habitantes del planeta podrán conocer a su nuevo pilar-

-Es cierto eso Marina?- Ante la pregunta de Lucy, la chica asintió despacio con su cabeza con una sonrisa

-Eso es algo maravilloso, sin duda alguna Anais y yo te acompañaremos-

-Yo iré con ella Lucy, así que no creo que sea necesaria la presencia de nadie más-

-Es cierto que debes ir con ella por el ser mago supremo Guru Clef, pero también es mi deber acompañarlos al ser el príncipe y Anais como mí futura esposa debe estar presente, además por ser la guerrera mágica del viento lo que significa que Lucy como guerrera mágica del fuego también puede acompañarnos… parece que quieres monopolizar a Marina para ti solito-

-No digas tonterías Paris…-

-Que aburrido, entonces los demás no podemos ir por no hacer parte de la elite de Cefiro?-

-Lo siento Caldina pero no es el procedimiento normal, además ustedes tienen otras cosas que hacer-

-Clef yo no tengo problema en que todos vengan con nosotros, no entiendo eso de la elite pero todos somos amigos-

-Veras Marina, siempre ha sido costumbre que el pilar de Cefiro tenga acceso a un número limitado de personas y este con los que son esencialmente importantes en relación con ella y con el planeta, fue así con la princesa Esmeralda, solo le era permitido estar conmigo por ser el mago supremo, con Rafaga por ser el capitán de la guardia de Cefiro y estar a cargo de su protección y con Latis y Zagato ya que ellos fueron designados como sus guardianes y asistentes personales-

-Entonces, es lo mismo conmigo?-

-Así es, yo seguiré a tu lado como mago supremo y como ahora Zagato no está, yo tomare su lugar también como tu guardián y asistente personal, creo que Latis debe de seguir en su puesto como tu guardia al igual que Rafaga como tu protector, claro si ellos y tu están de acuerdo, sino puedo asignar a alguien más, además ahora que tenemos un príncipe y las guerreras mágicas están aquí, puedes tener contacto con ellos, además que las guerreras también tienen el deber de protegerte-

-Entiendo Clef, la verdad si me gustaría que Latis y Rafaga conservaran sus lugares, díganme, ustedes están de acuerdo con eso?-

-Claro que si Marina, con gusto seré tu protector y cuidare de ti fielmente como lo hice con la princesa Esmeralda- Rafaga se levanto y se acerco a Marina colocando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinándose respetuosamente ante ella

-Para mí también es un honor ser tu guardián y asistente, te cuidare con mi vida- Latis también se incorporo y se acerco a ella inclinándose al igual que Rafaga

-Muchas gracias a los dos… creo que no hay nadie mejor que ustedes para poner mi vida en sus manos- Marina les sonrió con ternura y les indico que se levantaran y volvieran a sus lugares por lo que los dos obedecieron, entonces Marina dirigió su mirada Clef algo seria –Pero entonces Clef, que hay de Caldina, Presea y Ascot?-

-Nosotros no pertenecemos a la elite de Cefiro ni tampoco tenemos posiciones importantes que ameriten estar cerca del pilar-

-Pero Presea, eso es una tontería, ustedes son mis amigos, no le veo sentido a eso-

-La función del pilar es proteger a Cefiro sin dejar que sus sentimientos personales interfieran con su deber, entre menos contacto y lazos sentimentales tengas con alguien, más efectiva será tu labor-

-Pero Clef, nada de eso pasara, yo decidí convertirme en el pilar por voluntad propia consciente de mis sentimientos por todos, eso no afectara mi labor y responsabilidad con el planeta, estar alejada de mis amigos lo hará, si puedo mantener a Cefiro estable aun con lo que siento por… por todos ustedes, entonces no hay ningún problema- Marina tuvo que morderse los labios para no decir que podía mantener a Cefiro estable aun con lo que sentía por el mago y tuvo que decir que por todos

-Supongo que no habrá problema entonces…-

Marina sonrió feliz con la afirmación de Clef al saber que no tenía que estar alejada de nadie, además que eso la relajaba un poco al saber que no tenía que pasar necesariamente todo el tiempo con el mago, mientras que Clef se encontraba pensando en las palabras de Paris, el príncipe tenía razón, el quería tener a Marina solo para él aunque sabía que no debía, ni tampoco dejar que sus sentimientos se interpusieran, pero tenía una batalla en su interior entre la parte que conscientemente le decía que debía estar alejado de ella y comportarse como el mago que es y la parte inconsciente que le gritaba que necesitaba estar con la chica y que ella le pertenecía a él por amarla y ella a él.

Después de un agradable desayuno que se prolongo bastante, se decidió que Marina recorrería Cefiro en compañía de todos, la chica lo solicitó así ya que quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible sin tener que quedarse sola con Clef, así que cerca del medio día, el grupo abandonó en castillo para comenzar con el recorrido.

El planeta se veía realmente hermoso, jamás se había visto así y Marina pudo apreciar eso libremente, sintiéndose feliz, satisfecha y orgullosa con su labor, en especial cuando al llegar a muchos poblados, los habitantes la recibían con admiración, devoción, alegría y respeto, agradeciéndole por el estado del planeta, su trabajo y ayuda como pilar de Cefiro y como guerrera mágica del agua.

La chica realmente estaba disfrutando mucho de su recorrido y se sentía muy feliz mientras abrazaba a su pecho las decenas de flores que le habían regalado algunos niños y aldeanos. Veía a sus amigos sonreír compartiendo su felicidad y divirtiéndose con el recorrido.

Clef la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, hace mucho que no veía esa expresión en ella y ese brillo en sus ojos, se sentía feliz de poder estar allí para apreciar eso y ver lo querida que era por todos en Cefiro, no solo por ser el pilar sino por ser una guerrera mágica.

Al mismo tiempo se sentía mal internamente al recordar lo malo que fue con ella. No podía dejar de recriminarse por ello y torturarse mentalmente por haberle hecho tanto daño a una criatura tan frágil y hermosa como Marina, jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo por ello aunque la chica lo haya perdonado, eso solo lo hacía sentir peor y más al recapacitar en sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Realmente no se la merecía, esa era una razón más para recordar que debía enterrar sus sentimientos hacia ella en lo más profundo, así que se esforzó lo más que pudo para ser completamente serio y formal con Marina al explicarle la situación de Cefiro junto con Paris mientras seguían su recorrido por el planeta.

Aunque Clef fuera algo frio y cortante con ella, hablándole solo como mago cuando era necesario, la felicidad de Marina no se veía opacada en ningún momento ni podía dejar de sonreírle a Clef cuando le hablaba, lo que dificultaba que el mago fuera formal, porque la sonrisa de la chica lo hacía estremecer y porque su lado posesivo resurgía de su interior cuando Ascot se le acercaba mucho sonriendo con ella.

Al final de la tarde, todos empezaron a sentirse cansados y decidieron dar por terminado el recorrido aunque aún quedaba mucho por ver. Presea decidió dirigirse a su casa en el bosque del silencio, mientras Ascot le pidió el favor a Lucy de que revisara a una de sus criaturas que no se había estado sintiendo bien de salud por lo que Latis decidió ir con ellos. Anais le propuso a Paris regresar al castillo porque había unos documentos enviados desde Cizeta que no habían terminado de revisar y eran urgentes para el día siguiente, por lo que al final solo quedaron Marina, Clef, Rafaga y Caldina.

-Creo que es mejor que nosotros también regresemos al castillo, mañana podrá continuar el recorrido-

-Lo siento Caldina pero le prometí a Marina que iríamos a un sitio primero-

-Ya veo Guru Clef, entonces vamos-

-No lo tomes a mal pero preferiría que ustedes se fueran a descansar, nosotros podemos ir solos los dos-

-Pero Guru Clef, Marina es ahora el pilar, no está bien que ande con tan poca protección, como Latis se fue lo mejor es que yo los acompañe, es mi deber como su protector cuidar de ella y mantenerla segura-

-Entiendo eso Rafaga, pero no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema, como vimos la gente de Cefiro la quiere bastante así que dudo mucho que alguien se atreva a lastimarla, aun así estará conmigo, mi deber también es cuidarla y no dejare que nada malo le suceda-

-Pero Guru Clef…-

-Caldina, Rafaga, está bien, pueden regresar al castillo, nosotros estaremos bien, como dice Clef no creo que nadie se atreva a hacerme algo y si así fuera se que Clef me podrá defender bien, además olvidan que soy una guerra y una experta en el uso de la espada y que Ceres vendrá cuando lo necesite y me protegerá, nosotros estaremos bien-

-Está bien Marina, como desees-

Caldina y Rafaga se retiraron algo inseguros, dejando a Marina y a Clef solos, la chica se sentía algo incomoda por eso pero tuvo que aceptar el tener que quedarse sola con él porqué de verdad quería ir a la playa como Clef le había prometido y el mago lucia un poco fastidiado y molesto porque Rafaga y Caldina no se iban, así que tuvo que intervenir.

Después de unos momentos de silencio en los cuales los dos miraban hacia cualquier lado sin moverse siquiera, Clef se acerco a ella despacio y algo dudoso de hablar.

-La playa no está muy lejos de aquí, te prometí que tendrías un tiempo para relajarte lejos de las responsabilidades del pilar, así que vamos-

Marina asintió levemente y empezó a caminar con él en medio de un incomodo silencio y tratando de no mirar al mago. La situación era demasiado tensa y para Marina el camino fue eterno aunque solo habían pasado un par de minutos caminando, aun así pensó que todo eso lo valía cuando se encontró con la vista más hermosa que haya podido contemplar y sin dudarlo corrió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa hacia la playa que aparecía frente a ella.

El mar brillaba hermosamente en todo su esplendor mientras al fondo de este se podían apreciar algunas criaturas marinas que salían a jugar y saltar. En el cielo sobre su extensa superficie se veían un par de montañas flotantes, entre ellas algunas de hielo y nieve creadas por Marina, con hermosas cascadas que vertían el agua en el hermoso océano y en el horizonte se podía apreciar un hermoso atardecer en tonos rojizos y naranjas.

Clef se quedo inmóvil cuando vio a Marina correr con una gran sonrisa hacia la playa y detenerse frente al mar mientras cerraba sus ojos, levantando un poco su rostro y respirando la brisa fresca del océano que mecía sus cabellos suavemente. El mago estaba impresionado y completamente cautivado por la belleza de la chica cuando su hermoso rostro se encontraba tan relajado y sonriente, iluminado mágicamente por los colores cálidos del atardecer mientras se abría paso la noche.

Marina respiro profundamente sintiendo el olor salado del mar, le encantaba esa sensación, se sentía completa en ese lugar, así que lentamente abrió los ojos olvidándose de todo y se agachó para quitarse las sandalias cefirianas sintiendo la arena bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba lentamente al mar y se introducía un poco en el agua que llegaba hasta sus rodillas por lo que tuvo que recoger un poco su vestido para que no se mojara.

Clef la miraba completamente hipnotizado, jamás pensó que podía ver a Marina de esa forma, tan relajada y sonriente, disfrutando de algo tan sencillo cuando siempre la había visto como una niña egoísta, caprichosa y materialista, de verdad se había equivocado con ella. Empezó a caminar lentamente a la playa hasta ubicarse a orillas del mar, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para que el agua lo alcanzara.

-Sabía que estar aquí te gustaría mucho-

-Sí, me encanta, es tan perfecto y hermoso, creo que es la parte más bella de todo Cefiro-

-Lo es, después de todo eres la guerrera mágica del agua, por esa razón lo que luce más hermoso es el océano y toda fuente de agua-

-No pensé que ser la guerrera del agua afectara mi labor como pilar-

-No es el hecho de que seas una guerrera, es el hecho de que se encuentra en tu corazón, eres como el agua-

Marina se sonrojó un poco porque tomó eso como un cumplido, así que le sonrió a Clef y lentamente salió del agua al notar que la noche había caído y ahora todo empezaba a oscurecer, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a colocarse de nuevo sus zapatos lentamente.

-Clef, muchas gracias por haberme traído a este lugar, de verdad lo necesitaba, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así-

-Se lo difícil que es ser el pilar de Cefiro, por eso no debes encerrarte completamente en ello sino tomarte tu tiempo para relajarte en un lugar que te agrade y te haga sentir bien-

-Pensé que solo hacías las cosas a las que te sentías obligado y lo que es tu deber como mago, pero esta no es una de ellas cierto?-

-No, no lo es, es algo personal- Clef se reprendió por haber confesado eso, pero en ese momento sus emociones estaban muy intensas y empezaban a nublar su juicio

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho, eres mi amigo antes que el mago de Cefiro y quiero que no olvides eso-

-No deberías de pedirme algo así Marina, eres el pilar-

-Lo sé, pero como dije esta mañana, no creo que el pilar deba estar alejado de todo, mientras su voluntad no se vea afectada no debe de privarse de otros, tal vez solo del amor…-

-Marina, no es justo que tú te prives del amor, eres muy joven y hermosa como para cerrar tu vida de esa forma-

-No he cerrado mi vida Clef, solo tome una decisión, convertí mi debilidad en fortaleza, mi amor en paz y tranquilidad para Cefiro, en felicidad para todos-

-Pero no para ti-

-Soy feliz Clef, no sé porque dices eso-

-Eres feliz porque los demás lo son pero no tienes una felicidad propia, eso no está bien Marina-

La chica se levantó lentamente del suelo y lo encaró, él era la última persona con la quería hablar sobre eso y no pensaba seguir haciéndolo, no quería terminar un día agradable de mala forma.

-No tiene caso discutir nada de eso Clef, soy el pilar de Cefiro, no puedo tener sentimientos egoístas ni pensar en mi, solo en el planeta y eso lo sabes bien, pensar en mi propia felicidad, en mi propio amor no es apto para mi, estaba consciente de eso cuando tome esta decisión… ahora vámonos, ha anochecido y tenemos que regresar al castillo-

Clef solo miraba a la chica fijamente a los ojos, Marina le hablaba con seguridad, firmeza y con esa fortaleza y altivez que siempre había tenido, era la misma Marina que había conocido hace años, valiente, orgullosa y segura de sí misma y él se alegraba de ver que ella era la misma de siempre y que todas esas facetas formaban a la mujer de la que se había enamorado, una mujer fuerte y luchadora pero al mismo tiempo sensible, tierna y delicada, realmente era como el agua y el amaba eso de ella.

Ahora estaba claro que no podía controlar sus sentimientos ni sus acciones y sinceramente tampoco quería hacerlo, solo quería aprovechar ese momento aunque sabía que estaba mal y no debía comportarse así, pero era hora de dejar de actuar de esa forma así fuera por una sola vez en su vida, dejar de actuar como un mago dedicado y fiel y actuar como un hombre con sentimientos propios. No lo pensó, impulsivamente rompió la distancia entre ellos y beso los labios Marina.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida al no esperarse algo como eso, pero el fuerte latido de su corazón y el calor en su interior le recordaron que no era tiempo para sorprenderse sino para sentir, así que cerró sus ojos y se entrego a ese beso correspondiendo lenta y suavemente a Clef.

Se besaron por unos momentos hasta que lentamente se separaron muy sonrojados, mirándose a los ojos sin saber que decir, hasta que Marina se armó de valor para hablar.

-Por qué lo hiciste?... por qué me besaste?-

-Yo… no lo sé- Clef la miro confundido recobrando algo de sentido común aunque sus palabras no estaban coordinadas –Se que no debí… eres el pilar… pero yo… fui impulsivo…-

-No te entiendo-

-Marina yo… sé lo que sientes por mi y todo lo que te he hecho sufrir y no sabes lo culpable que me he sentido por eso-

-Pero como es que tu sabes?- Marina se altero con eso y no pudo evitar gritar asustada

-Ceres… el nos mostró tus memorias, tus sentimientos y el verte tan mal me rompió el corazón, has sufrido mucho y de una forma muy dolorosa, sé que me perdonaste pero yo jamás podre perdonarme, así que si pudiera hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor, para enmendar mi error…-

-Ya veo… entiendo…- Marina bajo su rostro y sonrió con amargura –Entonces sabes lo que siento por ti… quieres enmendar tus errores, por eso lo haces… lastima…-

-No Marina, claro que no, estas confundiendo las cosas-

-No hay otra explicación para que me besaras, nunca antes me has soportado y ahora vienes de la nada y me besas después de saber lo que sucede, que mas puede ser que solo lástima porque te sientes culpable por lo que me hiciste y por no corresponder a mis sentimientos!-

-Estas cometiendo un error, no piensas las cosas y solo estás hablando y dejándote llevar por lo que sientes sin siquiera ser racional-

-Sin ser racional? Es precisamente lo que estoy siendo porque no hay otra razón para que hayas hecho eso, aunque realmente no importa Guru Clef, soy el pilar de Cefiro y esas cosas no deben ser permitidas, sea la razón que sea por la cual lo hayas hecho, fue un error… si tan solo hubiera sucedido antes… pero no, ya es tarde así que te pido por favor que recuerdes cual es mi lugar y el tuyo y no vuelvas a hacerlo por la razón que sea-

La chica se lo dijo con extrema seriedad y firmeza aunque por dentro se estaba quebrando lentamente ya que aunque quería creer las palabras de Clef y que él no la había besado por lastima sino por algo mas, eso no podía ser, ahora era tarde y ella como pilar no podía permitirse esos sentimientos, tenía un deber que cumplir y no podía permitir que el jugara con su corazón de esa manera.

Clef se quedo inmóvil sin saber que decir, solo viendo como Marina se daba la vuelta y se alejaba del lugar dejándolo completamente solo, confundido pero más que todo, profundamente herido, ella tenía razón, había perdido su oportunidad y ahora la estaba perdiendo a ella, escucharla decir su nombre con esa formalidad, sin la familiaridad acostumbrada que solo ella se permitía, era como sentir una daga en su corazón.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, dentro de poco les traeré el siguiente que espero que les guste. Gracias por leer y de nuevo muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews n_n**


	12. El guardian del mar

**Hola, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia tratando de actualizar rápido y no dejarlos mucho tiempo con la espera, además que estoy tratando de hacer un poco más largos los capítulos ya que me encuentro muy animada gracias a sus hermosos comentarios y todos los ánimos que me dan, disfruten del cap n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-El guardián del mar-**

**.**

Marina se encontraba encerrada en el cuarto de la corona desde hace varias horas, estaba de rodillas sobre el lecho de flores con sus manos juntas y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados tratando de concentrarse en rezar inútilmente ya que su mente era todo un completo caos y no podía enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de lo acontecido con el mago en la playa, Marina se retiro firmemente, al menos eso era lo que se proponía cuando no pudo aguantar más el dolor en su corazón y termino corriendo desesperada al castillo para alejarse de Clef. Ignoro a todos cuando llego, no respondió a las preguntas de nadie a pesar de sus miradas preocupadas, solo los paso de largo en silencio y se encerró en el cuarto de la corona tratando de despejar su mente y ocuparla en algo mas mientras oraba.

No podía concentrarse, en su mente solo aparecían las imágenes de Clef besándola y sus palabras; sus ojos le dolían de apretarlos tanto al tratar de contener las ganas que tenia de llorar mientras sus manos se separaban despacio y una de ella se dirigía a sus labios acariciándolos suavemente con la punta de sus dedos para después susurrar el nombre de aquel que la atormentaba incesantemente.

-Clef…-

-Sabía que era culpa de él encontrarte así- Se escucho una voz detrás de ella mientras una luz azul aparecía en el lugar tomando la forma de un enorme dragón

-Las cosas no son como crees Ceres-

-El te ha lastimado, no hay otra explicación para que estés de esa forma y el estado de Cefiro sea este-

-A que te refieres?- Marina miro confundida al dragón y después al agua que cubría la habitación, de repente el agua brillo y como si fuera una pantalla la imagen de Cefiro se reflejo en ella mostrando al planeta azotado por un fuerte viento que hacia mover estrepitosamente la vegetación y asustaba a toda la población –Yo… yo cause esto?-

-Tus emociones están ligadas al planeta Marina, sabes que lo que te afecte a ti afecta a Cefiro, debes ser consciente de ello, un pilar no puede desestabilizarse emocionalmente-

-Lo sé… lo siento-

La chica bajo la cabeza arrepentida, puesto que el enredo de su mente y corazón tenía repercusiones en su amado Cefiro, se sentía egoísta por dejar que sus sentimientos por el mago nublaran su razón. Quería llorar y desahogarse, sacar ese dolor pero temía hacerle más daño al planeta así que solo seguía confundiéndose más hasta que sintió unos brazos que la tomaban desde atrás y la abrazaban cálidamente sorprendiéndola.

-Que… que pasa?-

Marina asustada giró su rostro para ver quien la abrazaba de esa forma y se sorprendió al encontrarse con un joven bastante apuesto de piel blanca y suave, hermosos ojos dorados y cabello largo de color azul oscuro atado con un listón dorado.

-Ya te encuentras más tranquila Marina?-

-Ceres? En verdad eres tú?- Se sorprendió aun mas al reconocer esa voz y esa profunda mirada dorada

-Si… soy yo, lamento haberte sorprendido, tome esta forma porque me pareció más cómoda para reconfortarte ya que te vi bastante angustiada, te sientes mejor?-

Marina se quedo sin habla mientras estudiaba fijamente al joven que se separaba lentamente del abrazo y se incorporaba a su lado; definitivamente era Ceres, su voz, sus ojos dorados y ese porte imponente, serio y frio lo delataban. Vestía un traje cefiriano de pantalón y camisa similar al de Paris pero sin hombreras ni armadura, todo de color negro con adornos dorados y sobre el portaba una túnica abierta larga hasta el suelo de color azul oscuro con joyas y adornos en dorado y azul más claro.

-Marina?-

-Eh?... lo siento Ceres… si, ya me siento mejor- Se sintió muy apenada al haberse quedado mirando al joven de esa forma pero no podía evitar la sorpresa

-Qué bueno que estés más tranquila-

Aunque el tono de voz y la mirada del genio con forma humana era muy seria y fría, cuando se dirigía a Marina era más suave y cálida. Extendió su mano hacia ella para que se pusiera de pie y cuando lo hizo abrazo a Marina nuevamente de forma fraternal, sintiendo como se sorprendía por la acción pero como poco a poco se relajaba en sus brazos sintiéndose mejor, podía notarlo al ver en la imagen reflejada en el agua, como la ventisca que sacudía a Cefiro se calmaba y poco a poco iba desapareciendo dejando toda en completa calma.

-Todo estará bien, sé que hay muchas cosas que te duelen aun y te seguirán doliendo mi niña, pero eres fuerte, confió en ti-

-Muchas gracias Ceres- Se separo de él sonriéndole dulcemente, se sentía tranquila y despejada gracias al reconfortante abrazo

-He decidido adoptar esta forma durante un tiempo, así podre estar con más facilidad al lado tuyo, te apoyare y cuidare de ti a cada momento, no dejare que ese mago te lastime de nuevo-

-Por favor, sé que he sufrido mucho por el pero no dejare que vuelva a suceder, tengo un deber que cumplir y esta vez no lo olvidare, no es necesario que hagas nada-

-Estaría más tranquilo si lo hiciera, soy tú guardián y el del Cefiro, eres la hija del mar y el pilar, una guerrera mágica, demasiado importante como que para que sufras tanto-

-Gracias Ceres-

Marina estaba muy agradecida con el genio de que se preocupara y cuidara tanto de ella; aunque no lo dijera se sentía más tranquila con él a su lado de esa forma ya que sabía que mantendría a raya a Clef y era eso lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, estar lejos del mago y tener el menor contacto posible con él mientras volvía a poner en orden sus ideas.

El amanecer estaba cerca, Marina había pasado toda la noche tratando de lidiar con el caos de sus emociones y no había dormido nada; ahora que estaba ya todo tranquilo en Cefiro, Ceres logro convencerla de descansar al menos hasta el medio día, así que la chica se recostó sobre el lecho de flores dejándose llevar por el cansancio mientras el genio se sentaba a su lado para cuidar de su sueño.

En otra parte del castillo el gran mago de Cefiro caminaba por los pasillos con semblante ausente; no había podido conciliar el sueño, siempre que cerraba sus ojos volvía a él la cálida sensación de besar los suaves labios de Marina haciendo que su cuerpo deseara sentir de nuevo ese contacto mientras que su mente trataba de hacerlo racional conscientemente recordando las palabras de Marina.

-Debo de recordar cuál es mi lugar… solo soy el mago supremo de Cefiro y ella el pilar… pero yo la am… no, no puedo dejarme llevar de nuevo, solo logre lastimarla-

Después de esos susurros Clef apretaba fuertemente sus manos sintiéndose culpable por lastimar a Marina al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, recordaba su mirada de dolor, sus palabras y como el estado ambiental de Cefiro reflejaban las emociones de la guerrera hasta que por fin el clima se calmo y le dio algo de alivio a su alma al pensar que la chica ahora se encontraba mejor.

Cuando el amanecer llegó Clef avanzo sin dudar al comedor con la esperanza de ver a Marina en el desayuno, a pesar de tratar de controlar sus emociones quería verla, saber que estaba bien y aunque sabía que era egoísta no podía estar alejado de ella así que a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche se sentó en el comedor a esperar la tan anhelada hora del desayuno.

-Buenos días Guru Clef-

-Buenos días Lucy, buenos días Latis- Les sonrió al verlos entrar al comedor, la chica pelirroja se veía muy feliz ese día, ella junto a Latis y Ascot habían regresado tarde al castillo la noche anterior así que no estaban enterados del estado en que Marina regreso luego de su paseo por Cefiro.

Después de unos momentos los demás llegaron y saludaron, todos a excepción de Marina por lo que poco a poco Clef perdió las esperanzas de verla y saber como estaba, solo miro los rostros desanimados de Anais, Lucy y Ascot por la usencia de la chica de cabello azul para después bajar su vista a la mesa con arrepentimiento.

-Es tu culpa Guru Clef!- El grito furioso de Caldina los exalto a todos

-Culpa de que? De que hablas Caldina?-

-De Marina, de que mas Ascot? Es culpa de Guru Clef que Marina no haya salido de nuevo de esa habitación y no venga a comer con nosotros cuando se había integrado de nuevo-

-Cálmate Caldina, no creo que Guru Clef haya hecho nada malo-

-No Lucy, no es necesario que me defiendas, Caldina tiene razón-

-Pero no entiendo Guru Clef… acaso si le hiciste algo a Marina?-

-La lastime Lucy, la lastime de nuevo, ayer nos quedamos los dos en la playa solos, quería darle un momento libre del deber del pilar y solo le cause problemas-

-Entonces por eso… el clima de anoche?-

El mago asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta de Ascot mientras todos guardaban silencio sin saber que decir, confundidos por el semblante triste y arrepentido del mago que no despegaba su mirada de la mesa. Nadie dijo nada y todos se dedicaron a comer en silencio para después retirarse a sus labores.

Poco después del medio día, el Gurú de Cefiro se encontraba en la sala del trono completamente pensativo y en silencio, no había salido de ahí ni tampoco visto a nadie después del desayuno y esperaba que siguiera así, necesitaba poner en orden su cabeza para dejar de actuar de forma impulsiva, estaba logrando calmarse aunque eso no duro mucho cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de repente y todos los habitantes del castillo entraron.

-Que se supone que hacen aquí?- Clef les pregunto algo fastidiado

-Tenemos una reunión, acaso lo olvidaste? Se supone que Anais y yo expondríamos el reporte que tenemos sobre la actividad comercial con los demás planetas ahora que terminamos de organizar la información de Cizeta-

-Lo… lo siento Paris, lo había olvidado por completo-

Guru Clef miro a todos avergonzado por haber olvidado algo tan importante así que esquivando la mirada extrañada de todos levanto su báculo e hizo aparecer sillas para todos.

-Muy bien Anais, Paris, pueden comenzar con su reporte-

-Perdona Guru Clef, pero no vamos a esperar a Marina?-

-No creo que sea necesario eso Anais-

-Pero Marina es el pilar de Cefiro, además de una guerrera mágica y una de nosotros, ella es la más importante en esta reunión-

-Entiendo lo que dices Lucy pero si Marina no ha venido es porque está ocupada o descansando así que no es necesario molestarla, yo me encargare después de darle un informe detallado de lo tratado en esta reunión-

-Eso no será necesario Guru Clef…-

La voz de Marina hizo que la sala se llenara de silencio y todos voltearan a ver a la chica en el marco de la puerta, Lucy y Anais se levantaron con la intención de correr a saludar a su amiga con un abrazo, pero se detuvieron antes de dar un paso al notar al joven de mirada fría que se encontraba al lado de la chica.

Por otro lado Guru Clef había sentido de nuevo una fuerte punzada de dolor en su pecho cuando escucho la voz de Marina llamarlo de esa forma nuevamente, sin la familiaridad a la que estaba acostumbrado y es que llamarlo por su titulo también en vez de solo su nombre como solamente ella lo llamaba, le hacía sentir un frio intenso en su interior.

Aun con esa sensación dolorosa se sentía tranquilo de verla bien aunque también muy incomodo y algo molesto por el desconocido a su lado, el cual parecía que lo miraba solo a él de una forma nada amable así que se levanto lentamente de forma imponente.

-Bienvenida Marina, nos alegra contar con tu presencia en esta reunión pero creo que todos nos preguntamos quien es el hombre que te acompaña y que hace en una reunión privada y exclusiva-

-Pues Guru Clef el es…- Antes de que Marina pudiera continuar Ceres levanto su mano indicándole que se detuviera

-No le debes explicaciones al mago Marina-

-Tal vez ella no pero tu si- Clef le respondió al genio molesto debido al tono déspota que este uso y que Marina de nuevo lo había llamado formalmente –Quien eres y que haces aquí?-

-Ceres, genio de Cefiro y guardián del mar-

Cuando el joven se presento todos se quedaron congelados del asombro sin saber que decir y estudiando al genio sin poder creer que fuera ese poderoso dragón. Clef solo se quedo callado y se sentó de nuevo viendo fijamente a los ojos dorados de Ceres que no dejaba de observarlo con frialdad y con claro enojo, era claro para el mago que ese era el guardián del mar ya que nadie más lo miraba de esa forma.

Lucy y Anais avanzaron algo sorprendidas mirando al genio, Anais lo hizo con discreción y respeto mientras que Lucy lo miraba curiosa y como una niña pequeña lo rodeaba y se acercaba demasiado a él.

-No sabía que nuestros genios podían tomar forma humana, me pregunto cómo se verá Rayearth-

-Lucy, creo que no deberías hacer eso, es irrespetuoso que lo estudies de esa forma-

Anais puso una mano en el hombro de Lucy para que se detuviera ya que temía que al genio le molestara su actitud ya que él se veía muy serio e impaciente, pero Ceres seguía sin moverse y siquiera mirar a nadie ya que estaba muy concentrado con sus ojos clavados en los de Clef.

-Bueno es mejor que prosigamos con la reunión, lamento mucho la tardanza pero ahora podremos comenzar-

Marina hablo con un tono formal pero les sonrió cálidamente a sus amigos que le devolvieron la sonrisa aunque inmediatamente todos guardaron la compostura y las otras dos guerreras regresaron a sus lugares por la presencia del genio ya que esta se imponía de forma fría y causaba un poco de inseguridad y miedo en todos. Clef levanto su báculo de nuevo e hizo aparecer una silla para Marina y otra para Ceres, la chica avanzo despacio y se sentó desgraciadamente al lado del mago ya que la silla había aparecido ahí y era más elegante y cómoda que la de los demás por su rango como pilar mientras que el genio camino despacio y ante la sorpresa de todos no se sentó sino que se ubico en un lugar apartado de la habitación recostándose contra la pared mientras cruzaba sus brazos dándole una última mirada al mago y después cerrando los ojos.

Clef solo lo miro y se sintió más relajado al dejar de sentir esos ojos dorados sobre él, el genio no le daba miedo pero si lograba intimidarlo, aun mas al saber que no era de su agrado aunque sabía que el dragón tenía toda la razón después de haberle causado tanto daño a su guerrera mágica.

Después de unos momentos de silencio por la tensión del ambiente, la reunión comenzó sin contratiempos mientras Anais y Paris exponían su reporte y todos discutían sobre las relaciones comerciales con los demás planetas y como se llevarían de ahora en adelante.

Marina había permanecido concentrada y centrada en la reunión pero sin dejar de sentir la intensa mirada del mago sobre ella poniéndola muy nerviosa y aunque trataba de permanecer lo más seria y dedicada posible, no podía evitar que su mente se llenara de las sensaciones e imágenes de la noche anterior mientras lo mismo sucedía con el gran mago que no podía alejar su vista de ella.

Cuando la reunión terminó todos se desplazaron al comedor para disfrutar del almuerzo que empezó un poco tarde. En el camino muchos intentaron hablar con Marina pero ninguno se atrevió al sentirse intimado por la presencia de Ceres que caminaba al lado de la chica, situación que no cambio cuando estuvieron en el comedor ya que el genio se ubicó en la misma posición recostado en la pared pero justo detrás del asiento de Marina en la mesa por lo que todos terminaron comiendo en silencio hasta que la comida termino.

-Nosotros ya nos retiramos, con permiso-

Rafaga al igual que la mayoría de los demás se despidieron algo dudosos y antes de salir del comedor realizaron una pequeña reverencia ante Marina y Ceres mostrándoles a ambos su respeto, dejando en la habitación solo a Marina, Ceres, Clef y Ascot.

-Marina está todo bien?- Ascot le pregunto algo inseguro ya que el genio le daba algo de miedo y no era tampoco de su agrado ya que Marina sufrió mucho con sus desplantes cuando ella lo buscaba al llegar a Cefiro

-Claro que si Ascot, por qué preguntas eso?- Marina le sonrió dulcemente lo que lo hizo sonreír mientras que Clef se molestaba notablemente y Ceres abría sus ojos fríamente

-Es que anoche Cefiro estuvo algo extraño, había mucho viento-

-Solo fue un pequeño incidente Ascot pero ya paso, aun así me disculpo con todos los cefirianos por el mal rato que los hice pasar-

-No debes preocuparte Marina, no fue nada, lo importante es que tú estés bien-

El invocador le sonrió sonrojándose un poco por la sonrisa amable que Marina le dedicaba al agradecerle por su preocupación, eso hizo que Clef los mirara muy molesto, cosa que todos notaron de inmediato.

-Sucede algo Guru Clef? Hay alguna cosa que necesites?-

Marina le preguntó tranquilamente manteniéndose seria con el ya que temía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos mientras que Clef se sintió herido por como ella se dirigió a él, de forma tan seca y formal, solo apretó sus puños bajo la mesa mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con su cabeza antes de responder con un tono de voz ceremonioso.

-No sucede nada mi señora, solo me alegro al igual que todo Cefiro de que el pilar se encuentre bien-

Con la respuesta del mago Marina no pudo ocultar un gesto de dolor y bajar la cabeza en silencio al sentir como sus palabras la golpeaban dolorosamente pero no podía culparlo, ella había comenzado con la formalidad y le había dejado claramente la noche anterior que él debía recordar su lugar. Ceres dirigió su mirada molesta al mago, Marina estaba sufriendo de nuevo y otra vez era culpa del hechicero. Ascot solo miraba a los tres nervioso y confundido, Marina y Clef se trataban de forma rara y se veían tristes mientras que Ceres se veía muy molesto y un incomodo silencio se hacía presente en el lugar hasta que Marina se levanto de su silla.

-Con el permiso de todos yo me retirare-

-Si Marina está bien- Ascot se levanto seguido de ella y le sonrió un poco mientras se alejaba hasta que la voz de Clef la detuvo

-Podríamos hablar un momento?-

-Que deseas Guru Clef?- La chica le pregunto de espaldas mientras sentía la intensa mirada del mago en ella

-Preferiría que fuera en privado si no es molestia-

-Con Marina solo debes hablar asuntos de Cefiro mago, así que no hay razón para que no digas lo que sea que tengas que decir en este momento, la presencia del invocador y la mía no debe de representar un problema-

-Es un asunto privado- La voz de Clef salió fría y molesta con la intervención de Ceres

-Como dije con ella no tienes más asuntos que tratar mago así que si es todo nos retiramos-

Marina no dijo nada respecto a la petición de Clef y a la respuesta del genio así que solo salió del comedor seguida de él dejando a Ascot y a Clef en el lugar.

-Yo también me retiro, con tu permiso Guru Clef-

Ascot quería decir algo pero prefirió no hacerlo, notaba que habían sido muchas cosas para Clef y quizás el no quería hablar sobre nada así que decidió ser prudente y marcharse, el mago solo asintió viendo al chico salir y después de soltar un largo suspiro se retiro a su despacho con intenciones de trabajar para despejar su mente mientras que por otro lado Marina caminaba al lado de Ceres por uno de los jardines del castillo.

-Sabes que es lo mejor mi niña, el mago solo te hace daño, debes estar alejada de él y no dejarte llevar por esos sentimientos-

-Lo sé Ceres pero es difícil, siento que las cosas no terminaron como deberían o quizás no están terminadas-

-Lo mejor es que te dejes todo así-

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor, no estaré tranquila hasta que cierre esto… si quiero comenzar mi vida como pilar de la forma correcta entonces debo de dejar completamente cerrado ese capítulo de mi vida o seguirá viniendo a molestarme-

-No estoy muy de acuerdo pero si crees que eso es lo mejor entonces tienes mi apoyo-

Marina le sonrió a Ceres agradeciéndole su preocupación y apoyo, entro con él a la biblioteca y allí tomo un pequeño pergamino escribiendo una nota en él para después tenderlo en su mano mientras una energía azul lo envolvía y desaparecía.

Clef intentaba organizar unos documentos que tenía en su escritorio viendo por cual empezar a trabajar cuando de repente sintió una energía familiar y después frente a él apareció una burbuja flotando que bajo despacio hasta la mesa, cuando toco la superficie la burbuja se rompió dejando en su lugar un pequeño pergamino con una cinta azul, lo tomo intrigado y lo abrió para leer su contenido.

*Clef,

Necesito hablar contigo… a solas, reúnete conmigo dentro de dos horas en el bosque de cristal que se encuentra en la montaña flotante sobre el templo del mar.

Marina.*

Las manos de Clef temblaban mientras leía una y otra vez el pergamino, estaba nervioso y emocionado, una cálida sensación se apodero de su pecho al leer su nombre en el mensaje y al pensar que pronto podría hablar con Marina, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras guardaba el pergamino en su túnica y organizaba sus documentos con entusiasmo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, prometo traerles pronto la continuación que les aseguro será completamente dedicado a la pareja. Agradezco mucho a todos por pasarse a leer, también por sus comentarios y ánimos. Nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	13. Bosque de cristal

**Como lo prometí les traje lo más rápido posible el nuevo capítulo y ya que no quiero hacerlos esperar más solo les daré las gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por leer, ahora disfruten del capitulo n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Bosque de cristal-**

**.**

Marina se encontraba de pie a las afueras del castillo, sus ojos cerrados y sus cabellos moviéndose con la brisa mientras a su lado un chico de cabello azul oscuro la observaba atentamente.

-Estás segura de esto mi querida Marina?-

-Si Ceres… estoy segura-

Marina abrió los ojos y le sonrió al joven de forma cálida aunque con una notable nostalgia en sus ojos, Ceres solo la observo un poco más y después asintió con la cabeza para ser rodeado por una luz azul mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y crecía transformándose nuevamente en el imponente dragón. Marina camino despacio hacia la criatura y se subió sobre su lomo, seguido de esto el dragón agito sus alas y alzo el vuelo con el único objetivo de llevar a la chica a aquella montaña flotante en al cual tendría una conversación con el mago de Cefiro.

Ceres aterrizo cuidadosamente sobre la extraña montaña de hielo que flotaba sobre el océano justamente sobre su templo y dejo bajar a Marina con cuidado para observarla unos momentos.

-Como lo has pedido no interferiré, te daré tu tiempo con el mago para que termines las cosas y me retirare a mi templo, después iré a verte al castillo cuando todo haya terminado-

-Muchas gracias Ceres, no sé qué haría sin ti, puedes ir tranquilo y no te preocupes por nada todo estará bien-

El dragón asintió lentamente e inclino su enorme cabeza hacia la chica que estiraba su mano para acariciarlo con ternura, después de eso emprendió nuevamente el vuelo para alejarse de la isla y bajar con dirección al océano para internarse en el y descansar en su templo.

Marina vio a su genio irse con una sonrisa, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por la extraña isla de hielo hasta ver frente a ella el hermoso bosque que se abría majestuosamente en arboles cuyas hojas eran de hermoso cristal y entre las cuales nacían bellas flores blancas y algunos frutos de tono plata. Se interno lentamente en el bosque hasta encontrar el árbol más hermoso y grande, el cual tenía la mayor cantidad de flores además de las más bellas y se sentó en el suelo bajo su sombra; a pesar de ser una montaña de hielo no se sentía frio y al contrario el clima era muy agradable mientras Marina se relajaba viendo con una sonrisa como los rayos de luz se filtraban entre las hojas de cristal del árbol reflejando hermosos colores en el lugar, esperando a que Clef llegara a su encuentro.

Mientras tanto el mago termino de organizar sus documentos con rapidez dándose cuenta que casi era la hora indicada para encontrarse con Marina así que salió rápidamente del castillo y se dispuso a invocar a su creatura espiritual, aquel pez volador que en dos ocasiones había recibido a las guerreras mágicas a su llegada a Cefiro, pidió amablemente que lo llevara a aquella montaña y al llegar a ella regreso a la criatura a su lugar mientras observaba algo nervioso y ansioso el bosque de cristal que se veía a lo lejos.

Clef camino despacio por la montaña, tomándose su tiempo para tranquilizarse ya que estaba bastante nervioso por ver a Marina debido a que la última vez que estuvo solo con ella la noche anterior las cosas se salieron de control al dejarse llevar y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir, solo que era muy difícil de controlar ya que la emoción y ganas de estar con ella estaban enloqueciendo sus sentidos.

Cuando estuvo de pie frente al bosque no lo pensó ni dos veces antes de internarse en el, caminando entre los arboles mientras admiraba la belleza creada por Marina, sonrió orgulloso de la chica al crear algo tan hermoso como ese bosque de cristal, aunque le pareció aun más hermosa la vista que ahora se encontraba frente a él, Marina sonriendo sentada bajo un árbol iluminada por los hermosos rayos de colores que creaban los reflejos de luz sobre las hojas de cristal.

-Marina…- La llamo suavemente por su nombre, con dulzura y nada de formalidad haciendo que ella girara su mirada hacia el

-Clef- Marina sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios del mago de esa forma que tanto le gustaba y no pudo evitar llamarlo por su nombre como siempre lo había hecho, cosa que lo hizo sonreír al instante

-Pensé que no volvería a escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios de esa forma tan única mi querida niña de mundo místico-

-Hace mucho que no me llamabas así- Marina le sonrió mientras le indicaba que se acercara así que Clef camino despacio y se sentó a su lado

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en muy poco tiempo, aun es muy difícil acostumbrarse a ellas- Clef la miro por unos momentos pero después desvió su vista a los rayos de colores que se reflejaban en el suelo

-Tal vez nunca logremos acostumbrarnos del todo Clef-

-Quizás…- Se hizo un silencio bastante pronunciado, ninguno decía nada ni tampoco se miraba hasta que Clef se aventuro a hablar –Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo Marina-

-No es que no quiera sino que no debo-

-Lo sé, pero en algún momento teníamos que hablar, no podíamos dejar las cosas así-

-Es por eso que te cite aquí, como dices no podemos dejar las cosas así Clef pero tampoco podemos dejar que continúen, es hora de que le demos final a toda esta situación-

-Supongo que tienes razón Marina… pero no creo que eso sea lo que deseo, siento que no entiendo cómo darle final a algo que no ha tenido siquiera comienzo-

-Tuvo comienzo Clef, todo empezó cuando me enamore de ti- La voz de Marina salió triste lo que hizo que Clef la observara sintiendo su corazón latir muy rápido por sus palabras –Ya no es un secreto creo yo, lo sabes muy bien, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo Clef… te amo-

-Lo supe desde que Ceres nos mostro tus memorias, te vi decirlo y he estado anhelando el momento de escucharlo nuevamente pero en persona-

-Clef, sinceramente no te entiendo, por más que trato no logro entenderte, no comprendo por qué dices cosas como esas, porque eres amable y dulce conmigo a veces… por qué me besaste?...-

-Te puedo decir que no es lastima como creíste ayer, aunque no te culpo por creerlo después de la forma en que me he comportado contigo y como se han dado las cosas, he sido un tonto todo este tiempo y fui muy ciego al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos ni de los míos-

-No entiendo que es lo que tratas de decirme-

-Tú has abierto tu corazón ante mí, has sido sincera con tus sentimientos y los has expuesto, creo que es justo que yo haga lo mismo y te diga también lo que siento Marina- Clef se tomo un momento para reunir valor mientras buscaba la mirada de Marina con la suya, ver sus ojos aclaraba todas sus dudas y profundizaba sus sentimientos –Te amo Marina… también te amo-

Marina se quedo petrificada después de esas palabras, solo miraba al mago tratando de encontrar en sus ojos alguna muestra de burla o mentira pero solo veía sinceridad y amor en ellos lo que confirmaba con fuerza sus palabras. No podía soportarlo así que de repente se puso de pie asustando algo a Clef que la miraba confundido mientras Marina caminaba de un lado a otro nerviosa moviendo sus manos y susurrando desesperadamente.

-No… no puede ser verdad, no puede ser cierto, debe ser una broma, una muy cruel, no, no, no puede ser-

-Marina necesitas calmarte- Clef se puso de pie tratando de acercarse a ella al verla así

-Como quieres que me calme Clef! Acabas de decirme que me amas, tienes idea acaso de cuánto tiempo he deseado que me digas eso y he sufrido por un amor que pensaba que no era correspondido?-

Marina le grito con desesperación deteniéndose mientras que Clef veía algo preocupado como algunas nubes grises de tormenta empezaban a cubrir el cielo bloqueando la luz, todo esto provocado por la inestabilidad del pilar, así que se apresuro a hacer algo antes de que Marina se descontrolara mas, por lo que impulsivamente se acerco a ella tomándola de los hombros y besándola, sintiendo como la chica se sorprendía pero lentamente se relajaba dejándose llevar y correspondiendo a su beso.

Se besaron de esa forma por unos momentos, solo dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos mientras ambos trataban de calmar internamente esas sensaciones pero solo logrando que se hicieran más intensas hasta que poco a poco separaron sus labios pero aun sus rostros permanecían cerca y Clef continuaba sujetando a Marina de los hombros con suavidad.

-Por qué Clef?...- La voz de Marina era muy baja pero aun así audible para el –Por qué lo dices hasta ahora? En este momento cuando ya… ya es tarde…

-Lo sé Marina y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento, no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos a tiempo, solo lo hice cuando ya te había perdido, sé que no tengo perdón y solo merezco sufrir por mi estupidez-

-Siempre pensé que me odiabas o algo por el estilo- Marina se giro dándole la espalda y se separo de él algunos pasos

-Nunca te odiaría Marina, he estado equivocado durante mucho tiempo y he cometido muchos errores, no sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho daño y causado tanto sufrimiento-

-A pesar de todo lo que he sufrido… no me arrepiento de haberme enamorado de ti-

Ante esas palabras Clef sonrió sintiéndose muy feliz y emocionado, escucharla decir eso era todo para él y aunque estaba consciente de que no era momento para pensar en alegrías no podía evitarlo. Se acerco de nuevo a ella abrazándola por la espalda algo dudoso ya que pensaba que a lo mejor Marina se alejaría, pero no fue así, la chica se dejo abrazar y coloco sus manos sobre las de Clef recostando su espalda en su pecho.

-Ahora es tarde Clef, lo sabes, no hay nada que podamos hacer así que debemos terminar con todo este asunto de una vez-

-Lo sé Marina pero no puedo aceptarlo-

-Es lo mejor, la única salida… soy el pilar de Cefiro, está prohibido para mi enamorarme, eso solo hará sufrir al planeta-

-Quizás haya una forma, no tiene que ser así-

-No la hay Clef, si la hubiera las cosas hubieran sido diferente, si hubiera una forma entonces Esmeralda y Zagato no hubiesen tenido que morir!- Con el grito de Marina las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer del cielo de Cefiro –No quiero Clef… no quiero que terminemos como ellos, no quiero que nuestro destino sea igual al de Zagato y Esmeralda-

-Tienes razón…- Clef la soltó separándose de ella con mucha tristeza mientras sentía sus ropas humedecerse por la fría lluvia, le dolía que aquellas gotas de agua fueran el reflejo del alma herida de Marina, la muestra de que su corazón estaba llorando -Entonces que haremos?-

-Cerrar esta historia, es lo único que nos queda, cerrar esto entre nosotros y continuar de la forma en que debe ser, me dedicare a mí deber como pilar y tú estarás a mi lado como el mago supremo de Cefiro, así debe ser-

-Ignoraremos lo que sentimos?-

-Si Clef, lo ignoraremos, lo enterraremos para jamás dejarlo salir de nuevo y nos dedicaremos a nuestro deber con Cefiro, así debe de ser- Marina se giro para encararlo nuevamente y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de tristeza y dolor en el rostro del mago –Tu también estas sufriendo…-

-Claro que estoy sufriendo Marina, te amo y te he perdido-

-Dejara de doler, se que dejara de doler-

-No es así Marina, no dejara de doler, seguiremos sufriendo aunque tratemos de ignorarlo-

-Yo creo que una de las razones por las que duele es porque no hemos hecho las cosas bien Clef, pienso que si terminamos esto de la forma adecuada y nos despedimos bien será más fácil y menos doloroso-

Marina estiro su brazo para acariciar el rostro de Clef con su mano mientras le sonreía tristemente, el solo asintió despacio con su cabeza sabiendo que eso era lo mejor, tal vez no para ellos pero si para su amado planeta, guardaba la esperanza de que quizás ese pensamiento lo hiciera más fácil y doliera menos.

-Supongo entonces que esta es la despedida…- Las palabras de Clef salieron con dolor y con debilidad, no quería pronunciarlas –Es hora de decirle adiós a Marina y a Clef, a su amor… es el momento de ser solo el pilar y el mago supremo-

-No… aun no…- Marina se acerco a Clef y lo abrazo escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho

-Tenemos que Marina, ya lo hemos decidido- Le respondió correspondiendo a su abrazo y acariciando su cabello sin importar que lloviera más fuerte y ambos estuvieran completamente mojados

-Lo se Clef pero… aun no, no quiero decir adiós todavía- Se abrazo a él con más fuerza y desesperación –Deseo algo… un día, solo eso, quiero lo que resta de este día…-

-Eso no está bien Marina-

-Se que no está bien pero es lo que deseo, es mucho acaso?- Levanto la mirada para ver los ojos del mago y Clef al ver la mirada suplicante de Marina no pudo negarse así que solo beso su frente aceptando lo que ella decía

-Dime que es lo que quieres Marina, si lo que deseas es un día mas entonces te lo daré-

-Quiero pasar lo que queda el resto del día aquí contigo Clef, ser egoístas por única y última vez antes de decir adiós, quiero amarte y que me ames… solo por hoy…-

-Está bien Marina, concederé tu deseo-

-Lo que pase hoy en este lugar se quedara aquí Clef, todas las palabras de amor, los besos, el cariño, todo se quedara en este bosque de cristal y jamás deberá salir de aquí entiendes?- Clef solo asintió en silencio a sus palabras –Cuando abandonemos este lugar todas esas cosas, todo nuestro amor se quedara aquí en el bosque, escondido entre los arboles de cristal para siempre, lo dejaremos atrás-

-Entiendo… Marina y Clef se quedaran en este bosque junto a todo lo sucedido hoy, cuando salgamos de esta montaña solo regresaran al castillo el pilar de Cefiro y el mago supremo-

Marina asintió y le sonrió con algo de tristeza a Clef mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo para fundirse nuevamente en otro beso profundo y lleno de amor mientras se abrazaban el uno al otro desesperados por sentirse sabiendo que solo tenían menos de un día antes de despedirse.

Clef se separo de Marina y le sonrió cálidamente buscando una sonrisa verdadera de la chica, quería verla feliz solo por ese momento. Tomo la mano de Marina y la llevo con el de regreso a la sombra de aquel árbol, se sentó en el suelo recostando su espalda contra el tronco mientras sentaba a Marina en sus piernas abrazándola a él y acariciando su cabello.

Marina se acurruco en los brazos de Clef buscando su calor en medio del frio y de la lluvia, sonreía al estar con él aunque algunas lagrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos mezclándose con la lluvia que caía sobre Cefiro. Después de unos minutos de reconfortante silencio y algunos pequeños besos, Clef decidió comenzar una conversación agradable y tranquila, haciéndole varias preguntas curiosas a Marina sobre Tokio y su relación todos estos años con Lucy y Anais, buscando la forma de hacerla sonreír y que el momento fuera más ameno.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, la lluvia de Cefiro empezaba a ceder al mismo tiempo que lo hacían las lágrimas de Marina la cual sonreía de forma más tranquila y abierta a cada minuto que pasaba al lado de su amado mago. Habían hablado de todo durante mucho rato, incluso de cocina y Marina termino explicándole a Clef como se hacía un pastel, rieron recordando cosas del pasado e incluso discutieron infantilmente un par de veces.

Ahora Marina se separaba de Clef y se ponía de pie ante la mirada curiosa del mago que se sentía frio sin la chica entre sus brazos mientras ella le sonreía de forma juguetona y después giraba para salir corriendo escondiéndose entre los árboles.

-Marina que haces?- Clef se levanto viendo como ella se alejaba entre risas –Marina vuelve acá, tengo frio, no es momento para jugar-

-No seas aburrido Clef, vamos a jugar un rato, si quieres que regrese a tus brazos tiene que atraparme primero-

-Vamos Marina, eso es algo infantil, sabes que no me gustan los juegos, regresa-

-Lo siento Clef pero si quieres tenerme de nuevo entre tus brazos tienes que venir a buscarme y atraparme quieras o no-

Clef suspiro escuchando la voz de Marina proveniente de algún lugar del bosque ya que Marina sin duda alguna estaba escondida entre los arboles de cristal, el mago no tuvo de otra así que resignado se unió al juego empezando a buscar pacientemente a la chica entre los árboles.

-Eres aburrido Clef, tienes que ponerle más emoción, al menos corre y se entusiasta con la búsqueda- Marina le gritaba escondida detrás de un árbol del cual podía observar al mago

-Sabes lo que es que un mago como yo esté jugando y corriendo como si fuera un niño? Créeme que es todo menos bien visto-

-No eres nada divertido Clef, Paris tenía razón, eres viejo y aburrido- Marina cerró los ojos derrotada pero los abrió sorprendida al sentir una presencia detrás de ella y después sentir los brazos del mago tomándola desde atrás y susurrándole al oído

-Te atrape…-

-Eso es trampa Clef!-

Marina le grito indignada mientras se soltaba del mago y empezaba a correr nuevamente pero esta vez seguida por el mago que corría detrás de ella y en menos de lo que pensaron estaban ambos corriendo entre los arboles como dos niños mientras reían sin preocupaciones.

Sin darse cuenta la noche llego y el cielo de Cefiro ahora libre de la lluvia se cubría de un manto negro, sin embargo la montaña flotante no se hallaba inmersa en la oscuridad ya que las flores de los extraños arboles florecían en la noche emitiendo una hermosa luz que se filtraba entre las hojas de cristal y mientras que Marina se distraía con el hermoso espectáculo Clef se acercaba a ella y lograba atraparla en medio de su juego.

Ambos reían y se miraban a los ojos completamente enamorados, tratando de no pensar en nada más que el otro, aunque era demasiado difícil, Marina no podía evitar pensar en que solo era algo pasajero y sus ojos empezaban a brillar con un dejo de tristeza, al ver esto Clef se apresuro a besarla para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos mientras Marina correspondía.

Poco a poco los besos subieron de intensidad y se volvieron más apasionados, se abrazaban con desesperación y acariciaban sus cuerpos con necesidad empezando a aumentar el calor entre los dos de una forma sofocante. Con dificultad Clef separo sus labios de los de Marina que lo miraba agitada y demandante mientras que él la miraba pidiendo una autorización silenciosa a la cual Marina respondió con una sonrisa y un beso profundo como muestra de aceptación.

Con el calor producido la ropa de ambos empezó a estorbar rápidamente y entre caricias y besos se deshicieron de ella sin ninguna inhibición, esa noche seria de ellos dos y no la desaprovecharían por nada; allí en aquella montaña de hielo entre un bosque de cristal en medio de la noche, Clef y Marina se entregaron el uno al otro completamente en cuerpo y en alma.

Con el pasar del tiempo la noche se fue desvaneciendo y la luz del día ilumino nuevamente a Cefiro empezando a ocasionar molestias en dos amantes que dormían plácidamente desnudos en los brazos del otro bajo la sombra de un extraño pero hermoso árbol.

Clef sentía una molesta luz sobre su rostro por lo que tuvo que abrir sus ojos en contra de su voluntad para encontrarse con el molesto rayo de luz reflejado en las hojas del árbol, gruño bajo algo fastidiado pero no le dio mucha importancia al sentir a Marina moviéndose en sus brazos aun dormida, el mago solo pudo sonreír abrazándose mas a ella pero mirándola muy sonrojado debido a la desnudes de ambos y a los recuerdos de la noche apasionada que habían pasado juntos.

-Marina… despierta, ya es de día- Le susurro en su oído con mucha suavidad

-Clef… déjame dormir…- Marina aun estaba adormilada y se negaba a abrir sus ojos

-Lo siento mi amada Marina pero… el hermoso sueño debe terminar-

Clef no quería decirlo pero tenía que enfrentar la realidad así que tristemente se decidió a aceptarla y al parecer Marina también ya que abrió sus ojos sin pereza pero con una profunda tristeza en ellos mientras miraba a Clef que se encontraba igual.

-Por qué Clef?... por qué tiene que terminar?-

-Porque es solo un sueño Marina, la realidad es otra y tenemos que regresar a ella-

Marina trato de sonreír pero no pudo, solo se levanto con la ayuda del mago, algo tímida por estar sin ropa y empezó a vestirse en silencio mientras Clef hacia lo mismo, al terminar se miraron a los ojos unos momentos y suspiraron pesadamente antes de abrazarse por última vez y unirse en un beso el cual querían que fuera eterno ya que sería el ultimo que se permitirían pero aun así no pudo durar tanto como quisieron así que al separarse solo se sonrieron el uno al otro con tristeza.

-Te amo Clef…-

-Y yo te amo a ti Marina- Le dio un pequeño beso a la mujer frente a él y luego tomo su mano para salir del bosque y acercarse al borde de la montaña

-Es hora de decir adiós Clef… lo que ha pasado se quedara aquí, ahora nos toca a nosotros regresar- Marina soltó su mano viendo como Clef invocaba a su creatura espiritual para llevarlos de regreso al castillo, cuando el pez apareció el mago iba a ayudar a Marina a subir pero ella lo detuvo un momento –Clef… lo que hicimos estuvo mal?-

-No Marina, por supuesto que no estuvo mal-

Clef le sonrió por última vez antes de tomar su mano y ayudarla a subir a la creatura mágica la cual los llevaba cada vez mas lejos de aquella montaña y de aquel bosque en el cual quedaría atrapado para siempre el amor de los dos y los momentos que pasaron juntos. En completo silencio se desplazaron hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, bajaron de la criatura en silencio y sin siquiera mirarse los dos avanzaron al interior del castillo con un semblante serio y distante hasta detenerse un momento y mirarse el uno al otro de la misma forma.

-Que tenga un buen día mi señora- Clef hablo con mucha formalidad mientras se inclinaba con profundo respeto hacia Marina

-Muchas gracias Guru Clef, nos veremos más tarde para discutir lo decidido en la reunión de ayer-

El mago asintió en silencio y aun inclinado vio como Marina se alejaba por el pasillo a paso lento con una postura fría e imponente, así que él se incorporo y de la misma forma se dio la vuelta para marcharse por el pasillo contrario.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Estuvo algo romántico, creo que ya era hora de darle un momento así a la pareja aunque haya terminado algo dramático, pero es que las cosas no son tan fáciles y así es más emocionante, en fin espero que les haya gustado y gracias a sus comentarios, ánimos y tomarse el tiempo para leer, me estaré esforzando por traerles pronto la continuación.**


	14. Preparaciones para una celebración

**Bueno, tarde un poco más de lo esperado pero he podido traerles el nuevo capítulo sin hacerlos esperar mucho así que los dejo para que lo lean n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Preparaciones para una celebración-**

**.**

Los días pasaban con lentitud y a Marina le daba la sensación de que cada uno era más largo del anterior; sin poder evitar otro suspiro salió de su boca pesadamente.

-Es la tercera vez que suspiras en diez minutos-

-Lo siento Ceres-

Marina bajo la cabeza con una mirada de arrepentimiento, se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo en compañía del genio en su forma humana mientras leían algunos libros sobre Cefiro; trataba de concentrarse en su lectura pero era difícil que su mente se mantuviera en ese lugar ya que solía viajar al pasado cuando se sentaba en esa misma mesa por horas viendo a Clef trabajar.

-Estas distraída mi niña, quizás no sea buena idea seguir leyendo-

-Sí, creo que no es lo mejor, me es muy difícil concentrarme-

-Llevas todo un mes así, has estado muy distraída… pensé que con dar final a ese asunto las cosas estarían bien-

-Están bien Ceres, Cefiro está cada día más hermoso, solo es falta de atención-

-No solo es eso Marina, también estas cansada, no has dormido casi-

-Estoy bien Ceres, en serio que lo estoy-

La chica le sonrió hermosamente al chico de cabello azul mientras él la miraba fijamente con seriedad, sabía que aunque esa sonrisa era sincera y cálida no era cierto que ella estaba bien.

Todo había empezado un mes atrás cuando Marina tomó la decisión de dar fin a los lazos que compartía con el mago supremo de Cefiro, se había reunido con él en esa montaña flotante de hielo y no había regresado hasta la mañana siguiente; cuando lo hizo entro en silencio a la sala de la corona donde Ceres ya la esperaba sin atreverse a preguntar nada debido al semblante serio e inexpresivo de la chica que solo lo saludo antes de arrodillarse en su lecho para rezar por Cefiro sin detenerse durante tres días seguidos.

La chica se había mostrado muy dedicada a su trabajo, algo seria y callada pero seguía igual de amable y dulce con todos, menos con el mago a quien le hablaba con absoluta formalidad mientras él respondía de la misma forma, ambos trabajando juntos cuando lo era requerido con una completa dedicación y se podría decir que profesionalismo. Ceres la acompañaba a todas partes haciendo uso de su forma humana, veía sorprendido como ambos actuaban de forma natural acorde a sus posiciones de mago guía y pilar sin tener otro tipo de relación, aunque él no era el único sorprendido con el repentino cambio en la relación de esos dos, todos en el castillo estaban consternados pero por más que trataran de encontrar una explicación, la respuesta proveniente de Marina y Clef era siempre la misma: *-no entiendo de que hablan, nuestro trato es perfectamente normal, después de todo él/ella es el mago/pilar, merece respeto-*.

Pero por otro lado las cosas eran algo diferente en el interior de Marina la cual se había prometido fielmente a sí misma, cumplir con el acuerdo al que había llegado con Clef de dejar sus sentimientos y todo lo sucedido, enterrado y escondido para siempre en aquel bosque de cristal.

Había actuado de forma madura, había cumplido con el acuerdo y hecho el mayor esfuerzo posible para lograrlo; Marina se había convencido a si misma que Cefiro era lo único que podía ocupar su mente y su corazón y esa idea era lo único que ocupaba su cabeza aunque sabía que muy en el fondo de su alma sus sentimientos por el mago jamás desaparecían ni podrían ser ignorados para siempre.

A veces su mente viajaba a los recuerdos con él, a sus palabras, sus besos, lo sucedido en ese bosque aquella noche e incluso cuando dormía sus sueños estaban plagados por esas imágenes y recuerdos que no eran correctos, por esa razón Marina había decidido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa para mantener su mente ocupada y alejada de esos pensamientos. Se dedicaba a diversas actividades, ayudaba a Anais y a Lucy con los preparativos de la boda que pronto llegaría, oraba casi todos los días aunque no era para nada necesario ya que su enorme fuerza de voluntad y amor por el planeta hacían que Cefiro se encontrara hermoso sin necesidad de oraciones, esquivaba al mago y solo tenía contacto con él cuando era absolutamente necesario tratando de estar a su lado por el menor tiempo posible y además de todo no había vuelto a dormir casi, solo un par de veces cuando prácticamente terminaba agotada y desmayada por el cansancio, trataba de evitar soñar con algo que no se podida permitir.

-Marina, llevas tres días sin dormir, creo que debes descansar un rato-

-No entiendo porque no me crees que estoy bien Ceres, si no lo estuviera entonces Cefiro estaría en malas condiciones y como vez nada de eso ha sucedido-

-Lo sé pero eso he estado a tu lado mucho tiempo como para saber cuándo hay algo mal…-

El genio tuvo que guardar silencio de inmediato pues las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de repente dándole la entrada a las otras dos guerreras mágicas que corrían hacia ellos con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Marina, Ceres! sabíamos que los encontraríamos aquí- Lucy sonrió feliz mientras abrazaba a Marina

-Lucy, Anais, que alegría verlas, pensé que estarían ocupadas con sus novios después de lo acaramelados que estaban durante el desayuno- La chica sonrió de forma picara mientras las otras dos se sonrojaban

-Marina!-

-Vamos Anais, no te alarmes, es normal todo eso cuando se está enamorado y además cuando la boda esta tan próxima, no es así Ceres?- El chico solo la miro sin responder nada a lo que Marina rio un poco

-Lo sabemos, es solo que nos da algo de vergüenza-

-Lo que dice Lucy es cierto, pero bueno ese no es el tema importante sino que tenemos que irnos de inmediato Marina-

-Irnos a donde chicas?-

-Ya lo olvidaste Marina? Se supone que hoy seguirían con los preparativos del matrimonio de las dos protegidas de Windom y Rayearth, la ilusionista se los ha repetido mucho durante toda la semana, dijo que la parte del vestuario era la más importante- El genio respondió con voz calmada mientras regresaba la mirada al libro que leía desde hace rato

-Lo había olvidado Ceres, de verdad que si estoy distraída, chicas discúlpenme, mejor vamos con Caldina antes de que le dé un ataque por faltar a su cita para el vestuario-

-Sí, vamos cuanto antes que si llegamos tarde nos matara- Anais rio divertida al pensamiento ya que Caldina había estado muy entusiasmada con lo del matrimonio

-Entonces pongámonos en camino- Marina se puso de pie con una sonrisa y miro al genio –Vendrás con nostras Ceres?-

-No, ve tranquila, yo me retirare un rato y volveré después-

El chico negó con la cabeza, ir a una reunión de vestuario llena de chicas no le agradaba para nada, ya había cometido el error de acompañar a Marina a una de sus reuniones con las demás mujeres para planear los preparativos de la boda doble que se realizaría para celebrar la unión de la guerrera mágica del fuego con el espadachín mágico y de la guerrera mágica del viento con el príncipe de Cefiro, fue todo un caos ver como todas reían, gritaban peleaban y no lograban ponerse de acuerdo, aunque le alegraba que eso mantuviera entretenida y sonriente a Marina.

-Está bien Ceres, es bueno que te des tu espacio, te veré más tarde-

Marina se despidió con una gran sonrisa del genio que se dispuso a salir del castillo para tomarse su tiempo y darse su espacio como dijo la chica mientras que ella corría emocionada entre risas por los pasillos en compañía de Lucy y Anais con rumbo a la habitación donde se encontrarían con Caldina y con Presea.

En otra parte del castillo, para ser precisos en la habitación del trono, Guru Clef se encontraba sentado en su silla muy pensativo mientras su mirada se mantenía fija en la imagen que había hecho aparecer mágicamente en el techo del lugar la cual reflejaba la hermosa montaña de hielo que flotaba sobre el océano justo encima del templo de Ceres.

A diferencia de Marina, Clef no se esforzaba en ignorar esos recuerdos sino que al contrario se esforzaba cada día más para mantenerlos presentes en su cabeza y no ignorar sus sentimientos aun cuando era consciente del acuerdo que tenia con la chica. Se contenía muy bien cuando estaba con ella y hacia un gran esfuerzo por ignorar sus sentimientos de forma efectiva, pero cuando estaba solo la cosa era diferente y así sufriera y le causara gran dolor pensar en esas cosas, no podía dejar de hacerlo, quizás se merecía ese dolor por el daño que le causo a ella.

-Marina…-

Susurro su nombre por decima vez en lo que llevaba del día y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando escucho pasos apresurados por el pasillo acompañados de dulces y suaves voces femeninas que hablaban y reían con ilusión. Con la puerta abierta de ese gran salón pudo ver cuando las tres guerreras mágicas pasaban corriendo con gran alegría seguramente a cumplir su cita con Caldina y la sonrisa de Clef se agrando al ver a Marina reír siendo consciente de que ella no giraría la mirada a donde él se encontraba y tomándose la libertad de apreciarla alegremente para grabar esa imagen en su memoria.

Las tres chicas ingresaron a la gran sala en donde Caldina, Presea y Mokona las esperaban, ambas las saludaron alegremente al verlas llegar mientras Mokona se apresuraba a saltar a la cabeza de Marina y esta empezaba a perseguirla por toda la habitación como lo hacía años antes.

-Chicas me alegro que estén aquí y que hayan llegado puntuales porque saben que si se hubiesen retrasado un minuto me hubiera molestado mucho-

-Lo sabemos Caldina, por eso fuimos antes a recoger a Marina, no te haríamos esperar- Anais le sonrió amablemente mientras veía entretenida la persecución de Marina y Mokona

-Ya está casi todo listo, solo hacen falta el vestuario y la comida así que en cuanto a lo primero, Caldina y yo les tenemos una sorpresa-

Las chicas miraron intrigadas a Presea mientras Marina se detenía y se acercaba a ella al haber escuchado también sus palabras.

-A que te refieres Presea?- Lucy le pregunto antes de girar su mirada a Caldina –Es cierto que ustedes tienen una sorpresa para nosotras Caldina?-

-Así es mi niña, Presea y yo hemos estado trabajando muy fuerte con la ayuda de Mokona para prepararles esto-

Después de finalizar sus palabras Caldina junto a Presea caminaron tomando dos enormes cajas que permanecían en la habitación y se dirigieron a las chicas, Caldina entrego la caja a Anais mientras que Presea hizo su entrega a Lucy.

-Es una caja muy grande, me pregunto qué será?-

Lucy abrió emocionada su caja descubriendo así un hermoso vestido de matrimonio. Era largo hasta el piso de color blanco pero en la cintura tenía atado un hermoso lazo de color rojo que terminaba en una flor rosa pálido a su costado. La falda era amplia y suelta mientras que la parte de arriba era ceñida al cuerpo, teniendo como mangas dos tirantes metálicos dorados de los cuales colgaban joyas rojas en forma de lagrimas y que dejaban al descubierto sus hombros quedando un poco mas debajo de estos.

-Caldina… Presea… es hermoso- Lucy miraba emocionada con lagrimas en los ojos el hermoso vestido para después correr hacia las dos chicas y abrazarlas con fuerza

-Qué bueno que te gustara Lucy, quisimos seguir algo de las tradiciones de mundo místico que nos comentaron y mezclarlas con las de Cefiro, por eso sus vestidos son de color blanco con un estilo de su mundo como describieron pero con adornos de Cefiro-

Caldina describía muy orgullosa su trabajo ante las sonrisas de las demás que admiraban el hermoso vestido de Lucy que se giraba entusiasmada hacia Anais.

-Vamos Anais, abre el tuyo ahora-

Anais asintió y ante las miradas curiosas de sus dos amigas abrió la caja y saco su vestido. Al igual que el de Lucy era largo hasta el piso y de color blanco pero tenía un cinturón ancho de metal dorado con una gema verde en el centro del cual caía una capa de tela semitransparente de color verde con brillos dorados que cubría la falda blanca amplia del vestido hasta un poco más arriba de esta y que tenía una abertura triangular en el centro que se hacía más ancha a medida que llegaba a la parte inferior del vestido dejando de esta forma ver la falda blanca. En la parte de arriba el vestido era ceñido al igual que el de Lucy y llegaba hasta debajo de su cuello sobre su pecho en tela blanca de la cual se formaba un encaje y dos mangas largas en sus brazos de la misma tela semitransparente verde de la falda.

-Este vestido es muy hermoso, no sé como agradecerles a las dos por haber hecho algo tan bello- Anais le sonrió a Caldina y Presea tratando de contener las lagrimas mientras hacia una reverencia de agradecimiento ante ellas

-Mi niña, no es necesario tanta formalidad, ven aquí- Y así la ilusionista y la armera se abalanzaron sobre Anais para abrazarla

-Creo que es mejor que se los pongan para ver si necesitamos corregir algo o si les quedan bien- Presea sugirió separándose de Anais

-Sí, tienes razón en eso Presea, Anais vamos a ponernos nuestros vestidos para ver cómo nos quedan-

Lucy tomo la mano de Anais y la arrastro con ella para vestirse detrás de un biombo que había en la habitación mientras las otras tres chicas las miraban con una sonrisa.

-Caldina, Presea, debo de decir que se lucieron con esos vestidos, se que Latis y Paris se quedaran sin palabras cuando las vean, lucirán hermosas-

-Y no solo ellas Marina, tu también lo harás, crees acaso que nos olvidaríamos de ti?-

-Que dices Caldina? Pero si yo no me voy a casar-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no haya algo para ti- Presea sonrió mientras se hacía a un lado para que Mokona pasara mientras cargaba otra de las cajas y se la entregaba a Marina que la recibió sorprendida agradeciéndole a Mokona.

-Espero que te guste Marina-

Marina tomo la caja y la abrió sacando su vestido que a diferencia que el de Lucy y Anais no tenia blanco ni era de falda amplia, al contrario el vestido era también largo hasta el suelo y caía de forma suelta sin ser amplia como una túnica y los demás vestidos cefirianos normales. Era de color azul grisáceo claro y en la cintura tenía un cinturón de tela ancho de color azul marino, mientras que la parte de arriba era del mismo azul grisáceo de manga sisa con una capa larga del mismo azul marino del cinturón que caía desde su cuello y cubría sus hombros y arriba de su pecho donde en el centro tenía un hermoso zafiro ovalado enmarcado en un borde dorado.

Acompañando también al vestido había un par de brazaletes de tela del color del vestido con bordes dorados para ser usados arriba del codo un poco más abajo el hombro; también había una gargantilla en el mismo material, color y estilo de los brazaletes con un zafiro en el centro, además de dos listones del color de la capa para ser usados en los brazos, atados de forma cruzada desde la muñeca hasta un poco más abajo del codo (**N/A: **Se que la explicación realmente no es muy clara así que pueden ver la imagen del vestido en mi perfil ya que corresponde a la misma imagen que tengo de avatar en el, si desean verla más grande o mayor claridad por favor me avisan).

-El vestido puede parecer un poco sencillo pero es completamente cefiriano además de que es serio y sobrio, lo hicimos lo más adecuado posible para el pilar de Cefiro- Presea y Caldina le hicieron una pequeña reverencia mientras sonreían

-Oh! Presea, Caldina, no hagan eso, saben que no tienen que inclinarse además que no tenían que molestarse con el vestido, no es para nada sencillo, es simplemente hermoso- Marina veía encantada su vestido, le parecía precioso y no podía dejar de estudiarlo

-Se que te veras preciosa con el Marina, eres el reflejo de Cefiro y brillaras de forma esplendida-

-No digas eso Caldina, no debo robarle el protagonismo a las dos novias-

Las tres rieron divertidas antes de ver salir a Lucy y Anais con sus vestidos puestos, estaban algo tímidas pero se veían hermosas, los vestidos les habían quedado perfectos y no era necesario hacerles ningún arreglo. De inmediato Caldina y Presea corrieron hacia ellas para apreciarlas bien por todos los lados asegurándose de que no fuera necesaria ninguna modificación en ellos mientras Marina miraba a sus amigas con una gran sonrisa que poco a poco se iba volviendo nostálgica y triste.

Marina abrazaba fuertemente su vestido a su pecho mientras las miraba con su sonrisa triste y pensaba que aunque sus amigas se veían hermosas en esos vestidos y estaba inmensamente feliz por ellas, nunca se podría permitir algo así, ella nunca podría vestir un hermoso vestido blanco de matrimonio, tratando de verse hermosa para su amado, tampoco estaría nerviosa ni emocionada por unir su vida al hombre que amaba para toda la eternidad ni tampoco tendría una familia con él.

Con esos pensamientos en su cabeza y su mirada fija en las chicas sintió una fría lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla mientras un suave tirón en su vestido hacia que dirigiese su vista al piso para ver como una preocupada Mokona era la que la jalaba y clavaba su vista en ella con notable angustia al ver la sonrisa de la chica y como lloraba en silencio por lo que se apresuro a limpiar la lagrima sin dejar de sonreír.

-No te preocupes Mokona, estoy bien, perdóname por haberte angustiado- Marina se agacho y recogió a la criatura para abrazarla a su pecho

-Marina, estas bien?- Anais se giro hacia ella preocupada al ver un par de silenciosas lagrimas salir de sus ojos

-Descuida Anais, no pasa nada-

-Pero estas llorando!-

-Lloro porque estoy feliz Lucy, son lágrimas de felicidad que reflejan lo emocionada y feliz que estoy por ustedes dos-

La sonrisa de Marina se amplió haciéndose convincente y logrando engañar así a sus amigas que la abrazaron animadas y emocionadas mientras observaban el vestido de Marina y comentaban sobre el para qué momentos después, Anais y Lucy se cambiaran a sus ropas tradicionales y luego las cinco chicas en compañía de Mokona, se sentaban a beber el té y hablar un poco.

-No puedo creer que nos casaremos con Paris y Latis pasado mañana-

-Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Anais, estoy tan feliz y emocionada pero también muy nerviosa, espero que Latis se sienta igual-

-Claro que lo hará Lucy, Latis te adora y sé que estará emocionado de casarte contigo-

-Gracias por tus ánimos Presea-

-Bueno chicas ya casi está todo listo, me alegra que los vestidos les hayan quedado bien así que no hay que preocuparse por eso, mañana llegaran los invitados de otros planetas y ya está todo listo para recibirlos así que no tenemos ningún problema-

-No te apresures Caldina, aun falta la comida-

-Cierto Presea pero no creo que haya problema por eso ya me encargue de encargar algunas cosas que llegaran mañana, Rafaga me ha ayudado con eso y a recolectar algo de ayuda de las esposas de algunos soldados que ayudaran a preparar los platos, todo estará listo para la boda, te lo aseguro-

-Qué bueno que lo tengas cubierto Caldina pero me pregunto si saben preparar pastel-

-Pastel?- Las cefirianas miraron curiosas a Marina y Caldina se precipito a hablar –Ninguna aquí sabe hacerlo, Presea y yo te vimos preparar uno en una ocasión pero se vio muy complicado además de que sabes que no es un alimento de Cefiro, lo conocimos apenas contigo así que no teníamos pensado servirlo-

-Pero en nuestro mundo es una costumbre que en las bodas haya pastel-

-Lucy tiene razón, es una tradición de nuestro mundo para las celebraciones y una boda no es la excepción-

-No lo sabíamos Anais, nos disculpamos con ustedes, no teníamos idea de que fuera una tradición de mundo místico-

-No te preocupes Presea, ustedes tampoco tienen que preocuparse chicas, yo estaré más que feliz de preparar el pastel para su boda-

-Hablas en serio Marina? Harías eso por nosotras?-

-Claro que si Lucy, lo hare con todo mi corazón especialmente para ustedes en tan hermoso momento, lo hago porque las quiero y además hace mucho que no preparo uno-

-Marina, muchas gracias, ese es el mejor regalo que podría darnos alguien, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace eso- Anais abrazo a su amiga muy feliz por su ofrecimiento mientras Lucy la imitaba

-No tienes que agradecerme Anais es un placer, lo preparare mañana, me dedicare a eso para que quede perfecto-

Después de unos momentos más de conversaciones y risas las chicas se dieron cuenta que se les fue toda la mañana en eso y estaban retrasadas para el almuerzo, a lo mejor los chicos ya habían comido o las esperaban desde hare rato pero no las buscaban para no interrumpirlas así que todas se apresuraron al comedor pero Marina no avanzo detrás de ellas haciendo que se detuvieran intrigadas.

-Que pasa Marina? No vendrás con nosotros?-

-No Lucy, no tengo hambre y además me duele un poco la cabeza así que prefiero retirarme-

-Estarás bien?-

-Por supuesto que si Anais, no es nada así que nos veremos más tarde, vayan tranquilas-

Las chicas se despidieron calmadamente mientras Marina tomaba otra dirección con la intención de dirigirse a la habitación de la corona. Se sentía muy cansada, estaba demasiado agotada, tal vez debería hacerle caso a Ceres y descansar ya que no había dormido hace un par de días y ahora su cuerpo le pesaba y dolía además de que aunque había tratado de ignorar no había podido calmar la sensación de vacío que sentía por sus pensamientos sobre la boda que jamás tendría y la profunda soledad que de repente la hacía estremecer de frio, una horrible sensación de helado frio que nacía de su interior haciendo que se abrazara a ella misma de forma inconsciente.

-Marina, no esperaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que estarías comiendo con los demás- Marina alzo su vista al escuchar la voz viendo al chico que caminaba al frente, acercándose a ella por el pasillo

-Ascot, que haces aquí? Ya es tarde se supone que deberías estar con los demás en el comedor-

-Se me hizo tarde, me entretuve con algunas criaturas en el bosque del silencio y se me paso el tiempo, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado la hora de regresar y tarde mientras caminaba al castillo, pero tú no me has respondido-

-Se nos hizo tarde también, estaba con las chicas concretando lo del vestuario para la boda y los últimos arreglos, ellas ya se dirigieron al comedor- Le hablo con tranquilidad aparente ya que se empezaba a sentir muy mareada y su cuerpo le pesaba horriblemente

-Entiendo, pero tú no iras a comer también?- La miro unos momentos, se veía muy pálida y extraña –Marina, estas bien?-

La chica no tuvo tiempo de responder a la pregunta ya que de repente perdió el control sobre su cuerpo sin poderse sostener hasta que todo se volvió negro y dejo de escuchar la voz distante de Ascot que al parecer gritaba su nombre.

Ascot alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que cayera por completo, tomo a Marina entre sus brazos muy preocupado por como ella se había desmayado de repente, la observo un momento y después miro a varias direcciones sin saber bien qué hacer con la chica, no quería entrar así al comedor y alarmar a todos pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, lo mejor sería llevara con Guru Clef que seguramente estaría ya comiendo con los demás así se armara un escándalo pero después de haber caminado solo un par de metros una figura imponente se atravesó en su camino.

-Detente invocador- Ceres en su forma humana le bloqueaba el paso mirándolo fríamente

-Marina se ha desmayado, debo de avisarle a los demás, déjame pasar- Aunque sentía algo de temor por la presencia del genio estaba decidido a no dejar que le impidiera ayudar a Marina

-Yo me hare cargo de ella, no es nada grave- Ceres camino hacia Ascot tranquilamente y le quito a Marina de los brazos

-Que harás con ella?- El chico estaba dudoso y preocupado

-La llevare al cuarto para que descanse, estará bien así que no debes preocuparte, como te dije no es nada grave, puedes irte tranquilo, sabes que yo la cuidare-

-Lo sé, es solo que me preocupa que eso haya pasado pero sé que si está contigo no correrá ningún riesgo, aun así es mejor que le avise a los demás-

-No, no le dirás a nadie sobre esto- Ascot lo miro intrigado y en desacuerdo pero Ceres no lo dejo hablar –No es necesario que nadie lo sepa, eso solo los preocuparía inútilmente y arruinaría la felicidad y el día especial de las dos guerreras mágicas sin necesidad, nadie debe saberlo, entendido?-

-Entendido…- Ascot le respondió con inseguridad viendo como el genio se marchaba con la chica en brazos y no pudo evitar preguntar nuevamente –Ella… ella en serio estará bien?-

-Lo estará-

Ceres le respondió secamente sin girarse mientras seguía su camino hacia la habitación de la corona; dirigió su mirada al rostro de Marina por unos momentos y luego la giro a una ventana para observar como pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a caer lentamente desde el cielo de Cefiro, aun así aparto la mirada y continuo caminando para llevar a la chica a descansar.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, empezare a trabajar en el próximo para no tardar con la continuación. Como siempre es un placer darle las gracias a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios los cuales son muy valiosos para mi, también los que me agregan a alertas y por supuesto a todos los lectores que se pasan por esta historia, en serio muchas gracias, un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en la continuación n_n**


	15. Lazos eternos

**No pude actualizar ayer como esperaba ya que he estado sumamente ocupada así que me disculpo con todos, aun así creo que no ha sido tan grave XD espero que el capitulo les guste y lo disfruten. También quiero pedir un favor, sobre el desmayo de Marina y lo que paso con Clef hace un mes, varios me han dicho sobre las sospechas de embarazo de Marina y la verdad es que no se muy bien si hacerlas ciertas o limitarlo al cansancio, pero como este un fic también para todos ustedes, su opinión es muy importante para mi así que me gustaría que me dijeran que desean, si quieren que Marina este embarazada o no, agradezco que respondan, ahora si los dejo con el cap.**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Lazos eternos-**

**.**

Ceres se encontraba sentado de forma serena al lado de Marina mientras observaba a la chica descansar en su estado de inconsciencia. La observaba fijamente dándose cuenta lo pálida y cansada que se encontraba.

-Debiste hacerme caso mi niña, estas realmente agotada y ya no lo resististe mas, el deber del pilar es un trabajo muy duro y agotador, consume tus energías sin que lo notes y si no descansas de la forma correcta este es el resultado-

El genio cerró sus ojos después de susurrar esas palabras y permaneció al lado de Marina todo el tiempo sin separarse de ella, preguntándose en su mente que le sucedía a la guerrera como para que la temperatura del planeta hubiera decaído con tal velocidad, estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Mientras tanto en el comedor del castillo todos terminaban de comer tranquilamente mientras platicaban de forma animada.

-Estas bien Lucy?-

-Si Latis, es solo que tengo mucho frio-

-Lucy tiene razón, está haciendo mucho frio, eso es algo extraño tal vez debamos ir a ver si algo sucede-

Con las palabras de Anais todos salieron del comedor al terminar la comida encontrándose con el hermoso espectáculo de la nieve caer lentamente empezando a cubrir poco a poco el suelo. Las primeras en correr hacia la nieve felices fueron Lucy y Anais seguidos de los demás que miraban todo con ojos curiosos mientras las dos chicas se encargaban de explicar, Clef iba a acercarse también a ver el extraño suceso pero fue detenido por Ascot.

-Espera Guru Clef, necesito hablar contigo un momento-

-Sucede algo Ascot? Has estado extraño desde que llegaste al comedor, algo te inquieta no es así?-

-Si así es, pero preferiría que habláramos en privado-

Clef asintió a las palabras de Ascot caminando con él al salón del trono mientras miraba intrigado el semblante serio del chico que aun así se veía muy inquieto.

-Bien Ascot, dime que sucede?-

-Es Marina…-

-Le sucede algo a Marina?- Ante la mención del nombre de la chica, Clef se exalto de inmediato

-Se supone que no debería decirte sobre esto pero creo que es muy importante como para callarlo- Ascot suspiro un poco viendo la impaciencia de Clef – Cuando venia para acá me encontré a Marina en el pasillo, se veía muy pálida y extraña y luego se desmayo-

-Marina sufrió un desmayo? Por qué no me habías dicho nada Ascot? Donde esta ella? La atendiste?-

-Cálmate Guru Clef, iba a llevar a Marina contigo pero Ceres apareció y dijo que el ser haría cargo de ella, me la quito de mis brazos y se la llevó, dijo que no era nada grave y que no tenía que preocuparme por nada, además me advirtió que no le dijera de eso a nadie pero me quede muy preocupado por ella así que decidí decírtelo-

-Has hecho bien Ascot, lo que me has contado me deja muy preocupado, es mejor que vaya a verla-

-No lo hagas Guru Clef, Ceres dijo que la llevaría a descansar así que creo que Marina está descansando y el está con ella, creo que se molestara si se entera que te conté lo sucedido-

-Tienes razón Ascot, mi intención no es causarte problemas, creo que buscare la manera de hablar con ella después para saber qué pasa, aunque será complicado con la presencia de Ceres siempre a su lado impidiendo que me acerque-

-Yo también tratare de averiguarlo y si se algo te lo contare Guru Clef, además creo que el extraño suceso de afuera y el frio que hace tiene que ver con eso-

-Yo también lo creo Ascot-

El tiempo empezó a correr y en menos de lo esperado la tarde había pasado y era de noche ya; Marina no había salido en lo que quedaba del día de aquella habitación así que Clef no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella por lo que decidió ir a dormir aunque aun bastante preocupado por el estado de la chica mientras que en el interior del cuarto de la corona Marina seguía descansando tranquilamente mientras Ceres velaba su sueño.

A la mañana siguiente aun hacia un poco de frio y aunque la nieve había dejado de caer, aun se podía apreciar un poco de esta en el suelo que poco a poco empezaba a derretirse ya que en su estado de inconsciencia las emociones de Marina permanecían estáticas hasta que la chica empezó a despertar en cuanto salió el sol.

-Has despertado-

-Ceres… buenos días- La chica abrió los ojos pesadamente y le sonrió un poco al chico que permanecía sentado a su lado. Marina trato de levantarse pero al hacerlo un gemido de dolor salió de su boca

-Estas bien?- El genio se apresuro a ayudarla a levantarse

-Me duele mucho la cabeza y estoy muy mareada, que fue lo que sucedió anoche?- Se apoyo en Ceres mientras sostenía su cabeza de forma dolorosa

-Te desmayaste cuando hablabas con el invocador, te dije que debías descansar, agotaste tus energías-

-Lo siento, se que debí haberte escuchado, supongo que me merezco esto por necia-

Marina se quejo de nuevo del dolor pero Ceres llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la chica, esta empezó a brillar en un tono azul aliviando un poco el dolor que sentía.

-Estas mejor?-

-Si Ceres, me siento mejor, muchas gracias- Marina le sonrió sintiéndose mucho mejor –Creo que es mejor que me arregle y vaya a comer, tengo que preparar el pastel para la boda de Lucy y Anais, les prometí que lo haría-

-Eso te hará bien Marina, ve a tomar un baño y a desayunar, te dejare para que lo hagas y te veré en un rato-

-Gracias Ceres-

Marina salió de la sala de la corona sintiéndose mucho mejor de salud como de ánimo, se sentía tonta por haberse sentido tan mal el día anterior cuando debería de sentirse feliz por la boda de sus amigas, era egoísta que pensara en ella cuando se trataba de la felicidad de Lucy y Anais, ese pensamiento la hizo sentir de muy buen ánimo y después de arreglarse ingreso al comedor con una gran sonrisa, siempre pensar en la felicidad de los demás hacia que se sintiera mejor con ella misma y su dolor pasara a segundo plano.

-Buenos días a todos-

-Buenos días Marina, que bueno verte, empezaba a preocuparme ya que no viniste tampoco a cenar anoche-

-Lo siento mucho Anais, es que me quede dormida-

Marina rio un poco mientras tomaba su lugar en la mesa con tranquilidad para empezar a comer mientras Ascot y Clef la miraban fijamente analizando el estado de la chica para después darse una mirada significativa entre ellos y seguir comiendo con normalidad mientras todos comentaban la boda que se llevaría a cabo el día siguiente.

-Se que están todos muy emocionados pero no deben olvidar que hoy llegan los invitados de otros planetas- Clef hablo con tranquilidad sin observar a nadie

-A qué hora llegaran Guru Clef?- Marina preguntó de la misma forma

-En la tarde casi al anochecer, puedo saber por qué la pregunta?-

-Es que estaré ocupada buena parte del día pero creo que para esa hora no habrá problema y podre recibir como se debe a los invitados-

-Preparas el pastel Marina?-

-Así es Lucy, le prometí a Anais y a ti que les haría un hermoso pastel de boda-

Las chicas sonrieron emocionadas mientras Clef también sonrió al ver animada a Marina y saber que la chica haría uno de sus pasteles, hacia mucho que ella no cocinaba y que lo hiciera lo hacía sentir muy bien. Cuando el desayuno termino todos se retiraron y Marina se dispuso a hacer lo mismo para desplazarse a la cocina pero Guru Clef tomo su mano sorprendiéndola y haciendo que se detuviera.

-Que… que haces?- Marina tembló un poco al sentir la piel de Clef en contacto con la suya, solo con ese toque muchos recuerdos llegaron a ella y se sentía incapaz de girar y encararlo

-Yo lo siento… fue solo un impulso- Clef soltó su mano lentamente sintiendo también como su cuerpo se estremecía –Podemos hablar un momento?-

-Guru Clef creo que lo que tengas que decir puede esperar hasta la próxima reunión o acaso es un tema de urgencia?- Marina mantenía la compostura y la formalidad dándole aun la espalda

-No es nada sobre Cefiro ni ningún tema formal, es algo creo que personal- Sabia que no debía hablar con ella de otros temas aparte de Cefiro pero tenía que saber que pasaba con ella y aprovechar que Ceres no estaba a su lado

-Guru Clef, sabes que entre el mago supremo y el pilar solo se deben tratar temas que conciernan a Cefiro, nada mas- Marina empezó a caminar para salir del salón

-Estas bien? Me entere que ayer sufriste un desmayo y quiero saber que sucede- Aunque la chica se marchaba el no perdería su oportunidad

-Estoy bien, no fue nada, solo me sentía muy cansada y mi cuerpo no lo soporto, no es nada de qué preocuparse, seré más cuidadosa- Se había detenido al escucharlo y no pudo evitar responderle

-Eso me hace sentir más tranquilo, debes ser mas consiente y descansar, el titulo de pilar confiere muchas responsabilidades y el trabajo es muy agotador, si no tienes cuidado será grave-

-Tendré cuidado, no volverá a suceder- Marina empezó a caminar con rumbo a la cocina bastante nerviosa y tensa pero tuvo que detenerse de nuevo antes de entrar a la cocina al sentir que Clef caminaba detrás de ella –Necesitas algo mas Guru Clef?-

-Si… bueno… yo… no tengo mucho trabajo hoy, al menos hasta que los invitados lleguen así que me preguntaba si… bueno si… podría acompañarte-

-Guru Clef, no creo que eso sea adecuado-

-Deja que el mago se quede-

La voz de Ceres los sorprendió a ambos, el genio salió de la cocina a paso tranquilo ya que estaba esperando allí a Marina desde hace un rato, la chica lo miro dudosa un momento pero luego giro a Clef y asintió con su cabeza indicándole que aceptaba que la acompañara en la cocina mientras que el mago aun mas sorprendido sonrió y entro para sentarse en una silla mientras que Ceres se recostaba de brazos cruzados en la pared observando a Marina.

Poco a poco Marina con ayuda de Mokona empezó a organizar todo para empezar a elaborar el pastel decidiendo al final que mejor haría dos debido a que serian dos bodas, haría uno para Lucy y Latis y otro para Anais y Paris. Bajo la mirada atenta de Clef y de Ceres que permanecieron en completo silencio todo el tiempo, Marina pasó buena parte del día haciendo los pasteles con varios inconvenientes al principio ya que la mirada y presencia de Clef la ponía sumamente nerviosa aunque estar junto a él le hacía sentir bien y que no dejara de sonreír.

Ceres observaba a Marina con tranquilidad, no le agradaba la presencia del mago pero opto por dejar que se quedara ya que sentía que su presencia le haría bien a Marina después de su decaída y bajo estado de ánimo del día anterior y al ver a Marina tan sonriente cocinando le hizo ver que había acertado. Mientras tanto Clef observaba completamente embelesado a Marina, estaba cautivado por cada uno de sus movimientos y su sonrisa, no se perdía ningún detalle de ella y disfrutaba de cada segundo tan cerca deseando poder acercarse más a ella y pasar un día como el de hace un mes en la montaña de hielo.

-Ya están listo, díganme que les parece?-

Marina giro emocionada y con una gran sonrisa hacia Ceres y Clef al terminar la última decoración de los pasteles para mostrarlos a los dos chicos. Eran dos pasteles cada uno de 3 pisos, uno estaba cubierto de crema de color rosa pálido y estaba decorado con flores de azúcar rojas y plateadas que rodeaban completamente la base de cada piso del pastel mientras que el otro estaba cubierto de crema de color verde pálido y su decoración era un arreglo de flores en azúcar verdes y doradas que caían por un costado desde el último piso del pastel al primero.

-Son hermosos… estoy sorprendido de cómo pudiste hacer algo así- Clef estaba impresionado observando los pasteles

-Están muy bien, se que a las guerreras les gustara tu obsequio-

-Gracias Ceres… Guru Clef- Marina sonrió tímidamente por los halagos y se dio la vuelta para empezar a limpiar todo pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la cocina se encontraba impecable

-Ya trabajaste suficiente, déjame ser de ayuda- Clef con su magia había limpiado y organizado toda la cocina

-Muchas gracias Guru Clef- Marina se sonrojo y le sonrió con timidez mientras el mago le devolvía la sonrisa –Creo que es mejor que vaya a limpiarme y a cambiarme de ropa, llevamos todo el día aquí y no deben tardar en llegar los invitados- Marina se giro nerviosa por la sonrisa de Clef para sacudirse toda la haría que quedaba en su ropa

-Sí, no deben de tardar en llegar y como pilar debes estar allí así que debes darte prisa- Clef se puso de pie para salir pero se quedo viendo a Marina un momento y sin poderse resistir se acerco a ella bajo la atenta mirada de Ceres colocando una mano en la mejilla de Marina y acariciándola con cuidado haciéndola sorprender –Te falto el rostro, tienes algo aun en tu mejilla-

-Gracias…- sin saber que mas decir solo dejo que Clef limpiara el rastro de harina de su mejilla con una caricia

-Vamos Marina, es hora de que te arregles- Ceres la llamaba de forma insistente tratando de sacar a la chica de allí ya que no le agradaba lo que estaba ocurriendo pero ninguno de los dos se movía, Marina y Clef solo permanecían en silencio mirándose mientras el no alejaba su mano de su mejilla

-Marina… lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme-

Antes de que Marina pudiera preguntar a que se refería el mago, Clef acerco su rostro al de ella y sin retirar su mano de su mejilla, beso los labios de Marina con suavidad y delicadeza separándose casi al instante para alejarse lo más rápido posible y abandonar por completo la cocina dejando a la chica allí sorprendida mientras Ceres observaba fríamente el lugar por el que se marchó el mago.

-Clef…- Marina susurro su nombre con cuidado mientras dirigía sus dedos a sus labios

-Mi niña… tú…- Antes de que Ceres pudiera continuar Marina lo interrumpió

-Lo sé Ceres, lo sé, el también lo sabe, no pasara de nuevo-

La chica se apresuro a responderle y salir camino a su habitación para arreglarse seguida por el genio que la miraba seriamente. Aunque Marina dijo esas palabras internamente deseaba sentir de nuevo los labios de Clef y estaba segura que si el mago no hubiese salido tan rápido de la cocina, ella lo hubiera besado de nuevo de forma más larga y profunda.

Después de una ducha fría de Marina para alejar esos pensamientos y sentimientos de ella, se arreglo y se dispuso a recibir a los visitantes que vendrían de Cizeta, Farem y Autozam a la boda de las dos guerreras mágicas. Clef ya se encontraba allí y en todo momento ambos esquivaron la mirada del otro intentando no hablarse ni mirarse mientras recibía a las visitas mientras Ceres se mantenía al lado de la chica observando como ella saludaba cortésmente a los extranjeros.

La cena fue exactamente igual, una cena en honor de los visitantes y aunque Marina no quería tuvo que estar presente por ser el pilar. Estuvo muy tensa todo el tiempo y en ningún momento intercambio ni una sola palabra ni mirada con el mago, incluso al terminar la cena salió del comedor prácticamente que corriendo para encerrarse con Ceres en la sala de la corona.

-No me digas nada Ceres, por favor…-

-No lo hare, creo que tú ya sabes muy bien todo-

-Gracias-

Marina le sonrió un poco en agradecimiento y luego se arrodillo dispuesta a orar; no podía descuidar a Cefiro y el beso con Clef le hacía sentir que estaba traicionando al planeta por lo que se dedicaría a él con más fuerza borrando cualquier otro sentimiento y pensamiento fuera del bienestar de Cefiro.

Ceres solo se sentó a su lado como siempre observando a la chica rezar por su amado planeta, sabía que no debía decir nada y respetaría sus deseos así que permaneció en silencio durante toda la noche solo observando al pilar de Cefiro cumplir con su labor.

Horas después cinco chicas corrían desesperadas por toda una habitación entre risas y gritos mientras Mokona saltaba por todas partes con ellas.

-No encuentro mi otro zapato!-

-Cálmate Lucy, así nunca lo podrás encontrar, déjame ayudarte- Presea se apresuro a ayudar a la pelirroja que acababa con la habitación buscando el dichoso zapato

-Caldina! No voy a salir así, de ninguna forma saldré peinada de esta forma-

-Pero Anais, no le veo nada de malo, a Paris le encantara- La ilusionista reía divertida mientras le hacía a Anais una serie de extravagantes peinados

-Yo creo que Paris se morirá del susto si ve a Anais entrar peinada de esa forma-

-No seas cruel Marina-

Marina se reía divertida mientras terminaba de arreglar los vestidos de boda para que las chicas se los colocaran, dentro de pocas horas daría inicio la boda doble y las chicas llevaban todo el día arreglándose muy nerviosas para el esperado momento aunque no habían logrado mucho ya que los nervios habían vuelto todo un caos y ni siquiera se habían vestido o acabado de peinar.

Afuera de la habitación varios chicos observaban curiosos la puerta al escuchar los gritos, risas y el sonido de cosas caer al interior.

-No sé si quisiera saber qué es lo que ocurre allá adentro-

-Quizás es mejor que no lo sepamos Rafaga- Latis respondió secamente pero mirando la puerta algo perturbado

-No puedo creer que lleven todo el día ahí encerradas, nosotros no nos tardamos ni una hora en estar listos-

-Recuerda que son mujeres Paris, con ellas todo es más complicado-

Todos asintieron con las palabras de Clef que miraba fijamente la puerta pensando en que Marina se encontraba detrás de ella a solo unos pasos de él. Deseaba verla pero sabía que no debía así que resistiría hasta la ceremonia solo para estar cerca de ella y verla sin que se diera cuenta ya que no podía permitirse nada más, había sido muy atrevido con el beso y no podía dejarse llevar nuevamente.

-Mejor vamos a ver por última vez que todo esté listo, además debemos recibir en el salón a los invitados, las chicas llegaran a tiempo-

-Ascot tiene razón, aunque faltan unas horas es mejor verificar todo además con eso Latis y Paris podrán calmar un poco los nervios-

-Nosotros no estamos nerviosos Guru Clef-

-Lo que digas Paris- Clef le sonrió divertido empezando a caminar seguido de los demás

Después de una hora y media parecía que por fin todo estaba en orden con las chicas y ya en calma se encargaban de dar los últimos toques. Caldina vestida de forma muy elegante y discreta con un vestido cefiriano rosa y su cabello suelto terminaba de arreglar el hermoso velo blanco en el cabello de Lucy que ya se encontraba con su vestido de boda perfectamente puesto, mientras que Anais también vestida con su hermoso vestido de matrimonio y una elegante tiara dorada en su cabeza, se encontraba sentada en un sillón completamente nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Presea terminaba de arreglar su cabello en un elegante moño alto para después asegurarse que su vestido cefiriano amarillo se encontrara en orden mientras que Marina que había sido la última en vestirse se encontraba colocándose los accesorios de su vestido como los brazaletes, la gargantilla y los listones de sus brazos, arreglando por ultimo la corona en su cabello completamente suelto, símbolo del pilar.

-Bien niñas, ha llegado la hora, se que están nerviosas pero verán que todo saldrá bien, Marina, Presea y yo debemos irnos ya que nosotras entramos primero, luego vendrán ustedes-

-Muchas gracias por todo Caldina, esperaremos nuestro momento-

-Suerte chicas, nos veremos en unos momentos- Marina corrió a donde sus amigas y las abrazo con fuerza antes de salir en compañía de Presea y de Caldina para encontrarse con los chicos.

Clef estaba muy nervioso y quizás hasta más que Paris y Latis quienes serian los que contraerían matrimonio, pero no podía evitarlo ya que se moría de ganas de ver a Marina y además tendría que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir entrar con ella y estar todo el tiempo a su lado. Cuando las chicas llegaron Clef quedo impresionado por la belleza de Marina, se veía realmente hermosa en ese vestido y no podía apartar la mirada de ella mientras la chica también veía a Clef muy sonrojada por lo elegante que estaba notando principalmente que sobre la túnica blanca de Clef había una capa similar a la suya y del mismo color azul marino que la de ella, sus ropas hacían juego y combinaban perfectamente lo que la hizo sonrojar mas.

-Es hora, me permite?- Clef hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante Marina y le ofreció su mano esperando que la tomara

-Sera un placer Guru Clef- Marina hablo con formalidad pero su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios mientras estiraba su mano para tomar la del mago

Las puertas de la gran sala donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración y donde ya se encontraban los invitados se abrieron para dar paso a la elite de Cefiro.

Paris como príncipe de Cefiro fue el primero en ingresar a la sala caminando entre las personas que se inclinaban levemente mostrando su respeto hasta posicionarse de pie al costado derecho de un altar que se hallaba en el fondo de la habitación.

Marina y Clef fueron los siguientes en entrar, ella como pilar y él como mago supremo tomando delicadamente la mano de la hermosa mujer como era costumbre en esos casos. Cuando hicieron su aparición todos los invitados reverenciaron completamente a Marina hasta que ella y el mago llegaron al altar pero a diferencia de Paris ellos tomaron asiento en dos hermosas sillas que se encontraban en el centro del altar una al lado de la otra. Marina se sentó con ceremonia mirando al frente, aun así tuvo que desviar su mirada a los ojos de Clef que beso suavemente la mano de Marina antes de soltarla regalándole una sonrisa para después sentarse a su lado, dejando así a la chica sonrojada y nerviosa.

Seguidos de Marina y Clef entraron Rafaga y Latis como guardianes y protectores del pilar, Latis se ubico de pie al lado de Paris mientras que Rafaga lo hizo al lado izquierdo. Detrás de los dos ingresaron Caldina, Presea y Ascot como parte de la comitiva de Cefiro y los tres se ubicaron al lado izquierdo de pie donde se encontraba Rafaga.

Después de unos cortos momentos las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Anais hizo su aparición con una hermosa sonrisa tomada de la mano de un joven alto de mirada tranquila y pacífica, cabello corto verde claro y ojos dorados, detrás de ellos Lucy entraba del brazo de un joven de mirada firme y valiente de cabello rojo intenso largo y suelto y ojos dorados; Windom y Rayearth habían tomado su forma humana para acompañar a sus queridas niñas en esa ocasión especial.

Las chicas caminaron despacio y cada una se posiciono al lado de su pareja caminando hacia el centro del altar mientras los genios se ubicaban al lado derecho y Ceres hacia su aparición para ubicarse al lado de los otros dos.

La ceremonia fue dirigida por Clef quien dio su bendición a las dos parejas declarando la unión de ambas en un lazo eterno e irrompible mientras Marina como pilar de Cefiro daba su aprobación a la unión, expresaba sus buenos deseos y proclamaba a Anais como la nueva princesa de Cefiro. Seguido de sus palabras Windom y Rayearth también aprobaron la unión de sus protegidas y entregaron formalmente a las dos a sus nuevos esposos para así dar por concluida la ceremonia de matrimonio mientras todos estallaban en felicitaciones y halagos para las dos.

Todos se dispusieron a desplazarse a la siguiente sala donde daría lugar la celebración, cena y fiesta. Las parejas fueron las primeras en salir seguidas de los tres genios. Marina se puso de pie dispuesta a avanzar detrás de los genios ya que era su turno pero de nuevo sintió como Clef tomaba su mano para caminar con ella como era debido, en todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos dejo de mirarse a los ojos ni un segundo mientras sus manos pasaban de estar solo tomadas a estar completamente entrelazadas.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios y hermosos mensajes que siempre me dejan y que hacen posible que continúe con mucha emoción este fic, son lo más importante para mi así que siempre estaré muy feliz de darle las gracias por ello. Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les recuerdo que agradecería si responden a la pregunta que les hice arriba, nos vemos en la continuación n_n**


	16. Sentimientos irrechazables

**Hola a todos, me disculpo por la tardanza pero he tenido algunos problemas personales y pues he estado algo dispersa y baja de ánimo para escribir u_u por eso mismo me disculpo por no responder personalmente a sus reviews y les agradezco a todos por aquí por sus hermosos comentarios y ánimos como siempre, también por haber respondido a la pregunta sobre Marina la cual les daré respuesta después ya que ando pensando en algo. Ahora los dejo con el capitulo que espero que disfruten.**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Sentimientos irrechazables-**

**.**

Marina sentía su cuerpo entero arder por el calor que nacía desde lo más profundo de su interior al ver los hermosos ojos azules de Clef observarla con tanto amor y devoción mientras la cálida mano del mago se aferraba mas a la de ella negándose a apartarla; para la chica ese trayecto de una sala a otro, fue eterno pero maravilloso.

Cuando llegaron al salón de la celebración, Marina y Clef tomaron asiento uno al lado del otro en el centro una enorme mesa en la cual se encontraban también ubicados los invitados extranjeros mientras que en la mesa al frente de ellos se encontraban las dos parejas de recién casados acompañados de los tres genios y la comitiva de Cefiro.

La celebración no tardo en dar inicio y tomar un tono alegre y festivo debido a la felicidad de todos por la unión de las dos parejas. En la mesa Marina y Clef hablaban animadamente con los invitados de otro planeta pero nunca entre ellos, ni siquiera se dirigían una mirada aunque secretamente, sus manos continuaban entrelazadas por debajo de la mesa.

-Marina! Los pasteles están hermosos, no sabemos cómo agradecértelo- Lucy con su esposo llegaba muy animada a la mesa seguida de la otra pareja así que aunque no quisiera Marina tuvo que soltar la mano de Clef para ponerse de pie y saludar

-No tienen que hacerlo, lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes chicas- Marina se acerco a sus dos amigas y las abrazo con fuerza –Muchas felicitaciones, estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos-

-Muchas gracias Marina, este es el día más feliz de mi vida- Anais sonrió contenta separándose del abrazo

-Para ustedes dos también muchas felicitaciones y más les vale tratarlas bien o se meterán en problemas- Marina miro a Latis y Paris con falso enfado para después sonreír y abrazarlos también

-No te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de ellas y por supuesto también de ti- Latis le regalo una pequeña sonrisa a Marina

-También te damos las gracias por los pasteles, se ven deliciosos y no veo la hora de probarlos-

Todos rieron por el comentario de Paris y después de eso ambos matrimonios se despidieron momentáneamente para dirigirse a bailar mientras Marina los observaba muy sonriente girándose para regresar a su silla pero en cuanto lo hizo choco contra Clef que sin darse cuenta se había levantado y estaba detrás de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta que estabas detrás mío Guru Clef- Marina bajo la cabeza esquivando su mirada dispuesta a sentarse pero la mano de Clef tomando la suya se lo impidió

-Quieres bailar conmigo?-

-Bailar?- La chica se sorprendió mucho por la petición y además estaba muy nerviosa sin saber que decir –No sabía que bailaras… además no sé si este bien-

-No hay problema, además es una boda, que seas el pilar no quiere decir que no puedas divertirte-

Marina lo miro unos momentos y después asintió con su cabeza para desplazarse con el mago a la pista donde las demás parejas bailaban y así unirse ellos también empezando a moverse despacio con la música sin poder dejar de mirarse el uno al otro.

-No había tenido la oportunidad de decírtelo Marina pero… estas hermosa-

-Gracias… tu también te ves muy bien, creo que Caldina hizo nuestros trajes para que combinaran apropósito- La chica se sonrojo sin poder alejar la mirada de sus ojos

-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti…-

-No… no hagas esto por favor- Marina bajo su cabeza suplicándole en un susurro

-Lo siento, es solo que es difícil-

-Lo es así que no lo compliques más-

Marina de repente soltó al mago y se alejo de él dejándolo solo en la pista de baile mientras él la seguía con la miraba sintiéndose culpable por haberla alejado pero no podía callar lo que sentía.

La celebración pasaba lentamente mientras todos se divertían con la comida, el baile y el excelente ambiente, Clef había pasado todo el tiempo sentado en la mesa siguiendo con su mirada cada uno de los movimientos de Marina que se había negado a regresar a su lugar en la mesa desde que lo dejo solo en la pista de baile.

Marina solo buscaba esquivar al mago así que andaba de un lugar a otro hablando con el que fuera con tal de no regresar a su lado y tener que enfrentarlo. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en la otra mesa riendo con Caldina, hablando con Ascot y en momentos hablando con los genios, intentando disimular que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta cuando en realidad estaba muy tensa ya que estaba consciente de la mirada de Clef sobre ella.

La noche había caído sin que nadie lo notara ya que todos seguían encantados y divertidos con la celebración, cada quien estaba en su mundo y Marina se sentía un poco aburrida aunque seguía en la mesa en compañía de Ascot que se había dedicado a acompañarla todo el tiempo ante la nada amable mirada de Clef.

-Marina… bueno yo…- El chico estaba muy nervioso y sonrojado

-Sucede algo Ascot?-

-Si… es que yo me preguntaba si tu, bueno si tu… quieres bailar conmigo- Se sonrojo mucho al decirlo así que se apresuro a hablar muy rápido –Es que llevamos todo el tiempo aquí sentados y no es bueno para la salud además que ya debes estar cansada y algo aburrida-

-Eres muy divertido Ascot, claro que me gustaría bailar contigo, ya me estaba aburriendo aquí-

Marina rio divertida para tomar la mano que Ascot le ofrecía tímidamente y levantarse con él para llegar de nuevo a la pista de baile que momentos antes había abandonado. Empezó a bailar con el chico que lo hacía torpemente debido a los nervios, pero Marina no le dio importancia, solo sonreía enternecida al ver a su amigo para disfrutar del baile aunque su sonrisa se borro al notar que Clef no se encontraba en el lugar en que momentos antes estaba, en la mesa con las demás personas.

-Sucede algo Marina?-

-No Ascot, no sucede nada-

Le sonrió de nuevo aunque con la mirada buscaba por toda la sala al mago sin poder hallarlo, sin embargo no tuvo que buscar mucho ya que en una parte de la canción en la cual Ascot le dio un giro, sin saber cómo, Marina termino en los brazos de Clef que la miraba de forma intensa.

-Clef…-

-Ascot, me permites bailar con ella la siguiente pieza?- Clef pregunto sin separar su mirada de Marina

-Si Guru Clef… claro- Ascot los miro confundido y solo abandono la pista de baile dejándolos a los dos

-Eso fue grosero, estaba bailando con Ascot-

-Lo sé Marina pero la pieza ya iba a terminar, además has pasado todo el tiempo al lado de Ascot, ya fue suficiente-

-Sabes porque me fui con Ascot-

-Lo sé pero no quiero aceptarlo-

Marina decidió mejor no responder nada y terminar con eso lo más rápido posible, así que cuando la nueva melodía empezó a sonar, los dos bailaron en completo silencio mientras la chica esquivaba la mirada del mago esperando a que la canción acabara lo más rápido posible para alejarse de Clef.

-Marina…- Clef la llamo para que lo mirara

-Que sucede Guru Clef?-

-Marina- Clef suspiro con pesadez por como lo había llamado de nuevo y porque ella no levanto la mirada así que se acercó a su oído y le susurro en el –Marina, vamos a escaparnos-

-Que es lo que estás diciendo? Estás loco acaso?-

-Claro que no, además lo que te estoy proponiendo no es tan descabellado, vamos a escaparnos de esta fiesta-

-No podemos, tú y yo debemos estar presentes, lo sabes-

-Lo sé Marina, pero ya han pasado varias horas desde que dio inicio la celebración y a nadie le interesan la formalidades, si nos vamos te aseguro que no lo notaran y si es así no le darán importancia-

-No debemos, tenemos responsabilidades Clef-

-Deja de engañarte Marina, no quieres estar a solas conmigo porque te da miedo lo que puedas hacer cierto?- La chica solo se quedo callada y el sonrió – Se que no debemos pero solo te pido unos minutos nada mas, solo eso y luego podrás regresar, te dejare tranquila-

-Solo unos minutos?-

-Solo eso, no te pido mas- El mago la miro de forma suplicante así que después de unos momentos marina acepto asintiendo con su cabeza –Perfecto, entonces encuéntrame en el jardín del costado occidental en 10 minutos-

Clef la miro unos momentos más antes de tomar su mano besarla suavemente y después alejarse para salir del salón mientras Marina se quedaba allí dudosa. La chica camino hacia una mesa y tomo un poco de agua tratando de calmar sus nervios y luego avanzo a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres genios hablando calmadamente.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa un momento-

-No te preocupes por eso niña, no seas tímida- Windom le sonrió amablemente haciéndola tener un poco de confianza

-Quería comunicarles, en especial a Ceres que me retirare a descansar ya que no he dormido bien- Los tres genios asintieron despacio y Marina se apresuro a hablar antes de que Ceres dijera cualquier cosa –Yo iré sola y dormiré así que no debes preocuparte Ceres, puedes quedarte aquí en compañía de Windom y Rayearth, además te quedaras en representación mía por si algo es requerido, agradecería mucho que hicieras eso por mí, después puedes irte a descansar al templo, no creo que me levante temprano mañana-

-Está bien Marina, será como tú dispongas-

-Muchas gracias Ceres, no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco- Le sonrió tiernamente y luego se dirigió a todos –Muchas gracias por haber venido, se que significa mucho para Lucy y Anais, espero verlos más seguido-

-Trataremos de hacerlo, ahora ve a descansar, la labor del pilar es muy agotadora- Rayearth hablo con un tono de voz solemne pero amable por lo que Marina le dedico una sonrisa

-Buenas noches-

Después de hacerles una pequeña reverencia a los genios, Marina se apresuro a salir de la sala para encaminarse al jardín donde se encontraría con Clef mientras era observada por Ascot que se encontraba al lado de Caldina y Rafaga.

-A donde irá Marina?-

-Te preocupas demasiado Ascot, a lo mejor se retira a descansar, sabes que ella trabaja mucho y ha sido un día muy agitado-

-Si, en eso tienes razón Caldina, lo mejor es que descanse- Ascot le sonrió a la ilusionista y después observo el salón viendo como todos se divertían –Que raro, no veo a Guru Clef-

-Creo que el ya se retiro hace un rato, ustedes saben que a él no le gustan mucho las fiestas y estas cosas, solo asiste por protocolo así que supongo que al no ver la necesidad de permanecer aquí ha decidido irse-

-Lo que dice Rafaga es cierto, sabes bien que el viejo Gurú es algo amargado y seco para esas cosas, mejor dejemos de preocuparnos por los demás y vamos a bailar chicos-

Mientras tanto en uno de los hermosos jardines del castillo de Cefiro, Guru Clef esperaba impacientemente a Marina mientras fijaba su vista en el oscuro cielo, pensando que a lo mejor la chica no llegaría y algo nervioso por eso, pero cuando escucho los pasos en el camino empedrado acercándose a él, sintió que su alma volvió a su cuerpo.

-Pensé que no vendrías Marina-

-Dude en hacerlo pero aun así estoy aquí al final de cuentas-

-Te deje hace unos minutos en el salón pero ya empezaba a extrañarte- Clef se acerco despacio a ella con una sonrisa por lo que Marina retrocedió un par de pasos

-Que haces Clef? No entiendo para que me hiciste escaparme y venir aquí-

-Quería estar contigo, te he extrañado Marina… no tienes idea de cuánto-

A pesar del nerviosismo de Marina que no dejaba de retroceder, Clef no se detuvo hasta estar a pocos centímetros de ella y al estar frente a frente, no le dio tiempo de nada pues capturo sus labios con los suyos en un beso profundo lleno de desesperación y amor al cual Marina trato de resistirse en un comienzo pero termino por corresponder con la misma intensidad mientras se abrazaba al cuello del mago el cual pasaba sus brazos por su cintura para abrazarla.

Ambos se besaban con desespero y con una creciente necesidad, no dejaban de abrazarse haciendo más profundo el beso a cada segundo y negándose a separarse de el hasta que Marina empezó a recobrar de nuevo la poca cordura que le quedaba y con dificultad aparto sus labios de los de Clef aunque aún seguían abrazándose el uno al otro.

-Que pasa Marina? Por qué rompiste el beso?-

-Como que por qué Clef? Sabes que eso está mal, no debiste besarme-

-Lo necesitaba Marina, me he estado volviendo loco durante un mes al tener que estar alejado de ti y actuar de forma tan fría y formal-

-Sabes que así tiene que ser Clef, eres el mago supremo y yo el pilar, solo eso-

-Claro que no Marina, no somos solo eso, somos dos personas enamoradas que desean estar el uno con el otro-

-Pero no puede ser, por que no quieres entenderlo?- Marina se soltó bruscamente de su abrazo y se alejo unos pasos de él algo alterada

-Porque te amo!- Clef se acerco de nuevo a ella con desesperación –Te necesito Marina, desde aquella vez en el bosque de cristal no pasa segundo sin que mi cuerpo desee al tuyo, que mi corazón te anhele, no pasa ni un segundo sin que necesite todo de ti, estoy volviéndome loco-

-Claro que estás loco, hablas de imposibles Clef-

-No es un imposible, lo que sucedió ese día en esa montaña no fue un imposible, no puedo olvidar mis sentimientos hacia ti, cuanto te amo, no puedo olvidar lo que paso ese día-

-Tienes que olvidarlo Clef, prometimos que lo olvidaríamos y que eso no saldría jamás de allí, lo prometiste-

-Mentí Marina, acepto que mentí porque no ha pasado ni un solo día en el cual no piense en lo que paso entre nosotros, en tus caricias, tus besos, tus palabras de amor y quiero más, necesito mas, quiero todo eso de nuevo, lo quiero todos los días, yo quiero lo que tienen Paris y Latis, los envidio como no tienes idea, quiero una boda contigo como las de ellos hoy, quiero mi vida entera unida a la tuya para siempre-

-No digas eso Clef…- Marina tembló ligeramente al sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al repetir la sensación de hace dos días, reconocer como todos sus sueños están rotos y jamás se harán realidad –Nosotros nunca… yo nunca… nunca podre tener lo que ellos tienen, ni contigo ni con nadie, yo no tendré nunca una linda boda o podre tener un amor libre como el de ellos, tu si puedes, eres libre Clef y podrás tener eso con alguien más-

-No quiero eso con nadie más Marina, solo contigo- Clef se acerco a ella y al verla temblar así la abrazo delicadamente a su pecho

-Clef, no hagas esto mas difícil, las cosas iban bien de la forma en la que estaban- se dejo abrazar por él tranquilamente

-No están bien, no hay porque mentirnos, es imposible estar bien cuando tenemos que ignorar lo que sentimos, tenemos que ser realistas, es doloroso vivir así, nuestros sentimientos son demasiado fuertes como para rechazarlos-

-Somos realistas, al menos yo lo soy, no olvido que soy el pilar y no debe haber espacio para nada mas en mi corazón que no sea Cefiro, tú debes despertar y darte cuenta de ello Clef, lo que paso esa vez fue un sueño pero tu insistes en permanecer en él, despierta ya que el sueño termino hace mucho, no me hagas las cosas difíciles-

-Pero Marina yo…- Se separo un poco de ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos con notable tristeza –Lo siento mucho pero no puedo negar lo que siento y se bien que tu tampoco por más que trates de hacerlo, no puedes rechazar todos los sentimientos que tienes dentro y a la larga eso solo te hará daño porque en lo más profundo te esta lastimando-

-Perdóname Clef pero no le quiero dar alas a algo que está destinado a caer y morir sin remedio, las cosas pudieron ser diferentes antes, pero no fue así y ya es tarde, mejor olvidémonos de todo esto-

-No es tarde Marina, si lo fuera lo que paso hace un mes no hubiese ocurrido, mientras nuestros sentimientos sigan vivos no es tarde-

-Ya lo es, soy el pilar de Cefiro-

Marina se alejo de él con calma y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el jardín, con cada paso que daba sentía su corazón romperse pero debía ser fuerte y no permitirlo, debía resistir por Cefiro pero no contaba con que Clef no se daría por vencido como ella y la seguía con desesperación para no dejarla ir.

-Marina espera- Tomo su mano para detenerla mientras la miraba con tristeza

-Clef por favor…-

-Yo te amo Marina-

-Yo también te amo Clef, entiende que porque también te amo hago esto, se que amas a Cefiro como a nada en este mundo y darías tu vida por el planeta sin pensarlo, quiero hacer el planeta un lugar hermoso y estable para que seas feliz, hacer algo por el lugar que tanto amas para verte sonreír, a ti y a los demás, trato de ser un buen pilar porque se del amor que tienes por Cefiro así como yo también lo amo, amo a este planeta porque gracias a el mi vida cambio, si no fuera por Cefiro no hubiese conocido nunca a Anais ni a Lucy, tampoco a los demás… no te hubiese conocido a ti… no puedo ser egoísta pensando en mi-

-No te pido que lo seas Marina… entiendo bien lo que eres y lo que conlleva tu cargo, estoy muy consciente de eso y de lo que sucedió con Zagato y Esmeralda, no quiero eso para ti ni tampoco para mi, se que tienes miedo y yo también lo tengo-

-Entonces no hay más que decir, deja de insistir por favor-

-Debo hacerlo, no quiero darme por vencido, se que debe de haber una solución, fue muy tarde con Esmeralda y Zagato, no me di cuenta a tiempo y me siento muy culpable por dejar que las cosas terminaran así para ellos, pero nosotros somos diferentes, se que con tiempo podre encontrar una solución, por favor no pierdas la esperanza-

-Me pides demasiado Clef, no puedo tener esas esperanzas ni ilusionarme creyendo en algo que tiene más probabilidades de fallar que de lo contrario, luego la desilusión será peor-

-No te desilusionaras Marina, te lo prometo, encontrare la forma de que podamos estar juntos sin hacerle daño a nadie ni a nada, cree en mi, se que te he fallado mucho pero prometo que no te fallare con esto-

-Pero entonces… mientras encuentras la solución que? Que pasara con nosotros Clef? Que es lo que haremos?-

-Lo siento mucho Marina pero no puedo estar alejado de ti, no sé cómo he sobrevivido un mes sin tenerte, te necesito conmigo, necesito tu amor-

-No es lo correcto-

-Quizás no pero no lo sabemos, creo que podríamos intentarlo Marina, esa vez no sucedió nada malo con Cefiro, por algo debió de haber sido, yo tengo fe en que nada sucederá ahora, podemos intentarlo, tal vez así pueda encontrar que hacer con mas facilidad-

-Pero me da miedo que algo pase con Cefiro-

-Te prometo que si las cosas se salen de nuestras manos dejare de insistir y desistiré de la idea de estar juntos, seré yo quien el que le dé fin a esto por completo y renuncie a mis sentimientos-

-No se Clef…-

-Por favor Marina, no te niegues el amor ni me lo niegues a mí, intentémoslo por un tiempo, nada saldrá mal si tu no olvidas tu deber ni eres egoísta con el planeta y sé que no será así, eres un excelente pilar, yo creo en ti- La abrazo de nuevo con mucha fuerza y necesidad –Si te niegas a eso solo te causaras sufrimiento y a mí también-

-Pero es que yo…-

Sin saber que decir, Marina correspondió el abrazo quedándose unos minutos en silencio mientras meditaba que hacer, tenía miedo y estaba preocupada mas por Cefiro que por cualquier cosa, pero no quería renunciar a Clef y las palabras que él le decía le daban esperanzas, quizás hubiera una solución y si no sucedió nada malo esa vez tal vez no sucedería luego, quería creer fervientemente en eso pero sabía que la única manera de saber si sería así es arriesgándose así cosas tan importantes estuvieran en juego.

Después de unos cuantos minutos abrazados en silencio, Marina por fin se decidió a levantar su mirada y encarar a Clef que lucía expectante y nervioso, deseando una aceptación de su parte la cual por fin llego por un leve asentimiento de cabeza de Marina seguido de un suave y cálido beso en sus labios.

-Confió en ti Clef-

-No voy a decepcionarte mi amada Marina, te juro que no lo hare- Le sonrió y la beso de nuevo con mucha delicadeza

-Te amo Clef- Marina sonrió muy feliz abrazándose a él con más fuerza mientras él hacía lo mismo

-Yo también te amo Marina- Acaricio su cabello con ternura y después beso su frente –No sabes cuánto extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos y poder sentir tus besos, tu piel, poder escuchar tus palabras tiernas-

-Yo también lo extrañe, sería una mentirosa si dijera que no- Rio con timidez mientras se apoyaba en su pecho –Clef, esto ha sido hermoso y maravilloso pero se hace tarde, temo que alguien nos vea y además me gustaría descansar-

-Entiendo, debes estar agotada, la ceremonia, la celebración y todo ha sido bastante cansado, vamos mi querida niña del mundo místico-

Marina rio un poco ante ese sobrenombre que Clef le daba, salía de sus labios con mucha ternura y eso se le hacía muy dulce, era imposible no sonreír con sus palabras. Cuando Clef soltó el abrazo despacio y le ofreció su mano, ella la tomo sin dudarlo mientras caminaban juntos por los oscuros y solitarios pasillos del castillo sin pensar en nadie más, solo en ellos dos y el amor que se tenían mientras sonreían y se regalaban algunas miradas y sonrisas.

-Clef, el cuarto de la corona queda en la otra dirección o es que acaso piensas llevarme a mi antigua habitación?-

-No Marina, no vamos allí tampoco-

-Entonces a donde vamos?-

-A mi habitación claro está-

-Pero Clef…- Marina se detuvo de repente muy sonrojada mientras Clef reía por su expresión

-Descuida querida, no sucederá nada que tu no quieras que suceda, solo quiero estar toda la noche a tu lado y sentirte entre mis brazos, solo quiero verte dormir y sentir que estas a mi lado-

-Lo siento, es solo que pensé… bueno…- se sonrojo mucho mientras volvían a caminar hacia la habitación

-Descuida, pero como te dije solo pasara lo que tú quieras, yo me conformo con contemplarte toda la noche mientras descansas como se debe, te he visto bastante pálida y ese desmayo que tuviste me preocupa, no quiero que te pase nada malo así que ahora yo cuidare de ti- Clef le sonrió tiernamente mientras abría la puerta de su habitación para que Marina pasara

-No seré tan descuida, prometo que no te daré problemas aunque es muy dulce que te preocupes por mí de esa forma- Marina entro a la habitación y avanzo a la cama para sentarse en el borde de ella y observar a Clef con una sonrisa –Te amo Clef…-

-Y yo te amo a ti Marina- Susurro suavemente Clef con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y caminar hacia ella.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y de nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y les agradezco por sus mensajes y por leer, ya estoy trabajando en la continuación aunque les cuento que la historia está próxima a terminar, aspiro que en tres capítulos más llegara a su fin. Gracias por su apoyo y ánimos ya que hacen posible esta historia, nos vemos en la continuación n_n.**


	17. Enfrentamiento

**He traído un nuevo capítulo, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho y que les guste la continuación, los dejo con el capitulo y nos vemos abajo n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Enfrentamiento-**

**.**

Marina dormía plácidamente sintiendo un calor ameno que rodeaba su cuerpo hasta que empezó a sentir un agradable roce en su rostro que segundo a segundo se convertía en una suave caricia que le hacía algo de cosquillas obligándola a abrir lentamente sus ojos para encontrar al rostro de Clef muy cerca al suyo mientras el besaba sus mejillas, labios y frente con cariño y sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo.

-Buenos días mí amada Marina- Clef sonrió depositando otro pequeño beso en sus labios

-Buenos días Clef- Marina le correspondió la sonrisa aun adormilada –Por qué te despertarte tan temprano? Además estaba durmiendo muy bien, no sé porque me despertaste-

-No es tan temprano como crees, pero no te preocupes por eso, debido a la celebración de ayer estoy seguro de que nadie se ha levantado aun y que todos aun descansan debido a lo tarde que se acostaron- Beso su frente mientras la abrazaba mas a él para recostarla en su pecho –Por otro lado, lamento haberte despertado pero es que teniéndote a mi lado de esa forma, es inevitable para mí no querer besarte y acariciarte-

-Clef, no digas esas cosas que me haces sonrojar- Marina se acomodó en su pecho abrazándose a él con una sonrisa

-Es inevitable hacerlo, cuando me desperté y te vi tan hermosa dormida a mi lado, no pude contenerme, eres la criatura más bella que he visto y necesitaba saber que no eras un sueño, no sabes cuánto he fantaseado con tu presencia y he imaginado que despiertas a mi lado y no es más que una ilusión-

-Esta vez es real… yo también lo deseaba, hace mucho que no dormía tan bien-

-Veras que no será solo por esta vez Marina, será siempre, te hice una promesa anoche y la cumpliré-

-Lo sé Clef, yo confió en ti- Marina le sonrió y lo beso con suavidad para después levantarse de su pecho con la intención de abandonar la cama, pero el mago la tomó de la mano y la volvió a recostar abrazándola a él –Clef, tenemos que levantarnos-

-Lo sé pero no te quiero dejar ir-

-Vamos sabes que ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, estuve de acuerdo con esto pero eso no significa que descuidaremos nuestros deberes, estaremos juntos cuando tengamos tiempo libre-

-Lo sé Marina, te has hecho muy responsable y sé que como pilar tienes mucho trabajo así que no te preocupes que entiendo eso a la perfección y lo respetare, así haya semanas enteras que no pueda estar contigo, por pasar una noche como la que ha pasado puedo esperar lo que sea-

-Eres muy dulce Clef, te amo-

-Y yo te amo a ti Marina-

Después de compartir un suave beso, Marina se levanto de la cama dispuesta a ir a su antigua habitación a tomar una ducha y colocarse ropa limpia así que se despidió momentáneamente de Clef y salió del cuarto esperando tener la suerte de no cruzarse con nadie que le hiciera preguntas comprometedoras así que se apresuro lo mas que pudo en llegar a esa habitación y tomo uno de sus vestidos cefirianos azul claro para bañarse y arreglarse, aprovecharía la noche plena de descanso que había tenido y sus energías renovadas para dedicarse al planeta como debía.

En la habitación del mago, Clef suspiro luego de que Marina se marchó pero sonrió ampliamente, se sentía inevitablemente feliz ese día y pensaba que nada podía arruinarlo. Se dispuso a arreglarse igualmente para después ir a desayunar, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que aun la mayoría de personas descansaban y en el comedor solo se encontraban Rafaga, Ascot y Presea en compañía de las princesas de Cizeta así que saludo respetuosamente y se sentó a desayunar sonriendo cuando vio minutos después entrar a Marina con una gran sonrisa saludando a todos eufóricamente.

-Parece que las parejas de recién casados aun no se han levantado y dudo que tengan intención de hacerlo en todo el día-

-Eso es entendible Marina, deben estar muy feliz y con ganas de permanecer todo el día juntos-

-Que romántico sonó eso Rafaga, pero diciendo esas cosas no se supone que deberías estar con tu amada Caldina?-

-No haría ninguna diferencia Marina, Caldina bebió tanto anoche que dudo que se despierte así que ni notaria que estoy ahí con ella- Con la respuesta de Rafaga, Marina rio sonoramente haciendo que todos los presentes sonrieran por el ánimo del pilar y el hermoso día brillante que asomaba afuera del castillo

-Hoy estas de muy buen ánimo Marina-

-Claro que lo estoy Ascot, ayer tuvimos dos hermosas bodas y me siento muy feliz por mis mejores amigas, además todo está en paz y armonía en Cefiro y todos están alegres, como no sentirme feliz si todo lo que amo en el mundo está bien?-

-Sí, tienes razón-

El desayuno fue bastante agradable y alegre, así hubiesen pocas personas presentes, todos se encontraban felices e hicieron que la plática se tornara muy amena y animada. Durante toda la comida, Marina y Clef se miraron de forma discreta, compartiendo algunas sonrisas fuera de la vista de todos y al terminar el desayuno, el mago se excuso con todos y se dirigió a su despacho para ponerse a trabajar en algunos pendientes y además averiguar la forma en que podría estar con Marina sin que eso significara un peligro para Cefiro, aunque antes de salir le pidió a la chica que se pasara por su despacho para comunicarle algo.

-Ahora con el permiso de todos yo me retirare, tengo trabajo quehacer-

-Marina, hoy estoy dispuesto a acompañarte, soy uno de tus guardianes y es mí deber cuidar de ti y estar a tu lado como lo hacía con la princesa Esmeralda, además me gustaría comunicarte algunas cosas sobre la guardia de Cefiro-

-Me parece muy bien Rafaga, agradezco mucho tu apoyo y compañía, siendo así entonces ven conmigo- El guardia asintió formalmente con la cabeza –Presea, Ascot, por favor ustedes dos atiendan bien a nuestros invitados extranjeros, confió en ustedes para que los entretengan y atiendan como se debe-

-No te preocupes Marina, puedes dejarlo en nuestras manos-

-Muchas gracias Presea, ahora con su permiso, vamos Rafaga- Los dos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y abandonaron el comedor mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Debo informarte que en las guardias por Cefiro, hemos notado que todos los habitantes están muy complacidos con tu labor como pilar, todos están muy felices y aunque por momentos se sienten extrañados con algunos cambios en el ambiente, no sienten temor ya que confían plenamente en ti y disfrutan un poco de la variedad en el planeta-

-Eso me hace sentirme muy feliz Rafaga, amo a Cefiro y a todos sus habitantes, que ellos se sientan tan felices y confíen de esa forma en mi me hace sentirme muy halagada-

-Eres muy dedicada en tu trabajo y has resultado ser un pilar magnifico pero aun así- Rafaga se detuvo tomando la mano de Marina y haciendo que ella también se detuviera y lo mirara, quedando algo sorprendida por la expresión preocupada en los ojos del espadachín

-Que sucede Rafaga?-

-Como he dicho, eres un pilar maravilloso y nunca antes he visto a Cefiro tan hermoso, pero estoy preocupado por ti, se bien que ser el pilar trae una gran soledad-

-Podría decirse que si y mentiría si te dijera que no me he sentido de esa forma- le sonrió un poco triste –Me he llegado a sentir muy sola y vacía, también he sentido mis ilusiones desvanecerse mientras yo solo puedo mirar, pero he entendido que no puedo ser egoísta y siento que mientras todos ustedes sean felices yo lo seré-

-Pero no es una felicidad propia-

-Eso es egoísta… y estoy siéndolo- Suspiro recordando lo que pasaba entre Clef y ella –Pero no estoy sola y ya no me siento así, el amor llena todos esos espacios en mí-

-No estoy muy convencido Marina, de verdad estarás bien?-

-No puedo asegurarte que pasara en el futuro pero hare todo lo posible porque todo salga bien y espero que así sea, además si tengo buenos amigos como tú que se preocupan por mí, entonces nada puede salir mal-

-Soy tu amigo Marina y también tu guardián, no solo protegeré tu cuerpo sino también tu corazón, si llegas a necesitar algo solo dímelo-

-Claro que si, se que cuento contigo- Marina le sonrió y continuaron su camino, pero la chica se detuvo cuando paso por el despacho de Clef –Rafaga espérame un momento por favor, necesito hablar con Guru Clef-

-Claro que si, aquí espero-

Marina sonrió y toco la puerta suavemente, a los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió y la chica avanzo al interior para ver al mago sentado en su escritorio con la vista fija en un libro mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella. Cuando la puerta se cerró por completo, Clef se levanto del escritorio y sin decir ninguna palabra se acerco a Marina para abrazarla y besar sus labios de forma profunda pero tierna mientras ella se abrazaba a él y correspondía al beso con más intensidad.

-Clef… espera…-Marina trataba de hablar entre el beso y separarse, pero era difícil hacerlo ya que disfrutaba mucho de él y Clef no quería separarse –Solo vine… un momento…-

-Quédate un rato conmigo… solo un poco…-

-No puedo…- Por fin Marina logro separarse y le sonrió con dulzura –Rafaga esta esperándome afuera y ambos tenemos trabajo que hacer, recuerda que no podemos evadir ni olvidar nuestras responsabilidades-

-Lo sé pero es difícil para mí resistirme-

-Tienes que hacerlo si queremos que esto funcione Clef-

-Lo sé, ve a trabajar Marina, yo también lo hare, además tengo una investigación pendiente- le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y después beso su frente –Te amo-

-También te amo Clef-

Marina sonrió y salió de la habitación disculpándose con Rafaga por la tardanza, así los dos caminaron juntos a la sala del trono donde Marina se dispuso a arrodillarse en su lugar para orar por Cefiro mientras Rafaga se ubicaba a su lado cuidándola de todo como solía hacerlo con la princesa Esmeralda.

Se sentía culpable y un ser egoísta, se sentía horrible por dejar que lo que sentía por Clef la dominara y no podía evitar creer que traicionaba a Cefiro, por eso rezaría por el planeta para calmar su culpa y reponer un poco del daño, por más que amara a Clef, no abandonaría a Cefiro así que por el tiempo necesario, oraría con todo su corazón y toda la dedicación por ese amado mundo.

Mientras tanto en el despacho, Clef revisaba el libro de la historia de Cefiro con una sonrisa, buscaba toda la información existente sobre el sistema del pilar, motivado por encontrar un método de estar con su amada Marina y sintiéndose feliz por poder estar junto a ella.

Clef estaba tan concentrado que no sintió cuando su puerta se abrió y alguien entro a la habitación, solo lo noto cuando una sombra cayó sobre las páginas que leía y al levantar su vista se encontró con la fría mirada del guardián del mar.

-Ceres… no me di cuenta que estabas aquí, no se supone que debes estar con Marina?- Clef pregunto en tono calmado aunque sentía que la mirada de Ceres era más fría y seria de lo usual

-Ella está con el guardia así que no hay necesidad de mi presencia, ella está bien, sin embargo, yo necesito hablar contigo mago-

-Entonces que necesitas?-

-Necesito que te alejes de Marina- Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Clef que se levanto de inmediato confundido

-No entiendo esa petición sin sentido, soy el mago supremo de Cefiro, guardián y guía del pilar, es imposible que me aleje de ella y eso lo sabes bien-

-Deberías dejar de jugar al tonto mago, si hay algo que conozco como a nada es a cada gota de agua en Cefiro y a Marina, se lo que está pasando, donde durmió ella anoche y lo que te propones-

-Yo no me propongo nada y si lo sabes entonces no tiene caso que mienta, efectivamente Marina paso la noche conmigo y estamos manteniendo un romance secreto, nos amamos así que todo está bien, no debes interferir en eso- Clef empezaba a enojarse, no quería que nadie le reclamara nada sobre su relación con Marina

-Me temo que si debo interferir, el futuro de Cefiro está en juego debido a las malas decisiones que estas tomando y como actúas guiado por tus sentimientos egoístas- La mirada de Ceres se endureció mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia Clef –Pero por sobre Cefiro me importa el bienestar de Marina, ella es mi protegida y no permitiré que destroces de nuevo su corazón-

-Se que le hice mucho daño a Marina pero eso no pasara de nuevo, yo la amo y no la lastimare jamás, tampoco permitiré que algo malo le ocurra a Cefiro-

-Eres un necio e insensato, pensé que tenías otras virtudes pero veo que me equivoco, te lo diré una última vez mago, aléjate de Marina-

-No lo hare, yo la amo y ella me ama y así las cosas no fueran de esa forma sabes que mi deber como mago es estar al lado del pilar, no puedes evitar eso-

-Lo has dicho claramente, ella es el pilar de Cefiro, no puede permitirse ese tipo de relación contigo, solo la llevaras a la perdición, a ella y al planeta- Los ojos de Ceres brillaban amenazadoramente mientras que el mago apretaba con fuerza su báculo listo para atacar de ser necesario

-No permitiré que eso pase, no me alejare de ella-

-Crees acaso que puedes presumir de que eres indispensable por tu titulo? Eso no es impedimento, muchos valientes hay en Cefiro y con el espadachín Rafaga y el espadachín mágico Latis es suficiente como guardia del pilar, también está el invocador que se que la protegería de cualquier cosa, además Windom, Rayearth y yo podemos ser sus guías, nadie conoce a Cefiro mejor que nosotros tres, nosotros somos Cefiro- La voz de Ceres sonaba más grave mientras un helado frio recorría la habitación

-Puedes reemplazar mi cargo pero no reemplazaras mi lugar en su corazón- Clef no se intimidaba aunque sentía que Ceres estaba mostrando su poder, no se dejaría vencer

-Eres egoísta mago y eso solo llevara a mi niña a la ruina… la estas condenando al peor de los destinos… su final será igual al de Esmeralda-

-No lo permitiré!-

Después del grito furioso del mago todo quedo en silencio, ambos chicos se miraban con furia y desprecio, los dos contenían con gran esfuerzo las ganas de atacar al otro así que Clef prefirió evitarse problemas y abandonar rápidamente la habitación para tratar de calmarse dejando a Ceres solo en ella.

Se sentía enojado y frustrado, no podía creer que Ceres se haya tomado el atrevimiento de interferir en su relación con Marina y ordenarle que hacer, sabía que había lastimado a Marina, pero ella lo había perdonado, el genio no tenia porque intervenir en eso, pero aun así Clef también sentía temor de que las cosas salieran mal y lo que él decía se hiciera realidad. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos, el no permitiría que Marina terminara como Esmeralda, estaba decidido así que con esa determinación salió del castillo a caminar por Cefiro para calmar un poco sus emociones y estrés después del enfrentamiento con Ceres.

Varias horas después, Marina continuaba rezando bajo el cuidado de Rafaga que pacientemente continuaba a su lado admirando su dedicación y su fuerza de voluntad, aunque momentos después se sorprendió al ver a Ceres entrar a paso lento a la habitación con su usual mirada fría así que se apresuro a hacerle una respetuosa reverencia como saludo.

-Han pasado varias horas, debes descansar también espadachín-

-No hay problema, mi deber es cuidar de Marina y lo hare sin quejarme, así como ella muestra esa dedicación en sus oraciones, yo debo mostrarla al protegerla-

-No hay peligro aquí para ella aunque esa sea tu labor, ya has hecho suficiente acompañándola durante todo el día así que puedes dejarla conmigo e ir a descansar u ocuparte de tus cosas-

-No lo sé…-

-Es mi protegida, estará bien conmigo, has hecho un buen trabajo espadachín, es suficiente por hoy-

-Sí, está bien, entonces con permiso, me retiro-

Después de una leve referencia, Rafaga abandono la habitación dejando a Marina y Ceres solos, el genio camino lentamente y se sentó detrás de la chica, cerrando sus ojos mientras esperaba a que ella terminara sus oraciones, así como había hablado con el mago, hablaría con ella.

El día paso lentamente, la tarde un poco más rápido y en menos de lo pensado ya había avanzado buena parte de la noche, Marina seguía con sus rezos para mantener la estabilidad de Cefiro mientras Ceres seguía a su lado en la misma posición aunque abrió sus ojos al escuchar un suspiro salir de Marina que lentamente abrió sus ojos.

-Ceres… no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí, donde está Rafaga?-

-Estabas muy concentrada en tus oraciones, es entendible que no hayas notado mi presencia, en cuanto al guardia, lo envié a descansar hace rato, hizo bien su trabajo y llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, además necesito hablar contigo en privado-

-Sucede algo malo Ceres?- Marina lo miro confundida ya que se veía muy serio y además le estaba hablando de forma seca, cosa que nunca había hecho

-Si sucede algo malo Marina, lo tuyo con el mago-

-No sé de que hablas Ceres, sabes que las cosas entre Clef y yo están terminadas desde hace mucho, nuestra relación se limita exclusivamente a Cefiro-

-Marina, no tienes que mentirme, se bien lo que ocurre con él, además el mago ya me lo ha confirmado, vengo de hablar con él y debo decirte lo mismo que le dije, aléjate de el-

-Pero Ceres… yo…- Marina se puso muy nerviosa y no sabía ni que decir, tenía miedo

-Sabes que siempre pienso en lo mejor para ti mi niña y solo deseo tu bien, no es solo por Cefiro, es por ti, ese hombre te ha hecho mucho daño, ha lastimado tu alma y es el culpable de todas las lagrimas que has derramado, no debes estar con él-

-Pero Ceres, yo lo amo, amo a Clef así me haya hecho llorar y sufrir, yo ya le he perdonado todo eso y mi corazón le pertenece, no puedo estar alejada de él, yo lo necesito, lo amo-

-El te volverá a romper el corazón, no debes permitirlo, yo no lo permitiré Marina, además sabes que eres el pilar de Cefiro, pensé que tenías claro que el amor es algo prohibido en ti-

-Lo sé, pero Clef encontrara una forma en que podamos estar juntos sin perjudicar a Cefiro, el me prometió que lo haría y yo confió en el, se que encontrara la manera-

-No hay manera, por más que el mago investigue no va a encontrar nada- Ceres vio como Marina temblaba así que se acerco a ella y la abrazo –Sabes que no lo hago por maldad mi niña, pero debes alejarte de él, no quiero que te haga daño de nuevo y además sabes que el amor no fue hecho para alguien como el pilar-

-Pero Ceres, no quiero apartarme de Clef, yo lo amo y quiero estar siempre con él, vivir a su lado, yo quiero lo que tienen Lucy y Anais-

-No puedes tenerlo, lo sabías cuando aceptaste el deber del pilar, sabias a que te atenías y lo que tenias que renunciar, hace mucho que dejaste de ser una mujer común, no eres como la guerrera del viento ni la del fuego, eres el pilar y tu vida pertenece a Cefiro-

-Pero Clef…-

-Escúchame- Ceres se separo unos segundos para poner sus manos en los hombros de Marina y mirarla fijamente a los ojos –Lamento mucho como son las cosas pero no pueden ser de otra manera, lo siento mucho mi niña pero debes escoger, es hora de que hagas una elección-

-Una elección?-

-Debes escoger a quien pertenece tu corazón Marina, no puede tener más de un dueño, solo uno así que elige, a quien amas mas Marina, a Cefiro o al mago?-

-Yo… yo no puedo…- Marina se separo bruscamente de Ceres alejándose de él –Como puedes pedirme que tome una decisión como esa? Como me preguntas eso?-

-Lo hago porque tengo que hacerlo, es necesario… lo siento Marina pero tienes que escoger a cuál de los dos amas mas-

Marina cubrió su boca con sus manos para ahogar un gemido doloroso que quería escapar cuando las lágrimas en sus ojos empezaron a salir sin control, solo le dirigió una última mirada triste a Ceres y sin decir ni una palabra más salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de allí, necesitaba estar sola y pensar.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que no odien mucho a Ceres, el solo está preocupado por Marina y por Cefiro, además que me gusta complicarle la vida a los personajes de mis historias XD Agradezco como siempre a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer y también a las personas que me dejan un lindo mensaje dándome sus ánimos, es lo que me permite seguir escribiendo y trayéndoles esta historia. Dentro de poco traeré la continuación, muchas gracias por todo n_n**


	18. Decidiendo el destino

**Esta vez me tarde bastante con la continuación, de verdad lo lamento mucho pero ustedes, saben, día de la madre, eso incluye compras, regalos, preparaciones, comida y bueno, me toca todo a mi así que apenas y tengo cabeza para algo, aun así me disculpo mucho por la tardanza y les traigo la continuación que espero que disfruten y me disculpo mucho por no poder responder personalmente sus hermosos mensajes por los cuales les doy mi más sincero agradecimiento, disfruten de la continuación.**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Decidiendo el destino-**

**.**

Marina corrió rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo de Cefiro mientras las lagrimas nublaban su visión, las palabras de Ceres sonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza recordándole que tenía que tomar una decisión pero no quería hacerlo, se negaba a tener que elegir entre su amado Clef y Cefiro.

Corrió todo lo que podía saliendo del castillo, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar sola y pensar aunque no lo quisiera. Sus pasos la llevaron al Bosque del Silencio y cuando ya no pudo con el cansancio, cayó de rodillas para llorar libremente y gritar con todas sus fuerzas tratando de que el sufrimiento se fuera de su cuerpo sin resultado alguno, solo que Cefiro sintiera su dolor y que una terrible tormenta se formara en el cielo trayendo consigo una fuerte lluvia y algunos relámpagos.

Clef había caminado todo el día por Cefiro tratando de calmarse sin éxito, seguía sintiendo mucha rabia después de su enfrentamiento con Ceres, jamás se había sentido tan enojado e inquieto y pensó que no podría relajarse hasta que inconscientemente llego a la playa en la cual había besado por primera vez a Marina, ante ese recuerdo una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y la sola imagen de su amada guerrera mágica en su mente fue suficiente para calmar aquella tensión y hacer latir su corazón sin control.

-Mi adorada Marina… no sabes cuánto te amo…-

Clef se sentó sobre la arena de aquella playa y mientras su mirada contemplaba el hermoso océano de Cefiro, pensaba en Marina siendo inevitable que la comparara con el mar; el hermoso color de su cabello y de sus ojos, tan profundos como el mismo océano frente a él, sus movimientos delicados y cautivadores al igual que las olas que llegaban casi hasta sus pies, ese aroma fresco y único que ella poseía al igual que la encantadora brisa del mar, definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Nunca se imagino que podía llegar a sentirse así por alguien y menos que esa persona fuera Marina; rio al recordar la primera vez que la vio cuando llego a Cefiro y como lo había sacado de sus casillas con esos comentarios bruscos y su actitud de niña malcriada, increíble que ahora se desviviera por ella y anhelara intensamente abrazarla y besarla.

-Marina… mi amada Marina, que es lo que me has hecho? Es increíble que hayas hechizado y atrapado con tu hermoso corazón al mago más poderoso de Cefiro…-

Clef no podía dejar de sonreír y ahora Marina ocupaba sus pensamientos, desplazando completamente a la discusión que había tenido horas atrás con el genio del agua. El mago se recostó en la arena y sin darse cuenta pronto se quedo dormido siendo arrullado por el sonido del mar y sintiendo el cálido aroma salado que inundaba el lugar hasta que sintió gotas de agua caer sobre su rostro lo que lo obligo a despertarse.

El mago se sorprendió enormemente cuando abrió sus ojos y se encontró con que una horrible tormenta estaba dando inicio, la lluvia caía con más violencia y el mar se había agitado salvajemente causándole una gran preocupación, eso solo significaba que Marina se encontraba mal así que empezó a desesperarse al pensar en que la chica estaba sufriendo por lo que se puso de pie y se apresuro a buscar a su adorada guerrera.

El primer lugar en el cual buscar fue lógicamente el cuarto de la corona, pero al llegar allí, Clef se encontró con la puerta abierta y la habitación completamente vacía, no había rastros de Marina ni de Ceres en ese lugar así que intento en la antigua habitación de la chica y en la suya propia sin éxito alguno. Era algo tarde en la noche así que todos dormían, no había a quien preguntarle sobre el paradero de la guerrera del agua y sin más que hacer Clef se apresuro a buscarla por Cefiro haciendo uso de su magia pero no estaba funcionando, no podía localizarla, era como si Marina no quisiera ser encontrada por lo que empezó a preocuparse y a angustiarse más sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras tanto en medio del bosque del silencio, Marina continuaba de rodillas bajo la fría lluvia, llorando sin control sin importarle que estuviera completamente mojada y que la tormenta a cada minuto que pasaba se hiciera más fuerte. Estaba confundida y muy triste, le dolía la sola idea de pensar que tenía que elegir entre dos cosas completamente importantes en su vida, la idea de escoger a una y a la otra no era dolorosamente torturadora.

-Marina!- La voz gritando su nombre entre la lluvia la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que dirigiera su mirada a la figura que se acercaba a ella entre los arboles

-A.. Ascot?... eres tú?-

-Si Marina, que haces aquí? Estas toda mojada- El chico se acerco preocupado a ella tratando de moverla bajo un árbol para al menos amortiguar un poco la lluvia que caía sobre ellos

-Yo solo… quería estar sola, lo necesitaba-

-No estás nada bien- Ascot se asusto mas al ver como Marina lloraba y temblaba

-Que haces aquí Ascot? Como me encontraste?- Le pregunto con debilidad mientras dejaba que el chico la llevara bajo el árbol

-Uno de mis amigos te vio aquí y se preocupo por tu estado, ya sabes que muchas de mis criaturas viven en el bosque del silencio, no lo pensó ni dos veces y fue al castillo a buscarme y avisarme que estabas aquí así que vine lo más rápido que pude-

-Lamento haber preocupado a tu amigo y a ti también, no era necesario que vinieras Ascot, es tarde y deberías estar durmiendo, además también te mojaste-

-Eso no tiene importancia, estaba preocupado por ti y no podía dejarte sola en este lugar, eres el pilar de Cefiro y algo malo podría sucederte, algo podría atacarte, además eres mi mejor amiga, no podía dejarte aquí cuando es obvio que estas bastante mal-

-Perdóname Ascot- Marina no resistió y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba en el pecho del invocador que confundido y preocupado solo correspondió el abrazo tratando de tranquilizarla

-Quieres decirme que es lo que pasa? Tal vez pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor Marina-

-Es solo que… tengo que tomar una decisión pero no soy capaz de hacerlo, es imposible que escoja entre alguno de los dos-

-Qué clase de decisión es?-

Ascot con cuidado se sentó en el suelo aun con Marina entre sus brazos mientras una gran criatura se acercaba a ellos y con su enorme cuerpo los cubría para que no se mojaran mas, era la misma criatura que había visto a Marina y había ido hasta el castillo para avisarle a Ascot y traerlo hasta a ella, también estaba preocupado por el estado de la chica.

-Ceres… el dijo que tengo que escoger entre Cefiro y… Clef… tengo que escoger a cuál de los dos amo más, pero yo no puedo Ascot, no puedo elegir a uno y renunciar al otro-

-Pero Marina, pensé que todo estaba bien, después de todo ambos estaban consientes de tu posición como pilar-

-No pudimos evitarlo, cuando Clef me confesó que también me amaba simplemente mis sentimientos me traicionaron, no puedo dejar de amarlo y nosotros hemos decidido estar juntos…-

-Pero eres el pilar, sabes lo que no puedes permitir algo así-

-Lo sé Ascot, soy una persona horrible, fui egoísta y me deje llevar por mis sentimientos hacia Clef, pensé en mi misma antes que en el planeta y traicione a Cefiro, soy un ser espantoso-

-Claro que no lo eres, solo eres una mujer profundamente enamorada, no es tu culpa que tus sentimientos sean tan hermosos y tu corazón ame con tanta intensidad-

Ascot trataba de consolarla y ayudarle mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, no quería verla así y haría todo lo posible por animarla aunque por dentro su propio corazón se rompía en pedazos al escuchar como la mujer que siempre había amado y aun amaba con intensidad, le hablaba del inmenso amor que sentía hacia otro hombre.

Aunque sabía que jamás podría estar con Marina ahora que era el pilar, aun así no dejaba de amarla y sabia que no llegaría a querer a nadie como a ella, así ella amara a Clef, él la quería y siempre haría lo que fuera para verla feliz así no fuera a su lado, aun así dolía que las cosas fueran de esa forma, pero su amor era tan grande que eso pasaba a segundo plano y lo más importante era el bienestar y la felicidad de Marina.

-No sé qué hacer Ascot, estoy tan confundida aunque sé que solo hay una salida y esa es elegir a Cefiro ya que si no lo hago el planeta sufrirá y eso no es justo, no es justo para él ni para todos sus habitantes, pero es que yo amo a Clef-

-Lo sé bien Marina y también se que no puedo decirte que hacer, eres tu quien debe de tomar esa decisión desde el fondo de tu corazón, te diré solo que no debes de pensar en los demás ni en otras cosas sino en lo que realmente sientes y deseas, está bien ser algo egoístas de vez en cuando y pensar en nosotros, creo que las elecciones que se hacen desde lo más profundo de nuestro corazón con sinceridad, jamás son equivocadas-

-Hablas con tanta sabiduría, no pareces Ascot- Marina rio un poco entre las lagrimas mientras le sonreía con ternura –Eres tan bueno conmigo, siempre me apoyas y me ayudas, muchas veces has salvado mi vida y siempre te preocupas por mí, por qué lo haces Ascot?-

-Porque tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida Marina, yo siempre te he amado-

-Qué?- Marina se sorprendió y lo miraba incrédula mientras él le sonreía con algo de tristeza

-Eres bastante distraída al no darte cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti Marina, te he amado desde que era un niño y me gritaste y golpeaste mi mejilla… siempre lo he hecho y no he dejado de hacerlo, te amo…-

-Ascot, yo no lo sabía… lo siento mucho… yo…-

-No tienes que decir nada, tampoco tienes que preocuparte, sé que me quieres pero solo como a un amigo y quizás un hermano ya que tu corazón pertenece a Guru Clef y eso está bien para mí ya que el te ama también y puede hacerte feliz, mientras tú lo seas todo está bien, solo quiero que seas feliz así no sea conmigo, además siempre estaré para cuidarte, escucharte y apoyarte, somos amigos-

-Eres tan bueno Ascot, si no me hubiera enamorado de Clef se que sin duda me hubiese enamorado de ti, perdóname- Lo abrazo de nuevo con fuerza sintiéndose culpable por no haber notado antes los sentimientos de Ascot ni poder corresponderlos

-Tranquila, no tienes que disculparte, te confesé mis sentimientos no para hacerte sentir mal ni culpable sino porque quería hacerlo, me siento bien ahora que lo sabes, es como si me librara de una gran carga y así como yo me siento bien tu también debes hacerlo-

-Es un poco complicado pero creo que tienes razón, me gustaría poder hacer algo para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí y también por los hermosos sentimientos que tienes hacia mi persona-

-Bueno hay algo- Ascot se puso muy nervioso, tímido y se sonrojo mucho apartando su mirada de la de ella –A mi me gustaría… por solo una vez… sentir tus labios… no tienes que hacerlo pero un beso tuyo seria más que suficiente para mi…- Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo se sintió más avergonzado por lo que dijo así que apresuro a corregirlo –Ha sido una tontería de mi parte, por favor olvídalo, no sé ni que es lo que estoy diciendo…-

Ascot guardo silencio inmediatamente al sentir la mano de Marina en su mejilla, se sentía cálida a pesar del frio y de que ambos estuvieran completamente mojados. Ella lo miraba fijamente acariciando su mejilla cariñosamente para después sonreírle con ternura mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo y ante la sorpresa de Ascot, besaba sus labios de una forma muy suave y dulce. El chico se congelo al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero sabía que debía disfrutar del momento que solo se presentaría una vez en su vida así que cerró sus ojos y abrazando un poco mas fuerte a Marina correspondió su beso de forma profunda, disfrutando cada segundo de la sensación.

Marina quería agradecerle a Ascot y si un beso era suficiente no se lo negaría, indudablemente amaba a Clef y quería a Ascot como a su mejor y más preciado amigo, aunque no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos le dejaría un buen recuerdo así que lo beso con la mayor ternura posible, con todo el cariño que le tenía como amiga asegurándose de que el disfrutara del beso y haciéndolo lo más largo posible por lo que fue un beso que duro bastante hasta que irremediablemente tuvieron que separarse.

-Marina… gracias…- Ascot le sonrió tímidamente muy sonrojado después de que rompieran el beso, guardaría ese recuerdo como a un tesoro para siempre, no se borraría de su mente jamás la sensación de los labios de Marina ni su calidez

-De nada Ascot, aunque aun lamento no hacer más- Ella rio un poco sintiéndose algo mejor

-Claro que no, eso fue más que suficiente, soy yo el que debe disculparse porque sé que no he sido de mucha ayuda, no he logrado hacerte sentir mejor y no he sido muy útil con el gran problema que tienes, me gustaría poder hacer algo mas-

-Puedes hacer algo más por mi Ascot-

-Hare lo que necesites si eso te hace sentir mejor-

-Quiero que me lleves a un lugar Ascot, creo que allí estaré mejor y podre pensar con más claridad-

-Claro que si Marina, mi amigo y yo te llevaremos a donde tú desees, solo dinos a donde quieres ir-

-Deseo ir a la montaña flotante de hielo, aquella que queda justo sobre el templo de Ceres, ese es un lugar muy importante para mi… podrías llevarme allí?-

-Por supuesto, será un honor para nosotros, cierto?- Miro con una sonrisa a la criatura que emitió un gruñido como afirmación y se inclino para que Marina y Ascot subieran en su lomo –Déjame ayudarte- Ascot extendió su mano a Marina y le ayudo a subirla a la criatura que emprendió el vuelo segundos después para llevar a los dos chicos a aquella montaña flotante.

En el castillo de Cefiro, Clef estaba angustiado y enloquecido tratando de ubicar a Marina sin éxito, empezaba a desesperarse al no saber de ella y al notar como la tormenta no cesaba, no sabía qué hacer ni de que otra forma buscarla y ya cansado de dar vueltas como loco en la sala del trono, se decidió a proyectar la imagen de Cefiro en el techo del lugar para observar varios lugares con la esperanza de hallarla.

Las imágenes pasaban una tras otra y no encontraba rastro de Marina, hasta que en una de ellas diviso una silueta que al parecer volaba en medio de la tormenta por el cielo de Cefiro, usando su báculo e intrigado por eso, acerco la imagen para apreciar que se trataba de una gran criatura que al parecer llevaba a dos personas sobre ella.

-Sera posible que sea…- Clef trato de ver mejor pensando en la idea de que podría ser una criatura de Ascot y que llevaba al invocador en su lomo y tal vez a Marina; sus dudas se despejaron al ver el lugar al cual la criatura se dirigía, aquella montaña de hielo –Sin duda… es Marina-

Clef sonrió algo tranquilo al poder ubicar a la chica así que se apresuro a invocar a una de sus criaturas espirituales para que lo llevara a la montaña y así poder encontrarse con Marina, mientras que la chica y Ascot acababan de llegar a aquel lugar y el invocador le ayudaba a bajarse de la criatura mágica.

-Estás segura que quieres quedarte en este lugar Marina?-

-Claro que si Ascot, creo que es el lugar más indicado para pensar y tomar una decisión-

-Pero no deja de llover, la tormenta no se acaba y estas toda mojada, no creo que sea bueno que te quedes aquí sola y encima en esas condiciones, podrías enfermarte-

-No me pasara nada Ascot, no debes de preocuparte por nada, después de todo soy el pilar de Cefiro- Marina le sonrió cálidamente

-No quieres que me quede aquí contigo y te acompañe?-

-No Ascot, no es necesario, necesito estar sola y pensar, además no se cuanto tiempo me lleve el poder tomar una decisión y no es justo que permanezcas aquí, puedes irte tranquilo, ya te dije que todo estará bien- Las palabras de Marina sonaban sinceras, pero aun así Ascot no se convencía pero no tuvo de otra que aceptar

-Está bien Marina, confió en tus palabras y que estarás bien, aun así cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea-

-Eres muy dulce y un gran amigo, se que siempre tengo tu apoyo, muchas gracias por todo Ascot, ahora ve tranquilo que yo estaré bien-

-Si, cuídate mucho-

Marina se acerco a Ascot y beso su mejilla agradeciéndole con una sonrisa a la cual el chico correspondió con otra, se despidió de ella con su mano y subió a su criatura para regresar al castillo de Cefiro ya que él también se encontraba completamente mojado y necesitaba cambiarse de ropa. En el camino de regreso se cruzo con Clef que iba en su criatura con rumbo a la montaña, la mirada de Clef le interrogo sobre Marina, a lo cual Ascot asintió indicándole que estaba en ese lugar, después de intercambiar una mirada más, ambos prosiguieron con su camino en medio de la tormenta.

En cuando Ascot se alejo con su criatura, Marina empezó a caminar a paso lento hacia el bosque de cristal mientras sentía la lluvia caer por su cuerpo mojándola aun mas, pero eso a ella no le importaba, después de todo el clima era un reflejo de su alma que en ese momento era una tormenta de emociones que no lograba controlar, así que solo se detuvo en algún lugar del bosque y dirigió su mirada al cielo de Cefiro tratando de pensar con claridad, mientras el agua seguía cayendo sin detenerse.

Clef llegó a la montaña y bajo de su de su criatura, inmediatamente lo hizo y susurrando un pequeño gracias, se dispuso a correr con desesperación hacia el bosque con el único objetivo de encontrar a la guerrera mágica del agua y saber que sucedía con ella ya que se encontraba horriblemente preocupado por su bienestar.

Después de caminar buena parte del bosque, por fin Clef distinguió a una figura que solo se encontraba allí de pie y al avanzar un poco más, pudo constatar que se trataba de Marina la cual solo estaba allí con sus ojos cerrados y su rostro levantado hacia el cielo mientras la lluvia caía sin clemencia sobre ella que de por si estaba completamente mojada. Esa imagen hizo estremecer por completo el mundo de Clef, Marina se veía hermosa pero al mismo tiempo se veía inmensamente triste y frágil, parecía una hermosa estatua que en cualquier segundo se desmoronaría de dolor y eso lo hacía sentirse aun más preocupado y triste por lo que lentamente avanzo hacia ella.

-Marina…- Clef se acerco a ella y solo la abrazo a su pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello

-Clef…- Al sentir sus brazos, Marina solo se aferro a él para llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho tratando de dejar salir su dolor

-Mi amada Marina, que es lo que sucede? Por qué estas de esta forma?-

-Es que yo… Clef…-

Marina no pudo coordinar la frase ya que en seguida el llanto salió con más fuerza ahogando sus palabras, al estar en los brazos de Clef, se sentía segura y protegida, sabía que podía dejar salir todo lo que tenia adentro ya que todo estaría bien si estaba con él, sabía que la cuidaría y protegería de todo así que podía simplemente dejarse caer y romperse sin problemas.

-Tranquila querida, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, solo tranquilízate que yo estaré aquí para cuando estés lista para hablar-

-Muchas… gracias Clef-

Permanecieron así en silencio abrazados bajo la lluvia por varios minutos mientras Marina lograba calmarse un poco y su llanto empezaba a disminuir, ya cuando se sintió un poco más relajada se separo solo un poco de Clef sin romper el abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ya te sientes mejor Marina?-

-Sí, ya estoy más calmada, te lo agradezco mucho Clef-

-Puedes decirme entonces que es lo que pasa?-

-Ceres hablo conmigo…- Con esas palabras Clef empezó a enojarse ya recordó el enfrentamiento que tuvo con el genio y como le dijo que se alejara de Marina

-A ti también?- Marina solo asintió despacio con su cabeza –No puedo creer que siga interfiriendo entre nosotros, te dijo también que te alejaras de mi?-

-Si, dijo que tenía que alejarme de ti, que era lo mejor y solo saldría lastimada si seguía a tu lado-

-Eso no sucederá Marina, se lo dije a él y te lo repito a ti porque quiero que quede muy claro que yo jamás te lastimare, no volveré a causarte el dolor y el daño que te provoque, yo te amo y solo me encargare de cuidarte y hacerte feliz-

-Lo sé Clef, yo confió en ti y que me amas, podemos llegar a ser muy felices sin dolor ni tristezas-

-Si lo sabes entonces por qué dudas y te pones así?-

-No dudo Clef, es solo que aunque tengo la seguridad de nuestros sentimientos, Ceres me ha puesto en una posición muy difícil, el me ha dicho que tengo que tomar una decisión-

-Qué clase de decisión?-

-Tengo que escoger a quien pertenece mi corazón, a quien amo mas… si a Cefiro o a ti…-

-Pero como… como puede pedirte algo así?...-

Clef se sorprendió mucho con lo que Marina le contaba, estaba muy sorprendido y sin saber que decir. Sentía muchas cosas juntas con eso, confusión, sorpresa, rabia, preocupación y miedo, era algo demasiado importarte y que sin duda haría sufrir a más de uno.

-Yo no puedo tomar una decisión de ese tipo Clef, es demasiado difícil-

-Lo sé Marina, quizás podamos hacer algo, se que debe de haber una solución, que fue lo que le respondiste a Ceres?-

-Nada, solo le dije que no podía y me aleje, quería escapar así que corrí lo que más pude hasta llegar al bosque del silencio, quería estar sola y pensar-

-Supongo entonces que el clima y esta tormenta han sido consecuencia de lo que estas sintiendo en este momento-

-Sí, así es Clef, lo lamento mucho pero no puedo controlar mis emociones-

-Eso es entendible mi quería niña, aun así no es bueno que estés mojándote y sola por ahí, se que eres una excelente guerrera pero estas muy frágil ahora y cualquiera podría aprovecharse de eso-

-Necesitaba pensar, además Ascot me encontró en el bosque, el me acompaño y me dio apoyo, es un buen amigo-

-Por supuesto que lo es, siempre se está preocupando por ti y te está cuidando, el sería capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti-

-Clef… tu sabias que Ascot… que él está enamorado de mi?-

-Si Marina, creo que era bastante evidente para todos lo que él siempre ha sentido por ti, aunque me quedo claro cuando él me lo dijo directamente-

-Me siento tan mal por él, fui una completa tonta al no darme cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia mí y le debí de haber causado mucho daño-

-Estoy seguro que él entiende así que no debes preocuparse por eso-

-Como no hacerlo Clef? Creo que pude haber hecho más por el que solo un beso, debí de haberme dado cuenta antes, quizás pude haber hecho algo más que solo besarlo-

-Un beso… tu… tu…-

-Clef?-

-Que tu… que?-

**CONTINUARA….**

.

**De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y no responder a sus preciosos mensajes, tratare de hacerlo más tarde pero aun así les traje el cap para no hacerlos esperar más, espero que les haya gustado porque como ven, las cosas se seguirán complicando pero prometí un final feliz y cumpliré n_n gracias por los mensajes y los ánimos, ya saben que son el motor de esta historia, también por leer este fic que escribo con muchos cariño para ustedes, sus ánimos con la historia y mi persona me hacen muy feliz, aunque el final se acerca prometo que no los decepcionare y traeré pronto el siguiente cap como compensación por la tardanza de este que espero y hayan disfrutado.**


	19. Celos

**Hola a todos aquí trayendo el nuevo capítulo, tratando de no tardar como siempre y esperando que sigan disfrutando de la historia que aunque se ponga dramática tendrá el final feliz prometido. Gradezco como siempre sus hermosos mensajes y los dejo con el capitulo n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Celos-**

**.**

Clef se había quedado congelado, aun no terminaba de procesar las palabras pronunciadas por Marina unos segundos antes, sentía sus sentimientos descontrolados y revueltos y solo atino a romper el abrazo y separarse de Marina.

-Que tu… que?-

-No entiendo que es lo que me estas preguntando Clef- La chica lo miro desubicada y algo sorprendida

-Tu… besaste a Ascot?-

-Si Clef, pero no tiene nada de malo, solo fue algo que él me pidió y quise hacer para compensar un poco lo que ha hecho por mí y el no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos-

-Cómo pudiste Marina?- El mago la miraba dolido mientras apretaba los puños

-No entiendo porque te pones así, ya te lo dije, fue solo un beso amistoso, no habían más sentimientos que esos-

-Un beso nunca se limita a amistad Marina, es símbolo de algo más profundo, no entiendo como besaste a un hombre que lleva casi toda su vida enamorado de ti!- Sin darse cuenta empezó a levantar la voz

-Ya te dije que solo fue un beso como compensación, estas exagerando las cosas Clef-

-Por supuesto que no las estoy exagerando Marina, le estas dando alas e ilusiones, le estas demostrando que también sientes algo por él y con eso se tomara atribuciones-

-Claro que Ascot no haría algo así, el tiene muy claro que mi amor es solo tuyo y que el beso no significa nada para mi mas allá de la gratitud y la amistad-

-No significa eso para mí!-

-Ya deja de gritarme Clef! No entiendo porque te comportas y enloqueces así después de que las cosas estaban bien entre nosotros y teníamos un problema de verdad-

-Te parece poca cosa esto?-

-Esto no significa nada Clef, estas formando un problema de la nada-

-Besaste a otro hombre Marina!-

Clef estaba muy enojado y alterado, ahora gritaba y apretaba con fuerza sus puños mientras miraba a Marina que empezaba a enojarse también ya que no toleraba la forma en que el mago le estaba hablando y como le levantaba la voz al reclamarle sobre algo que para ella no tenía importancia.

-No sé porque le das tanta importancia a algo así, es solo Ascot, sabes que es mi mejor amigo-

-No se anda por ahí besando los labios de los amigos Marina-

-Lo dices como si lo hiciera a cada rato con todo el mundo, me haces ver como una cualquiera!-

-No lo haría si no hubieras hecho algo así-

-Ya te dije que solo quería hacerlo sentir mejor después de saber que me amaba y no podía corresponderle-

-Si así están las cosas entonces voy a ir a besar a Presea ya que ella me confesó sus sentimientos hace años y yo no le correspondí-

-Que… que es lo que estás diciendo Clef?- Los ojos de Marina se abrieron con sorpresa, eso no lo sabía –Presea… ella está enamorada de ti?...-

-Hace años y me confesó sus sentimientos pero no se los correspondí, eso me hace sentir culpable así que para hacerla sentir mejor y calmar el dolor que le cause iré a besarla haber si eso te gusta-

-Por favor Clef, no seas ridículo-

-Te parece que soy ridículo? Yo no le veo nada malo como dices y si te parece tan normal haber besado a Ascot, entonces yo iré a besar a Presea-

-Claro que no lo harás! No te atrevas a hacer algo así Guru Clef!-

Ahora Marina gritaba también y con la rabia que ahora sentía al solo pensar en el hecho de Clef con Presea y mas compartiendo un beso, la tormenta que caía sobre Cefiro se volvió más fuerte y salvaje. Los rayos caían con más fuerza y frecuencia mientras la brisa se convertía en huracanes y el océano se agitaba con extremada violencia.

-Ves que a ti tampoco te agrada la idea Marina?-

-Está bien, lo confieso, no me agrada la idea de imaginar que besas a Presea, pero es diferente, Ascot es mi mejor amigo en cambio Presea no tiene una relación estrecha contigo, esa es razón suficiente para que lo que planteas sea absurdo-

-Me estoy cansando de esto Marina, que es lo que hay entre Ascot y tú?-

-Qué clase de pregunta es esa Clef? Solo hay una amistad muy hermosa entre nosotros y lo sabes-

-Pues ya no estoy muy seguro de eso Marina, ese chico siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y ustedes dos tienen una relación demasiado sospechosa-

-Estas desvariando Clef, no sé de qué estás hablando-

-Claro que lo sabes, siempre estas con él, siempre solos, hablando y riendo juntos… algo que tu nunca… nunca haces conmigo- Clef se giro con notable tristeza y dolor

-Solo es una relación de amigos, nunca será profunda y amorosa como la que tengo contigo Clef- Marina intento acercarse ya más calmada al notar la tristeza del mago

-Tú siempre hablas de todo con él, Ascot te conoce perfectamente, todos tus sentimientos, pensamientos y necesidades, siempre buscas su apoyo y compañía-

-Sabes que contigo también es así-

-No lo es Marina, nunca hablas conmigo de forma abierta como lo haces con él, a veces siento que no te conozco cuando él sabe todo de ti, siempre te hace sonreír y verlo de esa forma tan tierna, te ves tan feliz a su lado mientras que yo no logro hacerte sonreír así-

-Clef, son ideas tuyas, nada de eso es así- Puso una mano en su hombro pero enseguida Clef se alejo de ella con brusquedad

-Claro que lo es, él siempre te protege, muchas veces te ha salvado, tienes razones de sobra para quererlo cuando yo solo te he causado dolor e infelicidad, la verdad es que no puedo culparte si estas enamorada de él-

-No digas tonterías Clef, ya te dije que el solo es mi amigo más querido, tu eres la persona a la que amo-

-Pero no soy tu amigo cierto?- Clef se giro y la vio con sus ojos cargados de tristeza y dolor y Marina se sintió terriblemente mal al verlo así

-Eres mi amigo Clef, por supuesto que lo eres-

-Entonces por qué no confías en mi Marina?-

-Confió en ti Clef, claro que lo hago, por favor quiero que dejes ya esas ideas, solo nos están haciendo mal a ambos-

-Como me pides algo así cuando todo es tan evidente?- Clef la enfrento de nuevo empezando a enojarse de nuevo –Por qué acudiste a él Marina? Por qué a Ascot y no a mi?-

-De que estás hablando?-

-Luego de hablar con Ceres, lo buscaste a él, acudiste a Ascot y buscaste consuelo en sus brazos, le dijiste todo y le diste la oportunidad de ayudarte con tu dolor en lugar de apoyarte en mi que te amo con todo mi corazón, encima lo trajiste a este lugar que significa tanto para nosotros sin decirme nada a mi-

-Clef ya te lo explique, yo no busque a Ascot, él fue quien me encontró a mí, yo solo quería estar sola en el bosque del silencio pero una de sus criaturas me vio y preocupada por mí, busco a Ascot que se apresuro a ayudarme, en ningún momento yo lo busque a él, no quería hablar con nadie y solo le pedí que me trajera a este lugar porque necesitaba pensar, además yo no puedo volar y no quería llamar a Ceres ya que después de nuestra charla no quiero verlo-

-Debiste haber confiado en mi Marina, debiste haberme buscado a mí y no apoyarte en Ascot, se supone que yo soy tu pareja-

-Todo fue una coincidencia Clef, no entiendo porque no puedes entenderlo-

-También fue una coincidencia que lo besaras?-

-Ya te explique eso! No lo hare mas-

-Claro, porque no te arrepientes de ello, supongo que fue tan bueno que te gusto y lo disfrutaste bastante-

-Deja ya de decir tonterías-

-Claro, solo digo tonterías, soy un tonto después de todo al enamorarme de ti cuando tus sentimientos no están claros-

-Por supuesto que están claros, tú no sabes nada de mi gran mago de Cefiro-

-No sé nada porque no soy Ascot al cual le cuentas y confías todo-

-Tus celos te están cegando y no te permiten pensar con claridad, basta ya Guru Clef!- Marina estaba de nuevo furiosa y ambos habían empezado a gritar otra vez

-No estaría celoso si no hubieses besado a Ascot!- Clef se acercó amenazadoramente hacia ella aun mas enojado –Dime la verdad Marina, dejémonos ya de juegos y dímelo de una vez, amas a Ascot?-

-Desde luego que no lo amo! No sé de qué otra forma decirte que él solo es mi amigo y lo quiero como tal, al único que amo es a ti, deja de pensar y decir esas cosas-

-Es demasiado difícil Marina cuando siempre estas con él, pasaste toda la boda de Lucy y Anais a su lado, hablando y sonriendo con él, bailando con esa sonrisa, siempre están juntos en todas partes, mas de una vez los he encontrado en los jardines con sus criaturas y hasta abrazados por ahí, encima estabas con él cuándo te desmayaste, todo el tiempo con él, es claro que se traen algo!- Puso sus manos en los hombros de Marina con algo de fuerza bastante alterado –Crees acaso que soy tonto y no me doy cuenta las miradas y sonrisas que se dan en el comedor y en las reuniones?-

-Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos, me estas acusando de cosas sin sentido y nada de lo que digo te importa, no tiene sentido seguir con esto ni decirte nada mas, no entiendes razones-

-Solo te pido sinceridad Marina-

-Te hablo con completa sinceridad pero tú solo escuchas lo que quieres escuchar y estas atrapado en tus propias ideas sin abrirte a nada mas- Marina seguía enfrentándolo con firmeza aunque sentía dolor por la fuerza en que Clef sostenía sus hombros, la estaba lastimando pero no sería débil así que soportaría

-Dices que hablas con sinceridad pero los hechos niegan tus palabras, no puedo seguir así si tú no estás dispuesta a decirme lo que realmente sientes-

-Acaso estas dudando de mis sentimientos Clef? Estas dudando del amor que te tengo?-

-Te he mostrado todas las razones que tengo para dudar de ti-

-Eso no lo te lo permito Guru Clef, te he dado mucho amor como para que dudes de el y de todo lo que siento por ti, es como si todo lo que te hubiera dado no significara nada para ti y desapareciera de repente solo por un inocente beso con Ascot… no puedo creer que de verdad dudes del amor que te tengo- Marina bajo la mirada con tristeza, sentía las lagrimas bajar de nuevo por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que toda su fortaleza se quebraba en un solo segundo

-Has hecho cosas que no van con los sentimientos que dices tener hacia mi-

Clef se relajo un poco más al ver que Marina no se encontraba muy bien así que la soltó ya que se dio cuenta también que la estaba lastimando con su fuerte agarre aunque ella no dijera nada, retrocedió unos pasos y la miro suplicante aunque ella continuara con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Vete Guru Clef…-

-Solo te estoy pidiendo que me digas como son las cosas y lo aceptes, pero si no lo haces entonces es mejor que me vaya como dices, no puedo soportar este comportamiento de ti-

-Vete…-

-Está bien…-

El mago la observo unos segundos más y se dio la vuelta para caminar al borde de la isla a paso lento y convocar a su criatura espiritual, pidiéndole que lo llevara de regreso al castillo de Cefiro mientras reflexionaba en la discusión que acaba de tener con Marina.

La amaba locamente pero se sentía inseguro de sus sentimientos, después de todo Ascot era todo lo que él no era y hacia sonreír a Marina como nunca lo lograría. El invocador siempre la cuidaba y salvaba, la conocía perfectamente y ella siempre le contaba todo, no entendía porque ella no tenía esa confianza con él aunque no la culpaba después de todo el daño que le había causado, realmente Marina tenía razones de sobra para enamorarse de Ascot, por eso le era tan difícil aceptar la idea de que ella solo lo quería como un amigo y eso le causaba miedo, temía que Marina lo dejara al darse cuenta que jamás podría ser como el chico.

Mientras tanto en la montaña flotante, Marina cayó de rodillas al suelo cuando Clef se marchó, como pudo se arrastro débilmente hasta uno de los arboles de cristal y se recostó en el tronco abrazando sus rodillas para llorar amargamente mientras la terrible y fría tormenta caía sin piedad sobre ella.

Clef había destrozado su corazón, era el colmo que desconfiara de ella y dudara de su amor, encima de eso le había armado semejante problema cuando ella ya de por si estaba atravesando por uno más complicado al tener que escoger entre el mago y Cefiro.

Le parecía el colmo que Clef no notara todo lo que hacía por él y como se estaba arriesgando a tener una relación secreta siendo el pilar de Cefiro, era como si esas cosas y ella simplemente no le importaran y creer que hace unos momentos le estaba jurando y prometiendo que jamás la lastimaría ni le causaría mas tristezas cuando ahora sentía un dolor mucho más profundo en el fondo de su corazón.

En el castillo de Cefiro, Clef bajaba de su criatura y caminaba con tristeza y confusión hacia el salón del trono para intentar relajarse un poco y poner en orden sus pensamientos, aunque ahora la rabia apareció de nuevo al cruzarse con Ascot que se apresuraba hacia él con notable preocupación.

-Guru Clef, que bueno que te veo, he estado muy inquieto desde que deje a Marina en esa montaña, vine y me cambie de ropa aunque sé que no seré capaz de dormir, pensaba en ir a verlos ya que noto que la tormenta esta mucho peor, pero me alegra que estés aquí, eso quiere decir que Marina está contigo cierto?-

Clef solo le dio una mirada sumamente fría y paso a su lado sin responderle mientras Ascot se quedaba confundido pero se apresuraba a alcanzarlo.

-Guru Clef, Marina está contigo no es así? Ella está bien?-

-Te interesa mucho cierto Ascot?-

-Claro que si, Marina es mi mejor amiga, sabes que Marina y Caldina son las personas más preciadas para mí-

-Besa muy bien no es así?-

-Que estás diciendo Guru Clef?- Ascot se sorprendió mucho y se exalto por las palabras de Clef, también por la mirada de rencor que el mago le estaba dando, se veía bastante enojado

-Se lo de ustedes, no deben preocuparse más por mí, si tanto quieres a Marina, te la regalo-

El mago le dio una última mirada Ascot antes de seguir su camino mientras temblaba de la rabia por los recuerdos de su discusión con Marina y el haberse topado con el chico, quería llegar cuanto antes a la sala del trono y encerrarse en ella para no ser molestado por nadie, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que de repente algo lo empujo con mucha fuerza contra a uno de los muros del pasillo.

-Pero que crees que haces Ascot?-

-Que crees que haces tú Guru Clef?- El chico presionaba a Clef con fuerza contra la pared después de haberlo empujado, estaba demasiado enojado –Como te atreves a decir algo así sobre Marina?-

-Es eso lo que querías, antes te estoy haciendo un favor y te estoy abriendo espacio para dejar de ser un impedimento entre ustedes-

-Hablas tonterías, estas así porque ella me beso cierto?-

-No solo por eso, ustedes dos es más que obvio que sienten uno por el otro más que supuesta amistad, se que estas enamorado de ella y obviamente te corresponde-

-Marina no me corresponde, ella te ama a ti y eso lo tengo muy claro, lo respeto y nunca he interferido entre ustedes dos, ni siquiera sabiendo que ella es el pilar y de por si no está bien que esté relacionada con nadie, aunque la ame eso no cambiara porque sé que ella solo me quiere como un amigo y un hermano, no me atrevería a nada con ella y si le pedí un beso fue solo eso sin intenciones de nada mas, no es su culpa ya que fui yo el que le dije que lo hiciera, así que si quieres enojarte con alguien Guru Clef, enójate conmigo-

-Tú no entiendes nada Ascot, así que suéltame y ya déjame tranquilo-

-Claro que entiendo, estas celoso e inseguro y aunque Marina no tienes la culpa es más que obvio que te has desquitado con ella, la dejaste allí cierto?-

-Ella me dijo que me fuera, además no dejábamos de discutir-

-Ella necesitaba de ti Guru Clef, ha pasado por un mal momento y ha estado en una situación muy difícil por tu culpa, es el colmo que hayas discutido con ella y la hubieses dejado cuando más te necesitaba, Marina te ama más que a nada y sé que eres lo más importante para ella pero parece que tú no te das cuenta de ello-

-No puedo hacerla tan feliz como tu-

-Por supuesto que puedes, acaso no te das cuenta lo mucho que te ama? Siempre soportó tus gritos, maltratos y desprecios, decidió ser el pilar de Cefiro por ti, por todo el amor que te tiene, siempre te mira de una forma especial, cosa que nunca hace con nadie, si entristece es por ti, si sonríe de verdad es por ti, toda su vida gira en torno a ti, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta y encima de eso la lastimes así, puedo ver el dolor que ella siente solo por mirar por esa ventana y ver la forma en que reacciona el mar- Ascot lo soltó ya pero aun mirándolo con mucha seriedad

-Yo creo que… no había pensado en eso, no lo había visto así-

-Se nota que no y por eso ella está sufriendo ahora, solo quiero decirte que espero que te quede claro que ella te ama y jamás sentirá algo ni parecido por mí, yo tampoco interferiré ni hare nada al respecto, ambos son mis amigos y solo quiero la felicidad de los dos, espero que lo pienses y reacciones porque has hecho algo muy malo y no solo has herido a Marina, sino también a Cefiro-

Ascot sin decir más, solo se giro y se fue por el pasillo para regresar a su habitación, estaba preocupado por Marina pero dejaría todo en manos de Clef, confiando en que reaccionara y arreglara el problema que había causado mientras que Clef solo observo confundido y nervioso como Ascot se alejaba para seguir su camino a la habitación del trono y encerrarse allí mientras pensaba en las palabras del invocador y reflexionaba en cuanta razón tenía y el error que había cometido.

-Marina… mi dulce Marina, que es lo que te he hecho?... Ceres tenía razón, solo te lastime, parece que es lo que mejor hago… -

Clef solo se sentó en el trono y cubrió su rostro con sus manos mientras pensaba con desesperación en el error que había cometido, era obvio que Marina estaba sufriendo mucho y por supuesto era su culpa, la amaba y se arrepentía por lo que había hecho pero no podía evitar pensar que tal vez lo mejor sería dejar todo así y que Marina escogiera a Cefiro y se olvidara de él ya que le causaba muchos problemas, no se la merecía y ella era el pilar después de todo.

-Que debo hacer?...-

Mientras tanto en la montaña Marina solo seguía llorando perdida en su dolor, sintiéndose una tonta por estar tan enamorada de Clef y dejar que sus sentimientos fueran tan fuertes como para perjudicar a Cefiro. Aun con su rostro escondido en sus rodillas y la fuerte tormenta, sintió la agitación en el aire y como una figura estaba cerca de ella observándola desde hace un buen tiempo, así que sin cambiar de posición ni levantar la mirada, decidió hablar.

-Quiero estar sola así que vete Ceres-

-Lo siento mi niña pero no puedo hacer esto, mi deber es cuidarte y no puedo dejarte sola en este lugar cuando obviamente no estás en condiciones de defenderte-

-Yo cree este lugar así que nada malo pasara, aquí no hay peligros-

-Tu desequilibrio emocional no solo afecta el clima y los elementos sino que puede crear monstruos oscuros en donde se centra la energía negativa-

-No lo sabía…-

Los dos guardaron silencio por un largo rato, Marina no se movía de su posición y solo sollozaba mientras Ceres en su forma humana la observaba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, cuidando de ella hasta que rompió el silencio.

-Te dije que el mago solo te ocasionaría problemas, ha lastimado tu pobre corazón-

-No es su culpa…-

-No entiendo porque te empeñas en defenderlo-

-Porque lo amo-

-Tus sentimientos te hacen débil pero también hacen hermoso este planeta, eres fuerte, la guerrera mágica del agua, no debes dejar que un hombre te haga caerte a pedazos-

-No es solo su culpa, el tiene razón Ceres, no he sido precisamente buena con él, es solo que me da miedo asustarlo si muestro como soy, no lo he tratado como un amigo ni confiado en él como debería pero es que quiero que me vea perfecta, que no vea a la niñita inmadura y caprichoso de mundo místico-

-No eres nada de eso y si él te ve así entonces es un tonto-

Marina sintió una caricia cálida en su cabello y al levantar la vista se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Ceres y se sintió mal por hacer que el genio siempre estuviera velando por su bienestar así que como pudo formo una sonrisa y decidió dejar de ser tan terca.

-Creo que es hora de regresar Ceres-

-Te llevare al castillo mi niña-

Ceres estiro su mano para que Marina la tomara, ella se levanto con su ayuda pero al intentar dar un paso, su vista se nublo sintiéndose muy débil y cayo inconsciente en los brazos del chico que se apresuro a sujetarla preocupado mientras ponía una mano en su frente.

-Estas ardiendo en fiebre Marina… tengo que llevarte de inmediato al castillo-

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**Sé que se ve dramático pero todo mejorara, lo prometo así que tengan un poco de paciencia con la felicidad XD bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y les doy las gracias por leer y por los hermosos mensajes que siempre me dejan, pronto traeré la continuación, un saludo y un abrazo para todos n_n**


	20. La angustia de un alma herida

**Como lo prometí, espero no haber tardado en traer este capítulo, así que los dejo para que lo disfruten, agradeciendo primero que todo por leer, por las alertas y los hermosos mensajes que me dejan siempre n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-La angustia de un alma herida-**

**.**

Ceres en su forma de dragón bajo de la montaña con Marina en su lomo y se ubico a la entrada del castillo, cuando llego a el lo primero que vio fueron dos siluetas acercándose rápidamente a él así que tomo su forma humana y sostuvo a Marina entre sus brazos.

-Marina! Ella está bien? Sucede algo?- Rafaga venia al lado de Latis y ambos miraban muy preocupados a la chica

-Creo que está enferma y muy débil, tiene mucha fiebre- Ceres respondió calmadamente aunque su mirada mostraba lo preocupado que estaba –Que hacen ustedes dos aquí?-

-Cuando notamos que la tormenta se desato con más fuerza supimos que se debía al pilar, fuimos a la sala del trono y al no encontrar a nadie decidimos esperar aquí, somos sus guardias después de todo-

-Latis tiene razón, nuestra obligación es cuidar del pilar de Cefiro, no debe estar afuera, hicimos mal en descuidarla-

-No es culpa de ustedes sino de alguien más, por qué no le preguntaron al mago donde estaba Marina?-

-Guru Clef está encerrado en la habitación del trono y no quiso abrir cuando golpeamos- Latis respondió colocando una mano en la frente de Marina sintiendo la fuerte fiebre que tenia –Hay que hacer algo, está demasiado caliente-

-Quizás sea mejor llamar a las guerreras o a alguien que sepa que hacer- Respondió Ceres mientras ingresaba al castillo seguido de los dos espadachines

-Llamare al Caldina y le pediré su ayuda, necesita cambiar las ropas mojadas de Marina-

Ante el asentimiento de Latis y Ceres, Rafaga se dirigió a su habitación para traer a Caldina mientras los otros dos caminaban hacia la antigua habitación de la guerrera para ubicarla allí.

-Que es lo que le ha sucedido a Marina?- Pregunto Latis mientras miraba atentamente a la chica

-No está bien sentimentalmente y con la tormenta que cayó sobre ella su estado físico ha empeorado, ella no se ha cuidado como debe-

-Veo que sigue igual de terca-

Ceres solo asintió y unos momentos después Rafaga regreso en compañía de Caldina que se veía sumamente preocupada, saco a los tres chicos de la habitación y se dispuso a buscar una pijama y una toalla para secar a Marina y cambiar esa ropa húmeda. Afuera de la habitación los tres chicos esperaban en silencio hasta que Rafaga se atrevió a hablar.

-Creo que deberíamos ir por Guru Clef, el podría ayudarla con una poción-

-No, no quiero que el mago intervenga en esto ni que se acerque a Marina, ustedes dos son los guardias del pilar y como tal su deber es mantenerla a salvo de lo que le haga daño y a Cefiro-

-Pero Guru Clef no le haría daño- Rafaga miro al genio confundido

-Te equivocas, el mago es la razón por la que mi guerrera esta en ese estado-

-Cómo es posible?- Latis se impresiono mucho por eso

-Pregúntaselo a él mismo, pero mientras quiero que ustedes dos cuiden a ese lugar y a Marina, no permitan que el mago entre porque eso solo empeorara el estado de mi niña, él no debe entrar a este lugar y deben alejar a las personas un poco para que no la agobien, ella necesita descansar-

-Está bien Ceres, como dispongas-

Latis y Rafaga hicieron una pequeña reverencia al genio aceptando sus palabras, lo sentían por Guru Clef pero su deber estaba primero con el pilar y con el genio de Cefiro. Después de unos momentos la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Caldina les indico que entraran, ya había cambiado a Marina y la había recostado bajo las sabanas mientras colocaba algunas comprensas frías en su frente, entonces Ceres se acerco y sumergió sus manos en el agua y la llevo a la frente de Marina haciendo que brillara de un intenso color azul.

-Esto ayudara a bajar un poco su temperatura y relajarla pero me temo que no puedo hacer mucho mas-

-Ya se ve un poco más relajada, estaba demasiado alterada a pesar de estar inconsciente y se puede ver que no está muy tranquila, la tormenta no se detiene y está muy fuerte, creo que mi pobre niña está muy conmocionada- Caldina la miraba tristemente mientras cambiaba la comprensa

-Caldina, ya puedes retirarte si lo deseas, Latis y yo nos haremos cargo-

-Claro que no me iré Rafaga, Marina necesita atención, además Latis debe de regresar con Lucy-

-Mi trabajo esta primero, debo cuidar del pilar y sé que Lucy entenderá, mi deber es quedarme con Marina-

-Entonces déjenme quedarme a mí también, no tendré un deber de guardia pero Marina es mi amiga y no la pienso dejar aquí-

-Tu ayuda es bien recibida, hay cosas que no sé ni puedo hacer así que estoy más tranquilo contigo aquí- Ceres le agradeció a Caldina con la mirada y la ilusionista asintió con la cabeza

-Latis y yo haremos guardia en la puerta de la habitación, cualquier cosa que necesiten solo llamen y entraremos de inmediato-

-Es necesario tanta precaución?-

-Lo es Caldina, Marina no está bien y está muy débil además de todo, no sé que le sucedió pero despide un poco de energía negativa y aparte de la tormenta podrían aparecer algunas criaturas atraídas o creadas por su estado, ella esta indefensa así que es nuestro deber cuidarla además de velar por su salud-

-Ya entiendo Latis… pobre niña, no entiendo porque no puede estar en paz-

Todos guardaron silencio después de las palabras de Caldina y Rafaga y Latis salieron de la habitación para hacer guardia en la puerta mientras que la dejaban a ella y a Ceres en el interior cuidando de Marina.

La tormenta continúo toda la noche y no se detuvo ni siquiera en la mañana, incluso era casi imposible que las personas salieran de sus casas debido a los huracanes que se formaban y los relámpagos ocasionales. En el comedor el ambiente era bastante silencioso y perturbador, Clef había asistido al desayuno con la intención de ver a Marina aunque dudaba mucho que ella asistiera, aun así quería saber si ella se encontraba bien.

Cuando Ascot ingreso le dio una mirada seria e intrigante, preguntándole sobre Marina con ella pero el mago solo pudo negar con su cabeza mientras la tensión se sentía en el ambiente. El comedor se encontraba particularmente desocupado, solo estaban Clef, Ascot, Paris, Anais y Presea y todos estaban inmóviles esperando la llegada de los demás hasta que después de unos minutos Lucy ingreso bastante seria y se sentó en silencio sin saludar a nadie.

-Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás… llevamos mucho esperando y nadie viene a comer- Anais se aventuro a hablar rompiendo el silencio

-Están con Marina-

-Como es eso de que están con Marina? Le pasa algo Lucy?-

-Es bastante evidente que si Presea, no sé bien que es lo que sucede pero anoche Latis se marcho de repente y no regreso a la habitación, salí a buscarlo y lo encontré en la antigua habitación de Marina en compañía de Rafaga-

-Eso no se escucha bien, que le sucede a Marina?-

-No sé muy bien que pasa Ascot, Latis solo me dijo que Marina estaba indispuesta y tenía algo de fiebre, Rafaga y él están custodiando su habitación mientras Caldina y Ceres están en el interior cuidando de la salud de Marina, ni siquiera me dejaron entrar a verla-

Todos se sorprendieron mucho con lo que contaba Lucy, Marina estaba enferma aparentemente y el estado de Cefiro era deplorable, además el que Rafaga y Latis custodiaran su habitación y no dejaran siquiera entrar a Lucy indicaba que las cosas estaban muy mal. Clef solo susurro el nombre de la guerrera mágica del agua mientras bajaba su cabeza visiblemente alterado y preocupado; sin decir nada y ante la sorpresa de todos, se puso de pie y salió del comedor prácticamente corriendo mientras todos se miraban entre sí dudando si debían seguirlo.

Clef corría por los pasillos del castillo con desesperación, se sentía muy mal y muy preocupado por Marina, estaba angustiado y sabía que tenía la culpa por el estado de la chica, no debió haberle armado ese escándalo ni mucho menos dejarla abandonada en la montaña, si le pasaba algo jamás se lo perdonaría. Llego a la habitación rápidamente y miro a Rafaga y Latis con cuidado, estaban ubicados cada uno a un lado de la puerta y cuando intento entrar, los dos espadachines le cerraron el paso.

-Pero que están haciendo ustedes dos? Por qué no me dejan entrar?-

-Lo sentimos mucho Guru Clef, pero tenemos instrucciones exactas de no dejarte entrar-

-Esa es una tontería Latis, fue Ceres el que lo ordeno cierto?-

-Sabes que nuestro deber es cuidar y proteger al pilar y es eso lo que hacemos, lo siento Guru Clef pero somos la guardia personal de Marina, tenemos que cumplir con nuestro trabajo-

-No digas cosas sin sentido Rafaga, yo también hago parte de la guardia de Marina así que mi deber y mis derechos son los mismos que los suyos, además soy el mago supremo de Cefiro y no nadie aquí que tenga más derecho que yo de entrar a esa habitación así que háganse a un lado y déjenme pasar-

-No podemos permitirlo-

Clef miraba desafiante a los chicos frente a él, quería ver a Marina, estaba preocupado por ella y Latis y Rafaga se interponían en su camino, no podía permitir eso así que si tenía que usar su magia y atacar a sus amigos, lo haría pero nadie impediría que viera a su amada guerrera.

El resto de personas llegaron unos segundos después del comedor asustándose bastante al presenciar la escena del mago con su báculo dispuesto a atacar mientras Rafaga y Latis en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Marina sacaban sus espadas y se ponían en posición de ataque.

-Pero que se supone que está pasando aquí?-

-Este no es asunto tuyo Paris, es entre Rafaga, Latis y yo-

-Pero que es lo que está sucediendo?-

-Sucede Anais que Guru Clef quiere entrar por la fuerza a la habitación de Marina- Rafaga le respondió sin dejar de ver al mago de forma desafiante

-No intentaría hacerlo a la fuerza si ustedes me dejaran pasar sin problemas-

-Pero por qué no dejan pasar a Guru Clef? El tiene todo el derecho de entrar Latis, entiendo que no me dejaran entrar a mi pero Guru Clef es el mago de Cefiro, quizás el pueda ayudar con su magia-

-Lo siento mucho Lucy pero son ordenes, se nos ha ordenado cuidar esta habitación y a nuestro pilar y debemos obedecer-

-Latis…-

Clef apretó con fuerza su báculo, lo levanto e invoco sus rayos pero con muy poca fuerza solo con el objetivo de asustar a Rafaga y Latis y hacer que se hicieran a un lado para entrar a la habitación, pero no contaba con que Latis los desviaría con su espada y se lanzara sobre el atacándolo seriamente, apenas y pudo invocar un escudo para no ser cortado por el espadachín mágico.

-Que creen que están haciendo ustedes dos? Deténganse ya mismo- Paris se altero y saco su espada interponiéndose entre los tres mientras Lucy, Anais, Presea y Ascot veían nerviosos la escena y algo asustados.

-Ya te dije Paris que esto no es asunto tuyo así que hazte a un lado, ahora esto va en serio-

-Te estás comportando de forma irracional Guru Clef, soy el príncipe de Cefiro y no permitiré esta clase de comportamiento entre ustedes-

Clef intento levantar su báculo para atacar de nuevo pero fue interceptado por Latis mientras Rafaga se apresuraba a hacer a un lado a Paris para que no fuera lastimado, todos estaban alertas y con intenciones de pelear pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y en el marco apareció Ceres con una mirada muy fría y sumamente molesta.

-No entiendo que es todo este escándalo, que está pasando aquí?-

-Guru Clef quiere entrar a ver a Marina y no entiende razones- Latis respondió simplemente mientras guardaba su espada tranquilamente con la aparición del genio

-No puedes impedir que vea a Marina, estoy preocupado por ella-

-En primer lugar mi niña esta así por tu culpa, no tienes derecho a verla, solo la has lastimado y si algo le sucede serás tu el culpable, la ira de Cefiro caerá sobre ti mago-

Dentro de la habitación, Caldina se encontraba sentada al lado de la cama de Marina que dormía un poco más tranquila; con la ayuda de Ceres había logrado bajar la fiebre pero no eliminarla por completo, además que respiraba algo agitada y sudaba mucho, se notaba que algo estaba perturbando su sueño así que la ilusionista trataba de tranquilizarla y relajarla con algunas esencias mágicas y palabras.

Caldina podía escuchar claramente el escándalo de afuera y estaba muy preocupada por ello, esperaba que la intervención de Ceres calmara el alboroto que se había formado ya que Marina se veía más alterada.

-Mi niña… tienes que ser fuerte, todo estará bien…-

-Clef… Clef…- Marina estaba más agitada y no dejaba de repetir el nombre del mago mientras Caldina se preocupaba más

-No pasa nada, tranquila- Caldina noto como la fiebre de Marina iba en aumento nuevamente y se apresuro a colocar una comprensa fría en su frente pero se detuvo al ver como Marina abría débilmente sus ojos –Marina, has despertado, estaba tan preocupada-

-Caldina?- Marina a penas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, su visión estaba borrosa y pudo reconocer a Caldina apenas por su voz se sentía muy débil y su cabeza le dolía mucho, no entendía donde estaba ni porque la chica estaba ahí con ella –Que… que paso?...-

-Estas un poco enferma mi niña, Ceres te trajo anoche completamente mojada e inconsciente y has tenido fiebre, te hemos estado cuidando desde entonces-

-Gracias…- intento sonreírle pero no pudo, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la golpearon de repente y solo se sintió muy mareada teniendo que sostener su cabeza al escuchar el escándalo de afuera sentándose lentamente en la cama –Que es lo que está sucediendo afuera Caldina?-

-Es una pequeña discusión así que no debes de preocuparte, mejor vuelve a recostarte e intenta descansar-

-Yo… no creo que pueda- Aunque Caldina trataba de recostarla ella no se dejaba, solo intentaba entender que era lo que estaba sucediendo afuera hasta que escucho la voz del mago gritar y abrió sus ojos inmediatamente –Clef!-

-Si, Guru Clef está afuera, de hecho creo que todos lo están, deben de están preocupados por ti pero si descansas estarás bien… espera Marina, que haces?-

Caldina se asusto al ver como Marina intentaba salir de la cama y ponerse de pie, pero estaba tan débil que casi cae al suelo sin poderse sostener pero Caldina logro apoyar a la chica en ella evitando la caída intentando que regresara a la cama.

-Por favor Caldina… ayúdame, necesito ver que pasa- Se sostuvo de la ilusionista mirándola de forma suplicante

-Pero estas muy débil, deberías estar descansando, mira que ni siquiera te puedes sostener-

-Por favor…-

Afuera de la habitación todo era un caos completo, Clef discutía muy enojado con Ceres mientras este solo se limitaba a contestarle de forma cortante mientras Paris, Anais y Ascot trataban de calmar al mago y Lucy y Presea reprendían a Latis y Rafaga por haber atacado al mago.

-Yo necesito saber cómo esta Marina, sé que es mi culpa su situación actual y por eso mismo debo hacer algo para ayudarla, si me permitieran revisarla quizás pueda darle una poción, por qué no entienden!-

-Cálmate Guru Clef, yo creo que podremos hablarlo sin alterarnos- Paris y Ascot trataban de calmarlo mientras Anais le pedía a Ceres que dejara pasar al mago

-Por favor Ceres, Guru Clef solo está preocupado por Marina como todos, no veo cual es el problema-

-Lo siento protegida de Windom pero no puedo permitir que este mago siga lastimando a mi guerrera-

-De… déjenlo entrar…-

La suave y débil voz femenina que se escucho hizo que todos guardaran silencio de repente y desviaran su mirada a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Marina muy pálida y débil, vestida únicamente con un camisón largo blanco, apoyada en Caldina que se esforzaba por sostenerla.

-Marina!- Lucy y Anais corrieron rápidamente hacia donde su amiga pero se contuvieron de abrazarla al verla tan delicada y frágil

-Marina, se supone que debes estar descansando, regresa a la habitación-

-Lo siento Ceres pero ella insistió y no pude detenerla- Caldina le hablo al genio muy apenada después de la mirada recriminatoria de este

-No es culpa de Caldina… yo insistí- Marina desvió su mirada del genio al mago, aunque su vista aun se nublaba podía reconocerlo a él con mucha facilidad –Clef…-

-Aquí estoy Marina- Clef se abrió paso entre todos para acercarse a la chica con la intención de abrazarla pero Ceres le corto el paso

-Marina regresa a la habitación y tu mago, mejor retírate-

-Pero Ceres…- Con ayuda de Caldina, Marina avanzo unos pasos y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ceres mirándolo de forma suplicante, sus ojos empezaban a empañarse con las lagrimas que querían salir –Por favor… se que estas preocupado por mi pero yo… yo necesito hablar con él… por favor Ceres…-

Todos miraban la escena con un poco de lastima, Marina estaba muy débil y demacrada prácticamente suplicándole al genio que le dejara hablar con el mago mientras este mantenía su mirada triste sobre la chica, contemplando el estado de esta con notable culpa y preocupación. Después de unos momentos Ceres suspiro con resignación y se giro para tomar a Marina entre sus brazos, cargándola para ingresar a la habitación y depositarla en la cama cubriéndola con las sabanas despacio, acaricio su cabello y después beso su frente de forma tierna.

-Si necesitas algo, solo debes decir mi nombre-

-Muchas gracias Ceres…- Marina por fin pudo sonreír sinceramente asintiendo con la cabeza mientas Ceres de daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación y se detenía frente a Clef

-No te atrevas a lastimarla de nuevo mago, ella esta frágil así que más vale que tengas cuidado con lo que haces y el tiempo que te tomas, ella debe descansar-

-Descuida, soy consciente de su estado-

Después de cruzar palabras, Clef ingreso a la habitación cerrando la puerta para estar a solas con Marina mientras afuera Ceres le indicaba a Rafaga y Latis que siguieran con su guardia y le pedía a los demás que se alejaran para después marcharse a paso lento por un pasillo del castillo.

Mientras tanto, Clef camino algo dudoso hacia Marina y se sentó a su lado en la cama tomando la mano de la chica entre las suyas con delicadeza mientras la miraba con un profundo arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento Marina… lo siento mucho, todo lo que te dije, mis celos, lo lamento tanto-

-Me hiciste mucho daño Clef…-

-Lo sé bien y estoy muy arrepentido por ello, no debí tratarte de esa forma y más cuando necesitabas mi ayuda, eres una gran mujer al darme la posibilidad de hablar contigo cuando es comprensible que no me quieras ver-

-No puedo esconderme de ti para siempre, tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar y prefiero que sea ahora en lugar de alargarlo más-

-Quiero que sepas que realmente me siento muy mal por lo que ha pasado, es mi culpa que estés en esta situación y aunque prometí no lastimarte más solo te cause más daño-

-No excuso ni disculpo lo que hiciste, pero debo de decir que tenias razón en que no he tenido la confianza que debería contigo, sé que no me he abierto a ti como lo he hecho a los demás, pero es que contigo todo es diferente, jamás podrá ser como con los otros porque yo te amo a ti-

-Lo sé y he sido un tonto al no darme cuenta, pase la noche pensando en muchas cosas y me he dado cuenta de que nuestra historia juntos no ha sido precisamente buena y eso ha sido mi culpa-

Clef llevo una de sus manos al rostro de Marina para acariciarlo con ternura mientras sentía la fiebre en ella y veía sus ojos dolidos y tristes, se sentía realmente miserable por hacer que una mujer tan bella como ella ahora se marchitara por su culpa, de verdad se sentía de lo peor.

-Yo tuve mucho tiempo para pensar anoche Clef y creo que ya he tomado mi decisión-

-Tu decisión?-

-Si… sobre la elección que Ceres me ha hecho tomar, yo ya he tomado mi decisión y he elegido a quien pertenece mi corazón, si a Cefiro o a ti-

Al escuchar esas palabras, Clef apretó con un poco de fuerza la mano de Marina y detuvo las caricias en su rostro mientras su corazón se agitaba con miedo y angustia, sabía lo que significaba eso y aunque Marina aun no dijera nada, ya sentía el dolor de su rechazo así que solo haría las cosas más fáciles además de que sería la mejor elección después de todo lo pasado.

-Espera Marina… antes de que digas mas yo quiero decirte algo-

-Que sucede Clef?-

-Yo te he hecho mucho daño y te he lastimado más que nadie en este mundo, no soy un hombre hecho para el amor y mi destino nunca ha sido compartir mi vida con una mujer, solo te he traído sufrimiento y he logrado que tus hermosos ojos derramen lagrimas de forma dolorosa… yo no te merezco-

-No digas eso Clef, además yo…-

-Por favor Marina, aun no he terminado y hay más que quiero decir- Clef la interrumpió con una sonrisa triste –Creo que definitivamente estarías mejor sin mí y honrare la promesa que te he hecho, me alejare de ti y renunciare a mis sentimientos después de haberte lastimado-

-No… no hagas eso-

-Eres el pilar de Cefiro, ha sido un error que te enamoraras de mi incluso cuando solo eras una niña de mundo místico y después una guerrera mágica, he sido un hombre horrible y lastime a la criatura más hermosa y noble que he conocido, hare esto más fácil para ti y dejare que tu corazón pertenezca completamente a Cefiro-

-Pero aun no sabes cuál es mi decisión!-

-Te la estoy dando Marina, debes elegir a Cefiro, yo me hare a un lado y no volveré a molestarte, debes comunicarle a Ceres la decisión que has tomado, estoy seguro el sabrá que hacer-

Clef soltó su mano y se levanto de la cama mientras Marina lo miraba con sus ojos cubiertos de lagrimas y estirando su mano hacia él sin poder pronunciar palabras cuando solo quería pedirle que no hiciera eso puesto que la decisión que había tomado no había sido otra que elegirlo a él, su corazón siempre pertenecería al mago y aunque amara a Cefiro la razón para ello era el amor que le tenía a Clef, aun así las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta y solo el llanto salía de ella.

El chico la miro destrozado, allí estaba ella sufriendo de nuevo por su culpa pero tenía que ser de esa forma, le dolería por un tiempo pero a la larga le estaba ahorrando una vida de completo sufrimiento a su lado, ahora la dejaría en paz y se alejaría, no se permitiría estar cerca y ser traicionado por sus sentimientos.

Clef se acerco a ella nuevamente sabiendo que Marina tenía que descansar y en el estado en que se encontraba no era bueno que se mantuviera despierta; ante la sorpresa de la chica beso sus labios por última vez en un beso de despedida mientras concentraba magia en su mano y la llevaba a la frente de Marina sumiéndola en la inconsciencia y separándola de sus labios para acomodarla en la cama con delicadeza.

-Perdóname mi querida niña… te amo…-

Clef acaricio la mejilla de una inconsciente Marina y después salió de la habitación sin dirigirle una palabra a nadie y sin atreverse a mirar a atrás.

.

**CONTINUARA…**

**.**

**Como ya dije, les doy las gracias a todos los que leen por tomarse el tiempo para hacerlo y pasarse por aquí, especialmente agradezco también a los que me dejan sus comentarios que ya saben cuán importante son y también sus alertas, me hace realmente feliz. El fic ya está próximo a su final, estimo que 2 capítulos mas y será el fin así que espero que sea de su agrado y sigan disfrutando de el hasta su final, no sé cuanto tarde en el próximo cap, no prometo traerlo pronto pero si me esforzare por hacerlo lo más rápido posible así que espero sigan acompañándome, un abrazo enorme a todos mis lectores n_n**


	21. Corazones entrelazados

**Este es el nuevo capítulo y les informo que creo que es el penúltimo ya que si todo sale bien el siguiente será el final, espero que lo disfruten y como siempre gracias por leer y por sus hermosos mensajes n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Corazones entrelazados-**

**.**

Tres figuras en forma humana permanecían en silencio mientras observaban al gran mago de Cefiro salir del castillo en completo silencio a paso lento con la intención de alejarse de allí lo más rápido posible.

-Parece que el ya ha decidido, por fin se ha alejado de tu guerrera como lo deseabas Ceres- Menciono una de las tres figuras de cabello rojizo y bastante largo a un chico de Cabello azul oscuro y mirada dorada muy fría y seria

-No es lo que yo desee Rayearth, sabes que solo me interesa la felicidad y el bienestar de Marina, esto solo le hará más daño-

-Siempre pensé que el mago supremo de Cefiro era una persona diferente pero resulto ser muy débil, sea como sea ha perdido la prueba así que quizás sea lo mejor, la guerrera del agua solo necesitara tiempo para recuperarse- El tercero tenía su cabello corto de color verde

-Windom tiene razón Ceres, solo hay que darle tiempo, después de todo el mago se rindió muy fácilmente, si hubiese superado la prueba las cosas serian suficientes, eso significa que no es apto para ella, no la merece-

-Lo sé Rayearth, solo espero que Windom y tu tengan razón por el bien de mi niña-

Windom y Rayearth observaron a Ceres y luego se miraron el uno al otro, el guardián del mar se veía bastante inquieto y preocupado, a pesar de su porte firme y su mirada seria, se notaba que estaba visiblemente perturbado y confundido.

El día llego a su fin rápidamente y el tiempo simplemente siguió su andar sin detenerse aunque todos sintieran que avanzaba con más lentitud. Ahora ya había pasado una semana desde los últimos eventos entre el mago supremo y el pilar de Cefiro, aun así la situación en el castillo y en el planeta entero no podía ser peor.

Después del día en que el mago se marchó, Marina despertó muy alterada gritando su nombre e intentando encontrarlo a toda costa, pero cuando Paris le informó que el mago se había marchado sin decir nada y no había regresado, el ánimo y la salud de Marina decayeron bruscamente al instante así que la única solución para mantenerla tranquila, fue sumirla en la inconsciencia ya que mientras se mantenía despierta solo lograba deprimirse y alterarse más.

Ceres era el encargado de mantenerla dormida mientras Caldina, Anais y Presea cuidaban de su salud ya que ahora Marina presentaba una debilidad permanente y altos estados de fiebre con mucha frecuencia, se encontraba muy enferma y habían momentos en que parecía que se daba por vencida.

Ascot se encargaba de cuidar a Marina y defenderla de los peligros con ayuda de Paris ya que debido al estado del pilar, Cefiro estaba sufriendo las consecuencias; el planeta estaba sumido en una constante oscuridad, la tormenta no se detenía ni un solo minuto del día, la agitación del mar era demasiado violenta y para empeorar las cosas algunos monstruos oscuros con apariencia marina habían empezado a aparecer en algunas partes atacando a los aldeanos y animales por lo que Rafaga, Lucy y Latis se encargaban de patrullar todo el día Cefiro para acabar con los monstruos y mantener a salvo la población, mientras Windom y Rayearth hacían lo posible para evitar que el planeta se deteriorara más rápido.

En las profundidades del Bosque del Silencio, escondida entre los árboles y con un difícil acceso para cualquiera, se encontraba una pequeña cabaña habitada por el poderoso mago, el cual se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana observando tristemente la tormenta caer.

-Mi amada Marina… que es lo que sucede? No debes darte por vencida…-

Clef susurro con una voz profundamente melancólica, veía a su amado planeta sufrir como un reflejo del alma de la mujer que adoraba y no podía soportar eso, pero él había decidido marcharse por el bien de ella aunque parecía que Marina se estaba dando por vencida y no salía adelante como él esperaba teniendo en cuenta la mujer decidida y fuerte que era la guerrera.

El mago había tomado la decisión de alejarse para evitarle sufrimiento a la chica aunque el sabia que eso destrozaría su propia alma y que su corazón siempre permanecería con ella, entrelazado al suyo sin dejarla de amar ni un solo día de su vida. Confiaba en que Ceres, Windom y Rayearth le darían la guía apropiada para continuar su trabajo de pilar y que Rafaga, Paris, Ascot y Latis la protegerían de todo peligro, también tenía a las chicas por lo que podía estar tranquilo de dejarla con personas que la cuidarían y amarían sin dudarlo.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo… debo esperar, se bien que ella se recuperara y saldrá adelante, después de todo es Marina, la valiente y poderosa guerrera mágica del agua, ella seguirá con su vida y será feliz, hará de Cefiro un hermoso planeta y construirá una maravillosa vida… sin mi…-

Clef sintió una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla, deseaba un futuro brillante para Marina pero le dolía el no hacer parte de él, aun así era lo mejor y por más fuerte que fuera el impulso de regresar con ella, no se lo podría permitir, es por eso que se alejo de todos y se escondió en ese lugar, colocando un hechizo de protección para no ser encontrado, solo volvería si fuera necesario pero el confiaba sinceramente en su guerrera y en sus demás amigos.

Ahora, un día mas había pasado y no había mejoría alguna al igual que tampoco había rastros del mago. En la habitación de Marina, Anais y Caldina terminaban de vestir a la chica mientras Presea traía algo de comer y Ceres esperaba en el exterior de la habitación para despertar a su protegida y tratar de hacerla entender que tenía un deber que cumplir y no podía permanecer en ese estado así que después de la indicación de las chicas, ingreso a la habitación observando el estado de la mujer que yacía sobre la cama con una apariencia débil y enferma.

-Como se encuentra el día de hoy?-

-Está igual Ceres, tenía una fiebre alta pero creo que pudimos bajarla con el baño- Anais le respondió mientras acomodaba la almohada de su amiga

-Ha estado durmiendo pero aun así se agita bastante y no deja de repetir el nombre de Guru Clef, incluso ha llorado entre su sueño, me siento mal de que no podamos hacer más por ella- Caldina bajo la cabeza con tristeza

-No es culpa de ustedes, han hecho lo posible, ahora yo me encargare de que ella reaccione y deje esa actitud, pueden retirarse-

-Pero Ceres…- Presea lo miro insegura mientras sostenía una bandeja con comida en sus manos

-No deben preocuparse, ella estará bien, puedes dejar la comida aquí, yo me encargare de que la coma-

Las tres chicas se miraron bastante dudosas pero al final asintieron para salir de la habitación y dejar al genio con su protegida. Anais y Caldina decidieron buscar a Paris y a Ascot que se encargaban de eliminar a un monstruo que había aparecido en un jardín del castillo mientras que Presea decidió retirarse a descansar un poco.

En la habitación Ceres coloco su mano en la frente de Marina ocasionando que la chica abriera sus ojos lentamente mirando al genio con dolor y tristeza.

-Ceres… eres tú-

-Lamento decepcionarte y no ser el mago pero sabes que él se ha marchado, ha pasado más de una semana sin noticias de él y me temo que no volverá, tú no puedes permanecer así, no puedes detener tu vida porque él se haya ido-

Marina no dijo nada, solo lo observo sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pecho para después apartar la mirada y clavarla en el techo de la habitación creando un largo silencio.

-Cefiro… está sufriendo mucho, lo siento Ceres, todo es mi culpa-

-Culparte y sentirte mal solo empeorara todo Marina así que es mejor que olvides esas cosas y te concentres en seguir tu vida, pero para hacerlo debes recuperarte primero ya que has estado muy débil y enferma así que come, la armera te preparo el desayuno- Ceres le hablo con voz suave mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cama

-No tengo hambre…- Marina susurro cerrando sus puños sobre su regazo

-Si no comes, no podrás recuperarte rápido, se mas consiente mi niña-

-Lo siento, te he ocasionado muchos problemas y no solo a ti, a todos… he decepcionado al planeta-

-Ya te dije que no pienses en eso y no te lamentes mas, mejor come tu desayuno-

Ceres se sentó en el borde de la cama acercando la bandeja a Marina que solo comió muy poco por compromiso y por no molestar mas al genio mientras este la miraba con cuidado y en algunos momentos acariciaba su rostro y su cabello para reconfortarla y vigilar su fiebre hasta que la chica rompió el silencio con una inesperada pregunta dejando de comer mientras las lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos mojando la mano de Ceres que la miro con preocupación.

-Ceres… sabes por qué se fue Clef?-

-Supongo que no quería ocasionarte problemas y vio que la mejor solución sería alejarse de ti para no lastimarte más-

-Eso no es una solución, irse jamás lo seria… él ya no me ama cierto?-

-No digas tonterías Marina, por supuesto que él te ama, es por eso mismo que ha tomado esa decisión-

-Si él me amara no me hubiese abandonado… pero yo lo entiendo Ceres, he decepcionado a muchas personas y termine por ser débil y patética, no era la mujer que él esperaba-

-Necesito que entiendas algunas cosas y las dejes claras Marina, sino nada funcionara y todo será caos y miseria en Cefiro-

-Yo lo entiendo todo…-

-No lo haces, entiende bien que todo pasa por una razón Marina, el mago se dio por vencido, perdió la prueba y no es merecedor de tu amor, nada de esto es tu culpa, tu ya habías tomado una decisión y fue él el que desistió, deja de culparte y de pensar que no eres lo suficientemente buena para él porque es todo lo contrario-

-De que estás hablando Ceres? Que es lo que quieres decir con prueba y como sabes de mi decisión?-

Marina empezó a alterarse con las palabras del genio y la agitación provoco que su respiración se cortara, su salud estaba demasiado frágil y aun no estaba preparada para mas emociones por lo que Ceres considero que lo mejor era dormirla por el momento ya que era imposible hacerla entrar en razón.

Después de dormir a la guerrera, Ceres salió de la habitación en busca de los demás hasta encontrarlos en el jardín, al verlo todos se acercaron rápidamente a él para llenarlo de preguntas.

-Como esta Marina?- Ascot fue el primero en correr hacia el acompañado de Caldina

-Si comió?- Anais también se apresuro a preguntar seguida de Paris

-Ella no está muy bien, tuve que volverla a dormir pero por lo menos recibió algo de comida-

-Supongo que eso quiere decir que las cosas están mejor cierto?-

-No lo creo príncipe- Ceres desvió su mirada de Paris hacia Ascot –Has sabido algo del mago?-

-No, aun no logro ubicarlo, creo que ha colocado una barrera mágica para no ser encontrado ya que ni mi magia ni la de Latis ha podido revelarnos su ubicación, tampoco ha aparecido ni se ha manifestado de ninguna forma-

-Ascot, acaso estás diciendo que Guru Clef no quiere ser encontrado?-

-Me temo que así es Caldina, no creo que regrese-

-Entonces que supone que debemos hacer? Marina esta así por él y se nota que lo necesita mucho, no deja de nombrarlo y gritar su nombre con desesperación mientras duerme-

-No debes preocuparte guerrera del viento, yo me hare cargo-

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un haz de luz azul cubrió a Ceres y con esto el genio desapareció de la vista de los demás que quedaron completamente confundidos pero se apresuraron a ir a la habitación de Marina para cuidarla y no dejarla sola en ningún momento.

Mientras tanto en aquella cabaña escondida entre el bosque, Clef ahora trataba de leer un libro para despejar su mente y alejar cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara a Marina aunque era casi imposible concentrarse, aun así no pudo intentarlo mas ya que sintió una presencia demasiado cerca así que se apresuro a ponerse de pie y tomar su báculo para defenderse de ser necesario.

-"Sea quien sea logró traspasar mi barrera… debe de ser muy fuerte, no puedo descuidarme"- Clef miraba alrededor completamente alerta hasta que reconoció la silueta que se acercaba a él, aun así no bajo su báculo ni dejo su posición defensiva

-Realmente eres poderoso mago, fuiste muy difícil de encontrar- Ceres se acerco a paso lento y calmado sin quitar su vista de la de Clef

-No quería que nadie me encontrara, creo que hice mal mi trabajo al esconderme-

-De hecho lo hiciste muy bien, ni el invocador ni el espadachín mágico lograron encontrarte aunque utilizaron hechizos bastante poderosos, solo no contaste con que yo también te buscaría y soy mucho más fuerte que cualquier hechicero… sabes que soy el guardián del mar, controlo el agua al igual que mi niña y cada gota puede darme la información que quiero-

-Es verdad que no pensé que tú me buscarías así que dime que es lo que quieres de mi, ya hice lo que tanto me pediste, me aleje de Marina y la deje tranquila, no se para que me buscas a no ser que quieras insultarme o quizás matarme-

-No vengo con intenciones de ninguna de esas cosas, así que puedes bajar tu arma y escucharme tranquilamente, solo quiero hablar-

Clef lo miro con mucha desconfianza pero después de unos momentos decidió confiar en él y bajar su báculo, camino de regreso a su silla y se sentó para prestar atención a lo que el genio tenía que decir, aun así primero que nada necesitaba saber cómo estaba Marina.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría saber cómo esta Marina-

-Bastante mal, puedes darte cuenta por el estado del planeta que su ánimo está muy mal y no solo eso, está muy enferma-

-Marina…- Clef bajo su cabeza arrepentido y muy preocupado por la chica –Es mi culpa…-

-Por supuesto que lo es, todas las desgracias que le suceden a mi niña son culpa tuya-

-Si viniste a decirme esas cosas será mejor que te vayas pues se bien que tienes razón sin necesidad de que me lo recuerdes-

-No vine a eso, vine a hacerte una pregunta-

-Que deseas saber?- Clef lo miro algo fastidiado, no le agradaba para nada la visita de Ceres y el saber que Marina se encontraba peor de lo que imaginaba

-Amas a Marina?-

La pregunta de Ceres dejo algo desubicado al mago, no se esperaba algo así y no quería abrir su sentimientos a alguien que sabía que lo odiaba, además de que ya no tenía sentido, había renunciado a Marina, la había perdido así que no tenía ningún caso.

-La amo, pero eso ya no importa-

-Pues no creo que la ames mago-

-No me interesa lo que tú pienses-

-Claro que no, pero aun así es bastante obvio para mí que no la amas, renunciaste muy fácilmente a ella, para mí eso no es amor- Ceres lo miro con desprecio y eso solo irrito mas a Clef

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, solo hice lo que querías, lo que era mejor para ella, eso no significa que no la ame!- Clef se puso de pie bastante enojado

-Renunciaste a ella sin luchar, encontraste un obstáculo y simplemente te alejaste y te rendiste cuando era una decisión que solo le correspondía a ella tomar-

-Marina no hubiese sido feliz a mi lado, tú mismo lo dijiste-

-Eso no lo puedo saber ni tú tampoco, depende de ti y de ella crear su propia vida-

-Pero ella es el pilar de Cefiro, aun así es imposible que podamos estar juntos-

-Como no te das cuenta, lo que lastima a Cefiro no es que estén juntos sino todo lo contrario!-

Ceres se enojo y termino gritándole al mago ya fastidiado de su terquedad y que no quisiera entender sus palabras mientras que un Clef confundido se ponía de pie y se acercaba a él sin saber qué pensar.

-A que te refieres Ceres?-

-Era una prueba, simplemente una prueba y tú la has perdido-

-Una prueba? Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Lo que escuchas, todo ha sido una prueba que reprobaste desde el momento en que decidiste darte por vencido y marcharte-

-No entiendo nada…-

-Te lo voy a explicar claramente así que toma asiento-

Clef regreso nuevamente a la silla mientras que Ceres se sentaba frente a él sin dejar de mirarlo fríamente como siempre, estudiándolo con la mirada en completo silencio.

-Por favor habla Ceres, me está matando la intriga-

-Marina es una chica que ha atravesado por mucho sufrimiento sin merecerlo, aun así su corazón se ha mantenido puro y lleno de amor hacia los demás, ella ha dado todo de si por otros, se enamoro de ti y aun cuando su amor no era correspondido lo mantuvo vivo por más que la lastimara-

-Lo sé bien…- Clef bajo de nuevo su cabeza con dolor al escuchar la verdad

-Sabes bien la razón por la que Marina decidió convertirse en el pilar de Cefiro, lo ha hecho por el amor que te tiene a ti y a todos, pero especialmente a ti, porque sabe cuánto amas este planeta y lo que significa para ti, ella quería que tu mundo fuera hermoso para verte sonreír, que no tuvieras nunca preocupaciones y que vivieras en paz- Ceres veía la actitud del mago y como este sufría por cada palabra –Ella ama a este mundo porque le dio una nueva vida, lo ama porque conoció a sus amigos pero principalmente porque te ama a ti-

-Yo no sabía… no sabía que ella me amaba, si lo hubiese sabido antes no hubiese sufrido tanto, estoy tan arrepentido-

-Ya no es momento de arrepentimientos, pero el caso aquí es que Marina tomó la decisión de convertirse en el pilar por el amor que estaba en su interior y Cefiro, el planeta entero, nosotros los genios aceptamos aun sabiendo que su corazón pertenecía a un hombre-

-Que es lo que quieres decir Ceres?-

-Marina no es como Esmeralda, ella se enamoro de Zagato siendo el pilar, en cambio Marina ya estaba enamorada de ti y la razón de ese amor fue lo que provoco su deseo, fue su voluntad y la del mismo planeta convertirla en pilar aun con esos sentimientos hacia ti-

-Pero no comprendo en que cambia eso…-

-Aun no lo entiendes Mago?- Clef lo miraba entendiendo, solo quería estar seguro y no equivocarse por lo que Ceres continuo –Tu destino… tu corazón ya estaba entrelazado al de Marina, ya se pertenecían el uno al otro desde antes, por eso mismo no era un impedimento para la función del pilar, no era un peligro para Cefiro ya que el amor que ella siente por ti es la base de la estabilidad del planeta-

-Pero yo pensé que el amor hacia otros estaba prohibido para el pilar-

-Olvidaste que las circunstancias en que Marina se convirtió en pilar fueron completamente diferentes a los pilares anteriores, fue su deseo propio serlo y su enorme fuerza de voluntad las que cumplieron su deseo, una fuerza nacida de su amor hacia ti, un amor que hace tan fuerte su voluntad como para hacer brillar al planeta con belleza cuando se encuentra feliz a tu lado y tan fuerte como para llevarlo a la ruina cuando su corazón esta lastimado al romperse su amor por ti, acaso nunca te preguntaste por que al estar con ella Cefiro no sufría?-

-No, la verdad no lo había pensado… me siento tan tonto…-

-Realmente lo eres mago, mientras Marina estuviera bien, estuviera feliz y enamorada, mientras sus deseos por cuidar y proteger al planeta que tanto amas se sintieran con fuerza en su corazón, era suficiente para mantener a Cefiro estable y hermoso, el planeta es un reflejo no solo del alma de Marina sino del amor que creo las bases del pilar-

-Entonces el separarme de ella es lo que ha causado esto… solo lo empeore cuando pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto-

-El deber del pilar es algo muy importante, el planeta también necesita un amor propio hacia el y es por eso que los rezos de Marina complementan su estabilidad ya que con solo su corazón no es suficiente pero si es demasiado fuerte como para afectar a este mundo, es por eso que nuestro deber como guardianes de Cefiro era asegurarnos de que ese lazo era fuerte y resistente, de que la voluntad del planeta había sido la correcta en permitir que una mujer enamorada era la adecuada para ser el pilar y que su amor por el planeta y un hombre podían sostenerlo sin causar conflicto-

-Y ustedes nos pusieron a prueba…-

-Así es, su amor debía de ser fuerte, debían demostrar que podía sobrevivir y sostener al planeta, es por ello que puse obstáculos y también por eso hice escoger a Marina sobre a quién pertenecía su corazón aunque ya lo sabía y como lo supuse ella tomó la decisión correcta, ella paso la prueba porque tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos, te escogió a ti, esa fue tu decisión, escogerte no porque te amara más que a Cefiro ni porque quisiera menos al planeta, lo hizo porque tú eres la razón por la que ella ama a Cefiro-

-Pero yo reprobé… no la deje decirme su decisión y solo renuncie a ella, no luche por su amor, no estaba seguro y dude al no sentirme lo suficientemente bueno para ella, pensé que Ascot sería el indicado y oculte mi miedo con la excusa del pilar, es por eso que solo me fui y escape y ahora es mi culpa-

-Estas en lo correcto y ahora Marina está sufriendo como nunca, se que fue cruel ponerla a elegir pero debías de saber que no hay nada más importante para mí que su bienestar y su felicidad además de la paz del planeta, yo nunca les haría daño-

-Pero yo si lo hice, se supone que tenía que cuidar de Cefiro, que tenía que cuidar de Marina y hacerla feliz y ahora ella está sufriendo y Cefiro está pagando las consecuencias, ojala me hubiese dado cuenta y dejara de ser tan tonto-

-Aun no es tarde, es por eso que vine aquí- Ceres puso una mano en el hombro de Clef sorprendiéndolo con esa acción, sentía el apoyo del genio –No podía quedarme esperando a que decidieras volver y comprendieras lo que estaba sucediendo, Marina y Cefiro están sufriendo mucho y me siento muy preocupado por mi niña, está muy mal y su salud se está deteriorando rápidamente al igual que el planeta, debes de regresar con ella-

-No creo que ella me acepte de regreso…-

-Lo hará, ella te necesita, no deja de pensar en ti y de llamarte así que es hora de volver-

-Volveré y esta vez no me iré, me quedare a su lado para hacerla feliz… muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, estoy muy agradecido contigo Ceres…-

-Agradécemelo cuando Marina se haya recuperado-

-Lo hare, pero aun así… Gracias-

.

**CONTINUARA….**

**.**

**Bueno ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente cap que espero que sea el final dependiendo de cuanto me extienda en el o si me toca dividirlo en dos, procurare no tardar en terminarlo y subirlo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus mensajes, comentarios, favoritos y alertas, es muy importante para mi que les agrade esta historia y me seguiré esforzando en ella por poco que falte, les envió un saludo y un abrazo a todos, nos vemos en la continuación. **


	22. Las bases del amor

**Hola, aquí les traigo el capítulo final de esta historia, espero que les guste y los dejo para que lo lean, nos vemos abajo n_n**

**.**

"**_" Lo que está en entre comillas son pensamientos**

**N/A Notas de la autora**

**.**

**-Las bases del amor-**

**.**

Momentos después de que Ceres se marchara comentando que debía hablar con los otros genios, Clef se apresuro a salir de aquella cabaña para llegar lo más rápido posible al castillo de Cefiro y ver a Marina para arreglar las cosas, estaba esperanzado y realmente feliz después de la conversación que había tenido con el dragón.

Mientras tanto en el castillo Marina abría sus ojos despacio para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Ascot que se encontraba sentado al lado de su cama observándola dormir y moverse inquieta.

-Ascot…-

-Marina, como te sientes?- El chico le sonrió con dulzura mientras tomaba su mano

-Me duele la cabeza…-

-Te pondrás bien, se que te recuperaras pronto, eres una chica fuerte, la más fuerte que conozco-

-Siempre eres tan bueno y tierno conmigo… ojala me hubiese enamorado de ti-

-No digas esas cosas, amas a Guru Clef y eso está bien para mí- Ascot le sonrió con tristeza apartando su mirada

-Creo que Clef no me ama…-

-Por supuesto que te ama, no dudes nunca de él aunque se haya comportado como un completo tonto-

-Definitivamente eres tan dulce y tierno… no podría vivir sin un amigo como tu-

Marina se esforzó para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa al invocador y apretar un poco su mano en señal de afecto, pero no se esperaba que Ascot se pusiera de pie de forma repentina solo para acercarse a ella y tomarla entre sus brazos cargándola.

-No te asustes, no te hare nada malo Marina-

-Pero es que me has sorprendido Ascot, que haces?- Marina estaba confundida mientras se aferraba débilmente al cuello de Ascot teniendo miedo de caer

-Te sacare de aquí, iremos a dar un paseo pero como estas débil para caminar, entonces yo te llevare-

-No es necesario Ascot, en serio, además no tengo ganas de ir a ninguna parte-

-Lo siento Marina pero no escuchare negativas, necesitas un cambio de ambiente y salir de esta habitación, no puedes pasar tu vida aquí durmiendo hechizada, no soporto verte de esta forma, además quiero hacerte sonreír y que tengamos un agradable momento-

Marina solo pudo asentir con su cabeza mientras se dejaba llevar por Ascot en sus brazos; el chico caminaba lentamente sintiendo como la mujer se aferraba con mucha suavidad a su cuello, ella estaba bastante débil y eso lo preocupaba mucho, quería tratar de animar a Marina pero al parecer no funcionaba y fue mucho peor como el ánimo de ella decayó rápidamente al ver el terrible estado del planeta.

-Es… es mucho peor de lo que pensé… yo hice esto?-

-No es tu culpa Marina, has sufrido mucho-

-Lastime a Cefiro Ascot, todos están sufriendo y yo solo me he echado a morir-

-Por favor no llores-

Ascot la observo con mucha preocupación mientras la llevaba a uno de los jardines y la bajaba lentamente para sentarla en el borde de la fuente y así poder limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Ascot, debo hacer algo, no puedo permitir que las cosas sigan así-

-Entiendo tu desesperación Marina pero por el momento creo que debes de recuperarte antes de cualquier cosa, tu salud está muy frágil-

-No puedo esperar nada Ascot, mira como esta Cefiro… mi amado planeta está sufriendo y es mi culpa, tengo que solucionarlo, por favor llévame a la habitación de la corona, necesito rezar-

-Marina, se mas razonable, estas enferma y frágil, si haces algo como eso agotaras tus energías, ahora lo que necesitas es descansar y recuperarte, te aseguro que por un par de días no sucederá nada-

-Cefiro es primero…- Marina lo observo unos momentos y viendo que Ascot no la llevaría ella trato de ponerse de pie inútilmente pero aun estaba demasiado débil por lo que de inmediato cayó sentada en el borde de la fuente

-No seas imprudente, por favor escúchame Marina, es por tu bien, no quiero que nada malo te pase- Ascot la sostuvo por sus hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos muy serio

-Escúchame Ascot- Marina también lo observo de la misma forma –Soy la guerrera mágica del agua, la hija de Ceres y el pilar de Cefiro, tengo un deber que cumplir, no soy débil y nunca lo seré, quiero reparar el daño que he causado, quiero corregir mis errores y no me importa si pierdo mi vida en ello porque sea por algo que amo así que llévame a la habitación de la corona o iré yo misma así sea arrastrándome-

-Marina por favor no te pongas tan terca o tendré que hechizarte, no estás pensando con claridad, si gastas tu energía en el estado en el que estas podrías morir y que pasara si mueres?-

-No moriré-

-Claro que lo harás y entonces será la perdición de Cefiro, se quedara de nuevo sin un pilar que lo sostenga-

Ascot la abrazo con fuerza tomándola por sorpresa mientras Marina poco a poco se relajaba y empezaba a llorar en su hombro dejando salir todo su dolor y culpa, se sentía tonta, impotente y sobretodo muy culpable.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo Clef llegaba corriendo con desesperación para empezar a recorrer todos los pasillos con rumbo a la habitación de la guerrera mágica del agua pero al llegar a ese lugar la encontró completamente deshabitada, al igual que al ir a la sala de la corona por lo que no sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, no entendía a donde pudo haber ido Marina si su condición no era buena.

El mago decidió buscar a alguien a quien pudiese preguntarle por el paradero de la chica y por fin logró ubicar a Anais y Paris que revisaban unos documentos en la biblioteca, estos se sorprendieron al verlo pero lo saludaron con amabilidad.

-Guru Clef, ya pensaba que no volveríamos a verte-

-Lamento mi ausencia pero ya estoy de regreso Paris, ahora discúlpenme por no entretenerme con ustedes ni darles más detalles pero quisiera que me dijeran donde se encuentra Marina, necesito verla-

-Marina se encuentra en su antigua habitación-

-Me temo que no está en ese lugar Anais, también fui al salón de la corona pero el resultado fue el mismo-

-Eso es extraño, ella estaba en su habitación durmiendo y está tan débil que no pudo haber ido a ninguna parte sola, Ascot se quedo a su cuidado- Paris miro a Anais preocupado y confundido

-A lo mejor Ascot la llevo a algún lugar-

-Espero que tengas razón Anais, iré a buscarla por el castillo-

-Nosotros también la buscaremos, si sabemos algo te avisaremos-

Clef asintió con la cabeza y se separo de Paris y Anais para continuar con la búsqueda de Marina, se sentía muy angustiado y además ansioso por hablar con ella, aunque no fue un gran alivio cuando la encontró en uno de los jardines del castillo abrazada de una forma demasiado intensa con Ascot.

El mago solo pudo sentir su sangre arder al ver esa escena, sentía los celos llenando su ser nuevamente y la rabia acumulándose en su cuerpo, estaba dispuesto a ir y separarlos pero al dar un par de pasos recordó todo lo sucedido y la conversación que había sostenido con Ceres y se tranquilizo, Marina lo amaba así que no había porque dudar, debía de dejar esos sentimientos y concentrarse en lo importante así que camino tranquilamente hacia ellos algo nervioso por hablar con su amada.

-"Guru Clef"- Ascot pensó al verlo sonriendo un poco, al parecer Marina aun no notaba la presencia del mago ya que tenía su rostro enterrado en el hombro del chico –Marina…-

-Que sucede Ascot?- Le pregunto sin apartar su rostro tratando de contener el llanto

-Hay algo que deberías de ver-

Ascot le susurro con ternura apartándola cuidadosamente de él y haciéndola girar para que observara al mago frente a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor pero también inquietud.

-Mí querida niña del mundo místico… he regresado-

-Clef…-

Marina se congelo al verlo, creía que era un sueño que él se encontrara allí, una ilusión que se desvanecería en cualquier momento aun así estiro su mano hacia él para tocarlo y comprobar si era real; Clef al ver lo que Marina hacia levanto su mano y la guio a la de ella para entrelazarla logrando que una sonrisa sincera se dibujara en los labios de la chica antes de caer inconsciente sobre los brazos del invocador.

-Marina!-

-No te preocupes Guru Clef, creo que es normal, ha estado muy débil y además son muchas emociones- Ascot la acomodo en sus brazos mientras veía la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica

-No lo tomes a mal pero me gustaría ser quien la abrazara…- La voz de Clef salió suave pero su mirada era seria

-Veo que aun debes trabajar en los celos-

Ascot rio un poco entregándole a Marina con mucho cuidado para ver como Clef la abrazaba a él con suma delicadeza como si fuera a romperse en cualquier momento a la vez que la miraba con un profundo amor, contemplándola como la cosa más hermosa e importante del mundo.

-Ella es mi razón de vivir, no permitiré que se aparte de mí así que debo cuidarla-

-Pensé que no regresarías Guru Clef-

-Yo también lo hice pero alguien me ayudo a abrir mis ojos y reaccione, además no podría vivir sin Marina a mi lado-

-Y ella no podría vivir sin ti, te ha extrañado mucho y se ha sentido muy mal-

-Todo ha sido mi culpa pero lo solucionare, estoy aquí y no me iré, no volverá a pasar por esto, te lo aseguro-

-Sabía que harías lo correcto, confió en ti pero ahora es mejor llevarla a la habitación a descansar-

-No… la llevare a mi habitación, la quiero allí conmigo, por favor avísale a Paris y a Anais que ya la encontré y estará conmigo-

Ascot quedo algo desubicado pero asintió regalándole una sonrisa para después alejarse a buscar a los demás mientras Clef se quedaba allí abrazando más a su querida guerrera para besar su frente con cariño.

-Solo unos días lejos de ti y te he extrañado como a nada mi amada Marina-

Después de susurrar esas palabras cargo bien a Marina para llevarla a su habitación, recostarla en la cama con cuidado, recostarse a su lado y cubrir a ambos con una manta para abrazar a su cuerpo a la chica mientras acariciaba su cabello y besaba su rostro con suavidad dejando que poco a poco el sueño lo invadiera para terminar dormido con Marina entre sus brazos.

Las horas pasaron lentamente y Marina dormía de forma placida y tranquila, rodeada de una agradable calidez que la reconfortaba en su interior y la hacia sentir relajada y feliz. Sentía algo a su lado y se abrazaba a ello con fuerza, aferrándose para no dejarlo ir puesto que era el causante de aquella agradable sensación. Sentía su aroma tan masculino, delicioso y cautivador, la suavidad de su cuerpo y el calor que desprendía, se sentía simplemente en el cielo con tenerlo a su lado y si ese era un sueño, estaba segura que no quería despertar aunque quería comprobar que su mente no le estaba jugando una broma por lo que pesadamente abrió sus ojos.

Lo primero que vio Marina al despertar fue un ropaje blanco que cubría el pecho de alguien que la abrazaba con firmeza a él, se asusto un poco pero cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con un hermoso cabello lila y un rostro relajado que dormía tranquilamente; no pudo mas que sonreír ampliamente con esa bella visión.

-Clef… regresaste- Susurro Marina abrazándose a él con un brazo mientras su otra mano se dirigía al rostro de Clef tocándola con suavidad para asegurarse que era real

-Marina… mi amor…-

Clef susurro entre sueños al sentir la suave caricia, sonriendo un poco y abrazándola mas fuerte mientras Marina no podía contener las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de sus ojos por la inmensa felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, incluso trato de ahogar su llanto pero un pequeño gemido de felicidad se escapo de sus labios ocasionando que Clef se despertara preocupado al ver el rostro de la guerrera bañado en lagrimas.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte-

-Marina, que es lo que pasa? Por qué estas llorando amor?- Clef limpiaba sus lagrimas con angustia mientras esperaba a que la chica respondiera

-No es nada malo… es solo que me siento muy feliz Clef, me siento muy feliz de que estés aquí- Marina le sonrió hermosamente entre las lagrimas -Yo pensé que no te volvería a ver y mi corazón se sintió tan destrozado…-

-Tranquila, aquí estoy y no me volveré a ir- Clef sonrió y la abrazo mas hacia su pecho acariciando su cabello con ternura –Se que fui un tonto al irme y abandonarte de esa forma, no sabes lo mal que me he sentido y lo arrepentido que estoy, pero ya estoy aquí y te juro que no me volveré a ir jamás-

-Entonces, te quedaras conmigo?- El mago asintió despacio con una sonrisa que hizo que la de Marina se ampliara –Aun me amas Clef?-

-Nunca he dejado de amarte Marina y estoy seguro que jamás dejare de hacerlo, estaré siempre contigo a tu lado, ayudante y apoyándote como amigo, protegiéndote como guardián, guiándote como mago en tu labor de pilar y amándote locamente como hombre-

-El pilar…- Marina susurro al recordar ese pequeño detalle y lo sucedido días atrás –Clef, soy el pilar, la decisión que me toco tomar, no sé que pasara ahora, lo que sucederá con Céfiro cuando mi corazón te ha escogido y te pertenece-

-No debes preocuparte por eso, se bien cual es tu decisión y confía en mi cuando te digo que todo estará bien ahora tanto para Céfiro como para nosotros-

Clef se apresuró a explicarle a Marina la conversación que había tenido en la cabaña con Ceres, el asunto de la prueba y las circunstancias en que ella llego a ser pilar, después de eso trato de explicarle el porque se había marchado disculpándose muchas veces por haber sido tan tonto al pensar que era lo mejor y por haberle causado un dolor tan fuerte.

-Yo entiendo, no debes preocuparte mas, aunque me dolió mucho tu partida y creí que ya no me amabas, nada de eso me importa ahora Clef, solo que has regresado y que ahora que estas conmigo, no te marcharas, después de todo nuestro amor es muy fuerte, mi amor por ti fue la que me convirtió en pilar y como me has explicado, es la base que sostiene al planeta-

-Eres muy buena aunque no lo merezco- Clef le sonrió pero de repente se puso muy serio y la miro con arrepentimiento –Marina, también debo de pedirte perdón por lo que sucedió esa noche en el bosque de cristal, necesitabas mi ayuda y yo fui un completo patán que solo te maltrato, me deje llevar por mis celos hacia Ascot y por el miedo que sentía al no ser bueno para ti, te trate de una forma horrible y me costó mucho darme cuenta de todo y reaccionar, no sabes lo arrepentido y avergonzado que me siento por mi comportamiento-

-No debes de preocuparte Clef, ya ha pasado, es suficiente para mi que hayas comprendido y reconocido tu error y desde que algo así no vuelva a suceder, todo estará bien, recuerda siempre que Ascot es mi amigo y también el tuyo, también que yo te amo solo a ti y nunca dejare de hacerlo-

-Ahora puedo decir que estoy completamente feliz aunque siento que tal vez te cambiaron y remplazaron cuando me fui, estas demasiado tranquila y amable para ser mi amada Marina, la chica testaruda y grosera de la que me enamore- Clef bromeo haciendo que Marina sonriera

-Trato de ser buena pero si quieres que discutamos, por mi no hay problema, la verdad es que me siento algo tonta por haber sido tan débil y decaer de esta forma cuando siempre he sido una mujer diferente, reconocida por ser fuerte y orgullosa y ahora estoy vergonzosamente frágil entre tus brazos como un cachorro asustado-

-También me gusta esta Marina porque me la oportunidad de cuidarla, protegerla y consolarla, no siempre debes de mostrarte fuerte para mi, puedes permitirte caer que yo estaré gustoso de sostenerte y apoyarte en mi, sea como sea, tu siempre serás mi amada y poderosa guerrera mágica del agua, la niña que vino de mundo místico a robarme el corazón y sacarme de mis casillas-

-Tienes una forma muy extraña de halagar-

-Dame tiempo para mejorar mis halagos, sabes que soy nuevo en esto de estar con una mujer y más con una tan hermosa que sinceramente me pone nervioso-

-Así que te pongo nervioso…-

Marina le sonrió de forma traviesa mientras hacia uso de su poca fuerza para girar a Clef en la cama haciendo que quedara recostado bocarriba mientras ella se subía sobre él para empezar a besar su cuello muy despacio haciendo que el mago se estremeciera por la agradable sensación mientras disfrutaba sus caricias. Clef subió sus manos por las piernas de Marina y las guio a su cintura para girar de nuevo esta vez quedando él sobre ella mientras buscaba sus labios y los besaba con pasión acariciando su cuerpo y levantando un poco su camisón hasta que reacciono y se detuvo rompiendo el beso.

-Esto no está bien…-

-Pero que dices Clef? Por qué te detienes?-

-Aun estas enferma y muy débil, no puedo aprovecharme ni tampoco arriesgarme, continuaremos cuando te hayas recuperado completamente-

-Pero Clef, estoy bien, en serio te lo juro, por favor no te detengas- Marina trato de seducirlo pero Clef se alejo de ella hábilmente saliendo de la cama y poniéndose de pie a unos pasos de ella

-Estas muy frágil y no dejare que te pase nada por mi culpa y dejarme llevar-

-Estas exagerando, de verdad que estoy bien-

-Si eso es cierto entonces ponte de pie y camina hacia donde estoy-

Clef la miro de forma retadora teniendo la seguridad de que con eso ganaría la discusión sin más, pero Marina testaruda lo miro desafiante mientras hacia un lado los cobertores para sentarse lentamente en el borde de la cama y tratar de pararse para demostrarle a Clef que podía, aun así no lo logro ya que enseguida se puso de pie, se mareo y Clef tuvo que sostenerla antes de que la chica cayera ya que sus piernas no eran capaz de sostenerla.

-Bueno… quizás no estoy tan bien…-

-Te lo dije, eres tan terca- Clef beso su frente y la tomo en brazos para acomodarla nuevamente en la cama –Ahora vas a descansar y a comer porque veo que no te has alimentado bien tampoco-

-Estarás conmigo todo el tiempo?-

-Por supuesto que sí-

Los días de recuperación de Marina pasaron muy lentamente, fue un proceso largo y lento por el que la chica tuvo que pasar para recobrar su salud, fuerzas, energía y ánimos. Clef no se separaba ni un minuto de ella y exageraba en sus cuidados, Marina se sentía un poco asfixiada por él pero le parecía tierno que se preocupara tanto, aun así discutían y se gritaban de vez en cuando porque Clef no la dejaba ni caminar, la llevaba a todas partes en sus brazos y ni la dejaba comer por ella misma.

Ceres permanecía al lado de los dos solo viéndolos discutir, siempre poniéndose al lado de Marina y haciendo enojar al mago cuando le decía que realmente estaba exagerando con sus cuidados, aunque también disfrutaba de los momentos en los que los dos reían o se ponían románticos.

Un par de días después de la reconciliación, Marina se sintió un poco más fuerte para dedicarse a Cefiro, así que oraba por el planeta para lograr su recuperación pero con moderación ya que Ceres procuraba que no se excediera mientras aun no estaba del todo bien y con la dedicación de Marina y su radiante estado de ánimo al lado del Mago, en un par de semanas el planeta había sanado por completo y volvía a mostrarse tan hermoso como siempre.

Ahora Marina caminaba por un pasillo del castillo en compañía de Clef aunque aparentemente venían discutiendo mientras Ceres caminaba unos pasos atrás de ellos.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien Clef, me he recuperado por completo así que no hay necesidad de que sigas siendo tan sobreprotector-

-Solo te cuido porque me preocupo mucho por ti, quiero asegurarme que realmente estés completamente bien Marina-

-Que no entiendes que el mago sigue arrepentido después de la idiotez que cometió y solo busca como arreglarlo-

El comentario tranquilo de Ceres hizo reír a Marina mientras Clef se molestaba y miraba al genio de muy mala forma sin dejar de caminar hasta llegar al comedor donde se reunirían con los demás que los veían sonrientes.

-Parece que el viejo Guru está enojado, eso no es una novedad-

-Cállate Paris-

-Vamos Clef, no seas tan amargado ni grosero con Paris- Clef solo miro a Marina con seriedad pero al ver su sonrisa suspiro y asintió con la cabeza

-Te tiene completamente domado, quien lo diría- Lo último que sintió Paris fue el golpe que le propino Clef con su báculo antes de tomar su lugar en la mesa después de Marina

-Que alegría que nos acompañen a desayunar, por lo general siempre desayunan más tarde-

-Bueno Anais, es que Marina ha estado durmiendo mucho-

-Eso quiere decir que has seguido indispuesta?- Lucy miro a Marina con preocupación después de las palabras del mago

-No Lucy, claro que no, realmente me siento bien, no deben preocuparse tanto por mí-

-Marina tiene razón, no deben preocuparse por ella ya que se nota que esta mas que bien, solo debe de recuperar la energía que me imagino que las tiene muy bajas después de estar encerrada tanto tiempo con Guru Clef, me pregunto qué es lo que hacen tanto rato encerrados en su habitación que te deja tan agotada…-

-Caldina!-

Marina se sonrojo fuertemente y grito alarmada después del comentario mal intencionado de Caldina mientras Clef se estaba ahogando con el trozo de pan que se había llevado a la boca en el momento en que hizo el comentario.

-Vamos mi niña que es algo perfectamente normal y aun mas en una pareja de enamorados, además aquí todos somos adultos, a menos de que mi suposiciones estén equivocadas teniendo en cuenta lo viejo que esta nuestro mago-

-Mejor ya deja eso Caldina-

-Pero Rafaga, no estoy diciendo nada malo-

Ascot y Presea le daban un poco de aire a Marina que estaba completamente roja y alterada y mas al pensar en su mente cuánta razón tenía Caldina sobre lo del encierro en la habitación mientras que Latis y Paris trataban de detener a Clef que después de haberse recuperado de su incidente con el pan estaba por lanzarse sobre la hechicera a la cual Rafaga le cubría la boca para que guardara silencio.

La comida siguió tranquila entre risas, comentarios fuera de lugar y algunas discusiones, todos se sentían muy felices y tranquilos, el ambiente estaba lleno de armonía y paz, el planeta no podía estar más hermoso y ahora iniciaba una nueva era en Cefiro.

Entrada la noche Marina caminaba a paso lento por uno de los jardines en compañía de Ceres después de haber pasado la tarde rezando mientras Clef trabajaba en su despacho, los dos caminaban en un silencio agradable disfrutando la compañía del otro.

-Ceres, creo que no te he dado las gracias-

-No hay razón para darlas mi niña-

-Claro que la hay, de no ser por ti no podría estar así de feliz con Clef, fuiste tú el que lo buscaste y abriste sus ojos-

-Créeme que no me agrado nada la idea de tener que buscar al mago y ayudarlo, pero era por tu felicidad-

-Lo sé, por eso estoy muy agradecida contigo, te debo mi felicidad y mi vida a ti-

-No vayas a desaprovecharla ni dejes que el mago te haga pasar por eso de nuevo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte, recuerda que siempre que me necesites solo debes de decir mi nombre, aun así estaré cuidándote y guiándote para que continúes con tu hermosa labor como pilar, Cefiro esta hermoso y tu eres feliz, procura que siga así y que los errores del pasado no se vuelvan a repetir-

-No pasara de nuevo Ceres, Clef y yo no dejaremos que nada malo pase, por fin hemos entendido lo importante que es nuestro amor no solo para nosotros sino para Cefiro, no dejare que las cosas se salgan de control de nuevo-

-Confió en que así será, ahora me retirare, creo que alguien quiere hablar contigo-

Marina iba a preguntar a que se refería pero antes de poder hacerlo, Ceres desapareció en una esfera azul brillante dejando a la vista a Clef que se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella con una mirada seria aunque insegura.

-Clef, pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde hoy-

-Decidí postergarlo ya que surgió un asunto más importante que requiere de mi inmediata atención-

-Sucede algo malo?-

-Prefiero comentártelo en otro lugar, me acompañarías-

Clef extendió su mano hacia Marina con el mismo porte serio lo que confundía y preocupaba mucho a la chica, no sabía qué hacer pero tenía mucho curiosidad así que sintió despacio con su cabeza y tomo la mano del mago que de inmediato levanto su báculo invocando a su criatura mágica para ayudar a Marina a subir en ella y elevarse por los cielos de Cefiro.

Durante todo el viaje Clef guardo silencio sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a la chica lo que la puso nerviosa y preocupo mas, estaba tentada a preguntar qué sucedía pero decidió mejor guardar silencio debido a la situación tan tensa, aunque se sorprendió cuando llegaron a la montaña de hielo.

-Por qué estamos aquí Clef?-

-Necesitaba un lugar privado para hablar sin que nadie nos molestara y me pareció que este era el más adecuado- Le respondió mientras le ayudaba a bajarse de la criatura

-Me estas asustando Clef, has estado muy raro, callado y esto es tan misterioso, sucede algo malo acaso?- Marina lo miro ya sin aguantar mientras tomaba su mano y caminaba con él para internarse en el bosque de cristal

-Depende de tu respuesta si es malo o no-

-No entiendo de que me hablas- Clef se detuvo con ella en un claro del bosque mientras miraba a Marina de frente tomando sus manos entre las suyas

-Marina, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, unas muy hermosas y otras muy dolorosas y quiero que esas dolorosas no se vuelvan a repetir nunca-

-No lo harán Clef, no dejaremos que eso pase-

-Por supuesto que no lo permitiremos y es por eso que lo he estado pensando mucho y aunque no ha sido una decisión difícil de tomar debo de confesar que me he sentido muy asustado-

-No entiendo de que hablas pero si es referente a nosotros, no debes de sentir miedo-

-Mi vida depende de tu respuesta, es por eso que sin duda siento mucho miedo ya que tienes razones de sobra para negarte- Clef suspiro profundamente temblando un poco mientras la miraba a los ojos sin soltar sus manos –No quiero apartarme nunca de tu lado y no permitiré que eso pase, por eso no lo dudare mas y aunque temo tu rechazo fue cierto lo que te dije hace semanas-

-No estoy muy segura de lo que estás hablando-

-No mentí cuando dije que quería lo mismo que Latis y Paris, quiero una vida completa atada a la tuya para siempre, quiero un lazo eterno contigo que me impida separarme de ti y aunque sé que una celebración no es necesaria es algo que deseo contigo, unirme de forma formal a ti aunque ya lo hemos hecho en todas las formas posibles…- El mago se quedo sin habla un momento mientras recobraba el coraje –Marina… quiero que te cases conmigo-

-Clef… yo…- Ahora fue Marina la que no sabía que decir, sentía nervios y una inmensa felicidad, no nada que deseara más que una boda y su vida atada a la de Clef, aun no se lo creía y solo pudo sonreír –Yo me quiero casar contigo, claro que lo quiero Clef, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho esta noche-

-Creo que por fin puedo respirar de nuevo, estaba tan asustado de que dijeras que no, te he hecho pasar por tanto que pensé que me rechazarías-

-Nunca podría decirte que no Clef porque te amo!-

Marina saltó sobre Clef con entusiasmo entre risas para besarlo con todo su amor y toda su pasión y entre caricias y besos, se entregaron el uno al otro una vez más en aquel lugar como lo hicieron la primera vez para terminar abrazados mirándose el uno al otro con devoción y con completa entrega sintiendo la paz del lugar y del planeta entero que se mostraba mucho más hermoso aquella noche.

-Te hare muy feliz Marina… te juro que no tendrás queja de mi, seré un esposo ejemplar-

-Desde que nos amemos así siempre superaremos todo, yo confió en ti y siempre lo hare-

-Te amo Marina…-

-Y yo te amo a ti Clef-

-Estaremos juntos siempre…

-Para siempre…-

.

**FIN.**

**.**

**Debo decir que no estoy muy satisfecha sinceramente con el final, por eso se me dan mejores los finales tristes, pero espero que a ustedes les haga gustado. No deje a Marina embarazada porque tuve la misma cantidad de votos y al final pense que era mejor no presionar la historia con eso, aun asi lo dejo a su imaginacion en el futuro de esos dos.**

**Me siento muy feliz de que a tantas personas les haya gustado mi fic y quiero darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron un mensaje, me agregaron a favoritos o alerta, agradezco mucho a Loneliness Daphne, Pame-cat, jessicacefiro, bermone, EVELLIN, Pablyyyx, Xulder2012, Stern-Rosenkreuz, Flor-VIB412, Saori-Luna, Mia Ryuzaki, Hime Mily, Hime-Sora, Perla, RayearthFan, Silvina, neorosemon, Llizag, Yui-3000 y Mekara. Me disculpo por no responder personalmente sus mensajes pero ando algo enferma, tratare de hacerlo luego pero aun así les gradezco inmensamente su apoyo y ánimos.**

**Espero verlos en otras historias y creo que me dedicare ahora a escribir una de la pareja MarinaxAscot, amo a Clef y me gusta más para Marina pero ahora me dio por esta pareja la inspiración para una historia entre los dos. Bueno sin más me despido deseándoles los mejor y agradeciéndoles nuevamente por todo n_n**


End file.
